I Miss You
by louanne61
Summary: This is a rewrite and reposted When geek medical student Edward meets Geek Student/Librarian Bella they fall in love in the library. Lies that have been told and secrets that are kept soon rip them apart. Can they endure the events that follow to find each other again?" This story has a 'Happy Ever After'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Bella rushes to answer the phone. She had been waiting for a call from Edward. It was date night, and he was going to see if he could get reservations at a new restaurant that had just opened.

"Hi Mom. Are you busy?" Siobhan asks.

Bella smiles. "You know I'm never too busy to speak to you. What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Mom." Siobhan bursts into tears. "It's awful!"

"Siobhan, what's the matter? Do you need me to come over?"

"It's Becky. She's gotten involved with this guy at school, and we think he has been hitting her. I've tried to talk to her, but she won't listen."

"Oh my goodness! Is she at home now?" Bella asks.

"Yes, he told her she wasn't allowed out of her room without his permission. She only ever comes down for her meals or to go to school. He even picks her up and drops her off after school. She hasn't been to cheerleading practice for the past two weeks." Siobhan continues to cry. "She is wearing long-sleeved turtlenecks, even though it's really warm for this time of year. Last night, her father put his arm around her shoulder to hug her, and she winced in pain, pulled away, and ran upstairs to her room. She wouldn't come out again till this morning for breakfast. I asked her how this boyfriend would know if she left her room. She just said, he always seems to know."

"Look, I'm going to call your dad. I'm sure he said he had a slow afternoon," Bella tells her. "We will see what we can do. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Siobhan whispers. "Thank you."

After Bella disconnects from Siobhan, she takes a deep breath and dials Edward.

"I forgot to call you, didn't I?" Edward says instead of Hello. "I'm sorry about that, but I managed to get reservations for…"

"Are you busy?" Bella interrupts. "Or can you leave work right now?"

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork. Why? What's the matter?"

"Siobhan just called, crying. Becky is involved with a guy, and Siobhan thinks he's hitting her. He seems to be dominating everything in her life. He's told Becky she is not allowed to leave her room, so she only leaves for meals and go to school." Bella's voice cracks. "I don't want that for her; I know how it can end."

"I'm on my way home. Call Siobhan and tell her we will be there in a half hour, then call the restaurant and cancel our reservation. Everything's is going to be okay; we've dealt with worse."

"You're right, Edward," Bella says, calming down slightly. "I'll see you soon."

Throwing his paperwork into his bag, Edward tells his receptionist he won't be available for the rest of the day and to direct any patients to Dr. Mathew. It's not long before Edward is in his Volvo heading home.

Once home, he grabs his bag and heads for the front door, hoping to find Bella ready to leave.

"Honey, I'm home," Edward shouts.

Bella comes into the reception hall with her bag on her shoulder. Looking at her tear-stained face, Edward pulls her into his arms while she holds him tightly.

"Bella, we can get through this." Edward kisses Bella's nose. "Let's get to Siobhan so we can figure out what's going on."

They make the short journey to Siobhan's house. Edward holds Bella's hand over the console all the way there, caressing her hand every now and then to reassure her.

Leaving the car, they walk up the path holding hands.

Giving Bella a weak smile, Edward knocks, and they go inside.

"Siobhan?" he calls from the door.

"Oh, Dad!" Siobhan rushes into Edwards arms, wrapping her arms around him. "What are we going to do?"

Bella rubs her back trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry; we have this covered." He gently sways her back and forth. "We're going to her room where we can talk with her. We thought she might not feel so threatened in her own room and might open up to us. Everything will be fine. Do you trust us?"

She leaves Edwards arms going to her mother's embrace. "Always; I love you both."

"We love you too, Princess," Edward says. "All the way to the moon and back again."

"And nothing is more important to us than family," Bella says.

As Siobhan heads back into the kitchen, her parents go upstairs. They knock on Becky's door. "Becky, honey? It's Grandpa."

"And Grandma too," Bella calls out.

They hear muffled noise from inside. "Grandpa? Grandma?" Becky opens the door slightly, looking at them both.

"We just popped in to see your mom and thought you might want to come home with us. We haven't seen you for a while." Edward smiles. "You haven't been avoiding your poor old grandparents, have you?"

"Of course not, but…" Becky looks down sadly. "I'm not allowed to leave my room."

"Why? Are you grounded? I'll go and ask your mom." Edward turns toward the stairs.

"It's not Mom or Dad that say I can't," she says nervously. "It's my boyfriend, Brad."

"Well, can we visit with you in there?" Bella asks, rubbing Becky's fingers that are wrapped around the door.

Becky nods and cracks the door open a little more. Edward and Bella slip into her room, closing the door behind them.

"It's good to see you. I've missed you!" Bella pulls Becky into her arms and hugs her tight.

Becky winces with pain, pulling away.

"What's the matter? Have you hurt yourself?" Edward asks, going into full doctor mode.

Looking down, Becky shakes her head, "No."

"May I?" Edward asks.

Becky hesitates then nods once. Edward smiles kindly and pushes up her long shirt sleeve.

Bella inhales sharply, seeing something on Becky's arm that reminds her of her own arms many years ago.

"Oh Becky, honey." Edward pulls her into his arms gently. "What's going on?"

Pressing her face into his chest, she shakes her head as heavy sobs ripple from her heart. Edward looks at Bella in pain as Bella nods with understanding.

It is time.

When Becky's crying subsides, Edward leads her to the bed and cradles her in his arms. Bella sits beside them, patting her back.

"Becky?" Bella asks. "Have you ever heard the story about Grandpa and me?"

Becky shakes her head.

"Would you like to?" Edward asks softly. "It's not a pleasant one, but I think it might help."

Becky raises her head, sniffling as she looks at her grandparents. "Yeah, I think I'd like to know, if that's okay."

Bella and Edward look at each other as Bella grabs the box of tissues from Becky's nightstand.

"Okay, then," Edward says. "Let's begin."

** I would like to thank Carolina Cullen 2012, Sarcastic Bimbo, Edwardsfirst kiss for their help these past few months. Karriek for her help and keeping me together love you.**

**Finally, my new beta Tiffany L Cullen and beta/pre reader who wishes to remain anonymous a big thank you and hug to you both you are both wonderful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sorry for the delay in posting, our first Grandchild Rosie was born a little early and took us all by surprise.**

**Note: I know the University of Chicago doesn't have a Nursing Program but for the sake of the story, it does."**

**This chapter is narrated by Bella**

**Chapter 2**

**In the Beginning**

**Bella**

The bane of my life was called Port Townsend High School. It was torture. It was small, but I hated it there. I had been bullied relentlessly throughout my high school life. I never wore the latest fashion, and I hated makeup. I didn't think it was necessary, especially to wear to school every day. With me what you see is what you get, that's probably why I wasn't popular.

My hair was long, almost to my waist, dark brown with a tint of red. Yes, I am a true brunette and not from a bottle like the 'popular' girls. It appears for once in my life, I was in fashion, or at least my hair was. But they seemed to have a problem with this. Gran said it was because they were jealous of my natural beauty.

Keep telling yourself that, Gran.

But, the popular girls put gum in my hair, hoping I would have to have it cut, short. Usually Gran managed to get enough gum out that I only have to have a few strands cut. The truth is, I wear my hair long so I could hide behind it, so people wouldn't know if I were to cry or not when I was being bullied.

Although I do have some of my hair cut once a year to donate it to Locks of Love, so at least the cutting didn't go to waste.

I have nice eyes, the color of chocolate, but have worn glasses as long as I can remember. Which, of course, gave them something else to bully me for. Along with my uneven lips. There wasn't anything about me they didn't bully me about. The truth was they just didn't like me.

You would regularly find me sitting outside the nurse's office. She was either having to patch me up after I had been pushed over by someone or fell due to my clumsiness. I often waited for my Gran to collect me to take me to the hospital after a fall, or to sort my hair from the gum. Walking down the corridor between classes became a nightmare; my books spent more time on the floor than in my hand. I was regularly pushed from behind or tripped, usually by someone's foot, especially while I was trying to take my seat in class. I always had a table to myself, unless someone wanted to cheat on a test. Then, I would have an eager desk buddy; just for the lesson, of course.

Gym class was a nightmare and not just because of my coordination issue. I was never picked for a team by anyone; they would much rather be a man down than deal with me. Before and after class, I always tried to get in the locker room and change before anyone else, but I was seldom successful. I often found my books and clothes missing after the lesson. They would be found by the janitor and left in the school office for me to collect. I had to borrow a gym uniform so often that it might as well have been my own. I hated the clothes because they smelled like a dog had died in them, even though Gran always washed the outfit before I returned it. I began leaving a set of clothes in my locker, just in case. I preferred to wear my own clothes.

I spent all my free lessons and lunch break in the library; it was the only place no one bothered me. I even ate my lunch in there, so I could eat it and not end up wearing it.

I took all the advanced placement classes: Biology, Chemistry, Calculus and English Literature. Yes, I'm a geek, but it really didn't bother me at all.

I drove my grandpa's old 1963 Chevy. It got me from point A to point B. I drove it everywhere, taking Gran to do her weekly shopping, doctor appointments, and church. I also drove to school and work. I worked part-time in the local library. I loved it there, especially Saturday story time. I loved the faces of the children as they listened to the story.

I was paid by the parents to tutor other students from my school. They were only nice to me as long as the lesson lasted. I gave guitar lessons to the younger children, too. I needed the money to buy things Gran couldn't afford.

When graduation came, I was Valedictorian. My Grandparents and Uncle Charlie were so proud of me. I had worked so hard throughout my school career. I worked for weeks on my speech. I was so nervous on the day to the extent I was almost sick. But I should have known that the nerves were for nothing. While I was trying to deliver the speech, everyone, including some of the parents, spoke all the way through. I gave up and sat down half way through. The principle and a few teachers looked concerned when they saw I had tears running down my cheeks.

For some reason, the other students even had a problem with me being an orphan. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was three years old. At least, that is what I was told. I have never shared this with anyone before, but I asked my grandparents about it when I was sixteen…

_"__Gran, what were my parents like?" I asked, curious. _

_"__I'm not going to lie to you anymore, my sweet little Bella. You're old enough to know the truth. Your mother left you in the hospital when you were hours old. She never wanted to be a mother; she was only your age when she got pregnant." Grandpa sighed._

_"__Was she your daughter? What is her name?" I said, as my bottom lip quivered._

_"__No, she wasn't our daughter, but your dad was our son. Her name is Renee Higginbotham. She was new in town, a pretty young girl. But, she knew she was pretty, and she flirted with all the boys. She decided, out of all the boys, it was your dad she wanted. She followed him around like a lost sheep. She was a year younger than your dad. He was a jock, on the track team, football team. A popular kid," Gran told me, as she stroked my hair._

_"__Has she ever tried to contact me? Send me cards, presents anything?" I asked, almost whispering._

_"__Don't worry about her anymore, Bella. Your Gran and I love you so much, you honestly don't need her in your life," Grandpa said as he hugged me._

_"__What about my dad? What was he like? What was he called?" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I buried my face into Grandpa's shoulder. _

_"__Let's not talk about this anymore today, little one," Grandpa said as he continued to hug me._

And we didn't.

But according to the town people, I was still the orphan girl who was brought up by my grandparents. I wasn't going to say anything different. I wasn't going to give them anything else to bully me about. Can you imagine what they would do to me if they knew my own mother didn't want me? I would much rather be the orphan kid.

I never told my grandparents that the kids in school teased me constantly, saying I was abandoned on the steps of the fire station. Their comments hurt, and I knew it would hurt my grandparents if they had heard. After all, my dad was their son.

I was glad when I left that school. I was looking forward to the next stage in my life.

Luckily, I managed to be awarded a scholarship to attend the _University of Chicago_. My whole life, I wanted to be a nurse. So gaining a place was like a dream come true. Working at the library would be my second career choice for me. I love kids and wanted a houseful one day. I decided when I graduated with my nursing degree, I wanted to be a pediatric nurse.

I felt guilty leaving my Gran at home in Washington because my grandpa died just after graduation. He'd left me a small amount of money along with his beloved Chevy in his will. I had decided to stay at home with Gran, but she and Uncle Charlie told me I had to go to Chicago; they said they didn't want for me to regret not going. They argued with me for weeks. I finally agreed to give it a year.

One of their arguments for going was I needed to get away from this small town, spread my wings, and meet new people who would appreciate what a wonderful, beautiful person I was.

So, with high school behind me, I was heading to Chicago. Gran was upset she couldn't come with me, Uncle Charlie couldn't get the time off work to drive me, so I took the two- day journey on the bus. I didn't mind going on my own. I would be fine with my copy of Wuthering Heights.

I managed to pack all my clothes into one suitcase and carry my guitar. I traveled light for a girl. I planned on buying my bedding, pots and pans from a thrift store when I got to Chicago. I was buying my books secondhand, and had secured a part-time job at the library on campus, which I was starting the third week into the semester.

I met my new roommate, and I instantly felt inferior to her. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She was from Rochester, New York, and was beautiful. She was five-nine with blonde hair, beautiful violet eyes, curves in all the right places and a beautiful smile. When I stood beside her, I felt so tiny. With my height of five-four and a slender body, I could be mistaken as her younger sister, and I had been once when we went to the coffee shop.

Rose's father was a banker, as was her grandfather. Her parents wanted her to major in business, but that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a child psychologist. Instead of business, she took psychology as a major, also filling in with a course on counseling. Rose's father refused to fund her education, so she had paid her own way. She got a job at Spill the Beans the coffee shop across from the library to pay her way through school, using her trust fund to pay the shortfall. She came from old money. But once you got to know her, you wouldn't think she was.

Over the short time Rose and I had gotten to know each other, I discovered she was fiercely loyal. She would shout down anyone who dare bully me. I began to love her as a sister I'd always wanted, and she felt the same about me.

The library on campus was bigger than the one in Port Townsend. I was on my third day of training. Today I was being taught how to use the library stock program on the computer. I was sending notices out to those who had overdue books. After three hours of sitting in front of the computer, I decided to take a break. I stood to stretch my back, and looked across the room.

That's when I saw him, sitting in the corner of the library.

He was the most incredibly good looking man I had ever seen. I was fascinated by his messy bronze colored hair; I had never seen a person with that color hair before. I smiled as I watched him push his glasses up his nose as they seem to slip down. He appeared to be looking at me, but I knew he would never give someone like me a second look. After all, I'm a geek.

I sat back down at the computer and looked over the top, hoping he didn't see me staring at him. He probably had a girlfriend. He was too good looking not to have one. I wondered if he was gay; I never had "gaydar." I made the mistake one time before in thinking someone was gay when he wasn't. That was embarrassing.

I'd never had a boyfriend or even been kissed, yet I found myself sitting there daydreaming about the bronze-haired boy kissing me. I smiled at him as he passed my desk that day, giving him a little wave. He waved back as he passed, rubbing the back of his neck. He must have thought I was a freak. _Why did I embarrassed myself?_ I thought as I hid my reddened face in my hands.

Yet I wondered if I would ever see my dream guy again. I wondered if he was a regular patron. He would probably find a new place to study. After all, who wanted to be stared at by some geeky, clumsy girl the whole time they were here trying to study?

A couple of weeks later, I got my answer.

**Thank you to my beta Tiffany L Cullen, and my pre-readers Denise and Karriek. **

**Next time we will hear from Edward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly narrated by Edward, with a little of Bella.**

**Chapter 3 **

**That's torn it.**

**Edward**

I had been home for the summer and I was looking forward to being going back to our new apartment and to my first year as a medical student. When I say our apartment, I mean the one I share with Emmett McCarty. Emmett and I had been roommates for the past four years, through my pre-med time at the University of Chicago. He's a great guy, from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Built like a bear, he stands at 6'5". He is like a big kid and likes to party. No party is successful unless Emmett attends, well, that's what he told me. But no matter how he tries I totally refused to attend one with him.

He came here to study sports medicine. There had never been a dull moment since I met him.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by a knock on my bedroom door. I got up to answer it. I knew it would probably be my mother.

"Hi mom, what can I do for you?" I asked.

Without an invitation, she pushed past me, coming in, sitting down, on the end of my bed. She had that look on her face, the one she wore when she got one of her ideas.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come downstairs? Tanya is here. She volunteered to help me with the decorations for the gala." She smiled with the look of hope on her face.

"Mom, I don't want to come and see Tanya. Don't you remember how she treated me at school? She's only helping you with this gala, which isn't for another six months, with the hope of getting her nasty hands on me," I told her in exasperation.

"Darling, it's been four years since you left school. People change in that length of time. Just come down to say hello," Mom tried to pull me up.

"No mom, she hasn't changed. That horrible school you sent me to cost you $25,000 a year, it was more a place of the pecking order and for social positioning, than a place to gain a good education. Do you know where I was in that pecking order?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

She never answered me just looked blankly at me as if I was speaking another language.

"I was at the bottom, maybe on par with Jenks; they considered me a total geek, which I am. So no, I'm not interested in going to say hello to her," I continued to tell her.

"Don't be silly dear, it was a good school. All our friends from the country club sent their children to that school. You had wonderful friends there. You graduated with a GPA of 4.0. You had the highest grades in school. That's why you were Valedictorian," she said with pride.

"Yes, that's because I went there to learn. I was never their friend, they bullied me. Mom you know I had no friends, until I went to college," I was getting frustrated. "I don't know if you noticed, but if they were my friends, they would have listened to what I said during my speech, but no one did. They spoke and all the way through, they weren't listening. I could have called everyone dicks, and they still would have cheered." I tried to explain.

"Edward language!" Esme said sternly.

"Sorry mom," I said, still feeling angry.

"Just come down and say hello to Tanya; she was asking about you. I think she's interested in dating you. You couldn't do better than her. She will make a perfect doctor's wife," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I said no. I would never date her. Not today, not ever," I replied forcefully.

Then that's when I saw that look on her face. The look she had last time she approached this subject.

"Darling, are you gay? You know if you are, I will still love you. I could help you find a nice young man; there are a few gay people at the country club." Mom said with an earnest look on her face.

I couldn't believe she'd even asked me this, again.

"Absolutely not mom!" I replied fiercely. "I like women, but I don't want to date casually or have a bunch of meaningless sex. I only want to date someone I would consider marrying. Tanya Denali is not that person, so please don't broach this subject again."

"Okay, sweetheart. But come and say hello before you leave it would be rude if you didn't," Esme said patting my hand.

I ran down the stairs. But, as usual, my luck wasn't on my side.

"Eddie, I'm so pleased to see you," she screeched, as she then tried to hug and kiss me.

I pushing her away before she got the chance; I detested the smell of her nasty perfume.

"Hello, Tanya. I don't know how many times I've told you in the past ten years my name is Edward. Please use it," I said through my teeth.

"Oh Eddie, you're so funny. Are you coming to the party at the country club next weekend? I don't have a date and I would love to be your date." Tanya whined as she ran her fingers down my t-shirt, trying to continue down my cock.

Pushing her hand away, "No Tanya, I will not be attending, and even if I were you wouldn't be my date. I have no interest in you at all. Just leave me alone." I said, forcefully.

"Don't be silly, Eddie, we are perfect together. Pick me up at seven-thirty. Wear your contacts; your glasses still look ridiculous, just like they did at school," Tanya shouted over her shoulder, as she made her way into the kitchen like she owned our house.

I looked at my mom, "Don't look so hopeful it is not going to happen; I will not be attending. Emmett and I will see you for Thanksgiving." I said.

Even though I lived in Chicago, just a 25 minutes' drive from school, to gain my independence, and get away from my interfering father. I lived in an apartment off campus.

"Darling, when do you want me to come and decorate your apartment? I have the next couple of weeks free," Esme asked excitedly.

"Mom we've been through this already. Emmett and I like the apartment as it is, we don't need you to decorate it." I told her again.

Mom had followed me out of the house. I know what was coming next. It's the same thing every time I come home.

"Edward, why do you drive that old Volvo when you have your Austin Martin in the garage," she asked, disappointed.

"Like I always tell you, my friends don't know anything about my personal wealth or your standing in the social community and I want to keep it that way. Mom for the first time in my life I have friends, please, just stop." I said feeling defeated.

"But people at the…" Esme began.

"No Mom, that's your world. I've never been comfortable in your social setting. I don't care about what you think I should be doing. I'm 22 years old, please let me lead my life," I sighed, kissing my mom on her head. I got in my car and drove as quickly as I could down the drive.

We had been back in school for three weeks. I'd managed to ignore the phone calls from both my mother and Tanya.

I was gathering my things in my backpack as I heard Emmett come into my room. He was continually clearing his throat.

"Emmett, what do you want? You're really getting on my nerves with all your throat clearing. Is it sore? Do you need a professional opinion? "I asked, as I looked over my glasses at him.

"No… listen dude, I need you to come and check out this chick at the coffee shop across from the library. She is really hot," Emmett said, excitedly.

"I don't want to check out 'some chick.' I don't want a casual relationship," I reminded him.

"Not for you, numb nuts, for me! I just wanted you to look, and tell me what you think," he stated, as he rolled his eyes.

"Go and ask Liam, he's your usual wingman. You and he make a good team. You with the big smile and the dimples, and him with his Irish accent. Why ask me?" I asked feeling irritated.

"He's busy with that essay you both have due from your biochemistry lesson. Edward, you know you really need to chill a bit, get laid, and live a little," Emmett said as he patted me on the back.

"Emmett I don't want to just have meaningless sex," I told him.

"Dude, are you still a virgin?" Emmett asked with a frown.

"Yes, I am. I'm saving myself for the woman I love. To give her the gift of my virginity on our wedding night. Call me old-fashioned if you want, but that's just me. Now if you excuse me, I want to go to the library." I said as I pushed past him.

"Edward, you can't leave after you told me this. I need to help you out," Emmett shouted after me.

"There is nothing to help me out with. I would appreciate you keeping this conversation to yourself," I said as I blushed, I couldn't believe I told him that.

By the time I arrived at the library, I was totally frustrated for having told him that about myself. I'm just glad I never told him I have never had my first kiss either. I know it's almost unbelievable, but it's all true.

I headed straight to my usual seat in the corner, out of everyone's way. I pulled my books out of my backpack, placing them on the table and started cleaning my glasses on my shirt. As I looked up, I saw someone new at the desk, someone who caught my eye.

_Wow_!

Sitting there was what must have been the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I put my glasses back on so I could see her properly. I sat there with my mouth wide open. She looked just like an angel, and she was a brunette as well. I always imagined my wife would be a brunette with brown eyes. I felt my cock twitch in my jeans, something that had never happened to me before. I could feel myself beginning to blush. I hoped no one noticed as I discreetly tried to adjust myself.

I spent my usual four hours at the library, not doing much of my essay. I spent almost the entire time staring at the beautiful girl seated behind the computer. I was a geek; she was too beautiful to give me a second look. As I left, I took one last look at her. When I passed by her desk, I smiled and gave her a little wave. She waved back, probably thinking I was a freak.

I got in my car banging my head on the steering wheel. Why was I such a geek? I can't believe I just did that; an ordinary person would have said goodbye. I groaned and started the engine, as I drove to my apartment I tried to think what I could do.

I spent the next week trying to figure out when library girl worked. I think she must be a student as she never worked full time. I used the library when I knew she wouldn't be there. I wanted to get to know her, but I didn't know how. I was too shy to even talk to her. I was just so awkward around girls. Let's face it, I had already shown her what a geek I am with that stupid wave.

"Hi, Edward," my friend Tia said as she sat next to me on a bench in front of the library.

I met Tia in class; she is the only girl besides my sister Alice I felt comfortable with. She came to the University of Chicago the second year of our pre-med course. She got a full scholarship to Yale. She was treated like shit by anyone who found out about her scholarship, but she was fortunate enough to be able to transfer to the University of Chicago and still keep her full scholarship. She sat next to me on her first day here and talked nonstop, and we have been friends ever since.

Hi Tia, how are you today? Are you and Liam not at work?" I asked her.

"No, I've got the day off, thank goodness. Working at the cafeteria is no fun," She said with a sigh.

"Why are you sitting out here instead of in the library? You haven't been banned, have you?" She laughed.

"No, I haven't been banned," I said blushing.

"But there is something isn't there Edward. What's happened?" Tia asked, looking concerned.

I took a deep breath and told her all about the library girl and how I made a fool of myself.

"Is she working today?" she asked while she rubbed my arm.

All I could do is nod and look at the floor.

She stood holding her hand out to me.

"Come on Edward, it can't be that bad, I'll be your wing person." She smiled.

Putting my books back in my backpack, I stood and followed her.

We walked across to the library. We walked to my usual table at the back in the corner.

I saw library girl look at me, she smiled. She bit her lip and looked down, she looked like she was going to cry. She must think I'm some kind of freak, I know she did.

"Tia, that's her over there behind the counter, with long brown hair and glasses. Don't look yet, she's looking at us" I whispered.

But Tia looked over at her. I saw library girl blush and rush to the other side of the counter.

Groaning, I dropped my head on the table.

"I told you she found me disgusting," I told Tia.

"I don't believe she does. I think she might be interested in you," Tia told me as she looked back at me.

"How do you know that?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm a girl Edward, we girls know these things," Tia said with a wink.

She then got up and walked across to the desk and began to speak to library girl. I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought it was about to come out my chest. I haven't felt this panicked since the school parking lot incident. I watched in horror as she seemed to be looking over my way pointing. Shit, she must have told her. I'm never going to be able to come here again. She must have a boyfriend, as she is shaking her head. Shit, they're both laughing. I stood up and rushed out of the library, tripping over my feet on the way out. Why would Tia do that to me? She was supposed to be my friend!

I was halfway across the road when I heard Tia shouting me. I felt her hand on my arm.

"Edward what's the matter, why did you leave?" She asked confused.

"Why did you have to tell her that I liked her," I panicked.

She pulled me to the bench.

"Edward, I didn't tell her anything about you liking her. She asked me if I was your girlfriend. Her name is Bella. I think she really likes you, but she's shy, too. We have to come up with a plan to get you two talking," Tia smiled.

So we sat and thought about some things we could do. I know Bella would be working the next day so we decided tomorrow would be a good day to execute our plan.

So the following day found me sat nervously in my usual seat waiting for Tia while I did some work.

"Sorry I'm late Edward, is she still here?" Tia asked excitedly.

"Yes, she has gone into the storeroom," I whispered.

So we waited for just over an hour doing our work. I know she isn't far from finishing her shift.

"Okay are you ready, Edward? Put everything in your backpack, but for that piece of paper and follow me to the photocopier." Tia whispered.

Doing as she said, I watched while she removed the paper from the machine stashing it with the other pieces. She winked at me as she approached the counter and spoke to Bella. I watched as Bella nodded her head blushing. She began to walk over to me. I then saw Tia put both her thumbs-up as she left the library.

"Can I help you?" a soft voice asked me.

"Yes, there isn't any paper in the machine," I told her as I blushed.

She opened the door of the machine, filling the paper she smiled at me.

"There, you're set to go now," She said blushing again.

That's when it all happened. Have you ever heard how things go slowly before your eyes when you have an accident? Well, let me tell you it does.

I caught my foot in the strap of my backpack. As I fell forward, I put my hands out in front of me to stop myself falling, straight on Bella's tits, pushing her against the wall. I groped her while I tried to stop myself falling. The worst thing happened, I ripped her blouse, pulling down the cup of her bra. I then tried to cover her and patted her bare tit. Fumbling around her blouse, I tried to apologize. I grabbed my backpack and ran. Why was I always so clumsy?

**Bella**

I stood there, horrified. He put his hands on me, ripping the front of my blouse, groping me. I tried to push his massive hands away to cover myself. This had to be some kind of hazing to get into a frat house. Covering myself, I ran into the staff room with tears running down my face. Pulling on my jacket to cover myself, I ran across to Spill the Beans.

"Rose are you ready? I need to go home," I told her panicking with tears still rolling down my face.

"Yes, Bella I just need to go and clock out, what happened?" She asked worriedly pulling me into her arms.

So I told her everything that green eyes had done.

"Bella I think you're right. The big creepy guy came in again today. I think they might be something to do with a frat house," Rose said she was worried.

"Rose, Uncle Charlie gave me a couple of cans of pepper spray I think we need to carry some in our purses," I told Rose.

**Edward**

"Tia, please don't laugh I was horrified. She must think I'm some kind of predator. I'm going to have to apologize and explain it was just an accident." I told her worried.

Still laughing, she said, "Calm down Edward, that sounds like a good idea. I'm so sorry for laughing, but it could only happen to you. Be careful, do you want me to come with you,"

"No, I think I should just go and wait for her after her shift tomorrow. She finishes tomorrow at 6pm," I sighed.

So the next day I found myself stood outside the library with a replacement blouse for the one I ripped, waiting for Bella to leave so I could try and apologize and explain myself.

As she left, I walked forward, I touched her shoulder, "Bella…" I didn't get a chance to say anything else when she spun around kneeing me in my balls, as I fell forward holding my cock. She used the heel of her hand to push up against my chin knocking my glasses off. Then she sprayed pepper spray in my face. I lay on the floor screaming in pain.

"Tell your other big frat friend he will get the same if he doesn't leave Rose alone," Bella screamed, then she ran leaving me rolling in pain on the floor. How can my life get any worse?

**I would like to thank my beta Tiffany L Cullen for the great works she does. Also my beta/pre reader Karriek for all her time. Also Carolina Cullen 2012 for your help, advice and support so gives me. **

**But I would like to thank you all for reading, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mostly narrated by Edward. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Would you like to go out to dinner? **

**Edward **

I don't know what I would have done if Liam and Emmett hadn't come out of Spill the Beans. My face was burning, my stomach was cramping and my balls were throbbing. I felt like I was going to vomit, I was in so much pain. They dragged me over to a water fountain almost put my whole head into the water, washing out my burning eyes. A woman who had witnessed the assault gave my glasses and backpack to Emmett. She gave us her name and address in case I decided to press charges.

Liam went to the drug store to get some eye drops to help soothe the burning. Once in the shower, I very carefully checked my balls to make sure I didn't need a testicular retrieval operation. Thank goodness the goods were still intact. I was hoping I would still be able to pee. Then the thought crossed my mind, would I be able to father a child. Before I could dwell on it further, Emmett gave me some ice to help with the swelling on my face.

Tia came bursting into our apartment.

"Edward what happened? Did she do this to you?" Tia panicked.

She checked my eyes and then my face. I just hoped she wouldn't want to check my balls because, that would be crossing the line.

I told her how the event had taken place. I also warned Emmett to be careful around the coffee girl, as she had pepper spray as well.

**Tia POV**

There was no way I was going to let this matter drop like Edward had asked. He was like my younger brother, I felt the need to protect him. I decided to go to the library to tell Bella exactly what she had done to him.

"Bella, could I have a word with you, please? NOW!" I asked her forcefully.

"I'll just get someone to cover the desk, and I'll be right with you," Bella said as she blushed.

"How can I help you?" she asked as if she was helping me find a book.

"I want to know why you viciously attacked my friend," I asked with venom in my voice.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, I have never attacked anyone," Bella replied looking confused.

"You attacked Edward last night. He came to apologize and give you this," I said, thrusting the blouse Edward had brought her to replace the one he had accidentally ripped.

She pulled the blouse out of the bag looking at it puzzled.

"It was an accident when he fell on you. He was embarrassed and horrified," I told her.

"But yesterday, he just came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. After he ripped my blouse and fondled my breast, I just know it was for some frat house prank," Bella told me.

"Edward called your name before you viciously assaulted him, and Frat House? What's that got to do with Edward? He's not in any fraternity; he is shy and gentle and admits he's not good around girls. He used to come here every day to study until you came. He's too shy and worried to come in anymore to study. This is what's going to happen now. He will be coming back here and sitting in his seat. I will be coming with him when I can. You are going to leave him alone; you don't come anywhere near him. You have destroyed what little confidence he had. Do I make myself clear?" I told her.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I misunderstood his actions. Is there any way I could apologize to him?" Bella asked in almost a whisper.

"What you can do is keep the hell away from him," I told her, as I turned and left her standing there with the blouse in her hand.

**Edward**

I was so nervous when I started using the library again, even though Tia came with me for the first month.

Three months had passed since the attack. I couldn't help but look over at Bella, and she was always looking back at me.

I was engrossed in a book when I heard a voice in front of me. Jumping, I knocked the stack of books I had on the edge of the table onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Let me help you," Bella said blushing.

"It's okay, I've got this," I told her.

We both bent to pick them up and our hands touched. There must have been static on the carpet because I felt it spark. I think she felt it, too.

Putting the books back on the table, I sat down again.

"Edward, is it okay if I sit down for a moment?" She timidly asked.

I just nodded my head.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you. The day before, you had ripped my blouse and fondled my breast." She said blushing.

"It was an accident, Bella. I was embarrassed and mortified about what happened. I just came to apologize and give you the blouse I had bought to replace the one I had accidentally ripped," I shyly told her.

"I know, Tia gave it to me. You didn't need to replace it. I felt so guilty that you did, "she told me.

"No, I wanted to. I'm sorry I was clumsy and ripped your blouse. I've always been awkward around girls," I admitted blushing.

"Tia told me," Bella smiled.

_You can do this, Edward, just ask her. She's not like all the other girls; she's shy like you. _I said to myself.

"This is out of character for me, and you will probably say no. Then I would yet again embarrass myself, but would you consider coming to dinner with me tomorrow evening?" I nervously asked. "As a friend, not a date. Not that I don't see you like that because I can after I get to know you better; it doesn't matter forget I said anything." My face was burning, so I knew I must be blushing. Rubbing the back of my neck, I've never made myself this vulnerable before.

"Yes, I would love to go with you. That's if you still want to," Bella said, beaming.

"You would? That's great, I thought you would say no. Right, I've never done this before. Do you like Italian because I know this really great Italian restaurant? I go there with my family often. Of course, we can go somewhere else," I rambled nervously.

"No, Italian would be great." She bit her bottom lip

"I'll pick you up at eight. I'll need your address?" I was getting flustered, pushing my glasses up my nose while trying to find a piece of paper.

"It's 73 c College Place, park in either of the c spaces. I have to get back to work." She said, smiling.

I went back to writing my essay with a broad smile on my face. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

At 6:30 the next evening I was sitting on the end of my bed with my head in my hands. Maybe this was a bad idea. I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do. I couldn't even make my mind up what to wear. I hadn't even showered yet. I wanted to make a good impression. I couldn't call Alice to ask for her help. She would tell my parents, and I wanted to keep Bella to myself for a while. I didn't want my dad interfering.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. I went back to figuring out what I should wear. It was wintertime in Chicago, and it was cold. Dress pants or jeans? A button-down with or without a tie? Did I wear a dress jacket or my leather jacket? Dress shoes or sneakers? Before I know it, I was pulling on my hair again.

I decided on my black jeans Alice gave me last Christmas and my green button-down shirt with no tie. Maybe my leather jacket with my dress shoes would work. Once I was comfortable with my choice of outfit, I hopped in the shower. I washed my hair and ran my fingers through it, knowing it would do what it wanted anyway. After I had shaved, I got dressed and sprayed on a little cologne, hoping Bella would like it.

Taking another deep breath to try to calm myself, I picked up my keys, wallet, a flower, and chocolates and headed out the door.

**Bella **

I had made so many mistakes with this timid man, I didn't want to make anymore. The thing is, I liked Edward, a lot. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help think about what happened on my 16th birthday. I know I hurt Edward, but I couldn't see him holding a vendetta.

To calm my nerves, I took a relaxing shower making sure I shaved, not that he would get to see how smooth my legs are.

After washing my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself.

I blow dry my hair… and then twisted it into a messy bun, just how Rose showed me.

Next came the job that took forever; my makeup. I never used to bother, but Rose said it was a good way to enhance my facial features. I couldn't see a thing without my glasses, so putting eye makeup on was difficult. For the third time, I had stabbed myself in the eye with the mascara wand. My eye was watering, but I just wanted to look good enough to be with him. He was such a good looking man.

I decided since it was winter I would wear dark blue jeans, which I tucked into my boots, and the blue blouse Edward had bought me with a cream cardigan.

I was just walking through to the sitting area when I heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door, I found a nervous looking Edward. He looked like a catwalk model.

"Hi Edward," I said smiling.

"These are for you; I wasn't sure if you were allergic to anything, so I brought you these chocolates and this white rose," Edward said smiling.

"Thank you, I'll just put this in some water. Come in a minute," I said, opening the door for him.

I put the rose in a long-stem vase. I grabbed my jacket from the closet, and my bag and keys from the kitchen counter.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head, looking up at Edward as he held out his hand for my key. He shut and locked the door behind us. With a nervous smile, he handed my keys back, placing his hand on my lower back he guided me to his car. He opened the door for me and held my hand to help me into the car. Jogging around to the driver's side we were soon on our way.

**Edward **

"I'm taking you to an Italian place called Giordano's. I hope that's okay?" I asked her.

"That's great," Bella said. I could tell how nervous she was, and I wasn't sure how to ease her nerves.

"Have you always been shy?" she asked, as our eyes met.

"Yes, I was the only child for a long time. I spent all my time with my mom. She owns an interior design company. I used to sit in her office and read or play." I shrugged.

"How about you? I never realized you were this shy; you always seem to have so much confidence in the library," I asked her.

"I've always been shy. I spent all my time with Gran, and her friends. I never had any friends. I never dated or went to prom," She smiled weakly.

"I was too nervous to ask anyone out. I got sick of the 'popular' kids bullying me, so I guess I became wary of people." I told her sadly.

"I was asked on a date once. He was one of the 'popular' kids. I got ready and went to the lodge. I waited for him outside on the bench like he told me to, but he never came." She said looking down.

"How old were you?" I asked with a frown.

"It was my 16th birthday. Grandpa's rules, no dating until I was 16." Bella's lip quivered, as she played with the strap of her bag.

"Well, that's a horrible thing to do to someone." I was disgusted. How could he have done that to her?

"When I went to school the following day, he had blown up copies of a picture of me sitting on the bench, waiting for him. He had written loser across the bottom of them."

I could see the tears building in her eyes.

I leaned across the console, taking her hand in mine, "I'm so sorry." I frowned; keeping a hold of her hand, neither of us spoke until we arrived at the restaurant.

Holding her hand as we walked in, I stuttered, "A table for Cullen."

"This way, sir, madam," a teenage girl said. "Here are your menus. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"A cola please," Bella said, smiling.

"Make that two colas please," I told the waitress.

"What kind of pizza do you like, Bella?" I questioned, nervously. "Just so you know, I think it's a crime to put fruit on a pizza."

Bella shook her head and giggled as we looked over the menu. Deciding to share a deep pan cheese stuffed crust pizza, topped with pepperoni, salami, sausage, and bacon, with a side order of garlic bread and a salad each.

As we ate, we talked about our lives. I found out she wanted to become a pediatric nurse. I told her how I wanted to be a pediatrician, how my dad is a heart surgeon and he wanted me to follow him into that area or be a plastic surgeon.

She wasn't surprised that I was offered a place in five Ivy League schools. But she was when I told her how my dad had put the applications in on my behalf, and how he hated me being at U of C.

She told me how she didn't want to come to Chicago because her grandfather had just died. I told her it was one of the reasons I stayed here as my grandfather who I was close to, was in his last years, and I didn't want to be away from him. He passed away just before I completed my pre-med degree.

After that, we switched to lighter topics, we just laughed and talked all night.

"Would you like to share dessert? " I asked.

"Fudge cake?" she replied.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Once it arrived, I put a fork full of cake into Bella's mouth, before taking some myself.

"This is delicious Bella," I said with my mouth full. "You have a smudge of cake on your chin." I leaned over and wiped it off for her.

"Thank you," Bella said as she blushed.

"Could I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you, just the check please," I replied.

As I reached into my pocket for my wallet, I noticed Bella pulled her wallet out of her purse, reaching over to get the bill.

"What are you doing? "I asked, confused.

"Splitting the bill? "She looked puzzled.

"I invited you out, so I'm paying," I said firmly.

"Are you sure? I have enough with me," Bella said.

"Yes, I am sure," I said, reassuring her.

"Okay, thank you." With a smile, I slipped my credit card into the folder. I signed the receipt, leaving a big tip for the waitress.

After helping her with her coat, putting my hand out to Bella, and she slipped her hand into mine as we left.

"I know it's cold, but would you like to take a walk with me Bella?" I asked.

"I would love to." She grinned as we laced our fingers.

We continued to talk and laugh as we walked along Navy Pier.

"I've never been here before," she confessed.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger." I shrugged.

"Have you always lived in Chicago?" She asked me.

"Yes, there have been Cullens here in Chicago for the past three generations," I smiled. "My Grandpa Cullen was an only child. He came here as a 13-year-old from Kentucky to make a life for himself after his parents died. Then he met my Nana Cullen. She was also living on the streets after her parents died. At first they stayed together for safety, but then they fell in love and got married at 18 years old.

They had my dad and his twin brother Peter. Peter died in a car crash, but dad doesn't like to talk about it. Then they had my Auntie Claire. I don't see much of her; my dad and she don't get along. She lives here in Chicago; she married a stockbroker named Max, and they have two children, Bree, and Diego. Mom and dad had me and my sister Alice. Mom and Dad met when Dad had just finished his residency. It was a requirement for all the doctors to attend a Christmas gala. He asked my mom to dance, and the rest is history" I told her.

"Is your mom's side of the family from Chicago?" she asked me.

"Yes, my mom's Great-Grandparents Anthony and Anne Platt came here from England," I continued.

"Wait! The Platts? As in the mysterious Platt Sapphire?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes, the same Platts." It surprised me she knew.

"Is it true that it's a flawless sapphire that was found sitting on the banks of the Chicago River?" She asked wide eyed.

"I read about the sapphire, after a history lesson in school, when we were being taught about the prohibition era. The teacher indicated the Charles Evenson was a mobster. I was curious about him, so I did a little more research at the library, and I found he married Lucy Platt. It made it sound like he wanted the sapphire."

"Yes, so I've been told." I blushed.

"Have you ever seen it? The sapphire I mean?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I've seen it." I smiled. I wasn't going to tell her that it was mine now. The sapphire was in my grandmother's engagement ring, which she had left me when she passed away.

"Mom's Grandfather Edward Platt married Sarah, Who had my Grandpa Edward; his younger sister is Lucy Platt. She ran away from home after a fight with her father, my great-grandfather. She was only 16 years old at the time. She met and married Charles Evenson when she was 17 years old. She lied about her age.

"I don't know all the details, but he made a lot of money. It's supposed to have something to do with running alcohol during prohibition. They moved around a lot, but finally settled in Seattle, where he started trading on the stock market. He made a lot of money." I shrugged.

"My grandpa Edward Platt married Elizabeth Masen, they had my mom. She is an only child. So, when Lucy and Charles died, having no kids, everything was left to my mom, as she was their only living relative. She now owns this huge house and land in Seattle." I shrugged.

"Have you ever been to the house? I tried to visit once, but as you know it has a fence around it with security gates?" She asked curiously. "I wanted to see that big water feature outside the house."

"Yes, a couple of times. Mom mostly rents it out. I could never imagine living anywhere except Chicago. I'm a Chicago man born and bred." I smiled down at her. I just wanted to kiss her.

"Are the Masens in your family anything to do with Masen pharmaceutical?" Bella asked, looking curious.

"Yes, they are. How about you? You're from Washington aren't you?" I asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I'm from a small town called Port Townsend. I was orphaned when I was 3 years old; my parents were killed in a car crash," I began to tell him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You don't have to tell me if it upsets you," I told her.

"No, it's okay, I don't even remember them. My grandparents raised me. I'm not sure where I was born. I don't know any of my history, other than my mother's name, and that I have an Uncle Charlie, who is my dad's brother. He's been the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks, not far from us for as long as I can remember. I don't even know my dad's name. I asked my Gran once; she just got upset. I never brought the subject up with her again. I have never seen my birth certificate." She said, obviously upset.

"I have connections in high places if you should ever need one," I said trying to make her laugh.

"Were you trying to sound like a gangster then? If you were, you failed miserably." Bella laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to the car. It's freezing out here."

I once again held my hand out to her, and she slipped her hand into mine intertwining our fingers we walked back to the car.

She smiled, looking up at me.

I opened the car door for her, once again helping her into the car.

We laughed all the way back to her apartment. Helping her out of the car, I walked her to her door.

"I had a nice time. Would you be opposed to going to the movies sometime?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love to. Just let me know when," Bella said, beaming.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow. Thank you again," I said, as I held out my hand to shake hers.

Looking a little shocked, she took my hand and shook it.

I turned and walked to my car.

Once inside, I banged my head on the steering wheel. I can't believe I shook her hand. How stupid am I?

Starting up the car, I looked up, and that's when I noticed someone across the road staring at me. Someone, I wish I hadn't seen.

**I would like to thank my beta Tiffany L Cullen for the great works she does. Also my beta/pre reader Karriek for all her hard work. **

**Please leave me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stepping out.**

**This chapter is narrated by Edward**

**Edward**

Bella and I had been seeing each other as friends for almost three months. I still chastise myself for the handshake on our first 'friends date'. She never mentioned it, so neither did I. She seemed to like me and felt comfortable around me; she trusted me enough to know I wouldn't try any funny business.

We enjoyed each other's company. I spent more of my time at the library than I did before. I would take Bella out to lunch when we were not in class. We went to the movies once a week, also dinner. I took her to Navy Pier to watch the fireworks. She loved going on the Ferris wheel and rides, although I normally didn't like rides. I was happy just having a game of mini golf with her, especially as it was pointed out that I won every game.

We would hug hello whenever we met up, and hug again when we said goodbye. I was always careful not to step out of line, as the pepper spray incident was always at the back of my mind.

After third month together, I decided to take her to Jackson Park to see the small Japanese garden. I had something to ask her.

"Come and sit with me," I said, pulling Bella down on a nearby bench.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Sure, what can I help you with?" Bella said with a smile.

"We've been seeing each other for a few of months now, and well, I was wondering if you would consider making it a more permanent arrangement? Just commit to each other, you know, be exclusive?" I asked, beginning to rub the back of my neck.

"So, what are you trying to ask me? If I will be your girlfriend?" Bella grinned.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to ask." I let out a breath.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," Bella beamed.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you?" I asked, softly.

"I would like that, Edward. But I've never kissed anyone before. Well, not like this," Bella confessed nervously.

"Neither have I," I whispered. My arm reached around her, pulling her into a hug so she would feel safe, and I leaned down towards her.

As our lips met, I gently swiped mine across hers. I pulled away slightly to make sure she was okay, then my lips met Bella's again. Before I realized it, our kiss deepened, and she had her fingers running through the soft hair on the back my neck. We pulled apart, both wearing a silly smile. We leaned into each other as kissed again.

I had never felt like this before. I couldn't put a word to the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

We sat smiling at each other until Bella said. "I really need to get to work. I can't be late; will you walk back with me?"

"Sure, I have a paper due tomorrow, so I'll drive you back," I said, holding my hand out.

Our fingers intertwined as we walked in silence.

"Tia and Liam have asked me to go to the student bar. I've never been before. I usually decline their invitation. But I was wondering would you like to go tonight?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, I'd love to go thank you. I've never been to a bar before, but I'm not 21, will I be able to go?" Bella asked.

"It's on campus, you are a student. As long as you only drink soft drinks you should be okay," I told her.

"What should I wear?" Bella looked worried.

"Liam said just casual clothes. I'm wearing my t-shirt, jeans, and chucks." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is it alright if I ask Rose? She hasn't been going out because of Emmett, and I know she could do with getting out of the apartment?" Bella asked.

"I can't see why not," I said, pulling her up and gently kissing her.

We drove back to the library holding hands over the console. We took our bags from the back seat and made our way into the library. Bella kissed me as she went back to work. I smiled as I took my usual seat. Time flew by quickly, and before I realized it, it was 4pm. It was time for Bella to clock out. I packed my bag, waiting for Bella so I could take her home.

"I'll pick you up at 7:15.I told Tia and Liam that we would meet them at 7:30, so that should give us plenty of time." I told her as I helped her out of the car outside her apartment.

We kissed, maybe a little more enthusiastically this time. I could feel myself getting hard. I had pulled away before she noticed. I worried she might still carry pepper spray in her purse.

"I'll see you later," I said, kissing her nose.

She stood and waved to me from her door as she watched me pull away with a big smile on my face.

I've never had a problem choosing my clothes or even picking Bella up anymore. I loved the confidence she has given me.

I drove over to Bella's just before 7:15. Wearing my dark blue jeans, a black fitted T-shirt, my U of C hoodie over the top, and my faithful Chucks.

I knocked on Bella's door, expecting Bella to answer the door. It was a surprise when Rose did.

"Hi Rose, How are you?" I politely asked.

"Hi Edward, come in. I'm good, how are you?" Rose smiled.

"I fine, thank you." I smiled back.

"Thank you for letting me tag along tonight. I hear you and Bella are now official. I'm happy for you both." Rose said with a smile.

"It's not a problem. I didn't realize that you didn't like leaving the apartment anymore," I told Rose.

"Yeah I've been nervous for a while now, but it should be a good night as long as your insane roomie stays away from me," Rose answered.

"I'm sorry about Emmett; I've roomed with him for the past four years. I've never seen him act this way before." I tried to explain.

"It's not your fault that your roommate is insane." Rose smiled, patting me on the arm.

Looking up, I saw Bella walking from her room. She looked beautiful. Her naturally wavy hair was down, and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank with a blue wraparound top and black ballet flats. She didn't have much make-up on, but I was hoped she was wearing that strawberry lip gloss. It tasted so good when I kissed her.

"You look beautiful, my Bella," I stated.

"You've got a little drool going on there, Edward," Rose said, smiling patting my shoulder pointing to the corner of my mouth.

"Thank you, Edward. You look great yourself." Bella said shyly.

I held Bella's hand opening the door for both Bella and Rose. I locked their apartment door for them as always, walked them to my car. I opened the doors and helped both Bella and Rose into the car. I jogged round to the driver's side. "That big buffoon isn't coming tonight, is he Edward?" Rose asked.

"As far as I know he's not. But I haven't seen him all day." I said.

We talked about our day and were soon at the bar. Once inside, I quickly saw Tia and Liam, as well as Bella's co-worker from the library, Angela and her new boyfriend, Ben.

"Hi Angela, Ben; do you want to join us? That's okay, isn't it Edward?" Bella asked, nervously.

"Yes, sure." I smiled, taking Bella's hand again.

I led them over to where Liam and Tia were sitting.

"Hi Edward, Bella," Tia said, with a smile.

"Lots of new people. I think introductions are needed," Liam said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm Liam, and this beautiful girl is our friend, Tia. You know Edward, I take it? We're medical students." Liam smiled. "Before you ask, yes this is a genuine Irish accent. I'm from Ireland I've been here since I was 17 for my dad's work. I stayed to finish my education while the rest of my family has gone back to Ireland."

"I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Bella blushed. "I'm studying nursing. This is my roommate Rose; she is majoring in psychology. This is my friend Angela, who works with me at the library. She's studying business management, and her boyfriend, Ben, who is studying web design." Bella said, timidly.

"Girlfriend? Are you two actually an official item now?" Tia asked.

"Yes, we became exclusive as from lunch time today," I said with a smile as I kissed Bella's nose.

All of us only drank cola or lemonade; Tia came to the bar with me to help carry the drinks back to the table.

"I'm pleased you found the courage to ask her to go exclusive, she's your perfect match," Tia said, rubbing my arm.

"Yes, she is pretty amazing; I'm so lucky and happy. I'm hoping nothing goes wrong between us. I don't think I would survive." I told her sadly.

"Stop thinking like that; everything will be okay. She hasn't taken her eyes off you all night. I don't think it will be long before the 'L' word is going to be said, by both of you," Tia smiled. As she picked up some of the drinks and we both walked back towards the table.

We hadn't stopped laughing all night. I only let go of Bella's hand when I went to buy drinks, or when she needed to use the restroom.

The subject of Emmett came up. Rose was telling us all about Emmett's idea of wooing her.

"Did you know he even told me he is going to be my boyfriend," Rose said in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Angela asked shocked.

"I told him in your dreams, Romeo," Rose said as she folded her arms. "Then there was the whole shopping mall incident."

"What did he do?" Tia asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I had been shopping at the mall, and you know that parking ramp?" Everyone nodded. "I paid, putting my bags in the trunk. I got in and started up the car. As I was reversing out of my spot, that idiot pulled behind me and blocked me in. He said his car had broken down. I was at an angle; I couldn't move. I couldn't get out of either door. I ended up squeezing through the sunroof. All he kept saying to me was 'Just go on one date with me,'" Rose explained.

"What did you do?" Ben asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I went to security and asked for help. When they arrived there, he had left." Rose huffed.

"I keep getting friend requests on Facebook. I know it's him because the profiles had just been created. He just keeps trying to befriend me." Rose told us. I noticed her blinking back her tears and her lip was quivering.

Tia must have noticed, too, as she went and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"All joking aside, Rose, if he doesn't stop, or you start to feel uncomfortable, you might have to speak with campus security," Ben said, concerned.

"I can speak to him before that, just say the word," Liam reassured her.

"Would you mind saying something to him? I know I don't know you, but honestly, it is beginning to scare me." Rose timidly said.

"Consider it done." Liam put his hand up to high five her.

"Would he have had more of a chance if he was normal and asked you out in a group like this? So you could have gotten to know him better?" Tia asked.

"Truthfully, yes. But not now; I'm scared of him." Rose said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Look, Rose, I'm going to give you my number," Liam said as he squeezed her hand. "This is not an Emmett pick up line. This is me trying to help you out. Bella can give you Edward's number. If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, either text or call one of us. We'll come as soon as we can, or I will send one of the girls. You're not alone anymore, Rose."

"If I may suggest something," I said while cuddled up with Bella. "Bella and I can pick you up from work. We can come up with a schedule if necessary to pick you up from class, or the coffee shop until the fool stops this. That's if it makes you feel more secure."

"Would you guys really do that for me? I would like that, to be honest with you," Rose said, meekly.

We spent the next twenty minutes figuring out a schedule to help Rose feel safe while she was out of the apartment.

"Most of you don't know me, but you have all been willing to help make me feel safe again. Thank you," Rose said, as she blinked back tears.

"Well, I think this is the start of the Scooby gang." Liam beamed. "Who wants a drink?"

We joked for the rest of the night. I had a great time, although I knew I would never go to the bar without Bella. Finally, for the first time in my life, I began to feel like I fitted in somewhere.

We were still laughing as we rode home in my car.

"Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate, Edward?" Bella asked, shyly.

"I would. Is it okay with you, Rose?" I asked.

"No problem, I've got an early start tomorrow." Rose smiled.

Rose went to bed with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. Bella went into the kitchen to put on a pan of milk, and I pulled her to my chest and kissed her neck.

"I'm really glad we went tonight, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am, but I would never have gone without you. Did you ever go the last four years?" Bella asked as I kissed her neck again

"No, I pretty much stayed in my room, if I wasn't in class or at the library. I did go to a couple of study groups, but that's it. I felt too awkward. I was okay if it was just Tia and Liam," I said into her neck, slightly embarrassed about my shyness.

Bella finished making the hot chocolate, and we took it to the living room. We cuddled up on the sofa together.

"I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend; you make me feel special," she admitted.

"I'm pleased that you said yes. I'm the happiest I've ever been my whole life." I smiled.

She took off her wraparound top, leaving her in jeans and a tank. She stood in front of me, I thought she was leaning forward to kiss me, but she pulled my hoodie over my head.

"You don't mind do you? It's just that you won't feel the benefit when you go outside," she blushed.

Kissing her nose, I replied, "Not at all, sweetheart. I was a little nervous about taking it off."

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Edward." She grinned.

I positioned myself in the corner of the sofa and pulled her between my legs, with her back to my front.

I started absentmindedly stroking her stomach under her top.

"Bella I know this might be a random thing to say, and please don't take this the wrong way," I said letting out a breath.

"What's the matter, Edward? Have I done something wrong," Bella turned her head, looking up at me.

"No, sweetheart, it's just that I need you to know from the get go. I don't believe in sex before marriage. I have always wanted to give my virginity to my new wife on our wedding day. Bella, I'm still a virgin" I said as I blushed.

"That's okay, Edward, I'm a virgin as well. That won't be a problem." Bella looked up at me, she was also blushing.

We were quiet for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but while we were on the subject of our desires I thought I would bring up another topic that has been bothering me.

"I know it's a few months away, but I'm going to miss you during the summer break," I said as I kissed her hair.

"Why? Are you going away for the summer?" she panicked a little.

"No, my family is going away for two weeks. I may go with them when you go back to Washington," I replied.

"I'm not going home, Edward. I only get ten days of vacation a year." Bella looked confused.

"You're staying in Chicago for the summer? But you never went home at Christmas either." I questioned.

"I know, I couldn't afford the plane fare. It took too long on the bus, and I don't have a car. So I just call Gran every week. Before you ask, yes, I miss her. I've never gone this long without seeing her," she blinked back tears that had sprung to her eyes. "I can't lose my job at the library. If I did, I'd have to go back home to Washington. I couldn't afford to stay here without it. I have to find another apartment next year. If Rose shares with me again, I can afford to stay." Bella said sighing.

"Bella if you can't find, or aren't able to afford somewhere to live, you can move in with me. I won't let you go back to Washington because of an issue with accommodation. I'm glad you will be here all summer, But I'm worried you are going to regret not seeing your Gran," I said rubbing her arm.

Pulling her around, so she was straddling me, I kissed her softly.

"I know this is too soon. I'm hoping that I'm not going to mess up, but I want to tell you something. Bella, I love you so much; I hate the thought of you hurting. I know you must miss her. Do you think you could take some time off during spring break?" I asked.

Bella sat with her mouth slightly open, she looked at me. "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes, Bella," I chuckled, "I honestly love you. My heart pounds faster when you're with me. My chest hurts when you're not around. When I kiss you goodbye, I wish I was kissing you hello. You make my life worth living. You see me, the real me, what other people have never seen. I feel like you're my soulmate, my other half."

"Edward, I feel the same way. I've never said anything before because I didn't want to scare you away. Edward, I love you." She told me, beaming.

Pulling her close, I stroked her hair as I slid my tongue over her bottom lip.

She pulled herself onto her knees, running her fingers through my hair and slightly pulling it. I groaned. As we deepened the kiss, I pushed my hand slightly up the back of her top, caressing her naked skin. I felt goose bumps form under my fingertips.

I moved her so she was lying on the sofa, and I laid next to her. She pushed her hand underneath the back of my T-shirt on the small of my back, caressing my skin.

With labored breathing, I asked, "Bella, will you come away with me at the end of the semester? A surprise; let me take you on a trip. Please, say yes."

"Yes, I'll go away with you; I'll always go anywhere with you. Where are we going?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"The word 'surprise' gives you a clue." I chuckled when she pouted, kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled. Once again, I found myself leaning on my elbow with my hand going under her top slightly as we started to kiss again

Loud music came from outside. "Is that someone singing out there?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yes, I think it is," I replied, trying to calm myself down.

Rose came storming into the room. We both sat up quickly, like a couple of teenagers having been caught by their parents making out.

"That idiot roommate of yours is under my window singing 'Hopelessly devoted to you.' I can't take any more of his so-called wooing," Rose said, suddenly bursting into tears.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hi Liam, I'm at Bella's, can you come over now? Emmett is singing under Rose's window," I asked.

"That guy's an idiot; give me five minutes," Liam replied.

"Don't worry Rose, we have you, it will be okay." I squeezed her hand, as Bella hugged her.

Pulling on my hoodie, I walked over to Bella kissing her. I whispered "I love you" and gently kissed her again.

"You too," she replied as she blushed.

As I got outside Liam had just pulled up in his car. "I think we need to talk, don't you?" Liam said as he put his arm around Emmett.

As we made our way towards my car, I looked up, seeing him across the road looking at us. I haven't seen him since we left school. I was told by my parents that he moved to California. I wondered what he was doing here. Why was he even on campus? I hoped he's wasn't coming to school here. That, I wouldn't have been able to cope with.

**Thanks' to Tiffany L Cullen, and Karriek for their amazing Beta and pre-readers skills. Love you both.**

**Thank you for reading Leave me your thought**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Road Trip**

**Edward **

**Narrated by Edward**

It had been a couple of weeks since Liam and I told Emmett that he was scaring the shit out of Rose. Emmett regretted what he had done; he had never wanted to frighten her like he did. He wanted to make it right, but Tia told Emmett just to leave her alone. Once things had settled, he could then come out with the rest of us and get to know her.

It had also been a couple weeks since Bella and I talked about us going away at the end of the semester. She hadn't mentioned it again. But the semester was almost over, so I decided I would take the initiative and arrange a trip to see her Gran. Angela and another librarian Maggie said they would cover her shift at the library.

Tia was excited when Rose asked her to be her 'plus one' at her cousin's wedding in New York. Initially, Rose wasn't going, but Bella persuaded her, thinking it might take her mind off the whole Emmett situation.

I asked Rose if she could pack Bella's bags for me, as the trip had now turned into a surprise for her. I just hoped I hadn't overstepped my boundaries.

I had purchased the plane tickets, hoping she wouldn't be angry with me. I also hoped her Gran would be home when we got there. I felt it was important that she made this trip. She would always regret if her grandmother died and she hadn't had the chance to visit her. I didn't want Bella ever to hurt like that.

Under the ruse of dropping the girls off at the airport, I picked them all up with Bella's bag already in the trunk.

I put all the bags in the trunk, and then helped Bella into the car. I had never been in a car full of girls before, and that, on its own, made me nervous. Girls still scared the shit out of me.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you look?" I smiled at Bella.

"No, you haven't today, but thank you." She beamed,

Through the review mirror, I could see Tia and Rose giggling like a couple of teenagers.

I drove, holding Bella's hand as she spoke to the girls in the back.

As we pulled into the long-term parking lot, I took the luggage out of the trunk. Bella was too busy saying goodbye to the girls to notice the bags I had in my hands, or the fact we had parked in the long-term lot.

"That's my bag; what are you doing with it? And why do you have a bag too?" Bella asked looking confused.

"Remember a couple weeks ago, we spoke about me taking you away?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

She nodded.

"We're going to see your Gran. She doesn't know we are coming; I wanted it to be a surprise for her as well," I said nervously.

She burst into tears.

"Bella, have I done something wrong? I've crossed the line, haven't I? I can cancel if you want?" I felt the color drain from my face.

"No Edward, I love the idea. I just can't believe you organized all of this. I'll have to pay you back in installments for the ticket if that's okay?" She blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, I seemed to remember having this conversation with you so many times. I asked you, so I pay," I said sternly.

"Edward, this is a lot of money. It's not like it's an ice cream or a trip to the movies," Bella said.

"Bella, I used my frequent flyer miles," I told her lying.

"Okay, if you're sure. I just don't like you to spend a lot of money on me," Bella replied.

"Come on, sweetheart; we have to check in. We can't miss our flight," I kissed her head.

I had been flying all over the world since I was young. But Bella had only flown once before, and she was nervous. We hadn't taken off yet, and she was already shaking. I reached over, took her hand, and hoped it would help to calm her a little. I leaned towards her, lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, and I gently kissed her. That seemed to work. She didn't notice we had already taken off.

We both had exams coming up, so we pulled out our books from our hand luggage. We had four hours of free time to study.

"Edward, I've only ever mentioned you to Gran as my good friend. This might come as a surprise to her, me having a boyfriend," Bella said worriedly.

"I'm sure it will be okay. We might go and see your uncle while we are there. I can't wait for the tour of your home town." Edward said with a smile.

"Uncle Charlie is sometimes a little abrupt, so don't take anything he says too heart," Bella said uncomfortably.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Let's just enjoy the next two days." I said squeezing Bella's hand.

Time flew by, and we soon landed at Tacoma International. I rented a silver BMW five Series for the next few days.

She warned me about the gossip. It would start as soon as our car was spotted in town. If anyone asked me a question; I was to tell them as little as possible. Apparently, by the time we reached the end of the road, the rumors would be spread by phone several times over. Having bits added to it until it was so exaggerated nothing would be left of the initial conversation.

"Here we are Edward. Leave the bags for now; I hope this surprise doesn't give her a heart attack." Bella began to bite down on her lip.

"Don't bite your lip, sweetheart; you'll make it bleed." Gently, I kissed her nose, then her lips. I walked around to the other side of the car, opened the door and took Bella's hand to help her out. Bella quietly pointed out to me that Mrs. Jameson from across the road was already looking out at us from behind her curtains with the phone in her hand. So I kissed Bella as she stepped out of the car, just to give her something to gossip about.

We held hands as we both climbed the steps onto the porch. It looked just like I had imagined it would. Opening the door, Bella shouted, "Gran!"

Gran came rushing from the kitchen. "Bella! Are you okay?" Gran asked, panicking.

"Everything is fine, surprise!" she said, smiling.

"This is the best surprise I've had in a long time. Oh, you have a young man with you." Gran wiped her hands on her apron.

"Gran, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Bella grinned.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward; Bella had mentioned you as a good friend. When did you become a boyfriend?" Gran said, curiously.

"Just a couple of weeks ago Gran," Bella said blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," I said as I held out my hand.

Gran shook it and looked at Bella.

"Edward, I would like you to stay with us. We have plenty of room," Gran said, "Go get your bags and show Edward the spare room Bella."

"Thank you so much, ma'am." I looked down at Bella and winked.

"Edward, please call me Gran," she said patting my arm.

"Thank you Gran." I grinned.

It didn't take us long to settle in. Bella just seemed to be grateful for the time she would have with her grandmother.

"May I escort both of you lovely ladies to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"That would be nice. It's been many years since I've eaten out." Said Gran beaming.

"Sweetheart, could you make reservations at one of those restaurants in the bay you told me about, please?" I asked, pulling Bella into a hug.

"Yes, not a problem," Bella said as she kissed my cheek.

With the restaurant booked, we got ready to leave.

"I've never seen Gran dressed up like that unless she was going to church," Bella said with a smile on her face.

I was so glad she was happy coming on this trip.

Squeezing Bella's hand, I led them outside to the car. I first opened the door and helped Gran into the car; next I opened the door for Bella, I gently kissed her, before helping into the car and shutting both doors. As I walked around the front of the car, I saw one of Gran's neighbors out in her yard.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" I said to Mrs. Jameson, who had decided now was a good time to do some gardening.

"Yes, dear. Are you staying long?" Mrs. Jameson asked, quickly.

"Just a couple of days," I replied.

I got into the car before she could ask any more questions, and we drove to the restaurant.

"Table for Cullen," I said.

Bella smiled; it was only a few months ago that we were on our first friend date and I was a stuttering mess.

The waitress approached our table, and I noticed Bella suddenly became tense.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes," she whispered as she reached for my hand.

"Hello, I'm Sasha and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked as she passed me the menu. She stood twirling her hair in her fingers while keeping her back to Bella and Gran.

"Would you like your usual sparkling cider, Bella?" I asked, looking past the waitress.

"Yes please," Bella whispered.

Gran looked as concerned as me as she said, "So would I Edward; thank you."

"That will be three sparkling ciders, and could my girlfriend and grandmother have a menu as well, please," I asked, annoyed.

She threw them on the table and ran her finger up my arm to my shoulder as she passed me, making me very uncomfortable.

"What is it, sweetheart, do you know her?" I asked concerned, as I was beginning to panic.

"Yes, she was one of the girls who bullied me at school. She always encouraged everyone else too as well." She said in a small voice.

This made me feel even more uncomfortable. I left my seat and went to speak to the manager. I asked for a new waitress, as I wasn't having my Bella uncomfortable throughout our time here. I was most definitely not going to be sexually harassed like that either. It wasn't a problem, according to the manager, and our drinks were on the house, which were brought by a new waiter.

Bella soon calmed down and started to enjoy herself again.

We all decided to have the house special. Chicken in mushroom sauce with seasonal vegetables. We chatted and laughed the entire time. This was a typical date for us, and we held hands over the table. It took at great deal of self-control not to kiss Bella as I usually did. I didn't want to make Gran feel uncomfortable around us. Bella was disappointed they didn't have fudge cake, but the cheesecake was excellent.

Gran smiled, and tears pooled in her eyes as she saw how happy Bella was. She could see a change in Bella. This was what she had always wanted for her; a life outside of this small town.

When the check came, I smiled and slipped my credit card in the wallet, adding a big tip for the waiter.

Being the gentleman I had been brought up to be, I helped them both out of their chairs, first Bella, then Gran. Bella smiled as I helped Gran put on her coat. Once in the car, Gran continued to tell me about Bella's many accidents.

As we turned onto their street, Bella groaned. "Gran, what is Uncle Charlie doing at the house? And why has he still got his uniform on?"

"You leave this to me Bella; I'll not have him come to my house acting like he owns it." Gran huffed.

**Charlie POV**

I had received a concerning phone call from Mrs. Jameson, the woman who lived across the road from my mother's house.

"Chief Swan? Sorry for calling you, but I'm worried about your mother. A strange young man in a silver car came to her house today. I watched him bundle her into the back seat. I just thought you should know," Mrs. Jameson said.

"Thank you for that. I will check it out." I pulled at my mustache finding it hard to believe that she hadn't reported it directly to the station in Port Townsend, I rang them myself.

"George, it's Charlie from Forks; how are things going?" I asked.

"Fine, and you?" George replied politely.

"I'm good. Look, I'm going to cut to the chase, I received a phone call earlier from Mrs. Jameson. She told me a young man in a silver car just bundled my mother into the back of it…" George started laughing, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"I bet she did. She's just trying to get the gossip first. Newton saw Bella been driven into town by a young man. When he asked at the diner, he was told she has come home for a few days, and she has brought her boyfriend with her. I saw them going into a restaurant in the bay for dinner; I'd say I've never seen Bella so happy." I could hear the smile in his voice. He's always had a soft spot for Bella.

"Thanks for that George. I'll go over after my shift," I grumbled.

"Charlie, don't scare the poor kid away. Bella deserves some happiness. She has done just as you wanted. She spread her wings and is making a life for herself away from this town. She looked happy. Be good, Charlie." George had hung up before I had time to respond.

I didn't know anything about this kid. I needed to find out some details so I could run a background check on both him, and his family.

Sitting on my mother's porch, I watched as the expensive BMW parked beside my patrol car. A tall young man walked around the front of the car, opened Bella's door, and helped her out before he kissed her. Then he opened the door for my mother, helping her out also.

_At least the kid had manners_. I continued to watch as the guy held Bella's hand, and then offered mother the crook of his other arm. _This kid is a smooth operator._

I hardly recognized Bella; she had her hair down and was dressed differently. She was also smiling and seemed happy.

"If you are thinking of coming in here and interrogating Edward, you can just get in that patrol car and go back to Forks. No guns in the house; you know the rules. If your intention is to intimidation Edward, you're not welcome in my house" Mom said, sternly. "Which one of the interfering gossip mongers phoned you? Let me guess, Mrs. Jameson across the road?"

My mother pushed past me. The kid was waiting inside the door to help mom out of her coat.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Bella asked. "Are you still on duty? Do you want a beer?"

"I'll have a beer please, what will you have kid?" I asked as I scowled at him.

"Coffee for me; I don't drink alcohol, well, just wine occasionally with dinner," he replied.

"Let me help you, sweetheart." He wound his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close as he kissed her head.

"That, right there, is something I don't want to see," I said, through gritted teeth.

The kids left the room and headed for the kitchen.

"That's just there." Mother pointed at the kids in the kitchen, "Is a man who hangs the moon for our Bella. You, Charlie Swan, are going to mind your own business. Do you understand me clearly? I raised my granddaughter with only the help of your father. I did it with no complaints. I don't have long left on this earth. I want my granddaughter in my life until my last breath. If you try and scare that young man away, Bella will stay faithful to him, and I will never see her again. Do you understand?" Mother said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, mom," I mumbled.

They returned and brought the coffee and my beer.

"So, kid, tell me about yourself?" I asked, trying not to have eye contact with my mother.

"Well, where I shall start? My name is Edward Anthony Cullen; I was born and raised in Chicago, and I'm four years older than my Bella."

I raised my eyebrow at the statement. His Bella?

Edward continued. "I attend University of Chicago School of Medicine. I'm a medical student and I'm hoping to become a pediatrician. My goal is to have my own practice. My father is Carlisle Cullen; he is a heart surgeon at Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago. My mother, Esme Cullen, owns a high-end interior design company and has exclusive clients. I have one sister, Alice, who hopes to become a fashion designer. She is still in high school. My family has been in Chicago for a generation." When he finished, he leaned over, kissed Bella's nose and whispered, 'I love you, sweet Bella.'

No, I didn't like this at all.

**Edward **

The rest of the evening was pleasant. I could still feel Charlie's eyes burning into me, but I tried to ignore him.

The next day, Bella took me for a tour around the town. She made a picnic, as she wanted to show me a special place where she used to spend a lot of her time.

"Bella, are you seriously expecting to drive that tank?" I asked.

"Edward, it's perfectly safe. Betsey has a lot of miles left in her. Grandpa had no problems with her. I've only had a little trouble with her," Bella mumbled.

"Betsey? You named your truck?" I asked in surprise.

Blushing Bella nodded.

"Do you have AAA cover if we break down?" I inquired nervously. "What about liability insurance. Are you sure this is safe? Why don't we just take the car?"

"Edward please just stop. This truck has served me well for years. I just wanted to drive it. I haven't had the chance, I couldn't take it with me to Chicago," Bella softly said.

I couldn't argue with her when I saw her blink back her tears.

"Okay, sweetheart. But please be careful," I wearily said.

I couldn't help but hold onto the seat with a tight grip. There were no seat belts, which made me even more nervous, and the windows didn't even roll down. I did try and explain to Bella I didn't have a problem with her ability to drive; it was just the truck I had a problem with.

She showed me her high school and the library, of course. The Lodge from the dating drama when she was 16 years old. The diner where we would be eating later. The harbor, although it was small, was peaceful compared to the one in Chicago. There were quaint, small shops that were scattered along the harbor front.

Bella drove just outside town, down a dirt road.

"Come on Edward, it's a short walk from here," Bella said, grabbing the picnic basket which I took it from her and quietly followed her. It was peaceful; you could hear the birds. That was something I wasn't used to hearing in Chicago, but I could get used to it.

Bella pushed through a small forest before pushing through a wall of shrubs. There in front of us was the most beautiful small meadow I had ever seen. With a large weeping willow tree in the middle, it had a blanket of small flowers which spread around the meadow.

With a smile on her face, she pulled the blanket out of the basket laying it on the grass.

We laid holding hands watching the clouds, and giggling at what we could see in the shapes.

"I want to show you something," Bella said as she stood up.

Leaning up on my elbows I watched as she pushed her way through the branches of a weeping willow tree, pulling out a small tin from the hollow of the trunk.

"What's that sweetheart?" I asked curiously.

"This is my box I used to leave letters in when I was upset by all the bullying when I was younger. I imagined a fairy godmother who would read them, and make it all better. My favorite book at the time was Cinderella." Bella giggled.

I pulled her down into my arms and lifted her chin with my finger.

"I love you, Bella," I said as I softly kissed her.

"I love you too Edward," Bella said as we kissed again.

She continued to tell me about the letters she would leave.

I tried to read the few which were still in the tin as we ate our picnic, but she wouldn't let me.

As I cleaned up the picnic and folded the blanket. Bella put her things back into the tree.

Walking hand in hand, we made our way back to the truck.

Once we got back to the house, we left her truck and used the car. We took Gran shopping, and then to her doctor's appointment. After having dinner at the diner, I could see what Bella meant by the gossip.

While I laid in bed that night, I thought about Bella in the bedroom across the hall; it was the first time we had been this close during the night. I wished she was here with me sharing this bed, not that I would disrespect her. I wanted to hold her in my arms while we slept. Don't get me wrong, I want to make love to Bella, but not until we're married. Just thinking about her made my sleep pants very uncomfortable; I had never been this hard before. I felt wrong to rub one out while at Gran's house when they were both in the rooms across the hall. There it went; I was no longer hard. Note to self, think of Gran next time I get hard while I'm in a public place.

We were both sad when we said goodbye to Gran the next day. She was a sweet lady and reminded me a lot of my Grandma Masen.

Bella fell asleep on the flight home; I was going to ask her to spend the night with me just so I could hold her close.

**So that's Bella's family. What are your thought of Gran and Charlie?**

**I would like to thank my amazing beta and pre reader Tiffany L Cullen and Karriek.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Gala Part 1

**Thanks as always to my beta and pre-reader Tiffany L Cullen and Karriek. Love you both.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Gala Part 1**

**Edward**

It had been four months since our trip to see Gran, and we'd become closer since then. It hasn't been perfect, but what relationship is? We were just starting out and discovering each other's ways. Good things, but also things that grind on us both. For instance, it bothered Bella when I kicked my shoes off anywhere in the room. I've always done it; I think my mom must have moved them, as they were always in the closets when I was going out.

It annoyed the hell out of me that she left spoons on the counter top. How hard is it? You use a spoon, rinse it, and then put it in the dishwasher. No, not Bella; she would use the spoon, leave it on the counter, clean it, and then use it again. We sometimes argued, she would cry, then I'd feel horrible about it. After I apologized, we would make out. That part was great.

I still wasn't comfortable around Charlie. But Gran was such a sweet lady; I'd received a birthday card from her. She signed it, 'With love, Gran.'

We spent the whole summer together, and we were happy. We even managed to find a new apartment for Bella and Rose. I helped them move in. It's smaller, but it's closer to the library, Spill the Beans and my apartment.

We had started to sleep together regularly, I still had the no sex rule, but, we got a little carried away sometimes. I will admit I liked to feel Bella's nipples harden under my touch.

I loved it when Bella pulled on my hair; it made me so hard. I swear if she touched my cock, I would cum. I had started jerking off something I'd never done before. I had all these new feelings I had never had before, and I had become so much closer to Bella.

But things could have been so very different.

**Three months earlier…**

"I don't want to go to this charity gala tonight, but it's something that our family has always attended. I would take you with me, but I don't want my father to start any of his bullshit." I tried to explain.

I didn't want to tell her that my mother was the chairperson of the children's charity that was the beneficiary of the money raised at the gala. Bella still didn't know about my wealth or the family's social standing. I know I should tell her, but I don't want that life.

"No, that's okay, Bear; I'm sure I'll find something to do. I'm at work early tomorrow anyway. You're still coming over tomorrow afternoon aren't you?" Bella asked.

I could tell she was upset. But she called me by her pet name for me, so she must be okay with it. She started calling me Bear when we started sleeping together. She loved to play with my chest hair. She said it felt like the bear she had when she was small.

I called her Smudge, only because she always managed to have a smudge of cake on her whenever we eaten it.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll be here waiting for you when you got back from work. I'm going to miss you." I said as I kissed the tip of her nose.

Two sets of swollen lips and twenty minutes later, we said goodbye; I already knew I was going to miss her tonight.

The house was empty when I got home. I was grateful as I would have all night to listen to the shit that came out of my father's mouth.

"Hi Ali, I thought you would have been at the spa with mom?" I questioned Alice as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was; I went with my friend Jen. She's coming with me tonight. Your date is leaving from here also." Alice told me.

"My what?!" I said, coughing as I almost choked on my juice.

"The Denali's are at the spa with mom. Tanya's your date for tonight; mom said, It's about time you started dating." Alice shrugged.

"But Alice, what if I already have a girlfriend? What if I was going to bring her tonight?" I was beginning to panic.

"Well, you don't have a girlfriend, or I would know about it. You and Tanya will look great together," Mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you're mistaken mom; I'm not taking her as my date, that's if I even go now. Why would you think I would bring a girl here if I were dating? The way Dad speaks to people. It would upset her," I firmly told them.

Mom laughed, "You say that like you have a girlfriend, sweetheart."

"What if I do?" I said, looking at my mother hoping she would ask me. I was trying to tell her about Bella. We've been seeing each other for over nine months. I'm not looking for anyone else. I plan to ask Bella to marry me.

"Well, it looks like I'm not going because I'm certainly not escorting Tanya," I told her firmly.

"You are going. I'm sick of your attitude, Edward. You embarrassed us with the choice of school. Your chosen specialization is ridiculous. You are going to have to do something worthwhile, such as plastic surgery. Pediatrics is a waste of time. You mix with undesirables; people not in our class. You're going to this gala, and you're taking Tanya. That's final." Carlisle shouted.

I stormed out and stomped up the stairs, slammed my door for good measure. I threw myself onto my bed. Growling in frustration as I looked up at the ceiling. Why does my life turn to shit as soon as I walk into this house?

What the hell was I going to tell Bella if she found out? I love her too much to lose her. She's going to think that it's the reason I didn't want to take her. Shit, how do I always get into these situations?

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I was getting a head start on my reading for my second year.

I heard a knock on the door. Before I could say anything, Mom pushed opened the door and walked in.

"Mom, what do you want? I wish you wouldn't just come into my room like this. What if I was masturbating or something?" I asked her.

"Don't be silly darling. You don't do things like that, I know my son." Esme laughed.

"Well, guess what mom? You may have known me while I lived here, but you know nothing about me now," I answered with venom in my voice.

"Darling, don't speak to me like that, or I will have to agree with your father. You have changed Edward, and not for the better. Here's your tuxedo and make sure you do something with your hair. Put in the contact lenses I bought you as well. We're leaving at seven; make sure your downstairs on time." Esme said firmly.

Leaning back in my chair, I wanted to scream. When are they going to see that I'm a 23-year-old man, not a child? I couldn't wait for this night to be over.

I was downstairs at three minutes to seven. Without my contacts in and my hair in a total mess, the way my Bella liked it.

"Edward, I thought I told you to put your contacts in and to do something with your hair?" Esme said annoyed.

"Mom, I'm a 23-year-old man. I can make my own decisions. My close friend loves me like this. If we must go through with this farce, can we get it over with?" I told her.

"Do you have a female friend Edward?" Carlisle inquired.

"If I had, it's nothing to do with anyone," I told them.

That's when I heard that familiar voice I hated.

"Eddie, I haven't seen you in forever. You look so good-looking and sexy in your tux," Tanya purred as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I batted her hand from my hair. The only person who touched me like that was my Bella.

Tanya made me feel uncomfortable. She wore a deep red dress that had a slit up to her groin on one side. It had a V-neckline that ended at her waist, both at the front and back. She had the highest red stiletto shoes I had ever seen. You could see she wasn't wearing underwear. Could my life get any worse?

"Keep your hands to yourself Tanya. I don't want you near me. Hell, I don't even want to go with you, and don't call me Eddie." I said through tight lips.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I did not raise you to speak to a lady like that. Now apologize!" Esme shouted.

"I would never speak to a lady like that. If I ever did, I would apologize. But Tanya is no lady; so I guess I'm covered." I said, through clenched teeth. "I could be spending time with someone worth my while, but I have to accompany a whore to a gala that I don't want to go to in the first place. So, can we just leave already?" I just wanted this over. I had a bad feeling about it.

Alice and Jen looked at me with open mouths.

I stormed to the door while everyone trailed behind me. I climbed into the car, trying to get to a seat where I wouldn't have to be near Tanya. Of course, she managed to be almost sitting on my knee. I had to keep pushing her away, she kept trying to kiss my neck.

"Don't they make a sweet couple?" Carmen screeched.

"I don't fucking think so!" I harshly replied.

I heard Alice and Jen giggle and saw my mother's horrified look.

"I could have provided my own date if I knew it was mandatory," I said looking at my father.

"What's gotten into you Edward? I don't like this attitude." Carlisle said, in what sounded like desperation.

"What this attitude is, is me being forced on a date I don't want to be on. I thought Tanya was a whore in high school and by the way she's dressed tonight, it appears that hasn't changed. I don't want to escort her anywhere other than the brothel she should be working in." I spit out.

I felt a slap across my face. I just glared at Tanya, Jen handed me my glasses which had ended up on the other side of the car.

I thought about getting out of the car and making my way to Bella's, but I heard my mother crying, and that made me feel guilty as hell.

So I sat glaring out the window, continually pushing Tanya away.

We pulled up to the Hyatt Regency; I could see that several photographers were snapping people as they left their cars.

"Do not embarrass us, Edward," Carlisle said, as he pulled on my arm.

I just brushed him off. I got out of the car and started to walk to the door, but I was pulled back by my mother as she glared at me.

The next thing I knew, Tanya was curled around me. Her lips were on my cheek and her hand on the front of my shirt. I tried to untangle myself from her, but the cameras were already going crazy. The flashes were blinding, I became disoriented.

"Fuck off Tanya. Just keep the fuck away from me." I said, trying to free myself from her.

The last thing I needed was for any of those photographs to finish up on the society page of a paper tomorrow.

_Why the fuck are they doing this?_

I felt someone slip their hand into mine. I was just about to push them away when I realized it was Alice.

"Geek, what's the matter? I've never seen you act like this before? It's scaring me." Alice said- quietly.

"Pixie, I'm just pissed off that they are forcing this on me. It feel's off. I'm moving out permanently. I can't deal with this anymore. Tanya only wants status in the social world and my money." I said as I squeezed her hand.

"Please don't leave, I hardly see you anymore. You're always in class or with your friend. Edward, do you have a girlfriend? Is that why you're upset? Or, do you have a friend you want to be your girlfriend? I know how shy you are." Alice asked.

"If I had someone special in my life, those pictures would devastate her," I told Alice.

"You have met someone haven't you?" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Alice, don't make a spectacle of yourself sweetheart. Your brother has already managed to do that tonight. I can't believe you, Edward." Esme said, disgustedly.

"Mom, don't talk like that to him. The only people out of order are you and dad. I think you may find that Edward is already in a relationship with someone at school." Alice told Esme.

"Is that right Edward?" Esme looked shocked.

"I don't have to answer to you. If I had a girlfriend, this could have ruined things, for me." I said as I walked away from them.

Going into the restroom, taking off my glasses I splashed water on my face to try and calm myself. Suddenly I heard the door slam open. Before I had a chance to look up, someone had my face slammed into the vanity next to the sink.

"Why the fuck are you here with my girl?" Someone snarled in my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm here with my family." I stuttered.

"If I see you even look at my girl, I will come and find you. You'll be sorry you crossed me." He growled as he punched me in my side, leaving me gasping for breath.

Picking up my glasses from near the vanity. I looked into the mirror, seeing my lip had been split and swelling on my cheek.

I struggled to get back to the table; I sat next to Alice as I held my ribs.

"What's the matter, have you got a stomach ache?" Irina, Tanya's sister asked.

"No Irina, I haven't got a stomach ache. The boyfriend of that slut, just pushed me into the vanity splitting my lip, then punched me in the stomach," I snarled.

"What was that Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking concerned.

"What this is, is what her boyfriend had just done to me in the restroom," I told them feeling my lip had started to bleed again. Pulling up my shirt, showed everyone at the table the bruise that had already begun to form.

"Why didn't you say she had a boyfriend?" Carlisle asked Eleazar.

"Well, that's because she doesn't have a boyfriend." Eleazar glared at Carlisle and then at Tanya.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Tanya? If so, why are you trying to have a relationship with Edward?" Esme asked angrily.

"I don't have a boyfriend Es, that is, unless Eddie is offering," Tanya whined.

"Why, the fuck would I ever date you? I would only date someone with class, and stop calling me Eddie." I replied.

I didn't speak during the meal; I was too angry and my mouth was hurting. I had to keep removing Tanya's hand from my leg. She kept trying to touch my cock.

"Edward, why don't you dance with Tanya?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I'd rather not," I answered.

_Why are they doing this to me?_

"Come on, please Eddie, just one little dance, pretty, please?" She said, in a stupid childish voice with her lip sticking out like a child sulking. She began to stroke her finger up and down my chest.

Pushing her away, I looked at my mom to see her smiling and nodding at me.

Once again, feeling guilty, I sighed, "Just one dance," I muttered, hating that I had been made to feel so guilty.

Tanya got up, clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a small child.

I tried to work out where to put my hands on her. There wasn't enough material to call it a dress, and I didn't want to touch her bare skin.

But Tanya knew what she wanted. She curled her body around mine, grinding herself against me. I ended up with one hand on her butt. I held her other hand, in mine to stop her from assaulting me, as the band played 'Unforgettable'. I was grateful when the dance was over.

Excusing myself, I left and took a cab home. I did think about going to Bella's, but I smelled of Tanya's horrible perfume.

I took a shower and fell into bed. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of my Bella.

I was woken up by the Pixie and Jen jumping on my bed.

"Alice, please don't come in my room without being invited and don't bring your friend in here while I'm in bed," I said, angrily.

"Shut up Edward, look, you made the society page," Alice told me, excitedly pushing the paper in my face.

I sat up and put on my glasses.

**Chicago's newest couples**.

Was the headline of the two-page spread.

There were several pictures of people I knew from school and the country club. But the pictures that horrified me were the ones of Tanya and me outside the car. She was wrapped around me. It looked like I was hugging her. Next to it was a picture of us dancing, and from the angle it was taken, it looked like I was kissing her while groping her butt.

I only read a small part of the article on that page, the part where my name was mentioned.

_**Edward Cullen is one of Chicago's most eligible bachelors. The son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, head of Cardiovascular Surgery at Northwestern Memorial University Hospital, and Esme Cullen, the much sought after interior designer and creative force of Inspirations Design Company. He is now dating Tanya Denali, daughter of a financial management consultant, Eleazar Denali, and Carmen Denali.**_

_**"**__**We were at school together. Eddie and I dated for about eighteen months; but went to different schools, so we took a temporary break. We recently met again at the country club, I've finished school, so we decided we would start our relationship again. I'm so happy!" Tanya told us.**_

_**"I'm so proud of my son; he is about to enter his second year of medical school. His ultimate goal is to become a plastic surgeon and go into the private practice." Dr. Carlisle Cullen told us proudly.**_

_**When asked about their long-term plans, Edward said, "Watch this space." **_

"Fuck!" I shouted.

I looked at the clock and knew Bella would be on her break.

I picked up my phone, hit dial 1.

It rang three times, "What do you want?" Bella sobbed.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" I asked I knew she must have seen the article.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Edward. I never want to see you again." Bella hiccupped.

"Sweetheart, don't say that. I love you," I said, but she had already hung up the phone.

"Fuck! Leave now, Alice, I need to get dressed," I shouted, pulling my hair in frustration.

I've never dressed so quickly. I had to get to Bella, to explain.

Rushing down the stairs, I almost knocked my mother over.

"Hello Edward, where are you going in such a rush? To see Tanya? Did you see the paper? It's official." Esme sang.

"Mother, I am not, nor would I ever date, that whore. I was hit last night by her boyfriend. I don't know what you and father have planned, but whatever it is you can undo it. You have ruined my life; I have to try and put things right. But in the next couple of days, I will come and empty my room. I'm moving out, away from this family. If I never see you again as long as I live, it will be too soon." I growled at her. Her shocked face was the last thing I saw, as I rushed out of the door without looking back.

What the fuck am I going to do?

_To be continued…_

**Poor Edward. Please leave me your thoughts. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Gala part 2**

**Bella**

It felt strange being on my own. Since coming out to Chicago, there had always been someone around. There was Rose and, people in the library, but mostly there was Edward. We were only apart when we were in class or he was in a study group. I really missed him. This was probably what it would be like for the next six years of our lives while he finished medical school and residents. Although, I would be doing a two-year rotation as well. We had already planned much of our life together.

I was bored with no one to talk to. I decided to go to bed early. I curled up in bed while cuddling into Edward's pillow. It had a good balance of laundry detergent and the woodsy cologne Edward wore. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights from my bedside table and a smile on my face, I began to read.

The next thing I knew, my alarm clock was ringing, startling me from my sleep. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for work. I gathered my things together, making sure I had my purse as I had to go to the store on the way home. I'd promised to make Edward his favorite meal.

I was assigned to the front desk today; I had been checking books in and out since we opened. We were busy; I preferred it like that. It made the time pass more quickly. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was 10:30. I would be going on my break in 30 minutes. Edward usually called me or came to see me during my break. I was hoping it would be the latter. I'd missed him last night.

"Hi, Beth isn't it? You're in my class right?" Jessica asked smugly.

"Yes, and its Bella," I answered. I really didn't care for her. She only spoke to me if she needed anything that would benefit her.

"Do you still date that geeky medical student with the messy hair and those gorgeous green eyes?" Jessica smirked.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" I was puzzled.

"Oh, because I think you should read the society page," Jessica said with a false smile, as she placed the Chicago Tribune down in front of me, open to the society page.

When I saw what Jessica was talking about, it felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach.

There was my Edward, holding some blonde girl while she had her hand on his chest, seemingly smiling at each other. Another picture of them dancing closely, him kissing her, with his hand on her butt.

The headline read **_Chicago's newest couples_**.

I couldn't help but read the article. When had this happened? I felt myself falling, grabbing the edge of the desk. I fumbled for the seat and quickly grabbed the bin as I throw up my breakfast. I had to get out of here; I was finding it hard to breath my vision was blurred.

"You okay, Bella?" one of the patrons asked. I just shook my head; I was far from being okay.

I felt someone reach over my shoulder taking the paper from my hands. As I heard a Mrs. Silver mutter, "Unbelievable, this is why he didn't want you to go with him. I hate men who cheat. Come on Bella."

I don't remember Mrs. Silver helping me into the staff room. I was in a daze. I realized Maggie was sitting holding my hand, then pulled me into her arms. I heard a heart-wrenching sob that must have come from me.

"Take her home, Maggie. Once she has settled, I need you to come back. I can't run this library with you both missing," Mrs. Silver told Maggie.

"Here's your bag and jacket. Take the rest of the day off, Bella. Don't talk to him; get your head straight before you see him. That way you won't say or do something you will regret later," Mrs. Silver told me as she hugged me.

Driving in silence, I felt like I had just entered the Twilight Zone. This just seemed surreal.

Maggie took my key from my hand and opened the door for me. Sitting me on the sofa, she went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate.

"Thank you for helping me home. I feel stupid, how could I of missed this?" I asked Maggie, as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Well, you're not stupid, so don't say that. It must have been a shock to see that. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Maggie asked. "Is there anyone I can call? I don't like leaving you on your own."

"There isn't anyone, I just need some time to try and figure this out," I attempted to smile.

"I'm not defending Edward, and I'm your friend first. But I have known Edward for the past four years, only from coming into the library of course. Something is off. This isn't something I could see Edward doing," Maggie said, looking puzzled.

"Thanks again, Maggie, for bringing me home," I said. This was something I couldn't discuss with her.

I was still dazed as I showed Maggie out of the door.

I didn't know what to believe. I let my tears run freely down my face as I double locked the door. No way was that bastard getting into my apartment.

Clutching my phone to my chest, I was about to dial Rose's number when my phone rang. It was Edward, of course, it was. What was this, some more lies?

I answered it, trying to breathe through the tears. "What do you want?" I sobbed.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Edward asked.

"As if you didn't know. Leave me the fuck alone, Edward, I never want to see you ever again," I said breathlessly, hiccupping before I hung up the phone.

Kicking off my shoes, I pulled the curtains closed, then crawled into bed. I cuddled into Edward's pillow, but it no longer gave me comfort.

I dialed Rose's number and tried to hold back the sobs that ripped at my heart.

"Rose," was all I had said before I began to cry again.

_"__Bella, honey, what happened? It's not your Gran is it? Do you want me to fly back?" Rose panicked._

"No, its Edward. He cheated on me. He hasn't been going to study groups or popping home. He's been seeing someone else. It's been going on for the whole time we've been seeing each other," I sobbed, trying to catch my breath.

_"__Edward, cheated on you? There has to be a mistake, Bella. Edward would never do that. The guy is crazy about you. Who told you that crap?" Rose said in disbelief._

"It's on the society page of the Chicago Tribune. There are pictures of them both at that charity gala he went to last night," I continued to tell her.

_"__Hold on, let me just grab my laptop," Rose whispered._

There was silence on the other end; I could hear her tapping on her keyboard.

_"__What the fuck. I'm sorry, Bella, I don't believe this. There has to be an explanation. He would never do this to you. Have you spoken to him?" Rose asked._

"No. He called, but I told him to leave me alone." I hiccupped.

I was startled as someone began to bang on the door. I know it must have been Edward. I just couldn't deal with him, not now.

_"__Okay, Bella, this is what I would do because I sure as hell don't believe this. Take the rest of the day and try to calm down so you don't do or say anything you would regret. But listen to what he has to say and keep an open mind," Rose told me._

"That's what Mrs. Silver said as well. It just hurts so much," I said, as I started to cry again.

"_I know it does. He's your first love. I'm sure there is a real explanation for this. I will fly back if you want me to?" Rose told me._

"No Rose, you stay there. I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks, I love you. Bye."

_"__Okay, I love you too, Bella, speak to you tomorrow. Bye," Rose replied._

Throughout the day, I listened to him knocking on the door. I could hear him shouting through the window, and he bombards my phone with calls, text messages, and voicemails.

I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I looked as though I had just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. My head was hurting, and my eyes, nose, and throat were sore.

Dragging myself out of bed, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some Tylenol from the cabinet. I curled up on the sofa, just staring at the wall. I know I had to go to work. I was hoping that I could work away from everyone. I couldn't face the embarrassment of all this. I looked like shit. I hadn't eaten or even drunk anything at all since I read that article. I felt numb.

I still had my clothes on from yesterday, so dragging myself off the sofa; I went and got in the shower. After dressing in a daze, I left for work.

**Edward **

I couldn't believe this had happened. To see how excited my mother was, she obviously wasn't at the same gala as me. I wanted to know who wrote that article as I wanted a retraction and if need be, I would consult a lawyer. I had to sort this mess out with Bella. I couldn't lose her.

I rushed into the library and was surprised to see Mrs. Silver behind the desk. "Is Bella still on her break?" I asked. I could see by her face, she had seen the paper. I turned to see a couple of girls giggling as they pointed at me. Shit, everyone must have seen it.

"Edward, Bella was really sick. Maggie's taken her home. It might have something to do with this," Mrs. Silver said, throwing the paper on the desk. "Now Edward, I like you. You're polite and treated Bella as though she was a princess. But I will not stand by and watch you hurt her. I don't tolerate players. You, Edward, are a player. To lie to her? Was this the reason why you didn't take her with you last night? Were you hoping she wouldn't find out?"

"I never have, nor could I ever, cheat on Bella. I love her. That has nothing to do with me. That is purely my parents doing." I said through ground teeth.

"Well, pictures don't lie, Edward. If you would excuse me, I have a library to run," She said as she turned her back to me.

If Mrs. Silver, who had known me for five years, thought this about me, what chance do I have with Bella believing me?

I drove over to Bella's and knocked on her door. I had hoped she would let me in to discuss this mess, but she never answered.

I took out my phone and called Bella. The line was busy. I was hoping she hadn't taken it off the hook. I kept trying, but it went to voice mail. I sent her a text, but she never replied. Once again, I began to knock on the door. I shouted through the door, trying to see through the small gap in the curtains. But I couldn't see her. The apartment was in complete darkness.

I continually knocked, shouted, called and texted her for next four hours straight, until I was exhausted, and tears were running freely down my cheeks. I sat in my car in front of her apartment waiting to see if she left. I didn't want Bella to slip out her apartment and leave Chicago without me knowing. I ignored the calls from my parents and Alice. I was just not in the mood for any more shit from them.

My phone rang; I picked it off the passenger seat thinking it was Bella, only to see someone had programmed a number I didn't recognize under 'girlfriend'. It didn't take me long to work out Tanya had somehow got hold of my phone last night and programmed in her number. Horrified, I blocked and deleted it.

I spent the night sleeping in the car. The next morning, I saw Bella leave her apartment. She looked awful.

Fuck, what had I done to her? Bella seemed tired, her face was pale and her eyes were puffy where she had obviously been crying. By the way she was dressed, she was going to work. She wore her hair down hiding her face. I knew she wouldn't talk to me, but I had to try. I went to the library twenty minutes later.

"Hi, is Bella here?" I asked Maggie.

"Yes, she is. But don't ask me to get her, because I won't. I don't know how you could do that to her," she said.

"Please Maggie; just call her to see if she will speak to me? The article and the picture aren't what it has been made to look like," I pleaded.

"Edward, I can't. I promised her I wouldn't. Who is that girl anyway? Are you actually dating her?" Maggie asked.

"No, I'm not dating her, she is a psychotic bitch. For some reason, my parents are pushing us together," I told Maggie.

I lifted my shirt to show her the bruising left by Tanya's boyfriend.

"I got this from Tanya's boyfriend. He punched me in the stomach when I was using the restroom last night. That's how I split my lip. Maggie, I've known you a long time, could you please help me. I can't just give up and walk away, she's too important to me. I have to make her listen." I begged Maggie in desperation.

"Edward, you are putting me in an uncomfortable position," Maggie said in frustration.

"Please, Maggie, I don't want to do this to you, but you're my only hope," I said, pleading.

"Okay, Edward, meet me at Spill the Beans at twelve, but you better not be lying to me. I value Bella's friendship, I don't like her being this hurt." Maggie said forcefully.

**Bella **

"Bella, how would you like to go out for something to eat after work?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not going to be good company, maybe another night," I told her.

"No, you need to get out and take your mind off all of this. It will be okay, I know it will. We can go on one of those sunset cruises. They have really nice meals. We can talk, clear your head. They leave the dock at Navy Pier at 7:30. Meet me there," Maggie said, hopefully.

"Okay, but don't expect me to be much company." I expressed.

I made my way home, thankful that Edward had left me alone. I just wanted to sleep, but I had promised Maggie I would meet her.

At 6:15 I dragged myself into the shower. I didn't need to dress up, after all, who did I have to impress? I just wore a blue summer dress with a simple pair of sandals and a cardigan. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see why Edward didn't really want me, I was plain. My skin was pale and I had dull brown eyes. My breasts were small, and I was not very tall. Who am I kidding? I look like a 12-year-old. Why would someone as hot as Edward Cullen ever want to be with me?

Feeling really deflated, I got to Navy Pier fifteen minutes early. I was shown to a table in a secluded part of the boat. I absentmindedly played with the napkin when I realized the boat was moving and Maggie were nowhere in sight. It was then I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"You look beautiful this evening sweetheart," Edward whispered in my ear, as he leaned over me to put red and pink roses down on the table in front of me.

"Why are you doing this Edward? Is your girlfriend with you? Are you doing this to torture me more? You do realize how many people have been laughing at me?" I bit my bottom lip as it started to quiver. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he has hurt me.

He pulled my seat around slightly and then knelt in front of me, holding both my hands in his. I looked down, so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, please look at me. I need you to see I'm not lying to you, please." Edward pleaded.

He dropped one of my hands, as he hooked his finger under my chin. I reluctantly looked at him, only to see a tear fall from his eye.

"First, I need to tell you I love you. I could never hurt you. This is not what you think. I don't understand it myself. Everything happened quickly. If you let me show you the bruising I got from Tanya's boyfriend, it might help you believe me." Edward whispered.

I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head. Edward lifted his shirt and I could see bruising on his side. That's when I noticed the cut on his lip. They were not there before the gala. We had slept together at my apartment the night before, and I would have noticed them.

I ran my fingers over them. Looking up I just asked, "Why?"

"Bella, I wish I had the answer for you, I just don't know. I got home, which, by the way, I'm moving out of. Alice came in from the spa, telling me I was Tanya's date," Edward recalled.

"Stop, Edward, let's eat, then talk while we do. I'm actually hungry. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, but I threw that up, why don't you order for us both," I tried to smile.

He chose corn muffins with bacon and cheese. Followed by boneless chicken breast marinated with lemon and Italian herbs, with vegetables, tossed in sweet cream butter, with sparkling cider.

"Bella, please listen to me so I can explain exactly what happened," Edward begged.

For the next ten minutes, I sat quietly while Edward held my hands across the table and told me everything that had happened that night.

Our food came as he continued to talk.

"So you never dated her in high school? You've not been to this country club and met her?" I asked, still unsure if he was telling me the truth.

"No, I have never dated her. I've never dated anyone until you. That's the truth. My parents have been members of this country club for as long as I can remember. Her parents joined eight years ago. But I haven't been there since I left school when I was 18 years old. I don't feel comfortable there." Edward confirmed.

"Did you kiss her and grope her butt," I quietly asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Absolutely not. I would never kiss her, or touch her in any way," Edward stressed forcefully." My mother forced me to dance with her. I hate to see my mom upset, so I had one dance with her. That dress left nothing to anyone's imagination, and I didn't know where to put my hands, and I didn't want to touch her skin. I held one of her hands in mine only to stop her from assaulting me. I initially put my hand on her hip, but she moved so much it ended up on her ass. I excused myself after the dance and took a cab home."

"And you're not getting engaged to her?" I asked still unsure.

"Most definitely not! I promise you this, Hell will freeze over and Satan will skate to work before I ever get engaged to her. She is pure evil." Edward declared. "When have I ever been called Eddie by anyone?"

"I've never heard anyone call you that, I know how much you hate it," I replied. "Why are your parents doing this?"

"I have no idea. To be truthful, my mom scared me the day the article was in the paper. It was as though she was brainwashed. She just didn't listen to anyone. It was as though they had some kind of plan, and she was checking a checklist as things progressed. It's the only way I can describe it." Edward almost whispered, looking defeated.

Looking into my eyes as he held my hands once again, Edward said, "I can't lose you, Bella. I love you so much. I couldn't continue without you by my side. You mean everything to me."

A tear fell from his eye. I wiped it from his cheek, brushing his hair from under his glasses. I could see in his eyes, he was telling me the truth. He bared his soul to me, how could anyone not believe him.

"I believe you, Edward," I softly said.

Getting up from the table, he pulled me up into his arms and held me so tightly, I could hardly breathe.

"Thank you, Bella, thank you so much. I thought I had lost you," he said, sobbing into my shoulder.

After taking a few deep breaths, "Come dance with me, Bella," he whispered into my neck.

"I'm not good at dancing, so don't blame me if you get bruised toes." I quietly said.

He pulled me close to him. He held my small hand in his large one.

"May I kiss you, Bella?" Edward softly asked.

Unable to speak for fear of breaking down, I nodded my head. Holding me tightly, our kiss started out softly but then built up to the most passionate kiss I had ever had. Edward put his other hand around my waist, as I brought my other hand up to his neck. I ran my fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck. We swayed gently to the music.

They played one of my favorite songs, "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I found myself singing along with the song quietly.

"You know, you have a lovely voice sweetheart. Has anyone ever told you?" Edward whispered, into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine as his lips brushed against the shell of my ear.

"Gran always told me, but I'm too shy to sing in front of anyone," I told him.

"Bella sweetheart, look at me," he instructed. I looked up at him, into his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, I love you and I want us to be together. I want us to grow old together, and when the time is right, I want to ask you to marry me. Please say we're good?" he begged.

"Yes, we're good. But please never hurt me. I couldn't survive this kind of hurt again," I softly told him.

"Bella, would you please spend the night with me? Just so I can hold you in my arms, nothing more, well, maybe some kissing," Edward asked me.

I simply said, "Okay,"

Edward pulled me towards the rail. With his arms caged around me, we looked out over the water and watched the sun go down. I had never felt more secure.

This was perfect.

**Thank you as always to my beta / pre-reader Tiffany L Cullen and Karriek. You both rock.**

**Thank you for reading. Do you think Bella let Edward off too easily?**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Towards the end of this chapter the subject of suicide is discussed.**

**Some of you may need some tissues.**

**Chapter 9**

**Please make it stop!**

**Edward**

We were half way through the semester; it had gone by quickly and so much had happened. While Bella and I had hit a little bump in the road in our life journey together, Rose and Emmett had spent the summer together. I wasn't entirely convinced by their explanation, what were the odds of Emmett walking in Time Square and then bumping into Rose?

Tia and Liam had decided to commit to each other, and they were now an official item. Angela and Ben had come back to school from summer break engaged. They were waiting until after they graduated to get married. We didn't double date, we group dated. We went to the movies every week if we could. We never missed going to the student bar for karaoke night every Tuesday; I'd never had such a great social life, thanks to Bella.

Bella and I had slept in the same bed over the summer while everyone else had been at home. We had become very close, but I still maintained the no sex rule.

I had cleared space in my closet for Bella to put some of her clothes. I even had a box of tampons in my room, which was something I would never have thought possible.

Bella liked to wear my clothes. My button down shirt and boxers looked great on her. I often walk around hard when she's around.

Mother had still not accepted the fact I had actually moved out; she continually called asking me to come home. I had refused to even go to lunch with her; I knew she would bring Tanya along with her. I told her that I would think about coming for Thanksgiving or Christmas, if she promised that neither Tanya nor any of the Denalis would be there.

I had tried to figure out how to introduce Bella as my girlfriend to my family. I knew my father would be rude to her. He met her a few months before at the library, and he cut her off every time she tried to speak. They will soon know we were a package deal.

**Bella**

I felt like shit. My head was throbbing, my eyes and ears were sore; it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. I decided to go to bed early.

Edward played doctor; he kept a record of my temperature and blood pressure. He also checked to make sure I didn't develop a chest infection. He put together a regimen of medication for me to take. He checked in throughout the day, making sure I hadn't forgotten to take it.

"Please stop," I said, from under my pillow.

"Harder Emmett, yes, just like that. Ohhhhhhhh," Rose shouted, as the bed banged against my wall.

"Baby, cum for me," Emmett's voice boomed out.

It was only 8 in the evening; I was hoping not to be subjected to round two.

Today, Edward had a study group, so I was on my own. I had been concerned that he might catch the flu. He reassured me that when he became a doctor it would be all part and parcel of the job.

I missed him when we weren't together. Curling deep into my comforter with a smile on my face, I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep.

"Emmett, right there, your tongue feels so good. Yes," Rose shouted.

"Do you want my fingers as well? Beg Rosie," Emmett thought he was whispering, but believe me, he wasn't.

"That's so good baby, put two in, please. Yes, Yes, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS," Rose screamed out.

"Hell no! I can't listen to that anymore," I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed some cotton balls, then stuffed them into my ears.

My eyes were drooping again as I heard.

"Use your teeth, yes, that's so good Rosie. YES, JUST LIKE THAT," Emmett's voice boomed.

I pulled out the cotton balls, with tears running down my face. "No, no, no," I said, as I punched my pillows.

"Rosie keep going; that's so good," Emmett's voice had gotten louder.

Frustrated, I crawled out of bed, pulled on my boots, then my coat over my pajamas. I wrapped my scarf around my neck. With my cold medication in my bag, I made my way to Edward's apartment.

"Please let me in!" I shouted as I banged on his door.

"I can't do this anymore." I continued to pound. "Make it stop, I can't stand it."

I stood there crying. Why was I so emotional? Simple, I felt like shit and I was due for Mother Nature's gift.

Edward rushed to the door, followed by Tia and Liam.

"What's happened, sweetheart? Have you been hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Edward had gone into a full overprotective mode.

I stood there with snot dripping from my red nose, "Please make it stop." was all I could say.

"It's your period; I can't do that darling. It's just how the body works, all part of being a woman," Edward said, as he pulled me into a hug, sniggering.

Standing behind him, were a horrified Tia and Liam, who couldn't believe he had said that.

"No, you idiot," I said, as I pushed him away. "Emmett and Rose are having sex again. But thank you for reminding me that's coming up in a few days." I yet again burst into tears.

"And my ears hurt," I blew my nose into a tissue.

"Come on sweetheart; let's get you tucked up in bed. Have you brought all your medicine?" Edward sweetly asked.

I pushed my bag into Edward's hands, as I made my way to his bedroom. Dropping my scarf, coat, and kicking off my boots on the way, I climbed into his bed and became cocoon woman.

"Don't worry darling, I'll pick up your clothes," Edward giggled.

Before I knew it, I had the undivided attention of three almost doctors, all of whom diagnosed me with the flu, along with chest and ear infections.

Edward was taking me to the doctor tomorrow to get some antibiotics they thought I needed.

With a smile on his face, he came into the room with a cup of hot honey and lemon, along with some Tylenol.

"I love you Smudge," he said as he kissed my head.

Yes, it's official I'm spoiled. My boyfriend will do anything for me. Well, almost anything, he still hadn't been able to make Emmett and Rose stop being so vocal during sex.

We had now exchanged keys, I frequently felt Edward slip into bed with me during the night. Or me his, depending which apartment Emmett and Rose ended up at.

Edward was still maintaining the no sex until our wedding day rule. Sometimes, we even got as far as him groping my tits before he jumped up like someone had lit his ass on fire.

"Edward, relax I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to," I told him. I tried to hide that it had begun to hurt my feelings.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just I want it to be perfect for our wedding night. The perfect gift I could give you and you could give me," He tried to soothe me.

"That's fine, Bear, but you know I had a low self-esteem. When you jump away like that, it makes me feel unattractive," I tried to explain.

"Bella! You're not unattractive," Edward said.

I could see the top of his ears go red as he said, "Haven't you felt how hard I get when we're together like that?"

"There's no need to whisper. There's only us here unless you've installed a hidden camera somewhere and people are watching," I giggled.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Bella. I couldn't humiliate you again; that's a promise I will always keep. Please believe me, darling?" Edward panicked.

"Edward, calm down. It was a joke. Yes, I've felt you get hard when you hold me close. I kind of like it," I smiled shyly.

Edward blushed as he looked down with a small smile on his face.

**Edward.**

**2 weeks later…**

It was Bella's day off from the library, so we were going to spend it together.

We were going to buy a gift for Gran, as her birthday was in the middle of November. We decided to get her a joint present.

We walked around the mall looking in various shops. We both decided a locket we found in a vintage shop would be perfect.

Bella was going to put a small picture of her Grandpa on one side and a picture of herself on the other side.

"Come on Edward, I'm starving, can we go to the Ihop and get something to eat?" Bella asked.

I loved going to the Ihop, and I hoped this time Bella would let me have a Create-A-Face Pancake. But Bella looked over the top of her glasses and raised her eyebrow. It was her "I don't think so" look. I couldn't wait for her to do that to our children one day.

With a sheepish smile, I settled for a cheeseburger with fries.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to go, but my parents want us to visit their house for Thanksgiving," I told Bella.

"Edward, you can go if you like. I know the invitation wasn't extended to me," Bella said, looking down.

"What do you think about us hosting Thanksgiving at my apartment and inviting the rest of the Scooby gang? You girls can cook while we boys watch the game. After we eat, the guys can clear away and wash up. Then we can play board games." Edward suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Bella said smiling.

We spent the next 30 minutes discussing the possibility of going to see Gran for Christmas. Although our schedule wasn't working in our favor to visit, we were going to try our best.

We gathered our bags to finish our shopping. Holding hands, we made our way over to the half price bookstore.

That's when I heard. "Yoo-hoo; Eddie Darling, have you been avoiding me? I was disappointed that you didn't come on our family holiday." Tanya pouted as she pushed in front of Bella; she began to run her fingers across my chest.

I saw the color drain from Bella's face; she was shaking and tears were pooling in her eyes. She had obviously recognized Tanya from the photographs in the paper; I held Bella's hand tightly.

"I thought we were going to announce our engagement Eddie poo," Tanya continued to pout.

Tanya snaked her arms around my neck. She pulled me to her and kissed my lips, swiping her tongue across my bottom lip, as she tried to open my mouth with her tongue. She managed to force her tongue into my mouth. She ran her fingers through the short hair on the back of my neck. Her other hand went down my chest towards my cock and she was rubbing her leg in between my legs.

Dropping Bella's hand, I grabbed Tanya's hand and tried to pry her fist from my shirt. Then I put my hand on her waist and I pushed her away from me.

I heard Tanya's friend Chloe address Bella.

"Off you go mouse, he's had his fun with you. He promised Tanya it was only for a few months, and your time is now up." Chloe said, in her usual spiteful voice. She pushed Bella away from me.

"Why would I want to announce an engagement to you, Tanya? I have a girlfriend who I love very much. Why would I leave her to get engaged to a whore? " I said, as I still struggled to get away from Tanya.

I realized that Bella was no longer there. She must have believed Chloe's spiteful words and left, leaving our bags on the floor. This made me angry with Tanya, and my parents for putting me in this situation again.

"Eddie poo, come on; you don't want to worry about that mouse. You need a real woman." Tanya purred.

"Fuck off Tanya! If you don't leave me alone, I will take out a restraining order against you," I said as I moved her away from me.

A crowd had begun to form, which embarrassed me more.

I called mall security over, and I asked for their help. I told them that Tanya had sexually assaulted me. And they escorted her off the premises.

I picked up the bags Bella had dropped, desperately looked around the mall for Bella. I called her phone, but she didn't answer; it went straight to voice mail.

"Hell no, not again," I said in frustration.

In desperation, I did the only thing I could think of doing, I summoned the troops.

We had a conference call and once again everyone was angry with me. Tia took charge of the search; she would make one hell of an ER doctor when we qualified. She assigned everyone an area to look for Bella.

Putting the bags in the trunk of my car, I drove to Navy Pier, which Tia had assigned to me.

This place was vast, where was I supposed to look first?

I roamed around aimlessly, looking in every place I knew she would feel safe. In tears, I sat on a bench. I called everyone, but no one had had any luck.

I was just about to abandon my search when I saw her. She was on one of those boats, which took people up and down the Chicago River. I got on board, just as they closed to sail.

I didn't make myself known at first. I tried to work out why she had chosen to come on board. I came up blank.

I sent out a mass text to tell everyone that I had found her. I thanked them and told them I would speak to them later.

With two hot chocolate drinks in my hands, I walked over to Bella.

"Is this seat taken?" I softly asked.

She looked up at me. I had vowed after the last time that I never wanted to see her look like this again. Her face was tear stained, her eyes red and swollen. She looked pale.

It broke my heart.

I held a drink out to her, she took it. She curled up into a ball so I couldn't touch her.

"Sweetheart," I began to say.

"Don't call me that," Bella glared at me.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I don't understand what happened. I hate Tanya; I don't know where this engagement is coming from. I've never dated her. I have no intention to either." I softly told Bella.

She never answered me, she just looked the other way.

I had never told anyone the complete story behind my hatred towards Tanya, but now I had no choice.

"Bella, no one other than Alice knows this. She doesn't know the reason, but, when I was 17-years-old, I tried to commit suicide." I quietly said.

Bella's head turned quickly. She looked at me, shocked.

Giving her a weak smile, I knew I had to tell her the whole story.

I held my hand out to her, but she never took it. I took off my glasses and placed them in my pocket. Now I wouldn't be able to see the look on her face when she realized I'm a complete loser.

I clasped my hands around my cup of chocolate. Leaning forward, I looked into the cup while I told her the most horrific thing that had ever happened to me.

"I was a senior in high school. It was a Tuesday afternoon, the first period after lunch. I had the dreaded P.E. It was really brutal; we played Dodgeball so you can imagine how many times I had been hit by the ball. My goal after class was to try to get into the locker room and showered before anyone else. But that day, I was told to pack the equipment away.

The jocks were assholes as usual, shouting crude remarks and pushing into me. I took my towel from my locker, then headed for the shower. I showered quickly and put my hand out to grab my towel. It had been replaced by a washcloth that just covered my cock.

I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. I decided my only option was quietly getting to the locker to get my clothes. The problem was, once I got there all my clothes were gone.

I panicked; I couldn't leave the changing rooms naked, and it was almost time for my next class.

The teacher was across the gym in his office so I couldn't ask him for help. There was another class due in the locker room any minute and I didn't want them to see me like this. Going to my car was not an option as I didn't have my keys.

There were no towels in the room like there usually was. There weren't even any clothes at all. It had been well planned.

Jenks was still in the locker room; he had been bullied almost as much as me. He was a big guy and had a perspiration problem. He slipped me my keys. He couldn't be seen helping me, or they would torture him like they did me.

"Sorry, Cullen, they took my towel and I haven't got a spare," Jenks whispered.

All I could do was wait in a toilet stall until the next class started.

I quietly left the changing rooms and slipped out a side door. My aim was to get to my car as quickly as possible. I was going to drive home. But as I stepped out the door, it slammed closed behind me."

I stopped talking for a few minutes to collect my thoughts. I noticed wet spots on my jeans and realized I was crying. This was painful to remember. I took a deep breath and continued.

"They blocked my exit, so I couldn't get back into the building. It was a spot that couldn't be seen from the office or any classroom. Suddenly Tanya appeared in front of me; she did the pouty lips thing and said, "Well, Eddie poo's you've been a naughty boy and lost your clothes." She tried to stroke my cock while everyone laughed. I pushed past her and I knocked her hand away. I had to get out of there. She dug her nails into my flesh of my arm as she pulled me towards her. I lost my balance as she ripped the washcloth away from me. I stood there totally naked. She took my cock in her hand and tried to stroke me. I pushed Tanya away, she fell to the floor. I had to get away from them.

I had tears streaming down my face. I saw one of Tanya's cheerleading friends Chloe filming it. I panicked. Royce King pushed me to the ground as he kicked me in the side twice. He said that was for pushing his girl on the floor. I tried to get to my car, but I kept stumbling over while the jocks kept pushing me.

I was shaking, finding it difficult to breath. I had black spots in front of my eyes. I struggled to get the key in the car door. I couldn't remember how I managed to get into my car. The jocks started rocking the car. I just sped off. I don't remember getting home.

I remember being curled up, still naked, in the corner of my closet, sobbing. I felt helpless, I didn't have any energy, and it was like I was looking through someone else's eyes.

I took a shower to get the grit out my side, knees, and elbows. I scrubbed my body until it bled. I pulled on my boxers and sleep pants, and after I went down to the garage and got some rope. I took it back to my room, made a noose, and then tied it at the top of the closet. I went to my desk and wrote a letter to my family. Then, I took my chair into the closet and sat down for a minute to move some boxes out the way. I had just stood up on the chair, with my head in the noose. That's when Alice burst into my room to tell me all about the cookies she had made in school.

My ten-year-old sister looked up at the rope, then she held out her hand to me. I removed the noose from around my neck, got down from the chair, and I took her hand as she led me to my bed. She climbed up and leaning against the headboard, pulled my head into her lap. Then, she tenderly stroked my hair while I cried.

Bella, it should have been me comforting my baby sister, not her comforting me.

I begged my parents to let me go to another school, but they wouldn't hear of it. All their friends from the country club had kids who went there. It was the best private school in Chicago. I had skipped school for two weeks before my parents found out. They made me go back to school. My father told me to man up, teasing made you stronger. I never told them what had happened; they wouldn't believe me if I did.

I stole a doctor's note from my father's office excusing me from P.E. until further notice. I never stepped foot in that gym again. I walked around school for the rest of my time there not making eye contact with anyone. I just kept my head down and looked towards the floor."

I looked at Bella. I felt utterly humiliated and broken, with tears dripping from my chin.

"So tell me Bella, why would I want to get engaged to her. Just answer me that" I pleaded.

I felt her take my cup from me, she placed it on the floor. She pulled me into the corner where she had taken refuge, and she held me tight as we both continued to cry. We held each other for the next two hours saying nothing, just watching the scenery of Chicago pass us by.

As the boat docked, Bella lifted my face up and looked into my eyes. "I promise you for the rest of my life I will love you and protect you from people like her. I also promise that I would never humiliate you, or let anyone else speak badly about you. I will never hurt you like that, I promise. I love you, Bear." Bella said as she gently kissed both my eyes, my nose and lastly my mouth.

I always felt safe with my Bella.

**Thanks to Tiffany L Cullen and Karriek for the help with making this readable. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to say thank you for all the messages that I was sent during my illness and surgery it meant a lot to me.**

**I would like to especially thank Sue Gilreath, Annamarie Bedford, Sherry Neal, Wendy Matthew, Jan Breesmon and Kara JJ Adams for all their encouragement and prayers when I was really struggling.**

**Big hug to my brilliant beta Tiffany L Cullen for all her love and support. Also for holding the chapter ransom to make me rest. Love you Tiffany.**

**Also, a thank you to my new pre-readers, Laurie and Kellie for their hard work.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Home for the holidays**

**Bella**

Sitting in bed, I watched Edward getting ready to leave for his last lecture this semester.

"Edward, are you sure about this? I wish you had told your family about me before we go. You've only told them that you are bringing someone home for the holidays," I panicked.

"Sweetheart, they are going to love you just as much as I do," Edward said, hugging me.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I almost whispered.

"Darling, you spent last Christmas on campus alone. I hate the thought of you alone again while I'm only a few miles away. All I want is to be with you," Edward explained.

"Okay, but please don't leave me on my own. What day are we leaving?" I asked.

"We're going on December 23rd after you finish your shift at the library and coming back on January 2nd. That isn't so long, is it?" Edward smiled.

I had met Edward's dad once before; he didn't like me. Every time I spoke, he talked over me as though I wasn't there.

After a long goodbye at the door, with a stupid grin on my face, I made my way back to my room.

I stood in my closet looking at my pitiful selection of clothes. I know none of my clothes would be good enough to attend the New Year's Eve Celebrations at a country club.

Feeling discouraged, I walked across the hall to Rose's room.

Knocking on her door and waited for her to call me in.

"Come in Bella, I keep telling you, you don't have to knock," Rose said with a smile.

"I know that, but I really don't want to see Emmett's ass again," I said, pulling a face as I remembered that day well.

Rose had just finished packing her bag; she was catching the 7 pm flight to New York.

"Rose, can you help me pack my bag? I don't know what to take. Edward's family dresses formally for Christmas Dinner. His parents also attend a New Year's Eve party at a country club they belong to. Edward said we will be going as well."

"Go and get dressed, Bella. I know you hate shopping, but you're going to need to buy a couple of dresses," Rose said, pulling me into a hug.

"We're going to Twilight Boutique aren't we?" I asked.

"Of course, where else would we go?" Rose smiled.

Rose knew I didn't like big stores. She found this little shop tucked away in a quiet shopping area. They sold local designers range at reasonable prices.

It had started to snow so we pulled on our boots, coats, scarfs, hats and gloves.

For the next 20 minutes as we walked to Twilight, Rose talked me through which knife and forks go with which course, and what to avoid eating, knowing how clumsy I am. She also thought it would be best to stick to one glass of wine.

She even gave me some tips on how to be sarcastic, If Tanya or one of her minions say anything to me.

"Hi, Chelsea how are you?" Rose said as we walked into Twilight.

"Hi, Rose, Hi Bella, I'm good. What can I help you with?" Chelsea cheerfully asked.

"Bella is going to spend Christmas with her geek, they are going to a New Year's Eve party at a country club. She needs a dress for the party and also something to wear for a formal dinner," Rose said, winking at Bella.

"Come this way, Bella, let's see what we can find for you," Chelsea smiled, leading her to the rear of the shop. She began to pulling out dresses. Rose had disappeared to another part of the shop to see what she could find for Christmas day.

After 45 minutes and 17 dresses later, we found a dress which they said was perfect for the New Year's Eve party. It was a strapless, blue satin dress which clung to me like a second skin. It fell just below my knees and to quote Rose, 'Shows my tits off as well as my rocking body.' I felt undressed so I found a matching satin bolero.

I won the argument about the shoes. I bought a pair of dark blue kitten heel shoes, not the 4inch heels Rose tried to make me wear. I did find a cute clutch to complete the outfit.

Rose bought me a red cashmere sweater dress, which she matched with a wide black belt for me to wear for Christmas day. She called it an early Christmas present.

I was so glad when we were finally paid for our purchases. I hated shopping.

"Bye Chelsea. Thanks for your help. Merry Christmas," I said as we were leaving the shop.

"Merry Christmas, both of you. Have fun," Chelsea said as she closed the door behind us.

We made our way home, stopping off at Spill the Beans for hot chocolate.

Once we got home, took my bag from the closet and started packing as Rose passed me things she thought I needed.

"If you wear your hair up in a messy bun, leaving some hair around your face. Edward will cream his pants," Rose smiled.

"Rose, he doesn't see me like that, "I blushed.

"You're telling me you've never had sex?" Rose asked total surprise.

"I'm a virgin. But it's no big deal. I know he is as well," I said, shyly.

"I didn't realize. But you sleep together all the time. Do you both have purity rings or something?" Rose seemed fascinated.

"No rings, Edward wants to save himself for his wedding day," I shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, if I want him, I will wait until he's ready," I said, trying to smile.

I wasn't going to tell her how insecure and unattractive it made me feel that Edward did not want to have sex with me.

"Okay," Rose said, looking concerned.

She never asked any more questions as we finished packing my bag, which I was grateful.

Rose left to go to the airport as Edward arrived. He brought a pizza with him, and we spent the night curled up on the sofa watching Elf.

The day we were leaving came around too quickly.

I was beginning to feel sick; I just didn't want to go. I didn't mind staying in my apartment on my own for the holidays.

Edward came into the apartment, smiled and pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"Everything will be okay, sweetheart. If anything makes you uncomfortable, we will leave and come home," Edward promised.

"Can we stop at a florist before we get there, please?" I asked.

I thought some flowers would be the best way to thank Mrs. Cullen for letting me stay.

Edward smiled "Of course we can, sweetheart."

He could still see how uncomfortable I was. He had met my Uncle Charlie, who didn't exactly make Edward comfortable. So it was only fair that I met his family.

We drove while listening to Christmas songs, with Edward holding my hand over the console.

He turned off the main road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he turned down a quiet road.

"This is the driveway to our house, "Edward said with a smile.

It wasn't a house; it was a mansion. The garage was almost as big as my house back in Washington.

Edward parked in the garage next to several cars. I didn't know much about cars, but I could see they were all expensive and some of them were fast cars.

Edward's old Volvo looked out of place next to them.

"Edward, who do all of these cars belong to?" I asked.

I panicked thinking about all the other guests that were here. I couldn't deal with Tanya, not today.

"They belong to my family, sweetheart. This yellow Porsche belongs to my sister Alice," Edward pointed out to me.

"This Mercedes is what my father uses for work and this Ferrari is what he uses for leisure. The BMW is mom's work car and the Lexus is her leisure car. The Aston over there is mine. I'll take you out in it later," Edward said, as he kissed me.

I looked down biting my lip. Edward's family had money. That's why he always insisted on paying, why he never had to work. Emmett never mentioned this, he must have known.

Edward pulled the bags from the trunk. I followed him through what he called the mud room, then through the laundry room before we reached the entrance hall.

"Mom, we're home," Edward shouted, dropping the bags at our feet while slipping his arms around my waist.

"Edward, darling!" a woman, came rushing down the stairs.

Her hair and eyes were the same color as Edward; I knew this must be his mother. She stopped in front of us looking shocked.

"Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend," Edward said, with the biggest smile on his face.

I extended my hand to shake hers. She just stood there looking at me. I lowered my hand and raised the flowers up with my other hand.

"These are for you, Mrs. Cullen; I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked," I said now shaking with nerves. I blushed, blinking back the tears. She wasn't going to take them; she obviously didn't want me here. Why had Edward done this to me? I just wanted to leave. I should have never allowed Edward to talk me into coming here.

**Edward**

I could see that Bella was being ignored, she had tears pooling in her eyes and was shaking. I was embarrassed after I had reassured her this wouldn't happen.

I took the flowers from Bella putting them on the hall table, kissing her nose while I held her close to me, hoping to calm her a little.

"I'll just take Bella to the guest room, then we'll go and see Alice," I told my mother.

"Wouldn't she be more comfortable down the hall near the kitchen," Esme replied.

"Absolutely not!" I glared at her. I was so pissed that my mother was going to put Bella in the room where the help slept.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll show you to your room," I tried to make her feel more welcome.

I thought about giving her the room next to mine so she would be close to me, as she was obviously not comfortable. I knew there was no way they would let us sleep together like we usually do. This would have given my father an excuse to cause a fuss.

I carried both our bags upstairs.

"You will be in the room next to Alice; my room is on the next floor up. I'll show it to you later," I said trying to smile.

"Edward, can you drop me off at the bus stop? I think it would be best if I go home," Bella's voice was quivering.

Putting the bags down, I pulled Bella into my arms and held her tight.

"Let's put your bag in your room. Then we can go and see Alice. We will see how you feel after that," I said.

Picking up the bags again, I took Bella to her room. Opening the door, I put her bag next to the bed, leaving mine at her door.

Taking her hand, I lead her out of the door.

I knocked on Alice's bedroom door. Unlike Alice, I respected her privacy.

"You're home, Geek, I've missed you. Where's the friend you've brought home? Is he hot? "She started to jump up and down.

"This is my Bella; she's my girlfriend. This jumping bean here, sweetheart, is my pixie sister Alice," Edward beamed.

"You have a girl with you? My big geek brother has a girlfriend? How come I didn't know about this?" Alice asked, looking shocked.

"I've had a girlfriend for the past year. I met Bella at the library the first year of medical school. We had a misunderstanding when we first met. It took a while for us to speak to each other again, then months before I asked her to be my girlfriend." I said, smiling at Bella holding her against me.

"You're both geeks, aren't you?" Alice laughed.

"Yes, and we are proud of it." I laughed, kissing Bella on her nose.

She pushed her face into my chest, then looked up at me; we both kissed.

"My brother is in love," Alice sang

Bella and I started laughing and nodding our heads.

I intertwined my fingers with Bella's, "It's going to be okay, sweetheart," I tried to reassure her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I want to know all about my soon to be sister-in-law," Alice beamed. Alice linked arms with Bella, and the three of us went downstairs. We walked into the kitchen, laughing.

"Mom, have you met Bella? She's Edward's girlfriend. Can you believe he kept that quiet?" Alice laughed.

"No, I can't. Tell me about yourself. It seems my son has been keeping secrets," Esme said, angrily.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. I'm four years younger than Edward.

I'm from Port Townsend, which is in Washington State.

I was raised by my grandparents. My parents died in a car crash when I was three years old, and I don't remember them.

My Grandpa died just before I came to U of C.

My Uncle Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Besides my Gran he's the only living relative I have," Bella told her as I nervously twisted my fingers.

I smiled at her, as I got us both a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I kissed her as I gave her a bottle.

"Are you going to get her a glass, Edward? We don't all live in a barn." Esme said, gritting her teeth. As she turned and left the kitchen.

**Carlisle POV**

Esme walked into my office looking bewildered.

"Carlisle dear, it appears Edward's friend is a young girl," Esme said, in shock.

"What? Did he bring her as just a friend or as a girlfriend?" I asked Esme.

"It appears they are dating and have been together for some time. Alice was right; he had a girlfriend when he attended the gala," Esme said, utterly bewildered. "We are going to have to tell the Denali's that he is no longer single. Poor Tanya will be so disappointed."

We will say nothing of the kind, Esme, he will be going to the New Year's Eve party and announcing his engagement to Tanya as planned," I told Esme, firmly.

"I can't see how, he has a serious girlfriend, Carlisle. What can we do? We can't make him leave her, he's so happy." Esme seemed confused.

"Yes we can, and we will. I think I may have met her before at the library when I visited him a few months ago. I asked around and everyone seems to think she is only with him for his money and social standing. She's nothing but a gold digging whore. Where are they?" I asked. "You haven't allocated her a room have you? She will not be staying."

"I gave her the room where the hired help sleep. But Edward insisted she have one of the guest rooms," Esme said.

"Just leave it to me, alright dear," I said, as I squeezed Esme's hand.

I walked across the hall to the kitchen.

**Edward**

"Hello son, I thought you would have come to my office when you arrived? I would have liked to be introduced to this person you brought into my home," Carlisle said, coldly.

"Sorry dad, I didn't know you were home. You're usually at the hospital until late on Tuesdays. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, sweetheart, this is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I smiled.

Bella held her hand out, but I could see dad had no intentions in shaking it.

Bella dropped her hand. She looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip; I could see she was going to cry.

"Well, Isabella, you can call me Dr. Cullen. I think I remember you from that library when I went to see my son." Carlisle said, sternly.

"Daddy, don't be horrible to Bella; I think it's cool that Edward has a girlfriend," Alice said shocked.

"Is there a reason the room we offered you was not good enough?" Carlisle snarled at Bella.

"I think you know exactly why," Edward replied.

"Come on, sweetheart, let me show you around," I held out my hand to Bella.

I looked over my shoulder and glared at my father.

How could he do this to Bella? This is why I have never brought her before. Getting our coats from the closet, I held it for her while Bella slipped her arms in.

I pulled her towards me by the collar of her coat, squeezing her tight.

"I love you, Smudge, so much." I kissed her.

I heard someone laughing; I looked up over Bella's head to see Alice, smiling while putting both her thumbs up.

Shaking my head at her, I slipped on my coat.

Holding Bella's hand, I took her on a tour of the estate, neither of us speaking.

I stopped abruptly.

"Look, Bella, I have never seen my parents act like this before. I'm shocked at their behavior," I told Bella.

"I've never felt good enough for you. I have said that so many times. I just didn't realize how far apart we were until I saw all of this," Bella said, as she waved her hands around.

"All of this isn't who I am. This estate belonged to my grandparents; it was left to my mom. Yes, I was raised here in a small house over there. Let me show you," I told Bella.

I took her hand as we walked in silence across the lawn which was only lit by the Christmas lights on the house.

"My dad doesn't come from money. His parents were comfortable, Grandpa was an assistant bank manager and Grandma was a teacher. During dad's pre-med years, he actually worked his way through school. He managed to get a full scholarship to attend medical school. When my mother finished her internship in interior design, my Grandpa Masen gave her the money to start her business," I tried to explain.

"This is where I lived. My grandparents used it initially for the staff. My parents couldn't afford to buy a house when they got married. My grandfather gave them this place because he didn't want my mom to have to make do with somewhere rented. I was actually born in here." I told Bella holding her tight, "I'm still your Bear. The geek you fell in love with, Bella. Please believe me sweetheart; you're my life. Don't leave me because of all this." I pleaded.

"Okay," Bella said, quietly.

We walked back to the house in silence. I was trying to work out how to put her mind at ease, and why where my parents acting like this.

I took Bella's coat. After kissing her, we started walking up the stairs to unpack our bags.

"Edward, can you come to my office?" Carlisle shouted.

"You go up; I'll be there in a few minutes," I said, as I kissed her again.

I turned and headed for the office.

"Son, sit down. You will listen to your mother and me. We know what is going on here," Carlisle said, steepling his fingers while sitting behind his desk.

"You brought this girl into my house from goodness knows where. We know nothing about her background or her breeding. She doesn't fit into this family. She's not from money. When did the gold digging whore find out about your money?"

"Dad, please stop calling her that. She is most definitely not a whore. She doesn't know about my trust fund, my shares in Masen's or the house I was left. None of my friends do," I said, quietly.

"That innocent act she puts on, biting her lip because she's shy, doesn't go far with me. I've seen all the tricks in the book, and that, son, is a slut looking to make a fast buck." Carlisle shouted, slammed his fist down on a table.

"Dad, she is the kindest, most gentle, loving, forgiving, trustworthy person I have ever met. She would rather sacrifice her own feelings than hurt me," I looked sternly at both of my parents.

"Edward, of course, she knows you're a multi-millionaire. She probably targeted you in that library. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get that job just to gain your trust." Esme said.

"She would never. I love Bella and intend to marry her," I told them, "So you better get used to it."

"I don't think so, son; I'm not going to allow that. She is leaving today, and you will never bring her back here again. She's not welcome," Carlisle shouted.

"Edward, sweetheart, Tanya is a beautiful girl who is a better choice for you. She moves in our circle; she understands how to act. You've always got on well with her. You even went as her date to a few of those dances. You are more compatible with her than that girl; I just want you to be happy," Esme told me.

"But mom, I am happy. I have never met anyone like my Bella; I love her," I said, with a big smile on my face. "I don't know what Tanya has been telling you, but I haven't taken her out on a date or to any dance. I knew she was going to cause me problems when I saw the way she looked at me when I came out of that restaurant when I first took Bella out. Why are you both doing this to me?"

"But you can do a lot better than that girl. She isn't in our class; she is beneath us. I saw Carmen at the country club, Tanya has just come home from doing charity work with children in the third world." Esme continued to say.

"Please don't tell me you believe that. She's too selfish to do charity work. You would never find her in any third world country. They don't have a five-star hotel or a mall. So please don't fall for that lie," I sighed.

Ignoring what I said, they continued.

"Son, we tried to understand why you went to the University of Chicago in the first place. You won't be able to get a top job after you graduate from that school. You were accepted into five Ivy League schools. You're a fool, Edward." Carlisle laughed.

"I've told you before why I chose to go to U of C. When Grandpa was ill, I wanted to be able to spend time with him. I still miss him. I also like the fact that people there don't know who I am or realize I have money. I've been treated like an ordinary person," I said, looking towards the floor.

"What do mean an ordinary person?" Carlisle sternly asked.

"All those socialites you want me to date, and possibly marry, want my money. They don't like me for being Edward Cullen, medical student, and a total geek. No, they see Edward Cullen, multi-millionaire, filling up their piggy bank. Those girls don't or won't work; they will just sit back and do nothing but shop, go for drinks, and screw their tennis coach. Not only that, they treated me like shit in high school," I tried to calm myself.

"Edward, there is no need for that language. That was long ago; these girls have grown up now, just like you have." Esme said as she looked down her nose at me.

"Mom, give Bella a chance. Spend some time with her; you will love her, I promise." I pleaded. "This is exactly why I haven't brought her home before. I knew you would act like this. I just hoped you wouldn't. Bella doesn't know about my money, the shares or even the house Grandpa left me. Money means nothing to her, she has never questioned anything; she loves me, Edward Cullen, her library geek. We are perfectly matched," I got up and left the room.

I wanted Bella, as she always calmed me.

"Edward, we haven't finished speaking to you. Do not walk away from us," Esme shouted after me.

"The Denali's are coming to the house for cocktails before we go to the country club for the New Year's Eve party. You will be nice to Tanya this time. She is better suited for you. Once you get that girl away from here, we can get back on track. Is that understood?" Esme shouted from the door.

I rubbed my face. "That's not going to happen, mom. I love Bella, I will not do anything to hurt her again. I've done that twice already, all because of Tanya. I'm not losing her because of you. I'm a grown man, not an insecure teenager. Bella gives me my confidence, she believes in me." I told my mother.

I was shocked to see Bella sat on the bottom step, with her coat on and her bag beside her.

Bella was crying. Her face was flushed; her eyes were red and puffy. The tissue she held was completely wet.

My heart felt like it was going to break.

"You heard them, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, can you take me to the bus stop? I just want to go home. I don't belong here," Bella said, with a tear falling from her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I need to get something out of my mother's office and my bag. I'll be a few minutes," I said, angrily.

I slipped into my mother's office and took something from the safe which belonged to me. Taking the steps two at a time, I grabbed my bag from my room and my coat from the closet. I held my hand out for Bella. I was so thankful when she took it.

We were in the car and gone before anyone knew we had left.

**Thank you for reading leave some love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Be mine forever.**

**Edward.**

I held Bella's hand all the way home as she sat sobbing in the passenger seat. That was one of the hardest things to endure. She had asked me twice to drop her off at a bus stop so that she could make her own way home, but that wasn't going to happen.

She was a shell of the girl who had sat next to me the beginning of the day. I didn't know what to do; I knew my parents wouldn't apologize because, for some reason, they had gone crazy.

My parents had made their choice when they tried to dictate my life choices. Bella wasn't going anywhere without me by her side. As far as I'm concerned, things were just perfect for me; I had found a woman who loved me for myself, not for my wallet. We had fun, we laughed, and we fought for each other. I've told her so many of my secrets, things no one knows about me. We love each other unconditionally, so why another curve ball?

I didn't want my parents to come to my apartment and make a scene. We had decided to stay at Bella's apartment.

"Bella, I'm sorry I talked you into coming with me when you were so reluctant to go. I should have listened to you. What makes it worse is, once again, you just forgave me. Will there ever be a time when you hate me?" I asked, softly, not wanting to know the answer.

"Probably, on the twelfth of never. There's nothing for me to forgive; you're not responsible for what your parents do. That's all on them." Bella told me. "The only thing that is worrying me is, what if I lose you to someone who is more in your class. I always knew I wasn't good enough for you. I have nothing to offer you to hold you." Bella said, biting her lip.

"My darling girl, believe me, that is never going to happen. You're stuck with me until my dying day. I'm not going anywhere. I wish you would believe me," I said, trying to convince her.

She nodded her head, but I could tell she wasn't convinced and somehow I knew this conversation wasn't over.

"We have no food in for the holidays so we are going to have to go to the store. Do you want to go shopping today? We could go tomorrow on Christmas Eve, but the shops will be crazy. I personally would prefer to go today if possible," Bella smiled.

"Today sounds great to me. But I need to make a quick call. I want to do something special for New Year's Eve. This year will be the first of many New Year's we will spend together." I kissed her nose.

"You go and do that while I work on a shopping list," Bella said.

I kissed her head and then went into our bedroom to make my surprise arrangements. I just hoped she would like what I had in mind.

"Ready to leave, darling," I asked her, once I had finished my call.

Bella was still quiet, but when I held out my hand, she took it with no hesitation, as we made our way to the car. Bella had her recyclable bags with her. That made me smile, thinking about the argument she had with Emmett about wasting natural resources.

Once in the store, I insisted on pushing the shopping cart; Bella knew where everything was. I just followed her down every aisle, watching her and smiled as she concentrated on her list. Picking up different items and put them down after she compared them with other products.

"Would you like to get a small tree? My treat," I asked Bella.

She bit her lip, and I knew her well enough to see that she wasn't comfortable with this. I wanted to cry; before my parent's outburst she had been okay with me paying. She never gave it a second thought when I paid for dinner or drinks, going to the movies, bowling while we were out. Now, all because of my parents, she was going to second guess everything.

"It's okay, Bella; I can see you're uncomfortable with that. I'm sure we don't need a tree," I said, disappointed. "I just hoped this wasn't going to put a wedge between us."

I knew what was going to happen now; she was going to insist on paying for her half of the groceries. She did, and I could see her mentally checking if she had enough money.

Then it came to me, she wasn't comparing products, she was comparing the cost. It broke my heart when she pulled coupons out of her purse.

The clothes she had bought to go, my parents were taken out of her living expenses, the money she would have spent on buying food. I felt like my world was crashing around me.

We quietly held hands not speaking as we walked across the lot towards my car. Neither of us spoke on the drive home, or when we brought the groceries into the apartment. Neither of us spoke while we put them away. We were silent as Bella started to make eggnog, and it was killing me.

"For fuck's sake, I can't do this Bella, not again. If you don't want this; if you don't want us, please tell me. Then I'll know because this is killing me, Bella. Stop giving me false hope. I didn't tell anyone about my financial situation as it doesn't define me. Do you realize how many of those girls my parents are trying to set me up with actually like me? I'll tell you how many, none of them. They want something I know you don't. Money and social status. I know even if you had known about the money you would still just love me for Edward, library geek. You don't care where we go or who we are with when we go out. Having a burger in the park would be a great date for you. But they would expect a 3-course meal at a high-end restaurant. That's not me, it never has been." I shouted, pulling my hair in frustration.

"I will do anything for you. Do you want me to donate all of my money to charity? Would that make this okay? Make us okay? I know you're not with me for the money; I know you, Bella. Since we have been together, you have never questioned my intentions nor, I yours. You've never asked me for anything other than my love, which I freely give you. So just fucking tell me!"

I noticed she flinched, and guilt spread through me, but I was too riled up to back down now. I threw down the towel I had in my hand out of frustration.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I stormed into the next room, throwing myself on the sofa with my head thrown back, and my eyes closed.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about your financial situation?" Bella asked, from the doorway. I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Because of this Bella, because of what is happening to us now. I knew I would lose you if you had known, I didn't want that," I said, with a sad tone in my voice.

"You wouldn't have. I shouldn't have found out like this," Bella almost whispered.

She turned away and went back to the kitchen.

I just didn't know the answer anymore. Maybe we shouldn't be together. Maybe I should just pack my things and leave. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked it, seeing it was Alice. If I didn't answer it, she would just continue to call me.

"Hi Pixie, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Hi Geek, why did you leave? I wanted to get to know Bella. We are going to be sisters, one day, I just know it!" Alice said, excitedly. "The parental units are going crazy. I think it's about time you stood up to them; congrats, geek.

"Thanks, Alice, but I don't think Bella wants me anymore; I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone fucked this up for me. She heard everything our parents said Alice; she won't listen to me. I know she isn't with me for my money. She didn't even know I had money until today," I told Alice still frustrated.

"Edward, I'm sure she still wants you, she loves you. Anyone can see that " Alice tried to reassure me.

"Bella forgave me and said she trusted me after Tanya and the Gala incident. She forgave me, even when Tanya sexually assaulted me in front of her, then told her we were about to announce our engagement when we were shopping at the mall," I continued to explain.

"Wait! When did this happen? How come you're keeping secrets from me all of a sudden?" Alice seemed to hurt.

"Before Thanksgiving, we were at the mall buying Gran a birthday present…" I began to say.

"What? Wait, who is Gran?" Alice asked, confused.

"She's Bella's Grandmother. I took Bella home to Port Townsend as a surprise. She didn't go home last Christmas. She couldn't afford to fly. She was here all alone; in fact, she hadn't been home since she got here. Had I not taken her, she probably would have never gone home until she graduated. I was concerned if Gran died, Bella would never have forgiven herself. Gran is a wonderful woman; I don't like her Uncle Charlie much, but Gran? I love." I smiled at the memory.

I went on and explained the mall incident, Alice listened and never interrupted.

"Edward, give the phone to Bella please, no arguments," Alice demanded. I knew she meant business.

"Alice, I'm not going to allow you to upset her. So if that's what you want, forget it," My voice was stern as I spoke.

"Edward, give me some credit. Bella now!" Alice demanded.

I went to the kitchen door and knocked gently. I tried to smile when she looked at me, but I could see the hurt and confusion on her face.

"Bella, my sister wants to speak to you," I said, quietly.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, wiping her hands on a cloth. Then took the phone from me, still looking at the floor.

I walked into the bedroom, pulled my bag out of her closet, and began to pack it. I just couldn't believe she had questioned my intentions, I only wanted to buy our first Christmas tree. I was going to take her ice skating as well, but now it's too late.

I sat on the end of _her_bed with my bag packed next to me waiting for my phone. I would come for the rest of my things another time. It hurt to think that I wouldn't be spending my first Christmas with the woman I loved. How did my life get so fucked up, so quickly? Simple. When my parent's decided that Tanya would make a perfect wife for me.

I heard Bella walk into the room, and she sat next to me.

"Your sister wants to talk to you," She said, looking towards the floor.

"Okay," I whispered, taking the phone from her.

"Pixie?" Was all I said.

"Everything will be okay, Geek. She was just so shocked about your portfolio, but she can see why you never told her. She will be fine now." Alice explained.

I felt Bella's tiny hand slide into mine. I relaxed a little, but was still unsure what to do.

"Okay. Thanks, Pixie. I'll speak to you soon and please don't tell them where I am. Bye." I quickly closed my phone, slipping it into the front pocket of my jeans.

I felt Bella's head lean on my shoulder. I squeezed her hand and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry, Bear. It's just that I was shocked, and I didn't like what your parents were saying about me. I've told you before; I love you for you. I know you've had a hard time and your parent's weren't there for you. I thought your grandparents had left you a small amount of money like Grandpa left me. Not part ownership of a big pharmaceutical company, with millions of dollars, as well as their mansion," Bella said, still shocked.

"Your parent's house is a mansion. I knew you went to a private school; some of the kids back home did. Their parents didn't like the public schools. When I saw all those cars, it was so overwhelming. You've been to Gran's and seen where I was raised. I was raised so much differently than you. I always knew you were too good for me to begin with but to see that? I love you, and I'm scared of losing you. But by the looks of that bag, I already have, haven't I?" Bella tried to explain, her eyes welling up with tears, as she finished.

"This bag is only packed because I didn't think you wanted me anymore. I was going to take you ice skating, and then go buy a small tree from a lot. On the way back maybe go to Walmart and buy some tree decorations. I wanted it to be our new family tradition. Something we can do every year. So by the time we are old, we would have a tree full of memories." I tried to smile.

"A tree full of memories, I like the thought of that. Can we start this year? A minimum of 50 decorations by the time we pass away together," Bella said, as she ran her fingers over my hand.

"You forgot about the ice skating date. Can't you see us ice skating at seventy years old?" I tried to tease her.

"If I told you I can't ice skate, what would you say?" she asked me, with a shy smile.

"I would say go get your shoes on because I might just give you lessons if you love me." I teased her.

"Then I would say, I'll get my shoes on if you unpack that bag," She replied, as she bit her bottom lip.

"I think I could manage that if there was a kiss thrown in," I replied, as I pulled her towards me laughing as we fell onto the bed.

"I think I can manage a kiss if you forgive me," Bella said, looking into my eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive. I should have told you as soon as we became serious. I was just scared of losing you," I said as I took her lips to mine.

"You will never lose me. I love you, Edward," Bella said as she kissed me.

We left the apartment twenty minutes later with swollen lips as we headed to Warren Park.

After a very sore ass, Bella mastered the art of ice skating.

"You did great, Bella. Once we finish our hot chocolate, would you like to go to a lot and find a tree? Unless you want an artificial tree." I asked Bella.

"Can we get a real tree? We always had one when I was at home," Bella eagerly asked.

"Sure, sweetheart, anything for you," I said as I placed a soft kiss on her nose.

I found the perfect tree for us. It was four feet tall, just the right size for the apartment.

Next stop was Walmart, where we bought a pot and decorations. Bella even allowed me to pay. I refused to let her pay me back from her next paycheck. She chose a beautiful angel as our first memory ornament.

We were now the owners of a tree, decorated with popcorn garlands and a few ornaments and a beautiful Angel on top.

The next day, Christmas Eve, found Bella and me in the kitchen decorating cookies.

"Can we watch Charlie Brown Christmas and then Miracle on 34th Street?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Of course we can. Let's get something to eat and drink then we can snuggle for the night," I smiled down at her.

"Can we add this to our new traditions? I used to always watch Charlie Brown with my Grandpa," Bella smiled.

"That's sounds like a plan. I would like to add "Twas the Night Before Christmas." My Grandpa Masen used to recite that to us every year."

"That sounds great. I used to read that to the kids at the library back home," Bella smiled.

Christmas Eve became a perfect time, another Christmas tradition for our family to maintain for the rest of our lives together.

Even more perfect as we cuddled together in bed that night.

On Christmas morning, we were still in bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I sleepily said.

"Good morning, Geek. Tell me you two aren't still in bed?" Alice asked.

"Pixie, we have no kids yet, and we have nowhere to be, so yes, we're still in bed. Wait, let me put you on speakerphone." I grumbled.

"Good Morning Bella, Merry Christmas!" a chirpy Alice said.

"Good Morning Alice, Merry Christmas. Are you always up so early on Christmas morning and so chirpy?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and I haven't got anyone to play with, seems my brother has deserted me," Alice said, then burst out laughing.

"Pixie, you're not going to guilt me, so quit that now," I told Alice.

"Edward, I'm just playing. Listen, the reason I rang is to ask if you're at home or at Bella's." Alice asked, more serious now.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad are going to your place; they said they are making you come home with them. I thought I would warn you. I told them they can't make you do anything, but you know how they are, they won't listen." Alice told us.

"I'm not at home. The only person who is in my building thinks I'm at home. He doesn't know where Bella lives, so we should be good." I reassured Alice.

By the look on Bella's face, I could see she was worried.

"There is nothing to worry about, sweetheart," I whispered to Bella, pulling her into my naked chest as I kissed the top of her head.

"Look Pixie, thanks for letting me know. Merry Christmas," Edward said.

"Merry Christmas to both of you. I love you," Alice said.

"You too," Bella laughed.

"Baby, we have nothing to worry about. Emmett and I hardly ever speak to the guy upstairs. His girlfriend has gone home for the holidays. He definitely doesn't know where you live. If they go to the police, they will tell them that I'm a grown man, and they can't do anything." I tried to reassure her. "Let me give you our present."

"What do you mean our present?" Bella asked looking confused.

I climbed out of bed, went to my drawer and pulled out a blue box. I then went back to the bed and said, "Okay, I've been thinking about us, and I wanted to get something for us both this Christmas. I'm a bit nervous." I let out an uneasy breath.

I opened the box and lying on a blue velvet cushion were two necklaces. I hoped she wasn't going to say anything about me getting it from Tiffany's.

"Okay, Bella, I want to give you this heart necklace. It looks like a locket, but it's not. It's just a plain necklace. I'm giving it to you as a symbol, that you already have my heart." I opened the chain and placed it around her neck.

"The key is for me to wear around my neck. It's a symbol that I hold the key to open your heart," I placed the necklace around his own neck. I know I was blushing as my ears were burning.

"I love them," Bella said, as she pounced on me.

**New Year's Eve**

**Edward**

I was feeling anxious as we sat in the back of a cab headed to Navy Pier.

"Are we going on another cruise? I love cruises!" Bella said, excitedly.

"Yes, I was hoping you would like it," I answered, anxiously.

Once on board, we were shown to our table. I don't remember eating. I didn't remember much of the conversation that I probably had but, I was too nervous.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"I'd love to," Bella smiled.

I took Bella's hand as we took to the dance floor. I couldn't believe the next song that played was our song. I pulled Bella closer to me. I held her small hand in my large one, placed a soft kiss on her fingers, and I squeezed her tiny waist.

We both sang "When You're Gone" as we started to dance.

We danced and sat laughing for the rest of the night. I took a deep breath.

_You can do this Cullen__. She loves you, and she would never hurt you. She has told you enough times,__ I said to myself._

"Come, let's go and watch the fireworks. We stood against the safety rail, and I caged her in my arms as we looked across the river. It was almost midnight.

As the ship's bell peeled out at midnight, the fireworks exploded in the sky, an array of colors and shades.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year, Bear," Bella replied.

We kissed like any couple celebrating New Year's Eve for the first time.

I knelt down on one knee, slipping my hand into my pocket and pulled out a ring I had wanted to put on her finger from the moment I met her over a year ago.

"Bella, when I saw you in the library, I thought I had seen an angel that had come down from Heaven. I didn't dare believe I had a chance with you because you are so beautiful. With me being a geek and bullied throughout my life, I had no confidence. But, because of you, I have confidence. You have made me believe I could rule the world. You believed in me when others didn't. I want to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife, Bella." I held my breath, waiting for her to laugh at me or shout hell no. A small part of me was hoping to hear the word every man wants to hear in this situation.

"Yes, Edward, yes, I'll marry you. I love you, so much," Bella cried, beaming through her tears.

"You will?" I questioned, not able to believe it.

"Yes, Edward," Bella repeated, smiling broadly.

I got up and slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly and I grinned. I held her face between my hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

There was a round of applause; we didn't realize that people had been watching us. Bella and I both smiled, blushing. The captain brought champagne to congratulate us. We found ourselves in the middle of an unexpected engagement party. We danced and laughed. It was one of the best parties I had ever been to.

"Do you like the ring, sweetheart?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, very much, I love sapphires." She smiled.

Her face suddenly went pale as she looked at me in sheer panic.

"Edward, tell me this is not the famous Platt Sapphire?" Bella whispered, panicked.

"I can't do that because that's exactly what it is. You're the fourth generation to wear it." I smiled as I placed a soft kiss on her lips, reassuring her.

"I will take care of it, Edward. I'll guard it with my life. I promise." She told me.

And I knew she would.

**As always, thanks to my amazing beta Tiffany L Cullen for all the work she puts into the story. Also, my wonderful pre-readers, Laurie and Kellie for taking the time to help.**

**Please leave some love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**What's the matter with you?**

**Esme point of view.**

It had been 6 weeks since my little boy crept out of our house with that girl. I knew it was her who had caused all these problems we were having. It's her who brainwashed my little soldier.

I felt like I didn't know him anymore. He had never behaved like that before. But since he's been at that school, he'd become like another person.

He wouldn't take my calls. I left messages, he never called me back. I could never seem to catch him at his apartment, "… no matter what time I go."

My father, Edward Masen, was much too soft with him. It was he who encouraged him to attend that school. Don't think I don't know he had funded him to attend so he didn't have to use his trust fund.

But Edward had changed, and not for the better.

First, he was uncharacteristically rude to Tanya at the gala, calling her those terrible names. He actually defied me when I asked him not to wear his glasses. Tanya just wanted to look into his beautiful green eyes. She said she just melted when she looked into them before they kissed. They were so natural together. They were so much in love.

Then, Edward failed to arrive at the airport for the trip to the French Rivera. We had arranged and paid for the entire trip so the Denalis and Cullen's could get to know each other as a family. That was when Edward was initially supposed to be announcing his engagement to Tanya. I even had the ring cleaned. We were disappointed when Alice didn't want to come either. It was just Carlisle and I. All of the Denalis, even Irina vile husband Laurent made the trip. It was a good thing that Tanya had met some friends there or she would have had to stay with us for the entire 14 days.

I don't know why Edward brought Bella home for Christmas. Why he called her his girlfriend, I don't know. He had been dating Tanya for over a year, I know he was busy at school, Tanya understood. But he knew he was going to be announcing their engagement at midnight at the New Year's Eve party. He and Tanya planned it for months. The press was even there. Carlisle had to lie and say Edward had taken ill. Poor Tanya left soon afterward; she was so upset and humiliated. She's such a sweet girl and didn't deserve the way he had been treating her.

I had noticed that my mother's engagement ring was missing from the safe. I'm glad Carlisle hadn't realized. He has promised it to Tanya and she is looking forward to receiving it.

I deserved an explanation as to why he was acting like this and why this girl had a hold over him. I also wanted to know how much money it would take for her to leave him, so he could live his life the way he was brought up.

Straightening my skirt and checking my hair was tidy, I walked down the stairs.

"Mom, where are you going tonight? You don't usually go out on a Tuesday evening. I thought dad was working late?" Alice asked.

"He is, sweetheart; I'm going to see Edward. I just don't understand him any more, darling. He hasn't been the same since he went to that dreadful school. I thought I might sit him down and find out what happened. We have always been able to talk. I don't know what's changed besides that girl digging her claws into him," I told Alice.

"Mom, seriously, can't you see he's changed because he has friends who let him be himself? How many times have you bought him clothes to make him fit into your lifestyle? How many times has he worn them?" Alice asked.

"Well, he never wears them. He finds excuses not to. He has always preferred to stay at home and study rather than attending functions, unless he has to attend a gala I have organized," I had to admit.

"Mom, he loves old band T-shirts, big baggy sweaters, and jeans that are worn on the bottom. He loves his old chucks, his messy hair, and no one picks on him for his glasses. You know his eyes become sore when he wears contact lenses. Mom, can't you see? he's happy now. For the first time in his life, he is happy. Why, would you want to take that away from him?" Alice questioned.

"I can't understand why you would believe that. He's happy with his girlfriend Tanya," I told her forcefully.

"Bella's is his girlfriend mom, not Tanya. You shouldn't push him any further with this. He's in love with Bella; you could see that when they were here. If you push this mom, you will lose him. If you make him choose between his family and Bella, it will always be her. He won't come around, and tonight will be the last time you see him. **He loves her!**" Alice tried to tell me, but I knew she didn't know what she is talking about. She was just a child.

"Well, I shouldn't be late home, dear," I told her, as I picked up my purse, and car keys.

"I'm coming with you, mom," Alice announced as she scrambled to get her shoes.

"Alice, you're not really dressed to go out for the evening," I told her in disbelief.

"Mom, we are going to see Edward. He won't care what I'm wearing," Alice replied, her eyebrow raised.

As we drove in silence, I could see how anxious Alice was.

"Alice, dear, is there something I should know about? You're terribly quiet and nervous." I asked her.

_Did she know something I didn't?_

"Mom, why do you always have to be so suspicious all the time? Not everyone's lies like Tanya." Alice said, abruptly.

"Alice, that was uncalled for. I don't want to hear you say that again. Tanya is a lovely girl," I told her.

I couldn't believe Alice spoke like that about her future sister-in-law.

"But it's true, mom. When are you going to take off your blinders? You do know you're pushing Edward away, don't you? He will end up hating you. Then when he marries Bella, and when they have children. You will never be a part of their life. I know my brother, Mom. He will do anything to protect Bella, and she him," Alice told me.

Alice seemed desperate to make me understand. Of course I wanted Edward in my life, he was my son, but he was making a mistake.

We arrived at Edward's apartment. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again. A girl came down from upstairs. "Can I help you?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see my son, Edward Cullen…" I didn't have time to finish before she cut me off.

"It's Tuesday night; it's karaoke at the student bar, and they will all be up there. You should come along. I'm Jane by the way," She said

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister. This is our mom, Esme Cullen. How do we find the bar?" Alice asked.

"I'm going there. I could show you," she told Alice.

I was shocked as she climbed into my car. I let Alice speak to her; I just followed her direction. Jane thanked me before she went into the bar.

As we stood outside the bar, we could hear the music and singing from the street. Holding onto Alice's arm, I pulled her around to look at me.

"Now Alice, don't talk to anyone in there, and don't accept a drink, from anyone. Don't go to the bathroom alone. Just stay close to me at all times, do you understand?" I told her anxiously. The last thing I needed was to have Alice take drugs.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, mom."

I hadn't been in a bar in years. I think the last time was when I left Berkley, the night before my graduation. That was a fabulous evening.

I ordered a gin and tonic and a coke for Alice. We took a table at the back in the corner. I scanned the room, looking for Edward.

There was a girl who was singing really badly on stage, making a dreadful noise. But people were hooting and hollering. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, I couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Next up is Edward and his Bella singing that old Elton John and Kiki Dee song. 'Don't go breaking my heart.'" The DJ shouted, from behind some kind of music booth.

The place erupted into cheers, whistles, hooting.

Walking up the steps to the stage was my very shy, timid son. He was wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of old jeans, which I would have thrown away. Walking up with him was that girl; I didn't realize just how small and petite she was. She was also wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. They began to sing.

_**Don't go breaking my heart (Edward)**_

_I couldn't if I tried (Bella)_

_**Honey, if I get restless (Edward)**_

_Baby, you're not that kind (Bella)_

I just sat there, speechless. My little boy, my shy and stuttering boy, who came home crying even at the age of seventeen, was on a stage, not only singing but playfully dancing around with that girl.

"I told you, Mom, he's happy. He has friends and they like him for him. They know nothing about his money or your standing in society. He is comfortable with himself. I dare you to say he's not happy," Alice accused me.

The thing was, I couldn't. He finished singing as he kissed the girl on stage in front of everyone, with no thought of how embarrassed he would have been before he met that girl. Edward then helped her down from the stage. They sat with a group of people. Edward was actually with a group of his peers who appeared to genuinely like him. They were playfully teasing him. They were laughing and teasing each other.

Yes, my shy little boy was joining in the teasing and was laughing.

He had his arm around that girl, and she leaned into him. I couldn't count how many times he kissed her head. He didn't care that he kissed her in public. The group teased them both about their affection, and they both laughed.

"Come on Mom, let's go and see them," Alice shouted, she grabbed my hand and pulled me across the room.

Standing in front of the table, I cleared my throat.

"Edward, dear, could I speak to you alone, please," I said firmly.

"Mrs. C, It's great to see you; come and have a seat. Shift your ass, Liam, give the lady your seat," Emmett shouted at a young man.

Emmett pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Emmie-Bear," Alice shouted.

"Here you go, Mrs. Cullen," the boy said as he stood up. "Get a couple of more seats, please, Ben."

"What happen to your last slave Liam? Did he up and leave?" Ben joked.

"He did say please. He used his manners," One of the girls laughed.

Another young man got up and helped Emmett bring two more chairs.

"It doesn't matter, dear, I won't be staying. I just came to speak to my son," I told him.

"No, Mrs. C, you have to stay for at least one drink," Emmett insisted.

"Please mom, just for a little while," Alice begged.

"Well, just for a little while. But I need to speak with you Edward," I said sternly.

What shocked me was the look Edward gave me. The way he pulled his friend into his arms. She looked like she was going to cry. He kissed her head and whispered into her ear, comforting her.

"Well, Mrs. C, let me introduce you to everyone. These here are Edward's study friends. There are studying the same major as Edward. This here is Liam," Emmett said pointing to the boy who offered me his seat, "and this is Tia." I noticed Tia gave me a disgusted look. I like to give them a hard time; they both do the early shift in the school cafeteria. They have to get up early while the rest of us enjoy our sleep," Emmett laughed as Tia poked her tongue out. This made everyone burst into laughter.

I couldn't see why that childish behavior was funny.

Emmett continued, "This is Angela and Ben. Angela is studying business and works at the library with Bella. Ben is studying computer programming and works at the school computer shop. He's our go-to guy. "They both gave me a wave. The word _work_, didn't go unnoticed. The girl actually worked and studied. She wasn't with him for his money; she was working for her own.

"This beautiful woman here is my Rose. She's Bella's roommate and is studying Psychology. I met her in the coffee shop across the library where she works," Again, she gave me an unpleasant look.

The only person in this group who didn't work was Edward. That's because he didn't need to, but they had all accepted him. They weren't with him for his money, because they didn't know about his money. Just as Edward and Alice had said, Bella didn't know either. Not until Christmas when we told her.

"Everyone, this is Mrs. C and Edward's pixie sister, Alice." boomed Emmett.

Alice bounced around to Edward and the girl. She sat on a chair she pulled from another table. She kissed and hugged her as she stroked her face. Alice appeared to be having a conversation with her. I didn't realize she actually knew her. When did that happen, and why did I not know this. I noticed she kept looking over Alice's shoulder, nodding her head. She had tears in her eyes; Edward just held her close and kissed her head occasionally.

The girl was afraid of me; I didn't like that fact. I know my mother would be ashamed of me. It was plain to see that Edward was protective of her, and if I pushed too much, I was going to lose him for good, just like Alice told me. I didn't want to do that. I love my son.

What got my attention next was when Alice screamed. She bounced up and down, holding the girl's hand. Alice hugged the girl first and then Edward. I was confused as to what was going on.

All their friends were laughing at Alice's reaction to whatever it was that had gotten her so excited.

"You asked her. You asked her to marry you?!" Alice shouted.

That's when I looked at her finger and could not believe what I saw. She was wearing my mother's ring on her finger. Yes, it was given to Edward for him to give to the woman he loved. But he loved Tanya, this didn't make any sense. I knew Carlisle wouldn't be pleased. He had already promised the ring to Tanya. I just don't understand what had happened.

Carlisle had said he had discussed all this with Edward. Carlisle told me everything was going according to plan. The plan he had put together with Edward as a compromise with him not going to an Ivy League school.

I listened to the girl as she spoke softly. Not harshly like I expected, that seemed not to be the girl's nature. She appeared to be very timid. I instantly felt guilty for the way I had treated her.

"Alice, I was wondering, and you can say no. I know you don't really know me, but would you do me the honor of being a bridesmaid for me?" Bella quietly asked.

Of course, Alice got excited and shouted, "Oh, yes, Bella! I would love to. I will do anything. Do you want any help? I know this great flower shop. Then there is this cake shop; Edward loves their cakes." Alice was in her organizing mode.

Suddenly, I found myself smiling at the scene in front of me.

Alice, leave the girl alone. She isn't used to you, as we are," I found myself saying before I could stop myself.

Everyone looked at me, and I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Angela and Rose are my other bridesmaids. We have exams coming up. I will get your number from bear, and I'll let you know what I need. But it won't be for a month or so," Bella explained.

Bear? Did she just call my son Bear? She had a pet name for him? Even after 26 years of marriage, I didn't have a pet name for Carlisle.

"Have you two set a date?" I asked before I could stop myself.

I could see that Edward really didn't want to tell me. "Yes, August 13th. You and Dad better not even think about coming to spoil our day. I can promise you this, it will be the last time you ever see me." Edward said, with hatred in his voice.

The table became quiet. Edward's friends were uncomfortable.

"Okay, what's everyone drinking?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Alice and I will have Coke," I said as I reached into my purse to give him some money.

"Put your money away. Our treat, Mrs. Cullen." The boy with glasses said. I think his name was Bret or something like that.

The next thing that surprised me was none of them were drinking; they were all having a coke, orange or lemonade.

"Mom, can I have a quick word?" Edward asked.

I was startled when he was suddenly beside me. I didn't see him coming over. I looked up and noticed Alice was sitting quietly talking to the girl. We moved our chairs so we could have a private conversation. Edward apparently didn't want his friends to hear what he had to say.

"Bella's terrified of you," Edward began, but I cut him off.

"What! What do you mean? I have never done anything to make her feel that way." I gasped. It horrified me to have that said to me.

"Mom, you treated her like shit at Christmas. I don't understand you anymore. You were my best friend while I was growing up. You and Alice helped me when I was getting bullied. I love you mom, but Bella means everything to me. She's been bullied even more than me. She is the sweetest person I've ever met, and everyone here would do anything for her. I just can't understand this obsession with me being with Tanya. Even if I weren't with Bella, I would never be with Tanya, ever, Mom. I would rather leave my money in the bank and move out of the country, never seeing any of you again then marry her. Don't you understand that?" Edward sincerely said his eyes told me everything. It was then I could see. He loved her. He was in love with his Bella.

"I didn't realize you felt this strongly. Your father just thought that it would be best if we found you someone, as you are so shy. He told me it would be the best thing for you, and she would make a good doctor's wife. She's used to moving in our circles. Your father told me about the agreement you both had," I tried to explain, realizing how stupid I had been.

"What agreement? We have no agreement. The last time he came here, the campus police asked him to leave. The same with Tanya. She has also been banned from the library for threatening Bella. I have no agreement with either of them," Edward told me.

"I don't understand any of this," I told him, feeling lost.

"Mom, I don't belong to your circle; I never have. This is my circle. These people love me for me. They haven't tried to change me. Bella would be an excellent doctor's wife. I'm never going to be a famous plastic surgeon like you all think I should be. I'm going to be an ordinary pediatrician. Do you understand that, Mom? This is me, and that's what I'm comfortable with." Edward said, frustrated.

I could see that he was right. He fit right in there. He had always been uncomfortable with socialites.

"Yes, honey, I can see that now. Can I meet Bella? I don't want to lose any of my children, Edward." I sincerely asked. I hoped he would let me get to know my future daughter-in-law.

I noticed as I approached Bella with Edward, everyone at the table became alert. They were ready to protect Bella if needed, which made me feel worse. As we sat down, Edward automatically held her in his arms.

"Hello Bella, I think we got off on the wrong foot dear. You see, Edward took us all by surprise when he brought you home. I'm Esme." I said holding my hand out; I hoped she would take it.

She put her hand in mine and said, "Hello, I'm Isabella, but my friends and family call me Bella, Bear calls me Smudge." Bella said as she smiled lovingly up at Edward.

As I shook her hand, I felt just how small she was. Even her hand was very dainty.

"Smudge and Bear, do I really want to know the reason behind these pet names?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't think so," Edward said, as they both laughed.

That's when I saw the love they had for each other. The twinkle in my son's eyes, the way he held her and looked at her with such love and adoration; like she was his life. She was staring at him in the same way.

I heard the DJ shout out Bella's name. She blushed instantly.

"Who nominated me, Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Why do you always automatically think of me?" Emmett said.

"Because it usually is." Everyone said, laughing.

Very reluctantly, Bella went back on the stage. I looked over at Edward. I saw the way he looked at Bella, and the way he acted with his new friends. This was the boy I never thought I would ever see. This was what I had always wanted for him. He wouldn't have grown like this in an Ivy League school.

He had always been right. He never fit into my social world. He was different in his peers from that circle. He was Edward.

The DJ laughed, "This is something you all wish could happen, _'Here's To Never Grow Up.'_"

Then, out of nowhere this loud voice boomed out, how was that possible from such a petite little girl.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs__  
__With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

People started joining in, including my son. Edward was actually jumping up and down, joining in with everyone else. This was something I never thought I would ever see. The atmosphere was incredible. I thought how uncomfortable Carlisle would be here, considering his start in life. He had become a complete snob, looking down at people. When did he change so much?

As she left the stage, I smiled at the blush on her face. Yes, she was well suited for my son. In fact, she was a perfect fit.

Of course, Edward went to help her back to her seat. As the evening moved on, I fell into comfortable conversation with everyone.

A small voice caught my attention. "Mrs. Cullen, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Bella quietly asked.

"Yes, dear, but please call me Esme." I smiled.

I noticed straight away my son took hold of one of her hands, putting his arm protectively around her.

"Esme, as I told you at your home. The only family I have is my gran. She lives in Washington State. She's eighty-two years old and doesn't travel too well because of her health. I know you don't know me, and that you don't really like me, but do you think you could help us organize the wedding? We only want a small one, in a small church. The Wayside Chapel I think it's called, please?" Bella asked, timidly.

"It would be my pleasure, darling. Thank you for asking me. I'll make arrangements with you both. I'll come to your home and we can work things out, just call me. Edward has my number. I'm so happy you asked me," I said as tears filled my eyes.

Edward was right, she was so forgiving.

I watched as my son lovingly placed a kiss on her lips saying that he loved her, she said it back easily.

I just had to hug them both, I was so happy and really glad I came tonight. I was so happy my son had found his place in society. I was happy he had found a woman to love him, as I always hoped he would.

There was only one problem, and that was Carlisle. I don't think he would take it this very well.

**Thanks as always to Tiffany L Cullen for her patience and her magic that makes this readable, and my pre-readers Laurie and Kellie for their support and pointing me in the right direction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**All Alone Part 1**

**Edward **

It was March already; I couldn't believe how much we had achieved for the wedding. I really shouldn't have been surprised with Mom helping.

I was so happy that Mom was getting closer to Bella. She had admitted to me that Bella was a perfect fit for me. Alice told me that my parents had gotten into a few arguments because Mom was supportive of both Bella and me.

We had booked the little chapel we liked. The pastor had agreed to let Angela's dad come down to perform our wedding ceremony. The reception was being held in the function room of my favorite restaurant. Our invitations had gone out to the 40 people who were going to be attending.

Bella's dress was being designed by a friend of hers and Rose. She owned a small store called Twilight.

We had exam's coming up and were studying every chance possible.

That night, Liam and Tia were over at my apartment studying. I was growing tired; I think Bella was, too. I just wanted to cuddle up in bed with her. None of us seemed to be able to concentrate anymore. I was going to suggest we call it a night when I heard Bella's phone ring.

Who could be calling her that late at night?

As she answered it, I saw her smile fade, her face pale, and then a tear run down her cheek. It was when I heard her say "When? I'll get a flight as soon as I can. Tell her I'm coming; tell her I love her," I knew something had happened to Gran.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked as she looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Jameson found Gran collapsed on the kitchen floor. She's had a heart attack, and she's in the hospital. Uncle Charlie said it doesn't look too good; she keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctor told him to get me there as quickly as possible. I've got to go to her Edward. Could you help me book the first available flight, please?" Bella asked as a sob ripped through her chest.

She began to fumble through her purse. I knew she was trying to find, her credit card, the one she had for emergencies.

"Yes, of course I will love, don't worry about your card. I'll take care of it. Tia, get my car keys, take Bella home to pack her a bag, then get her back here as quickly as possible. I'm going to start to make arrangements." I hugged Bella and placed another tender kiss on her forehead. "Don't forget your ID, Sweetheart. I'll get you there in time. I love you."

I watched as Tia rushed Bella out of the door. Grabbing my laptop, I quickly loaded the page I needed.

"I'm sorry man, is there anything I can do?" Liam asked.

"Yes, tell the professors I've had a family emergency, and I've had to fly to Washington," I told Liam as I was checking for flight availabilities.

"You're going with her?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Of course. She will be my wife in a few months. She's not doing this on her own," I replied.

Within two hours, we were in first class on our way to SeaTac airport. These were the only two seats available until tomorrow evening when it could be too late. I managed to find us a connecting flight to Port Townsend, where we would rent a car and drive straight to the hospital.

**Bella **

I was hoping and praying we would get there before it would be too late. I didn't want to think about the possibility of saying goodbye to Gran.

Edward paid a lot of money for these seats. He won't let me pay him back, and I didn't want another argument. Not today, not now. I knew he loved Gran, and he wanted to be there as much as me.

Seven hours after the original call, we arrived at the hospital.

Charlie was waiting for us at the door.

"I'm glad you got here so quickly, Bella. It's a good thing they had seats available," he said, trying to make conversation.

"We had to travel first class. The next available coach seats weren't until tomorrow night. We caught a connecting flight to Port Townsend," I told him, as I clasped hold on Edward's hand.

"How could you afford that? Did you have to borrow from friends?" Charlie asked.

"No, Charlie, I paid for them," Edward told him. "Where's Gran's room?"

"Room 202, but it's family only son. Thanks for getting Bella here so…."

"Don't even say anything, Charlie. He is my family. In August, I will be his wife, so just quit now." I couldn't deal with his childish behavior, not now.

Pulling Edward along, we reached room 202. I pushed the door open and was shocked at all the machines around Gran. We walked over to her. I stood to one side of the bed, as Edward went to the other. We took both her hands. "Hi Gran, how are you doing?" I asked her gently.

Gran opened her eyes.

"Bella, Edward, what are you both doing here?" Gran said, weakly.

"We came to see you. I thought I might take my two favorite girls out to dinner," Edward smiled, as he stroked Gran's hair.

"I don't know if I'm up to that today, Edward," Gran smiled up at him.

She feebly lifted my hand, "Let me see this ring. It's beautiful; Sapphire has always been your favorite," Gran said, as she tried to raise her hand to cup my face like she always does.

Breathlessly Gran turned her head towards Edward and said, "Now, Edward, I needed you to promise me something."

"I will promise you anything," Edward smiled at her, holding her hand in both his.

"You promise to love and take care of my sweet Isabella," Gran asked, faintly.

"I promise I will always do that," Edward replied, smiling down at her as he stroked her face. She smiled at him, as she attempted to squeeze his hand.

Gran tried to squeeze my hand as she said, "Bella, I love you so much, you have always made me and Grandpa proud…

She dropped our hands, the alarms sounded from the machines around her.

Edward quickly hit the buzzer, rushing around the side of the bed, taking me into his arms.

Charlie froze on the spot as nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"No Gran don't go, please!" I screamed as I struggled to get to her. "No, don't leave me. You know I get scared being on my own. Edward, do something. No Gran come back, please. No, No, No, Please No Noooooo!"

I collapsed, and Edward scooped me up into his arms. He carried me to a seat in the corner of the room. We watched helplessly as staff struggled to resuscitate her.

"Shhhh…. It's okay sweetheart. I've got you; I'm not going to leave you," Edward told me, trying to soothe me.

I buried my face into his broad chest, soaking his shirt with my tears. He held me close to him while I cried. His tears ran freely down his face.

Then I heard the doctor say, "the time of death 5:42." I knew I had lost her.

We left the room for a short period while staff cleaned her.

Saying goodbye was hard. Holding her hand, I told her how much I loved her and would miss her so much. She had been my rock for so long. I asked her to give Grandpa a hug from me. I placed a kiss on her head, as did Edward, we silently left the room.

Edward went to call Esme since we were supposed to be going to choose a cake today.

"Bells, have you got a minute," Charlie asked.

"Yes, sure," I answered him.

"Well, I was wondering where is the kid staying while you're here? Is he booking a room at the lodge? Will you want me to stay with you? I can ask for time off," Charlie said.

"First, Charlie, Edward is far from being a kid. He is a fully grown man. He will be staying with me at Grans. No, I don't want or need you to stay with me. Why would I? You haven't given me as much as a phone call or a card on my birthday in all the time I've been in Chicago. You only came over when we came last time because someone called you giving you a load of bullshit," I said through my tears. "Why would you be going to work when Gran just died? That place won't stop running because you're not there."

"Now Bells, don't use language like that," Charlie tried to chastise me.

"Leave me alone, Charlie. You had never bothered with me before," I snapped.

I went out of the door, grabbed Edward hand and pulled him towards the car. I just needed space from Charlie.

The house seemed so different without my grandparents here. I slept in my childhood room cuddled up with Edward, playing absently with his chest hair as I thought of Gran.

I knew everything had been pre-arranged and paid for, as Gran and I had done it when Grandpa died. I was just trying to think what else needed doing. I didn't even want to think about seeing Charlie, but I knew I would have no choice.

**Three Days Later**

It had been a crazy time since Gran died. As much as possible, I had managed to stay clear of Charlie. This sudden interest in my wellbeing was beginning to really grate on my last nerve.

The reading of the will was a shock. Gran had apparently updated it after she met Edward, and had left him Grandpa's fob watch and chain. It had been in the family for years. Charlie was not pleased about that. I had been left almost everything, barring a couple pieces of jewelry and a cookbook she had left her friends.

Charlie was left a few pieces of furniture which belong to his grandparents. Her insurance money and the little savings she had was split 60/40. Me getting the 60 percent. Also, the house, which I was always told would be mine.

Gran's viewing was the day before the funeral. I knew this day would come, but I still wasn't ready to say my final goodbye.

Edward never left my side. As always, he was my rock, my constant as he had been since we began dating. This made me love him more.

There was a steady flow of people who came to pay their last respect to Gran. She was well known. She had been born here. Even the new people in town knew her. She always took the time to get to know people. I can't count how many times she had helped someone in need.

I was so glad there was a remembrance book, as to be honest, I can't remember all the people who had come.

I cried when it was time to leave.

**Edward**

"Hi, how are you doing sweetheart?" I gently kissed Bella.

Giving me a weak smile, "I don't want to do this. Please don't leave me, Edward," another tear ran down Bella's cheek.

She had cried so much it had broken my heart. To think she had no one but me now. Charlie had been grinding on her last nerve.

"The car's here, Bells," Charlie gruffly said.

"Thank you, Charlie, we will be right out," I told him.

I straightened my tie and helped Bella on with her shoes. I held out her coat to slip on.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence in the car on the way to the church. Charlie was fidgeting in his suit which looked like it only came out at times like that.

There wasn't a vacant seat in the church.

I held Bella throughout the service. Charlie sat the other side of her, but she didn't want him to touch her.

"Helen requested that her sweet little Isabella sing for us. The song she asked for was the song that Geoffrey sang to her as they sat on the porch_. I Only Have_ _Eyes for You. _She is being accompanied on the piano by her fiancée Edward," Pastor Goodwill said.

I led Bella to the piano and kissed her cheek as she sat next to me. We had decided on the Carly Simon's version. I began to play, then Bella started to sing.

**_My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you  
Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_**

**_'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear_**

Bella let out a sob as she began to struggle with her tears. I sang with her, and it ended up as a duet. I know Gran would have still loved it. I don't think there was a dry eye in the church.

It was at the graveside that my heart broke the most. She collapsed as they lowered Gran into the grave. She was uncontrollably sobbing. With tears running down my face, I did my best to help her.

We remained behind as Bella wanted to spend time with her grandpa.

I sat back on a seat while Bella sat next to his stone quietly talking to him.

She was a lot calmer as we walked hand in hand through this little town towards Gran's house.

"Look at them, Gran didn't like half of them," Bella moaned.

I chuckled, "That's the beauty of funerals you get all the people coming together reminiscing about times only they knew about."

Rolling my eyes, we made our way into the house. It was then we heard arguing coming from Gran's room. We knew one of the voices, but not the woman.

**Bella**

"You made your choice in high school. You know Renée didn't want that, but you made her go through with it. I told you then the one who was going to end up hurt was that little girl," the woman's voice said.

I paled; I realized they were talking about me. I think Edward did too. I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine. We silently pushed open the door to Gran's room and walked in.

"What is she talking about?" I softly asked.

The women excused herself, leaving the room. Charlie stood dumbstruck. I think he realized he had to tell me everything.

"Come and sit down, please," Charlie said.

"Don't ask Edward to leave, Charlie, he is staying here with me," Bella said, forcefully.

Nodding his head, taking a deep breath, he began.

**Charlie**

"When I was seventeen, a girl came to live in town. She was flighty, artsy, and a complete free spirit. All the guys wanted to date her." I began to tell her.

"Gran and Grandpa told me about her, Charlie, when I was sixteen years old. But they never told me who my father was," Bella whispered.

"Okay, please hear me out, Bella," I had to gather my thoughts. I knew she was going to hate me.

"Renée wanted an abortion; I begged her not to. She went through with the pregnancy like I asked. Within three hours of you being born, she put you in the nursery. No one noticed she had left the hospital.

As soon as I heard she had left you. I went to her house to ask her why she would do that. The house was empty. The whole family had gone.

I brought you home a few days later. But I was still in school, so Gran looked after you.

I still played on the football team and ran for the track team. I carried on with those activities. I would care for you in the evenings.

What I did was wrong; I know that now. I still wanted to spend time with my buddies. I still went fishing with them and partied on the weekend. I was going to college. Scouts from all the big schools had come to see me. I had several offers. I just had to choose. They all offered me a full scholarship. But Grandpa lost his temper one evening, telling me I had to take responsibility for you.

I gave up my dream and went to community college; I studied to become a cop. You were about to start kindergarten when I got the job over at Forks, but as Gran pointed out, I wasn't around to drop you off and pick you up from school. Then there are the times I had to work nights. So you just stayed here, with your grandparents. When people in Forks asked me about you, I found myself telling them you were my niece. One lie leads to another, and soon you became my orphaned niece of a brother I don't even have. Your grandparents were not happy about it. But they went along with it for me. As new people came to live in both towns, they just knew you as the orphan kid," Charlie said, shrugging his shoulder looking down.

"You were fine with that? You were okay with me getting bullied on a daily basis for being an orphan, or for the clothes I wore? You only came to visit me maybe once a month for a couple of hours. Some of that time I was at work. You could have spent more time with me as a baby, but you chose to go fishing and partying? Even after I had grown up, you still lived your life, leaving me behind?" Bella said, looking hurt.

"Bella it's…" I attempted to say. But Bella cuts me off.

"I don't know what I think at the moment, Charlie. Edward and I are going home in a few of days. Let me try and make sense of this. I will speak to you before I leave," Bella told me.

I left the house, not knowing what to do. My father was right; I should have told her years ago. It was just easier not to.

**Bella**

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked me as he pulled me into his arms.

"Edward, why did they lie to me all this time? I thought my grandparents loved me?" I asked him, puzzled as to why they would do this to me.

"I haven't got an answer to that, only your grandparents can answer that question," Edward said.

I was grateful that people started to leave. I just wanted to be alone with Edward.

Edward and I spent the next few days packing up Grans house. We were trying to decide what we wanted to keep. Putting Charlie's things to the side. What we would take to Goodwill.

As I didn't plan on coming back here to live, we decided to sell the house. We could use the money to buy a house in Chicago.

I still hadn't spoken to Charlie; I just didn't know how I felt about it all.

"Sweetheart, why don't we take a break, maybe have a picnic?" Edward suggested.

"We can go to the meadow if you want to?" I suggested to Edward.

"I can't think of a better place," Edward said.

One of the Kelly boys from the end of the street had bought Betsey, so Edward drove us in the hire car. I had to give him directions as he wouldn't let me drive.

The meadow hadn't changed. It was still as tranquil as always. We ate the picnic I prepared, avoiding the conversation I knew Edward wanted to have.

I laid my head in Edward's lap as he stroked my hair.

"Bella, you know that you're going to have to speak to Charlie before we leave?" Edward tried to start the conversation gently.

"I know, but I feel so angry and hurt. All I ever wanted was a mom and dad, and he knew that" I told Edward.

"It is something you are going to have to talk to him about," Edward said again.

"What you need to do is make a list of things that are bothering you. Meet with him tomorrow before we leave and decided from there what you want to do. Think about it carefully before you make any snap decisions, though, Bella. Remember, whatever you decide, I love you, and you have me for the eternities."

He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laying there looking at the sky, talking about the wedding, about buying a house we had viewed. We also talked about where Edward should do his residency. Of course, it was in Chicago. I don't think that man would ever move anywhere else.

Once we got back, I tried to call Charlie, but he wasn't answering his phone. I called the station, and Deputy Mark said he was out on a call. So I left a message for him to call me when he had time.

I had left the ball in his court now. If he didn't call, well then I had my answer, he was embarrassed by me.

It was almost 10 at night, and we had finished the last of the packing. We were just starting to pack our bags, ready to leave tomorrow afternoon, when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone, Bella?" Edward asked.

"No, not unless Charlie decided he couldn't wait until tomorrow. But I haven't written my list yet," I replied.

"I'll answer it, okay?" Edward reassured me.

Edward walked downstairs to the door.

"Hello, you must be Edward. I'm George Davidson the Chief of Police here in Port Townsend. Is it possible to come in so I can speak with Bella?" George requested.

"Sure, come in," Edward said, as George walked in and Edward shut the door.

"Hi George," I said as I came down the stairs.

"Come and sit down Bella, Edward," George gently requested.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked, concerned. As we walked into the sitting room. Taking our seats, we both looked at George.

George took a deep breath, taking hold of my hands.

"Charlie was working today. 10 minutes before the end of his shift, he answered a call, someone had stolen a car. They had been seen driving dangerously going towards La Push. Mark was going to go and check it out. But Charlie insisted on going. He was only gone a short time when he radioed in saying he had stopped the car, and an ambulance was needed as the kid was hurt and high on drugs. They heard several shots fired. It was Charlie who had been shot. I'm so sorry, Bella, but Charlie died on the way to the hospital."

_To be continued_

**Thanks as always to my beta Tiffany, who make sense out of my writing. Kellie for pre-reading. Any mistakes that are found are all mine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**All Alone Part 2**

**Edward**

"What happens now, George?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, someone from headquarters in Seattle will be in touch. They will want to do a full honor funeral; that's what always happens. I don't think you will have a choice, Bella. But if you need me for anything, whatever the time is, just call me," George said as he stood up, and then kissed Bella on her head. Shaking my hand, I showed him to the door. Thanking him for coming to tell Bella.

I came back into the living room to find Bella curled up in a ball at the end of the sofa crying.

Walking over to her I said, "Sweetheart, come here. I've got you." Pulling her into onto my knee. Hugging her to my chest. As she once again wet my t-shirt with her tears.

I was glad when she fell asleep. Feeling out of my depth, I did what I always do when this happens. I called my mom.

"Hi Mom, sorry for calling you so late, but I'm not sure what to do," I said as I felt relieved to speak to her.

"Edward, what's happened? Is Bella hurt?" Esme asked panicked.

"No, well, kind of. It's a little complicated. I was wondering if you can fly out here straight away as I really don't know what to do," I let out a long breath of air.

"Edward, you're worrying me. What's going on?" Esme demanded.

"Bella's Gran died, as you know, but we have just had the chief of police from Port Townsend over to tell us Charlie was killed today. Bella just doesn't seem to get a break. It's a little complicated. They want to have a full honor funeral and well… I just don't want Bella to be pushed into doing something she doesn't want," I said as I pulled on my hair.

"Sweetheart, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't let them organize anything until I get there. I love you," Esme said.

"Thanks, Mom, I love you too," I answered.

Putting my phone back into my pocket. I moved a sleeping Bella so I could stand. Checking the doors and turning off the lights, I scooped Bella up carrying her to our bed.

I laid Bella on the bed covering her.

I took off my clothes and got into bed, pulling her into my chest. I knew once my Mom got here tomorrow I would have nothing to worry about.

I quickly fell into a restless sleep.

I woke in the morning to find Bella sat on a window seat looking out into the garden.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart," I asked as I placed a kiss on her head.

"Not really," Bella replied.

"You jump in the shower while I start the breakfast. It's going to be a busy day today," I said, as I pulled on my clothes.

At 9 am, I heard a car pull up in front of the house. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, sweetheart!" I shouted into the kitchen, where Bella was clearing up after breakfast.

Opening the door, expecting to see the police officer George told us was coming. Instead, I was pleasantly surprised.

"Mom, how did you get here so quickly?" I asked.

"I hired a private plane. I couldn't wait for a commercial plane to get us here," Esme replied.

"Hi, Edward, where is Bella?" Rose asked as she walked passed me.

"She's in the kitchen, its at the end of the hall," I told her.

"Hi Geek, how are you doing?" Alice smirked.

"I've been better, Pixie, what are you doing here?" I was surprised.

"How could I not come when my brother and sister needed some support? You know how it is, Geek, I always have your back," Alice winked as she hugged me.

I was about to speak when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Edward said as he reached for the door.

Opening the door, I could see a stern looking police officer.

"My name is Captain Tyler Crowley, and I'm the Family liaison officer. I'm here to help make the arrangements for the funeral and to be a support to Isabella and Edward, isn't it?" He told us.

My dad stepped in front of me holding out his hand.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm Isabella's almost father-in-law. Please come in," Carlisle held the door open for him. Captain Crowley took off his hat as he walked into the door.

"Show the officer into the living room, Edward, and get Isabella," Carlisle demanded.

I was both shocked and angry at the way he spoke to me, but I went into the kitchen to get Bella.

"Mom, why is dad here?" I asked my mom as she came down the hall holding Bella's hand. I looked at Bella and saw her pale.

"He said he would be on his best behavior, Edward. We are a family and as a family, you come together in a crisis," Esme sternly said. "Come on, Bella, lets sort this out shall we. We won't let them force you into doing something you don't want."

I looked at Rose and, like me, she didn't look too pleased either. Bella just looked bewildered, as she had been since George left last night.

"Ah… Isabella there you are… come and sit my dear," Carlisle said with a sugary smile.

Looking at my father, I didn't know what his agenda was, but I knew I didn't trust him.

"This is definitely for show," Rose whispered to me.

I nodded my head in agreement. And then I led Bella to the love seat that would be going to our new home once we found one.

"So may I call you Tyler?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that would be fine," Tyler replied as he opened a file in his hand.

"Well, Bella, this is what is going to happen," Tyler began to say.

"Hello, Captain Crowley, I'm Esme Cullen. I'm Bella's mother-in-law. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I realize what is expected as the results of circumstances to Charlie's death, but you have to take into consideration what Bella would like," Esme told him. "Did Charlie have anything in place if he was to die, Bella?"

"I don't really know. I only know that the plot of land either side of my grandparents is for him and me. Me on one side, him on the other," Bella whispered. "I also wanted George to do the eulogy as they were in police academy, and high school together, as well. He has been a great friend of the family."

I suddenly realized George must have known who Charlie was to Bella. Maybe that was why he was so protective of her.

"That seems appropriate considering he is the chief of police also. I can't see there being a problem with the place of burial either. Is that here or in Forks?" Tyler asked as he was writing notes in his file.

"Here in Port Townsend. Gran only died last week. That's why Edward and I were here," Bella explained. "Charlie grew up here. Wouldn't the service be better here?"

"No, it has to be in Forks, that was where he was chief of police," Tyler said sternly.

"Is there anything else you would like done? Edward told me you sang at your grandmother's funeral. Is that something you would like to do at your Uncle's? Has he a favorite song he would like you to sing?" Esme softly asked.

"No, I don't want to sing, thank you. I don't know if he has a favorite song. He didn't spend a lot of time with me," Bella said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Edward, why don't you and Rosalie take Isabella to lie down. Alice, you go too. Your mother and I will go over the arrangements with the officer," Carlisle told them.

Looking at Rose, we both guided Bella upstairs to our room. The way Rose looked at me, I could see she didn't trust my father either.

**Bella**

I had been in a daze since George had told us about Charlie. I don't understand why all these things happen to me. First, finding out I have known my father all my life. Then, realizing I was never wanted by him, and to have had him snatched away before I got my answers. How could things be that cruel? And if I believed in God, I would be questioning if he is really up there or anywhere.

I had been feeling uncomfortable in my own home since Dr. Cullen had arrived. I don't trust him, neither does Rose. Rose told me that Edward is having a terrible time with him being here as well.

I had heard them arguing about his hair and his glasses. Saying he was a disgrace to the Cullen name, how he had a social responsibility to the family.

Doesn't the stupid man realize that no one here really knows who they are?

But Rose made a valid point. Charlie's death had reached national news. That is probably why he was here. It would make him seem like he cares.

We had the press come to the house. Of course, Carlisle dealt with it. Making sure everyone knew who he was. I just wanted this over with so we could go back to our quiet lives.

It was the day of the viewing. I hadn't been looking forward to any of the pomp and circumstances for this funeral. For some reason, this felt wrong. I felt it was something that should have been for just the family and close friends. Not for morbid curiosity.

We arrived at the funeral home to find Tyler waiting for us. He showed me where I was to stand. Police officers were watching over the casket, there were not any officers I recognized. I found out as there were only 5 officers in Forks, so many of the officers had come from all over Washington, mainly Seattle, to be a part of this.

People came to pay their respect and offer me their condolences. Most of these people I had never seen before, but they signed the remembrance book as they left. I was starting to find it overwhelming.

Edward took me outside for some air leaving Carlisle and Esme to deal with people.

"Edward, I really don't want to do this. Why do we have to? I just want to go home," I sobbed into Edwards' chest.

"I know you do, sweetheart. It's almost over. By tomorrow night, my dad, Alice, and Rose will be gone. Then it will just be mom and us. We can get both the houses sorted and be back in Chicago in no time," Edward said as he squeezed me.

"Can we sort out Charlie's house another time? I really don't want to go there," I told Edward.

"We are going to have to, at least, pop in as we have to take some of the furniture that was meant to go to him. Plus, we are going to have to empty the fridge and arrange for the utilities to be disconnected," Edward said while kissing my neck.

"Okay, but can we go back to Gran's as soon as the funeral is finished? I can't cope with the wake. It's too much. I can't listen to what a good man he was when he denied me for so long. I didn't get my answers," I begged Edward.

"We are going back to Gran's; mom thinks this has all been too much for you. She feels very protective of you, just like I am. Let's get back in before Dad comes looking for us," Edward pulled me towards the doorway.

Once again, I was standing listening to people telling me they were sorry for my loss.

Before we left, Esme encouraged me to say goodbye to Charlie. I hoped no one noticed me slip a letter into the casket before we left.

I didn't sleep well that night, either. I was happy it was just Edward and me in the house. I just wanted the nightmare to end. What were the odds of this happening? To have this luck. All I need is for Edward to realize I was not worth any more of his time. Then he'll leave me for one of the socialites he is supposed to be with.

I got up the next morning looking as though I had no sleep. I could tell that Edward was worried about me. He kept asking me if I was okay.

I tried to stay away from Carlisle. I didn't want to open myself up to his snide comments. 11:00 came around too soon and Tyler was at the door. Looking out, I could see people on the street, looking at the 4 police officers on bikes, waiting in front of the hearse. We were ushered into our car, which was behind the hearse. No one hardly spoke, as we were all in a somber mood.

I couldn't look at Charlie's casket, which was draped with a flag.

People lined the streets to pay their respect. I felt like a goldfish in a bowl. I hated being the focus of attention. Edward and Rose knew this and they tried to flank me as much as possible.

Officers were lining the path up to the church. They told us it would be the same in the cemetery once we arrived back in Port Townsend.

I had never seen so many dignitaries and police officers, most of whom I didn't know, which was strange considering I was brought up here.

As 8 police officers carried Charlie into the church, I followed, holding hands with both Edward and Rose. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice followed, as Captain Crowley seated us.

Some of the people from the reservation in La Push were there. I saw Charlie's close friend Billy Black; he nodded his head at me. I should have remembered that he was close and made arrangements for him to sit with us. I would have to apologize to him later.

George gave a beautiful eulogy. He never mentioned, I was Charlie's daughter; I was thankful for that. The mayor and some other people I didn't know spoke kindly of Charlie, always referring to me as his niece. Edward squeezed my hand and winked at me. I suddenly wondered how many people knew I was his daughter. As quickly as the thought came, I pushed it out my mind. It didn't matter at present, and nothing can alter that.

I was happy Edward and Rose stood with me, along with Edward's family behind us, or I would have been the only one standing at the graveside. I had tears streaming down my cheeks, holding Edward's hand tight, as Rose held my other one. As I could feel myself losing my composure, I felt Edward's strong arms wrapped around me keeping me together. I felt him kiss my head every once in a while.

The quiet of the cemetery made it eerie as Mr. Berry played Amazing Grace on his bagpipes.

I was startled by 3 loud beeps. Then I heard Claire, Forks police dispatcher's voice.

_219 (Pause)_

_Dispatch to 219 (Pause)_

_219 Chief Swan come in (Pause)_

_Attention all units I've been unable to contact Chief Swan (Pause)_

_Chief Charlie Swan made a routine traffic stop of a vehicle driving erratically through the town of Fork, Heading to La Push. On stopping the car, a male pulled a gun, and Chief Swan was shot. He died on Wednesday, May 14, 2008, at 12:08 on route to the hospital._

_He leaves behind his niece Bella Swan, who is to marry Edward Cullen August 13__th. __The Chief was looking forward to attending._

_Charlie loved this town and had served our community for 15 years and 4 months._

_Badge 219 is now 10-7. Never to be used again._

_Chief Charlie Swan is 10-42 gone home for the final time. Rest in Peace, Charlie. Everyone who knows you will miss you._

After 21 bells are peeled eerily through the silent cemetery, the only sound you could hear was my sobs.

The flag was folded, and then presented to me by George, who saluted me. He leaned forward, giving me a hug, "You're doing great, Bella, Gran would be proud," he whispered, into my ear as he kissed my cheek, shaking Edward's, then Rose's hands.

As they lowered Charlie into the ground next to Gran and Grandpa, I threw in 3 white roses on top of the casket, one from each my Grandparents and the other one from me. Edward also threw a white rose. Rose, Alice, Esme, and Dr. Cullen threw red roses on top.

The family went to Gran's after, away from everyone and the whole media circus that had gathered. Esme had food ready when we got there.

I was in the kitchen when I heard the door close. I was expecting Edward to pull me into his arms, kissing my neck as he always does. Instead, I was shocked to see Carlisle standing at the door looking his usual smug self.

"Isabella, I have been civil to you as my wife asked me. I have shown the whole country how I consider you my family. But the way I feel about you hasn't changed. You will leave my son alone. He will never marry you; you are beneath us. Back away now before he gets hurt, because he will while you're still around," Carlisle said through his teeth.

He smirked leaving me shaking leaning against the sink. That is where Rose found me a few minutes after.

"Are you all right, honey?" Rose was obviously worried.

"I'm fine, just glad all this is over," I forced a smile.

Rose didn't seem convinced.

"Well, Alice and I are leaving in a few minutes. Carlisle definitely wanted to distance himself from me. He is flying first class. Alice was going to downgrade her ticket so I wasn't on my own. Only he will be shocked as Edward upgraded mine. So we will still be traveling with him. I wonder if he knows how important my family is in New York? I probably have higher social status than him," Rose said with a laugh.

"I'm happy you came Rose, it means a lot to me," I told her.

"Well, I'll see you the day after tomorrow. You're sorting things out at Charlie's tomorrow, aren't you? I would have stayed but I have an exam," Rose smiled weakly.

"No, that's okay, I'm just happy you came. You managed to keep Carlisle away from me as much as possible. Thank you," I replied.

After hugging Alice, they left with Carlisle in tow. Even though I had Edward with me, I was going to miss Rose.

~IMY~

The following day found Edward, Esme and me over at Charlie's. I didn't know what I was going to do with this house. We moved some of the boxes from Gran's here.

There was a message from Ms. Clearwater, Charlies lawyer. It was about the reading of the will. Esme had asked if it could be done after the honeymoon. She wasn't too happy about it. She wanted me to sign some paperwork, but, to be honest, I was still furious with Charlie and I really didn't want anything from him. It made me feel like I was being paid off.

We started closing the house up. I'm glad Esme knew what she was doing because I have never done anything like this before.

I noticed that Edward had gone outside. Esme held out her hand to me and took me into the living room, pulling me onto the sofa.

"Bella, Edward has told me about the real relationship between you and Charlie. I haven't told anyone else. I wouldn't do that to you. He also told me how you found out about it. I wish you never found out if I'm honest. This whole unfortunate situation wouldn't have been so hard for you. You have done nothing to be ashamed of. This is entirely his fault, he made the lie up. For that, he will be held accountable.

My father used to tell me when it was your time to meet your maker, it didn't matter where you were or who you were, you would have been taken that day. It was just Charlie's day. If he hadn't taken that call, he would have been taken another way," Esme hugged me. "Let's go and see what Edward is up to in the garage.

We found Edward stood with his mouth open looking at a Ford Mustang.

"Bella, whose car is this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I only ever saw Charlie drive the police cruiser. How are we going to able to give it back to its owner?" I wondered.

"I will call his lawyer to see if she knows who it belongs to, then have her arrange for the owner to pick it up," Esme smiled.

Esme went into the house while Edward and I checked through the garage looking to see if anything needed locking away until we came back after the honeymoon.

"Bella, Edward, are you almost finished? I need to talk to you," Esme looked uncomfortable.

"Sure Mom we just have to bring his fishing gear into the house so it will be safe," Edward said.

Esme was sitting on the sofa with some papers in her hand.

"I have been on the phone with Ms. Clearwater, and she told me where to find the paperwork for the car. I don't actually know how to tell you this, but that car belonged to Charlie, Bella. This is the paperwork for it. She says she already has a buyer for it. Would you like her to organize the sale?" Esme asked.

"No," was all I could say. I stood up, "Are we ready to leave, Edward? I want to go back to Grans, please."

Once again, this was a reminder of how Charlie never thought about me. I struggled while he bought an expensive car. My grandparents sometimes struggled financially to clothe me, especially when Gramps retired. All that time, Charlie was buying an expensive cars and fishing poles.

I meant nothing to him. He should have just let my egg donor abort me. The world would have been a better place without me in it.

I just wanted to get out of Charlie's house. The first thing I was going to do was find a buyer for that place.

We went back to Gran. Edward and I spent our last night there together. Esme went back to the lodge. We went to meet her at 10:00 for breakfast before leaving for the airport.

I lie in bed that night just thinking about the fact Charlie favored material things over me, his flesh and blood.

I got out of bed not wanting to wake Edward, with my sobs. I felt my world had imploded and I was so alone.

Edward found me early in the morning the day we were leaving, curled up on Gran's porch swing crying.

"Sweetheart, why are you out here?" Edward was very concerned

"Edward, I'm all alone now. I have no one. I should have spoken to Charlie. I shouldn't have let my anger get in the way," I sobbed.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. He made the choice when he lied to you. You have nothing to feel guilty about. As for being on your own, you have me. I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart," Edward gently said, as he pulled me onto his knee.

I loved him, I knew that, but that's all I did know. Everyone always left me in the end.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward said, as he cupped my face in his large hands. "I couldn't ever leave you, even if I wanted to. I love you so much. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I promise nothing will ever make me leave you. You're all I've ever wanted," Edward said as he kissed me, then carried me inside.

I wanted to believe Edward. I really did. But Carlisle's words kept coming in my mind.

_You will leave my son alone. He will never marry you; you are beneath us. Back away now before he gets hurt, because he will be while you're still around. _

What did he mean by this? Was he going to physically hurt Edward?

This started a fresh round of tears.

**I would like to thank my beta Tiffany L Cullen for her patience with me. To Laurie and Kellie for pre-reading. Any mistake found are all mine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

I would like to thank Tiffany for being my beta for the past 14 chapters. Unfortunately, due to personal reasons, she is no longer able to beta the story. I would like to thank her for all the help she had given me. Love you Tiffany.

I am pleased to say that The Walrus and the Carpenter have agreed to beta this story. I'm so grateful to her.

Also Klcivinski for pre-reading.

Thank you ladies.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave me some love.

**Chapter 15**

**S****even Years Earlier.**

**Eleazar Denali**

My mother was a drugged up prostitute; my father was a drunken, abusive prick, who became my mother's pimp.

Who the fuck does that to a woman they're supposed to love? Pimping her out for his next drink.

While they were either high or pissed, I was expected to look after my younger brother. We were constantly cold and hungry, and I had to steal food so we could survive. Having a three-year-old continually crying because he was hungry was frustrating. Then to top that, I was regularly beaten when things didn't go right for my father. I couldn't take any more, so at the age of ten, I took off.

I thought I was tough coming from, Hunts Point, New York, but I was wrong. I was just a kid who knew nothing. After a few beatings and getting my belonging stolen, I soon learned how to be streetwise. I moved around - most of the time running from the cops. Jumping trains became my specialty, and I was one of the best pickpockets out there. I could take something out of a person's hand before they realized it was gone, and by then, so was I.

I learned all the scams in the book from a guy who I ran with while in Ohio. Our partnership dissolved when he got sentenced to fifteen years in the pen.

By the time I was thirteen, I had found myself in Chicago. Some do-gooder from a shelter reported me to the cops, and I was handed over to children's services. My social worker was a complete bitch; she had too many cases to deal with me. She just wanted me off her hands. According to her, I was beyond help; a punk. So they never sent me to a foster home. I was thrown straight into a group home, knowing she would only have to visit me for the purpose of her paperwork.

Three strikes and they would send me to juvie, was the home's policy. I was not going to let that happen, and I soon became the top dog in that place. I called the shots.

We all attended the local school, where I took everyone down for their lunch money by playing cards during recess. I could scoop at least twenty bucks every week; it was my nest egg for when I got out of there. Stashing it was my biggest problem, but none of the other kids messed with me.

I came up with a plan; I was going to work hard on my studies so I could get a good job.

Surprisingly, I graduated from high school and received a full scholarship from some charity that dealt with kids in the system. I didn't care where the money came from, because I had my plan I was going to fulfill.

I got my degree in Business Management; I didn't think I did too badly for a kid from the streets of New York, with next to no education. I set myself up in business. I became a financial management consultant; which gave me access to all the social elite's financial accounts, stocks and shares. I was in heaven! After all, I'd been a con-artist for most of my life; this was going to be my new playground.

Widowed women became my primary target customers, and I managed their big bank accounts. The dumb bitches not only allowed me to manage all their financial affairs, but I fucked them at my leisure. I was skimming a tidy nest egg for myself.

I was tired of living alone, so I decided to find myself a rich bitch that would take care of me. That's when I met the lovely Carmen Denali. She was beautiful and from a wealthy family. Her daddy had managed her trust fund, and it was still working for her. Husband number two had just departed this earth, and she had inherited several businesses from him. I met her at his funeral, and soon got her as a client.

The truth is, I met most of my clients at their husband's funerals. That's what I used the obituaries for.

Carmen was naïve, and soon became my latest victim. Initially, I intend to get some of my shares. Sorry, I mean her shares. But then the more time I spent with her, I realized I had fallen in love. That scared the shit out of me; it was not a part of my plan.

I asked her to marry me, and quickly became husband number three. I even took her last name; reinventing myself entirely. No trail to my past.

The only problem was she came with baggage in the form of two daughters.

Her eldest daughter, Irina, was a sweet girl, but she was slow. At the age of nineteen, the poor girl still played with her Barbie dolls. Carmen said she had special needs - whatever that means. I felt a bond with her, and needed to protect her; however, Tanya was a different story. She was a complete whore, who slept around, and was a total bitch to everyone unless you were in her circle of friends. She was also draining my inheritance.

I planned to unload her on some poor idiot who had enough money to keep up with her spending. Someone who was too much of a wimp to stand up to her, and stop her whoring ways. She was already fucking her way through the clubs, and she was just seventeen.

Carmen never asked me to sign a "prenup". All her money would come to me, and no one was getting their hands on my money. So, I placed Tanya in an expensive private school where all the social elites sent their kids. I was hoping she would find a rich boy to groom into a husband.

I joined the Country Club Carmen had belonged to for years. It was a great way for me to find my next victims - I mean, new clients. It was there I met the lovely Cullens and Kings, and it appeared our kids went to the same school. Although Royce King Jr. Was a troubled boy, it seemed he ran in Tanya's elite circle. I hit the jackpot with the Cullen boy. He was a geek, and all he missed was a pocket protector. He was a momma's boy who was afraid of his own shadow. His parents loved to talk about him; boasting about his intelligence, and the fact he was going to an Ivy League medical school. He was planning to specialize in Cardiology; just like his father. A perfect gentleman, according to his mother.

He was the perfect candidate to unload Tanya on. She would still be free to live her whoring ways, and he would never have the courage to stand up to her. He was spineless, and cried at the drop of a hat; she could sponge off him for the rest of her life.

I had to break the news to Tanya – which, I knew she wouldn't want to hear - how she was getting totally cut off from my funds, after she turned twenty-five years old. That's when her trust fund was supposed to kick in, but unfortunately for her, it was invested poorly by her step-father's last advisor. She was going to be lucky to have half a million dollars, with next to no interest. I knew she was expecting ten times as much; she was told she could live on the interest alone for the rest of her life.

This conversation wasn't going to go down very well.

"Tanya, can you come into my office, now!" I shouted up the stairs.

"For fuck's sake, Eleazar. What's your problem? I'm arranging my evening with Chloe," Tanya yelled at me.

"Now, Tanya. I'm not asking you again," I shouted again.

"I fucking hate you. You're not my dad. You can't tell me what to do!" Tanya screamed at me.

She was one spoilt little whore, and if it wasn't for the fact it would cost me so much money, I would have her shipped to boarding school; only coming home for a few weeks in the summer.

"Take a seat, Tanya. I have a few things that I need to discuss with you," I told her, firmly.

"What is it, Eleazar? It better be important. I have things that can't wait," Tanya snapped.

"What, like your homework?" I said, raising my eyebrow, knowing it was something she never did.

Tanya rolled her eyes at me and she threw herself into the chair in front of my desk.

"Well, what do you want that is so important?" she snapped.

"I would like to discuss your future and your trust fund." I didn't get another word out of my mouth before she started to throw a temper tantrum.

"I'm seventeen-years-old. I have to wait until I'm twenty-five years old before I can get my hands on it. You better not be even thinking about doing anything with it. My daddy left that for me, so keep your hands off it!" Tanya yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Sit down, Tanya. I haven't touched it, but your stepfather has. You need to listen and hear well, because this is the only time I'm going to discuss this with you. What you decide to do from this point is your choice. Do you understand?" I told her firmly.

"Deeerrr - I haven't got all day," Tanya whined.

"Tanya, there is a problem, and I feel you should be proactive. Your late step-father made bad investments with your trust fund. How much were you expecting to get from this?" I was curious to know what she was expecting.

"Well, Daddy always told me there would be between ten and fifteen million, and the way he invested it, I could live on the interest alone. He said I would never have to worry about anything for the rest of my life," Tanya smugly said.

"Well, are you in for disappointment." I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanya screeched.

"Like I said, your step-father made some bad investments. I've had a lot of your mother's investments to try and save, but at the moment, you're looking at about half a million, with next to no interest. So you are going to have to come up with a plan," I tried to continue.

"What do you mean 'bad investment'? My daddy wouldn't do that. I'm his little Princess - he wouldn't do that to me," Tanya ranted.

"Well, Tanya, that's what's happened. Like I said it, was your stepfather who used your money, and your mother and I will be cutting off any more of on your twenty-fifth birthday. So you are going to have to make a choice, now, about what road you want to go down. The reason I'm telling you this now is because if you decide to go to school, you'll need to be think about what you want to study, and get your applications put in now," I started to tell her.

"Why would I want to go to school? I never intended to work. I don't understand what you want me to do?" Tanya pretended to start to cry.

"Tanya, fucking quit now. Crocodile tears won't cut it with me. You're going to have to get yourself, either a sugar daddy or, at least, a husband with money. Either the nice way – of falling in love - or by forcing someone's hand. Maybe with a fake pregnancy. I do have a couple of suggestions, but I need to know what you would like to do. Are you prepared to listen to me, or not? Because to be truthful, I don't give a fuck what you do. Like I said, when you're twenty-five you're on your own. I don't give a shit about you," I told her.

"What are my options?" Tanya growled. "Does Mommy know what you're doing to me?"

"Yes, your mother is aware of this problem with your trust fund. Are you ready to hear the options, or not. I have other things to do?" I shouted.

"Okay, chill. What are my options?" Tanya yelled back.

I got up and poured myself a scotch to calm myself - she made my blood boil – before returning to my desk; taking a deep breath.

"Just listen to your options, then you can either tell me now what you want to do, or go and think about it. You could go to school – and major in something you will never use – and while you're there, either find yourself a sugar daddy or a rich husband," I said, looking at her to make sure she understood.

"Is there another option," Tanya whined, throwing herself back into the chair.

"Like I said, listen to all your options," I told her forcefully.

"Well, continue." Tanya snapped her fingers.

"You could put an advert in Craigslist asking for a sugar daddy. Or you could be nice to Edward Cullen. You could make him your little puppet, marry the poor kid, and live off him. I can make that happen for you. I have an ace up my sleeve on that one," I said with a smirk. Even if she didn't go with the option, I still intended to use it to my advantage. "Edward has no balls to stand up to you, so you will rule the whole relationship. Just tell me what you want from him - a list of your demands. I'll make sure you get everything you want. All you have to do is consummated the marriage, and then let him live his life. When he becomes a doctor you choose his career for him. You can continue to be the whore you are, while living off his dime. Just let me know. You can leave," I said, dismissing her.

"Eleazar, I want Edward Cullen. I want to be able to stay here in Chicago. No, I want to go and live in Los Angeles," Tanya said excitedly.

"What else do you want?" I asked, smiling, while I reached for a pen and paper.

"When he becomes a doctor, he has to be a plastic surgeon - owning his own practice. I can have some new tits. Yes, and my nose reduced, and make my lips fuller. I want a fairy princess wedding like daddy promised me. My own black AmEx card, and an account at Tiffany's. I want a big house - I heard he inherited the Masen mansion. I want it. Then a new sports car every year. I also want Masen Pharmaceutical. I want the Platt Sapphire. Someone said it was in that ring his grandmother always wore," Tanya said excitedly, with a big smile on her face.

"I'll see what I can do, but you had better start to be nice to him. Make it easier on yourself. You will have less work to do. It's your last year at school, so make him your best friend," I told her.

"Don't be stupid, Eleazar. Royce, Chloe and I love making his life miserable. It's fun watching him cry." Tanya laughed, as she started to leave the room.

"I mean what I said. I can set things up for you, but it's up to you to take control. Remember, you're being cut off on your twenty-fifth birthday," I told her again.

"Whatever," Tanya said, as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

All I needed to do was propose the idea to Carlisle. It will take just one phone call...

**Two days later.**

I picked up the phone and dialed a number I was expecting to use often.

"Carlisle, it's Eleazar. How are you?" I asked, pretending to give a fuck.

"Nice to hear from you, Eleazar. I'm doing well and yourself?" Carlisle replied.

"I'm well. I was just wondering if you had time to meet me at the country club. Shall we say, one tomorrow?" I told Carlisle.

"Yes, that should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle replied.

He wasn't going to know what hit him.

Later that day found me sitting in the bar at the Country Club waiting for Carlisle to arrive.

"Nice to see you, Carlisle," I said, holding my hand out.

"Hello, Eleazar. I'm afraid I can't stay long. I have to be in theater in a couple of hours - unexpected surgery," Carlisle said, as he shook my hand. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not sure you'll like what I have in mind." I smirked.

"That sounds a little cryptic." Carlisle laughed.

"Not at all. I bumped into an old friend of mine while I was at a conference in Arizona. He told me he knew you?" I smiled, lifting my eyebrow.

"Who was that?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

"Caius Volturi. We had a fascinating conversation. I didn't realize he grew up with you. He told me how he helped you out once," I stated, as I stared at Carlisle.

"What do you want from me?" Carlisle asked as the color drained from his face.

"Well, that depends on you. You see, I have this little problem by the name of Tanya. The little slut is draining my finances. Plus, there's a problem with her trust fund, and the poor investments made by her step- father. You see, Carlisle, you can help me out." I sighed dramatically.

"What exactly are you asking me for? Do you want money?" Carlisle whispered.

"I want your son - Edward isn't it? - to marry Tanya. After he's finished Pre-Med, but before he starts medical school at one of those Ivy League schools, you're always boasting about. Once they are married, she wants to live in that mansion he inherited. Then I think becoming a plastic surgeon would be the best choice for him. He should earn enough money - on top of his trust fund. That will be sufficient for Tanya to live her life the way she likes to, don't you agree? He doesn't have to be in love with her, or be a traditional, faithful husband to her. She likes fucking around too much, so she won't be faithful to him. He'll just be her piggy bank. Oh, yes! She has always wanted to live in L.A - after she sells the mansion. Once he sets up his private practice, he may be able to fuck a few of his patients. After all, why should Tanya have all the fun? I'm sure she wouldn't mind," I smirked.

"I won't do that to him!" Carlisle tried to be firm.

"Let me just call Esme. I take it she doesn't know? Just think of her social standing, her business, and what would become of little Alice?" I said, pulling out my cell phone, knowing I was winning.

"No, don't," Carlisle panicked.

"So let's see. What else she is going to have. Oh yes, I believe the Platt sapphire is in the ring your mother-in-law wore. Hasn't she left that to the boy? That will be Tanya's. It will look good on her finger as her engagement ring. She will not be signing a prenup, and she'll need to have her own black AmEx card, and an account at Tiffany's. That should be sufficient for her to live while he finishes his studies. After all, he will be at the hospital more than he will be at home. I hope he doesn't want children, as I doubt that will happen. I can't imagine she would want to stretch her pussy." I laughed.

"I can't guarantee all those things. That's up to Tanya to discuss with Edward if I-I decided to do this to him," Carlisle stammered, still in shock.

I continued, ignoring what he just said, with a grin on my face, "Also, I think I have an opening to manage all of Esme's accounts, her trust funds, shares, and business accounts. Get the picture? And let's not forget Masen pharmaceuticals. Both Tanya and I like that idea. We could re-name it, and just think if we floated it on the market. The possibilities are endless. I'm sure we can negotiate other things as they come to mind."

"I can't make that kind of life altering decision on the spur of the moment. Can I c-call you this weekend?" Carlisle stuttered.

"Shall we say, Saturday at one? I smirked.

"Yes, I'll call you then. If you excuse me, I have to call the hospital. I'm not feeling well," Carlisle mumbled as he got up, walking slowly towards the door.

I held all the cards when it came to Carlisle Cullen. I had information about him that he wouldn't want to be made public knowledge; it would destroy his whole family, tarnish their name.

Trust me, it would rock their whole social status, the world they had built, as well jeopardize his career.

I loved having the upper hand!


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank my beta The Walrus and the Carpenter and pre-reader Klcivinski for their hard work and making this readable. Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Chapter 16**

**Changes are coming.**

_Look, I'm going to need extra time or some help. I can't get him to leave her," Tanya growled._

_"__If you need help just ring an exterminator, that's the only way you are going to get rid of a mouse," Eleazar laughed._

_"__Well don't just sit there give me a number," Tanya said, seething._

**Edward **

Bella still wasn't herself; she seemed so distant. I didn't think I was ever going to understand how she felt about Charlie dying without making things right between them.

When we had an offer made for gran's house, she accepted it. I think she'd now fully realized; Gran had gone.

I spoke to her about grief counseling. She said it was something she would like to do.

We bought our dream house. Bella insisted on paying for half. We paid cash, by doing this; we didn't have to worry about house payments. She also insisted on paying half towards the wedding and honeymoon to Disneyland.

She was the sole beneficiary of Gran's estate; which, in turn gave her more money than we expected. She had refused to have anything to do with any letter we'd had from Charlie's lawyer, Ms. Clearwater. I called her to explain that we had exam's coming up, as well as arrangements for the upcoming wedding. I also told her about Bella's depression. She understood and seemed fine to wait until we returned from our honeymoon. At least, I would have more time to try and talk sense to Bella. I couldn't in good conscious let her give all the money from Charlie's estate to charity.

A new guy had joined the Scooby Gang. He was older than us. He was studying American History. Jasper was from Texas, but for some reason Bella, Emmett, and Tia hadn't taken to the guy. They said there was something about him that made them feel uneasy.

Jasper had tried, several times, to talk to Bella, but she wouldn't budge. Rose wasn't overly friendly, either, but Alice had hung out with him more than I'd liked. Everyone had helped us decorate the house, and he always turned up; mostly uninvited, as Bella pointed out.

We argued about him being there. I was shocked when she reminded me that this was half her house, and I should respect the fact she didn't want him in her home. It wasn't like Bella to say things like that.

The wedding was getting closer; we were both excited, happy and in love.

Emmett and Rose announced their engagement. That came as a big surprise

I was sitting having a coffee after painting the kitchen door, watching Alice finishing some of the stenciling. I didn't like the way Jasper was looking at her, I intended to speak to him about it. She'd only just turned seventeen—too young for him.

That night, we had decided to meet up at the student bar, instead of going to the movies.

Jasper came and stood next to me at the bar. At first, I thought he had come to help me carry the drinks, but what he said took me by surprise.

"Edward, can I have a word, please?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?" I answered.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I like you and I just want to put it out there. It's Bella." Jasper sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "When you were in the restroom, Bella asked me to step outside with her. Sorry, man, but she made a pass at me. When I said no, she stormed off. I just thought you should know. I think it's something that you need to keep an eye on. I would hate for a nice guy like you to be played, and hurt. You deserve to be treated right. But, if she has done this to me, how many other people has she done it to?" He patted my back and walked away, shaking his head.

I found it difficult to believe Bella would do such a thing, but she had been snapping at me a little over the past few weeks. Maybe she wanted out of our relationship, and this was her way of doing it. I didn't like having doubts about her; I loved her. Jasper had no reason to lie, so maybe it was something I needed to keep an eye on.

Walking back to the table, I noticed Bella wasn't with the others.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, as I placed the tray on the table.

_She couldn't have gone with someone, could she?_

"She's had to pop home for a few minutes, she will be back soon," Rose answered.

"What, on her own?" I quizzed. Looking around to see if any men appeared to be missing.

I looked at Jasper, he raised his eyebrows, nodding his head slightly.

_Surely he couldn't be right. Bella wouldn't cheat on me. Would she?_

"Yes, she has gone on her own, she looked for you but couldn't find you. I loaned her my car?" Ben said, looking puzzled.

"What's the matter Edward, it's not like you to question what she's doing?" Tia asked, looking pissed off, glaring at Jasper.

"Why are you being an asshole, Edward? You've done that a lot to her just recently. Is someone filling your head with bullshit?" Emmett questioned, looking at Jasper.

"I'm not an ass; can't I ask where she is or have you all got something to hide?" I snapped.

"Edward, seriously, quit now," Emmett said as he shook his head.

I looked up to see a flushed Bella, coming into the bar.

_Where has she been, or should I say who has she been with to be so out of breath._

"Thanks for that Ben," She said, breathless handing something over to him. "You okay, bear?" Bella asked as she started to walk over to sit next to me.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" I snapped at her, with my teeth clenched.

Bella stood frozen to the spot, with her mouth open shocked at the way I spoke to her. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"What's with the tears again? Don't you ever stop crying?" I moaned out loud.

That's when I saw the look of shock on all my friends' faces. I realized what I had just said.

"If you will excuse me," Bella said, as she turned and walked away from the table.

"Fucking asshole," Rose said, as she followed her.

Then Tia got up looking disgusted at me.

"What the fuck! What was that about?" shouted Liam. "What's the matter with you today? Why are you like this with her, she hasn't done anything wrong?"

"It's got nothing to do with you," I snapped back.

"Well, you're hurting Bella, has everything to do with me," Angela started to stand up.

"What are you the relationship police now?" I shouted back at her.

That's when I saw Emmett lunge at me, pinning me down on the floor by my shoulders.

"Why are you treating Bella like that, if you're having second thoughts, tell her now your ass, stop treating her like shit," Emmett yelled in my face.

"Get off him Emmett," I heard someone shout, as Emmett was pulled off me. I was then helped up by Jasper.

"Come on man. I think you should come home with me tonight," Jasper said, with a smirk on his face as he looked at the others.

Jasper seemed to be the only one looking out for me. I was disgusted that my friends would do this to me. I looked at Bella as she was flanked by Rose and Tia. It couldn't have been her who shouted could it? Did she care about me?

Repulsed at what she had done to me; I shook my head in disbelief. She had tears streaming down her face, looking like she was in pain. I couldn't bring myself to even care. She had obviously been somewhere; with someone, she didn't want me to know about. The fact my friends covered for her, hurt me.

I left with Jasper. He seemed to be the only one who cared about me, looking out for my best interest.

**Jasper **

_This was working better than I thought, he was easy to play, and he doubted her so quickly. This should be easy to carry out our plans now I have him away from the others._

"Look, man, I didn't want to say anything, but I saw her in the library last week. She was giggling with some dude; they went behind some shelving in the corner. Are you sure you're doing the right thing marrying her?" I asked. "You know what they say once a cheat always a cheat, the quiet ones are always the worst."

_I had set the seed of doubt in his mind, and that is what I had set out to achieve, and will continue to do this until he utterly distrusts her._

"You don't want to finish up hurt and losing all your money in a divorce. Divorces can get messy," I smiled, patting him on the back.

"I know, but I can't see Bella doing that. We have always been honest with each other," Edward said, pained. "Maybe I should go back. She was really upset. I should never have said that to her, the others were right. I have no reason to doubt her or speak to her like that, I love her." Edward said as he was about to turn around.

_Shit, he's trying to go back to the bar, not happening, not tonight. I had a lot riding on this. _

"Come on man, let things calm down. Thing's will be better in the morning," I said, pulling Edward into a bar, not giving him a choice.

Edward went in reluctantly, with his hands in his pocket looking at the ground. As I guided him to the bar.

_Edward was no drinker, in fact, he was a light weight. I never stopped talking putting ideas in his head about how Bella no longer wanted him. How he was better off without her. Making him doubt her more. Shocked to find out it was him who wanted to wait to have sex until they were_ _married. That gave me more ammunition to use make him doubt her more. I'm having so much fun._

"You're a good-looking guy, you could have your pick. The mouse is holding you back, you can do better than her," I told him.

_I just kept pushing. He was like a sponge just soaking it all in, there was no turning back now. He was definitely having second thoughts. For the last part of my plan, I thought this would have been more difficult, stupid insecure geek. I slipped a little something into his drink._

**Edward **

Why the fuck had, I wasted the past two years of my life with that bitch. She was always crying, little orphan mouse, always trying to please me. She was that insecure. Jasper was right, she used those big doe eyes to her advantage to draw you in.

Dad and Jasper said she is beneath me. I need to move in my circles. I should have gone to an Ivy League school. Where people from my circle attended. I would never get a decent job from attending U of C, what was I thinking.

I felt someone run their finger down my back. I knew it wasn't Bella I didn't get the feeling in my stomach I get when she is around. I could hardly think straight. Looking at people was like seeing them without my glasses, the room was spinning.

"Eddie-poo, fancy seeing you here. Where's the mouse?" Tanya whined.

"I don't know nor do I care to be honest," I slurred my words.

"Well, at least, you know now, she isn't the right girl for you. Is the wedding off then? Did you get my ring back? "Tanya asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, it probably is. I can't believe I fell for that act, the shy innocent girl," I shook my head, then giggled. "What you doing here tonight, Tanya?"

"Nothing much really, do you fancy doing something together?" I heard her asked.

"Yes, why not, just lead the way," I said, getting up, grabbing her ass on the way out. We started kissing before we even reached the door. She turned around giggling as she pulled me up the corridor that led to the restroom. She pulled my hand over her shoulder and straight to her tits.

I heard Jasper, laughing at us.

I stumbled into the women's restroom. Where Tanya pushed me against a stall wall. I began to kiss her neck. As the room started to spin, I couldn't seem to coordinate myself. I felt like I was in someone else's body.

Tanya had my T-shirt off before I stumbled out of the stall. I must have picked her up, putting her on the vanity unit. She pulled open her shirt, she had no bra on. She pushed my face into her tits, where I took her nipple into my mouth. I twisted the other one between my fingers, making her hiss with pleasure.

She pushed my other hand up her short skirt, where I found she had no panties on. I had my fingers dipped in her bare pussy. I might be a virgin, but I knew how things worked. I hadn't lived with Emmett for 6 years and never heard what women like.

Tanya started to rub me through my jeans, unfasten my belt. My jeans and boxers were around my ankles. Tanya had my cock in her hand. Biting down on my neck. I felt her rubbing pre-cum over the head. She pumped a few times I was out of breath as I cum on her leg.

"What the fuck Edward, you've got that all over my skirt, "Tanya yelled.

I laughed at her as I pushed my three fingers into her pussy.

"Fuck, Edward, What the hell! Where's Bella?" a familiar voice shouted.

I felt someone pull me back by my shoulders. While someone else was trying to pull my jeans back up. I started giggling.

"Get the fuck off him. He's with me now not that mouse," I heard Tanya yell.

"Well, that's bullshit, considering this morning after class they went to the venue where the wedding reception is being held," Gianna one of the other students from my class shouted.

"Come on Edward, I don't know what you have done to yourself, but I'm not leaving you here with this viper," Collin said as he pulled me down the corridor.

I don't remember how I got home. I woke up the next morning with a severe headache laying on the sofa. I smelt of a nasty perfume, and sex.

Someone was unlocking the door. I hoped it was Bella, but, unfortunately, it was my mother.

"Edward what on earth have you done to yourself? Where is Bella?" Esme said.

"I don't know mom. Please stop shouting," I whispered.

The door opened again. I could hear Alice laughing.

"How are you doing man. Where is Tanya? Did you both enjoy yourself last night? Was the sex good? You needed it," Jasper laughed.

"Edward tell me you didn't go anywhere with the nasty girl. I suggest you go and shower you smell of cheap perfume and sex. I'm so disappointed in you. You will have to think of what you're going to say to Bella about your neck," Esme said, she was angry.

I groaned, Tanya had marked me. Of course, she had.

This may be it for Bella and me when she saw it. I'm fucking stupid. She forgives me for a lot of shit, but this has gone too far. Why had I let Jasper mess with my head?

**Esme **

As I turned from speaking to Edward, I noticed Alice making her way to the door, holding Jasper's hand.

"Alice, you are not going anywhere with him. You're seventeen. Stay right where you are!" I shouted.

"But, Mom…" Alice started to say.

"I've had all I can take from you and that man. Yes, Alice. He's a fully grown man, and you're a child. If this continues I will have him arrested," I said, getting upset. "You had better leave my family alone."

Jasper left—after kissing Alice on the lips, and making sure I saw his tongue slip into her mouth, before squeezing her butt and pulling her against him. Thrusting his hips into her, he smirked at me.

"You are never going to see him again. I will not think twice about locking you in your room. Do I make myself clear?" I told Alice, firmly.

"Dad will let me..." Alice started to say, with her arms folded.

"Is that so?" Picking up my phone and pressing speed dial 1, I watched my daughter squirm in her seat, under my gaze.

I hit the speakerphone on so she could hear exactly what was said.

"Hello, Carlisle, dear. I'm sorry to call you at work, but we have a problem that need's addressing right away," I told him.

"This better be good, because I'm really busy, Esme. I'm about to get ready to go to theater," Carlisle snapped.

"Oh, it's important," I replied. "Alice has been spending time with a student, she met through Edward. I would say he's closer to thirty-five than twenty-five. I asked him to leave a few minutes ago, and he did his best to take her with him," I told Carlisle, looking at Alice.

"Give her the phone now!" Carlisle was beyond angry.

I passed the phone to her, as I raised my eyebrow.

"Now listen to me, young lady. You will not see that man again. I will bring charges against him because of your age. I will sell your Porsche and send you overseas to a place of my choice to finish high school. Do you understand? AND DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME, OR AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF THEATER I WILL MAKE THE ARRANGMENTS!" Carlisle shouted.

"Yes, daddy," Alice replied, paling.

"Put your mother back on," he demanded.

"Esme take her home and make sure she doesn't leave the house until I get there," he ordered.

"Yes, of course. See you at home later, darling," I replied.

"I'll be home as soon as my patient has settled. Bye, dear." Carlisle hung up before I had a chance to answer.

I looked at Alice, raising my eyebrows just daring her to say anything.

**Edward **

I sheepishly came down the stairs and sat at the table. It had a flower arrangement Gran had made, and it instantly made me feel guilty.

"Now, explain to me exactly what happened last night." Mom was angry.

I explained everything I could remember, starting with how Jasper claimed that Bella had come on to him—including my fear that Bella wanted out of our relationship. Then how Jasper took me away from my friends, before telling her how I couldn't remember seeing Tanya.

I didn't know how I got home, and I was feeling ashamed of myself.

"I want to slap you. Jasper's played you. It's plain to see. He is trying to push a wedge between you and Bella. Did you wait to find out why Bella rushed home, Edward? Why would someone loan her a car if it wasn't important? Why would all your friends, including three people you knew before Bella, defend her?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I never stopped to ask. Jasper confused me," I mumbled.

"You're usually so loving towards her. Are you having second thoughts? Because if you are, now's the time to say something," Esme said abruptly.

"No, I love her. I've made a big mistake. Bella is my world, and I miss her like crazy when I don't see her. My life wouldn't be the same without her in it. I couldn't live my life without Bella in it," I whispered.

Alice laughed. "Right, as if she is faithful to you. Jazz said..."

"You shut your mouth right this instant, Alice. You are in enough trouble without telling more lies." Esme was angry.

"Shall I tell you where she went yesterday in her friend's car? I heard her side of this story when she called me, crying, last night looking for you. I can't believe you, Edward. She got her period, and she didn't want it to go through her white dress. She went to look for you to ask you to drive her home, but she couldn't find you. Angela offered her Ben's car," Esme said in tears. "Where were you? With Tanya?"

"No, Mom. Jasper asked me to step out for a few minutes. I couldn't have been more than ten minutes. He wanted to tell me that Bella had hit on him." When I realized she was due for her period, I felt sad. Why did I question her? She would never cheat on me.

"Yes, Jasper again, I see," Esme declared.

"You better listen to what I say. I've only known Bella for a short time, but she would never make a pass at him. She doesn't even like the man. You've been played, and you are going to lose her. I thought I brought you up better than this, Edward." Esme was extremely upset. "What is the matter with you two? You'd better get to the library and make amends. I'm disappointed and disgusted in you, Edward," Esme told me, as she walked out, dragging Alice with her.

I quickly rushed to the library, to find Bella laughing with a young guy as she walked to the shelves in the corner of the library. Just like Jasper said. I was pissed off.

I stormed in, pushing past everyone to get to Bella. I saw the horrified face of Maggie, but I just didn't care anymore.

"So, you're not cheating—is that right?" I said, with venom in my voice.

"Hi, Edward. No, I have never cheated on you. You know I would never do that to you. I love you, and I don't understand?" Bella replied, puzzled.

"Why are you going into a corner with him giggling?" I fumed.

"Look, you prick," the tall blonde guy said. "You're accusing me of cheating on my hot girlfriend for this library geek. I wouldn't be seen in public with her, or even speak to her, if I didn't need help finding a book. I only talk and laugh along with her to get help."

Bella looked at the floor, both embarrassed and upset at what he had said about her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that Jasper told me…" I tried to explain.

Bella pushed past me, making her way to the staffroom. I grabbed her arm, but she pulled away from me.

"Save it, Edward. I'm sick of your excuses. First, Tanya at the gala, and I forgave you because I believed your story. Then you told me that you hated her when she said you were getting engaged, and I believed you. I believed that story you told me—what she did to you at school, But last night, you never gave me time to explain. I was hardly going to shout it out. Edward, you have cheated on me. You can't hide that mark on your neck. It was with Tanya, wasn't it? How long have you being seeing her? No, I don't want to know. Please leave me alone. I need to work out what I want to do," Bella said, as tears once again fell from her eyes.

Tears that I had caused. I grabbed hold of her arms to make her look at me, trying to pull her to me, to hug her.

"Bella, please don't say this is over. I can't survive without you. I love you too much. I need you. Let me explain," I said, through tears.

She pulled her arms from my grip, and I saw the finger marks I had left on her skin.

"Well, I don't think you do love me. I want my Edward back, the Edward I fell in love with; the one who used to sit over at that table." She sobbed, putting her hand on her finger to pull off her engagement ring.

"No! Bella, please don't take the ring off. Don't make this be over. I love you. Please believe me. Just keep the ring on!" I begged her in desperation.

"Don't come near me. Edward, go and be with your best friend, Jasper. Seems you spend more time with him than your real friends. You believed Jasper over me. You knew I didn't like him or trust him. I never have. I would never cheat on you or disrespect you. I thought you knew me," Bella said, between sobs.

I watched her turn, crying as she walked towards the door that led to the library storeroom.

"Bella, please!" I shouted.

I heard people giggling; I even think I saw someone videoing it on their phone.

What had I done?

**Don't forget this story does have a HEA. Remember Edward and Bella are telling their story to their Granddaughter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to my beta The Walrus and the Carpenter for making this readable. Also so my pre-reader Klcivinski.**

**Chapter 17**

**Unwanted**

**Bella.**

I was miserable without Edward. Three days had gone by since I asked him to leave me alone, and I still couldn't understand how he had changed so much.

Our friends had been great, but I asked them not to take sides. It wasn't fair to any of them; it was not fair to Edward, either.

Rose pointed out that as much as no one wanted to take sides, we were already divided. Emmett felt like he was in the middle; considering he was Rose's fiancée and Edwards friend. Rose was my friend and former roomie; she had only officially, met Emmett through Edward and me. Angela and Ben were my friends, and only knew Edward because of me, but they said they would always be by my side.

It was Tia who was the most conflicted. I knew she loved me, but she also had to see Edward on a daily basis at school. They were also in the same study group. I told her not to think about it, and just be nice to him.

"Bella, there are some more flowers. I imagine they're from Edward," Maggie stated, holding out another bouquet.

"Send them to the hospital, like the rest," I said, sighing.

Edward had been sending me flowers and chocolate several times a day; as well as daily letters. In them he told me how he didn't think we are over, and that we could fix this horrible situation. He also promised not to have anything else to do with Jasper.

Both Esme and Edward had been leaving messages on my cell phone, multiple times a day, but I had also been getting abusive messages from Alice.

Rose and Angela told me to keep hold of them and consider speaking to the police or a lawyer, but, I couldn't do that to Esme. I love her like a mother I had never had.

"Bella, he's standing across the road again. Do you what me to go and speak to him?" Maggie asked.

"No, just ignore him. He'll get fed up soon," I replied.

"You know you'll have to speak to him soon. You have a wedding to, either, plan or cancel. You can't ignore it," Mrs. Silver said, sympathetically.

He looked so broken. He had become the geek I had first met at the library that I'd wished for a few days ago.

I almost went over to ask him to go for coffee, before remembering the mark on his neck. Bile rose into my mouth; I could never be second to her anymore, I wanted to have some dignity.

I'd been looking for another school—possibly back in Washington. I couldn't handle seeing him with Tanya every day, knowing he never really wanted me.

I was glad that Maggie had been driving me to and from work; at least, that way he couldn't trap me into speaking to him.

I had been home from school for about thirty minutes when there was a knock on the door. Keeping the chain on the door, I opened it, expecting to see Edward or Esme. I instead found a courier with a large envelope.

"Are you Miss Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me." I gave him a weak smile.

"Could you sign here, miss?" he asked, passing me a clipboard before pushing an envelope through the gap between the door and frame. "Thank you. Have a lovely evening," he said as he walked away.

I closed the door, and threw the envelope onto the table. I knew it would be from Edward; everything was. I knew he was desperate to put things right, and I also knew I was going to have to face him; just as Mrs. Silver said. I didn't know if I could ever put myself out there anymore. I couldn't let him keep hurting me.

I reluctantly opened the envelope and pulled out a typed unsigned letter, which read, "_You deserve to know the truth about your fiancé before you marry him_."

I pulled out several photographs, looking at them with shaking hands, before dropping them on the table and rushing to the bathroom to empty my stomach into the toilet. Sitting on the bathroom floor, I cried into my hands, gasping for breath. I'd had a feeling this was what had been going on, but to see him having sex with Tanya in, what I presume was, a public bathroom was something I never wanted to see.

That smirk on her face was something that I'd see for the rest of my life.

Even after agonizing over whether I should have told Edward about Carlisle's threats, I realized I'd been worrying over nothing. Edward was never going to be with me.

Walking back into the sitting room, I curled up in the corner of the sofa, in a daze, staring at the wall until the room had gone dark. I must have been there for hours, before I managed to pull myself back to my feet. I pushed the photographs back into the envelope, putting them on the top shelf of the closet; trying not to think about what was on them.

I didn't understand anything anymore. Why would Edward do this to me? I had given him everything.

I knew he didn't find me sexually attractive—claiming he wanted to save himself for our wedding day—but clearly he was more experienced than he led me to believe.

But to do it in a public restroom? Couldn't he have been more discrete?

It hurt to see those pictures. I honestly thought he had loved me; he'd been so convincing, but what did I know? This was the first relationship I had ever experienced. He claimed he had never had a relationship before, but, it was becoming apparent he could spin a good lie.

Finding it hard to breath, I called Rose. I needed my friend, but I didn't want to just turn up in case Edward was there.

She answered the phone after the third ring.

"Hi, Rose. It's Bella. I was wondering if you weren't too busy for me to visit?" I asked, trying not to sound too upset.

"Hi Bella. Of course you can come over. Emmett's here with Liam playing fuzz ball. Are you okay?" Rose questioned.

"I'm all right," I said, trying my best to lie.

"You don't sound okay, Bella. What's happened? Did that bastard hurt you? He hasn't hit you, has he?" Rose demanded an answer.

"No, he hasn't physically hurt me. I have a couple of things I have to do, then I'll see you. I love you, Rose," I replied, becoming choked.

"See you in a while, Bella. I love you too," Rose said before hanging up the phone.

I slipped off the engagement ring, and put it in a safe place. I would return it to Edward someday; when I could be near him again without breaking down. It might be childish but I hated the thought of Tanya wearing the ring I loved so much. It was all I had left to remind me of when I thought Edward loved me.

I decided to buy some ice-cream on the way to Rose's house. I wanted Rose to tell me what I should do; I just didn't want to hurt anymore. Edward had promised never to leave me, or hurt me, when I lost Gran and Charlie. Why was I dumb enough to believe him.

Putting on my jacket, I locked the door to my apartment before walking towards the store, just across the campus.

My phone rang, and after looking at the screen, I sighed, knowing the caller would take Edward's side. He was her little boy, after all.

"Hello, Esme," I almost whispered.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm out walking; I'm going to see Rose," I told her.

"Bella, you sound a little vacant. Edward might be my son, but you're like my daughter, and I'm not taking sides. What's happened, sweetheart?" Esme pushed.

"Someone sent me photographs of Edward and Tanya having sex," I began to say.

"You have been sent what?" Esme sounded shocked.

"Several photographs. Edward had his mouth on her fake breasts, and his hand was up her skirt. She had no panties on; I saw where his fingers were, and I saw the mark on his neck when he came to the library." I sobbed.

"Where are these pictures? I want them, then I want an explanation from someone. I want to know who is doing this!" Esme almost growled.

"Edward said he was sick of me crying, and Jasper has filled his head with a load of crap about me. I've never cheated on him; it's been him cheating on me every time. I don't think he ever loved me, Esme," I continued to cry.

"I know you haven't cheated on him—even Edward knows you haven't. Bella, Edward loves you, and he's a broken man without you," Esme said.

"I don't believe that. Tanya's approached him many times in front of me, and he's always talked me round. I just want to know where my sweet geek, Edward, has gone. That's who I fell in love with, not this version of him. I don't think he was ever a geek, was he?" I told her through my sobs.

"This is making no sense to me. Edward has always been a geek, believe me," Esme said with a sigh.

"I fell in love with him, Esme. I still love him, but, he just messed with my feelings. How could he be so cruel?" I sobbed more.

"Sweetheart, he also loves you. This really has gotten out of control. I think it might be best if you come over to the house tonight. This separation has gone on long enough," Esme said, calmly.

"I'm not coming over there for him to lie to me again. He's probably with her now," I said.

"No, he isn't. He wouldn't do that to you," Esme tried to reassure me.

"I can't do this anymore, Esme," I told her, attempting to be firm.

"Bella, this is ridiculous. It's time you both sat down and had a real talk. You both need to come up with a game plan, and put things right to regain that strong bond I know you both have. If needs be I'll take you to Vegas and get you married tonight," Esme tried to say.

"No Esme. It's ten o'clock at night. He's probably out with Jasper or Tanya. Or seeing what girl he can pick up," I said, bitterly.

"Of course he isn't, sweetheart," Esme tried to reassure me.

"He doesn't want me anymore, Esme. He doesn't want _us_, and I don't think he ever did. He's played me and made a fool out of me—he's probably laughing at me behind my back," I said, sobbing before hanging up.

My phone rang, but I ignored it. I had lost my world, and the person I trusted more than anyone—who promised to never leave me—had gone back on his word. All the promises I made him I'd kept; I would always keep them as long as I live, but Edward wasn't capable of doing that. I thought my life, my future, was cut and dry. I knew Jasper was trouble, and I had just lost my Edward, for good.

I had always known I was plain and a total geek—I've been told that all my life—but, Edward made me feel like I was nothing but beautiful.

I couldn't think straight. I turned round to go back to my apartment. I was half way across campus when someone pushed me from behind. Falling forward, I put my hands out to stop myself hitting the ground. I tried to get up, but someone pushed me back down, pushing their knee into my back, pinning me to the ground. His large hand pushed down on my head so I couldn't see him, and his cologne made my eyes water. Then a bag was pulled over my head, and a rope of some kind was pulled around my neck. I struggled to pull it off me, when I felt the first punch. He pushed harder, his knee pressed into my back until I was finding it hard to breathe. The rope was pulled tight around my throat, and I began to panic; struggling to breathe. I tried to pull on the man's hands, before I heard him shout at someone, telling them to punch me.

The blow to my face broke my glasses, and I immediately felt the pain, as a piece of glass cut into my eyelid. I continued to struggle with this man, but I was suffocating—which made me panicked more. I could feel the blood pooling on my face.

I was punched on both sides of my face, before I was kicked in my side. I stopped struggling knowing there was no point, and began to think about Gran; looking forward to being with her again.

I started to feel a sense of peace.

**Royce King. **

When I was asked to do this, I said yes. I needed the money; unlike them I didn't have a trust fund. Another reason I agreed was because I wanted to punish that fucking geek. The way he fawned over this girl, always hugging and kissing her, was pathetic.

I saw them together over a year ago outside her apartment. The fucking geek shook her hand when he took her home after their date.

From what I've heard, he hadn't even tried to get into her panties. I still thought he was gay. This mouse must have been his cover.

He'd argued with her and their friends before storming off, and the next thing I'd heard, he was fingering Tan—fucking sucking on her tits. I wanted him gone—in jail, becoming someone's bitch—but Tan had other plans for him. I was going to make sure he'd lose everything. I'd hated him at school, and I still hated him and his perfect family. I hated him even more, because my girl wanted him. She'd fucking dumped me after eight years, for him.

I'd been paid to make the mouse go away; to kill her. I was not going to use a car like they'd said. Those things can be traced back to you; even if I stole one.

I've killed a girl before, but last time it was an accident, and I was never caught. It was spring break; Tan was being a bitch during the day, and that's why I was on the prowl. I picked up this girl who'd been flirting with me all night. We were drunk, and she wanted sex. She told me how she fantasized about being in a gangbang, I told her I didn't share. Then she wouldn't put out. She made me angry I lost it, taking it out on her. I left her on the floor of her room, and later, on the news, I heard she was dead.

But this girl, the mouse, was much smaller; childlike, really. It was going to be easy. A few kicks and stomp on her a few times, before pulling a rope around her neck. It was a quick $2,000. I'd given $200 to this guy I knew; he thought he'd won the lottery. It would keep him high for a few days. The crackhead.

I made sure it would be him who'd got time for it, as well. He wouldn't even remember me being there.

"Come on, I'll pull the cord around her neck. You punch and kick her. No, like this, you idiot," I told him.

I pushed my knee further into her back, and I heard a blood-curdling scream, as she shouted for Cullen. I hoped her last thought was of him hurting her.

"Drag her over there, near that wall, so she won't be seen," I told him.

The bitch was like a raggedy doll. I think we had done the job. I checked for a pulse. Yes, she was dead.

"Are you sure we got the right girl? She's so tiny—like a little kid." He was panicked.

"Shut the fuck up. I know it's her. I've been following her for the past three days." I laughed.

We tossed her against the side of the wall, pushing some garbage next to her. No one will miss her. It seemed Cullen wouldn't, he'd his hands full with Tan, for now….

**Edward**

When I didn't hear from Bella, I cried myself to sleep every night. I'd left messages on her phone, and sent her flowers and chocolates.

Jasper had tried to come and see me, but I told him to leave me the fuck alone. I wished I had just listened to Bella when she'd said he was trouble.

Talking to Tia and Liam at school was strained; they just gave me the bare minimum of an answer to anything I asked them. They'd both seen my neck, and I saw the disgusted look on both of their faces. Tia really loved Bella; she was like a younger sister to her.

I'd asked if anyone was going to the student bar, but everyone had told me "no" and hung up their phones. I went anyway; I thought they might change their minds, but no one came.

Emmett didn't speak to me when he saw me on campus; they had all taken Bella's side. I knew they hadn't gone to her apartment, though. Or her to theirs. I knew this because I'd sat outside, hoping to see her.

I had even taken to standing across the street from the library, in the hope to see her, but, I never did.

After four days, I couldn't take it anymore; I needed her. At this point, I was seriously going to suggest that we elope. I decided to go to the library to see her this morning; I had to try to fix this. I was going, to be honest with her. I was desperate, and I couldn't lose her.

I was about to leave when my phone rang; I hoped it was Bella, asking me to meet her.

I excitedly pulled out my phone from my pocket, and looked to see it was my mom, again.

"Hi, Mom. Please don't lecture me," I said with a sigh, but my mom was crying.

"Edward, put the news channel on now!" She sobbed.

"Why? What happened?" I fumbled for the remote control. "Why are you crying, Mom?" I asked.

"A girl was found on the grounds of the University. I've tried to contact Bella, but her phone keeps going to voicemail. She was out on her own last night when I spoke to her." Was all I could hear through her sobs.

_"__The top story today: How safe are our students on the campus at the school of medicine here in Chicago? We will tell you after the break."_

"What's this about, Mom?" I asked, confused. "Mom, calm down. I can't make sense of what you are saying."

I was confused as to why my mom was so distressed. I looked back at the television.

_"__Welcome back. Over to our reporter on the campus of the University. Lauren."_

Looking at the screen, I realized those shoes, laid against the wall, looked just like Bella's, but… I pushed that thought from my head.

_"__At 5:30 am the police were called to the campus by campus security. A couple of students came across a body of what was thought to be a child, over there near that wall. She was severely beaten with a bag tied around her head. One of the officers who attended discovered that she had a faint pulse and was quickly taken to Northwestern Memorial Hospital." _

"Has anyone any idea who this child is or what she was doing on the campus, Lauren."

_"__I spoke to the couple who found her. At first they thought someone had bumped a pile of clothes near a wall, then the man saw her tiny hand. He thought it was a child, as she was so small, but when they moved the rubbish, they were shocked to see it was actually a woman. She had a bag on her head that had been tied around her neck. The woman who found her said she had never seen so much blood. The bag was allegedly soaked in it, but the police will not confirm it, or if she had been sexual assaulted. So we could have a predator in the school." _

"Have the police made any statement or have indicated what has happened? Lauren."

_"__The details are, so far, sketchy, and there has been a lot of speculation, but one thing had been confirmed. It wasn't a body of a child, but a woman. She is a student who attended the University."_

"Has she been named or has anyone recognized her, Lauren."

_"__The police have yet to confirm her name. They will not release it until the family has been contacted, but they have confirmed that the attack was particularly vicious. No one would say if there was a motive behind this attack." _

"What do we know, if anything about this woman, Lauren?"

_"__A student who was at the scene caught a glimpse of her. Because she was so severely beaten, her face was not really recognizable. The girl thought that she recognized the victim from the style of clothes, plus the fact she wore glasses. _

_If it's the woman she thinks it could be, she has been described as a very shy girl who had a tight-knit group of friends. She believes she was getting married in a few weeks." _

"Do the police have any suspects at this time, Lauren."

_"__It was indicated by students that they saw her fiancé arguing with her in the library a few days ago. She walked away from him in tears."_

I felt sick, and I went dizzy, grasping for the table, as I sat down. "Shit, it's Bella. What the fuck has happened? This is my fault," I whispered.

_"__The police are about to make an announcement to confirm what some students have speculated," Lauren said._

A police officer came in front of the camera with a piece of paper in his hand. He read from it, _"__We have informed the girl's next of kin, who are now at the hospital. I can confirm the woman's name is Isabella Swan, and she is a student studying in the nursing program, who worked part time at the school library. She has recently lost all of her family. Her uncle was a police officer who was killed in the line of duty. Her condition is being described as critical. We have been told she's been taken straight to the operating theater. At this moment, it is unclear why she was attacked, but her ex-fiancés __**IS**__ a person of interest. That's all I'm prepared to say at this time. We will answer more questions at the conference; which will be held at 12 noon. Thank you."_

As I continued to watch the news broadcast, I grabbed for my shoes. I couldn't believe they thought I could do that to my Bella.

_"__Considering her uncle lost his life in the line of duty, I would imagine the police will give this case a top priority. Back to the studio"._

I turned off the television; I didn't need to know anymore.

"Mom, I have to go to her—she needs me. They think we have split up. Mom, we haven't. She's still my Bella," I cried.

"Edward, I called your father when I heard about it. He said the police won't let anyone near the operating theater, not even him. He didn't even know the identity of the girl. Everything was kept secret, but he said that the police were trying to protect her from someone. He did see Emmett and some of his friends there, but he wasn't sure who they were visiting!" Esme shouted, in desperation.

"Like hell! They are keeping her away from me. She's my fiancée!" I cried out.

"Edward, listen to me. Last night when I spoke to her on the phone, she was devastated. Someone sent her pictures of you and Tanya having sex," Esme cried.

"That's not true. I never had sex with that whore! She has to believe me. Tell me you believe me, mom?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Edward, but I don't," Esme tearfully replied.

"Why don't you believe me, Mom? You know I could never cheat on Bella. Help me—what am I going to do?" I cried, hysterically. "I love her too much to lose her."

"I think you already have, Edward," Esme sobbed.

**See you next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Forgive me**

**Edward**

I couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt Bella, and why was she out late on her own?

How the hell had anyone got photos of me having sex with the whore? I don't remember seeing her that night, or how I got home, either.

There were a lot of questions that need answering, and I knew Jasper was behind this. Why the fuck did I go with him? My insecurities had ruined my life.

Bella never told me she wanted to end our relationship, and until she said it to my face, I wouldn't consider us broken up.

Dad reluctantly met Mom and me at the main entrance to the hospital, and he wasn't happy when Mom had insisted I was allowed to see Bella. Mom was not in the mood for anyone to mess with her, and had briefly spoken to our family lawyer; mainly because the police were interested in talking to me.

We made our way to the theater's waiting room, where dad told us Rose and our friends were waiting.

"Have you heard anything? Why didn't you call me, Rose?" I questioned Rose.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cullen? You're not welcome. I told them to keep you away. This is entirely your fault," Rose spat out.

"Why am I not welcome? She's my fiancée, and We're getting married in eight weeks," I almost shouted.

"I think that boat sailed when you fucked that whore. Don't deny it, Edward. You still have a faint mark on your neck," Liam said, in disgust.

"I didn't fuck her; I don't even remember her being at the bar or how I got home. But I can tell you this, once I get the opportunity to speak with Bella this misunderstanding will be put to rest," I told them, becoming more upset.

"Whatever, Cullen, but I'm not Bella. You can't spin that bullshit to me," Rose said as she rushed towards me.

Emmett grabbed her round her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Don't, baby. Now isn't the time for fighting. We have Bella to think about," Emmett whispered in her ear, before giving me a disgusted look.

"Look, I'm telling the truth. Jasper said Bella had come on to him, when Bella wasn't with you all. I thought she was with someone else—especially since she was out of breath when she came back," I explained.

"Why the hell would I loan her my car if she was going to go with someone? Give me some credit," Ben retorted.

"I was going to come back and apologize to Bella, but Jasper dragged me into a bar. He kept giving me more drinks, while constantly telling me how she cheated on me, and was using me. I went to the bathroom after he bought me another drink—that's all I remember until I woke up when mom came to our house. For fuck's sake, I love her; you all know that!" I stated, as I broke down and cried.

"No, you don't love her, nor do I think you ever did. All this happened because of you. You were the love of her life, and you've broken her, Edward. You don't even look at her the same way anymore. We all saw the hatred on your face when you looked at Bella that night," Emmett began.

"No, Em, I don't hate her. I love her. I know I've hurt her, but I've been trying to put it right." I sobbed.

"I used to be envious of you and Bella, and I wanted what you two experienced. Now, I wish you had never asked her out on your friend's date—that you had left her alone after that misunderstanding at the library. You've taken the shine out of her eyes," Emmett continued.

"We know you had sex with Tanya. Alice and Jasper told me, so don't insult me by denying it. Did you realize that sometime between 10:00pm last night and 5:25am this morning, she was attacked and left in her own blood, alone, and dying? Where the fuck were you, Edward? With that fucking whore!" Tia sobbed.

"I went out for a walk, but I had my phone with me. I was waiting for her to call me," I stated, struggling to breathe.

"You went to the bar, Edward. You were seen waiting for someone," Angela spoke.

"That's enough. I will not sit here and let you rip my son apart like this," Esme barked. "You know nothing of what Bella and Edward share."

I needed my Bella. She was everything to me, and I was nothing without her.

The room was spinning; I could hear the ocean in my ears, my vision was blurred, and I couldn't make out the voices around me. "No, you're not keeping me away from my Bella," I tried to say but my speech was slurred. "I've got to find her." I stumbled, pulling on the collar of my shirt; everything was so tight. I attempted to get to the door, but everything went black…

**Emmett.**

Edward's dad said he'd had a panic attack and had been sedated. There was no doubt in my mind that he once loved Bella—he still might—but he shouldn't have treated her the way he did at the bar.

For some reason last night, Bella had been on her way to our house. Rose said she'd sounded upset. Bella had kept quiet about everything; Bella and Edward hadn't been out together. They had always been inseparable.

I noticed Rose standing in a corner, speaking quietly into her phone, and I had a bad feeling things were about to get worse than they were already.

Closing her phone, she walked over and spoke quietly to Angela and Ben. They both had small smiles on their faces, before nodding in agreement to something.

"Rose, hun, what are you up to? I hope you're not doing something that isn't going to blow up in your face. Just let it drop for now until we can speak to Bella," I pleaded with her.

"Em, I know he's your former best friend, but Bella is my best friend, and I'm doing all I can to protect her," Rose told me.

"But you don't know what's been going on. Maybe they had sorted things out. Please don't do whatever it is you're planning on doing. I have no problem with you keeping Alice and Jasper away from her, but not Edward, Rose. The guy's broken. You saw how he was. I've known him for six years, babe, and there is something that doesn't make sense," I begged.

"Em, I was on the phone with my parents—nothing to worry about." Rose smiled.

I looked at Tia and Liam. I was sure they realized the same thing: Jasper had played them both.

Hearing the door open, I looked round.

Edward came back in with Esme; he was a mess, and his eyes were red. He looked like the geek he had been when I first met him—shaking and unsure of himself, with his glasses falling down his nose, pulling on his hair.

I just hoped they could move past this; that's if Bella pulled through. I wondered if Edward would ever get over it if she were to die.

"I have contacted a lawyer, and I'm telling you, I'm applying to get a restraining order against Alice and Jasper," Rose told everyone. "They're behind this, and as Bella's next-of-kin, I'm protecting her."

"Neither Alice nor Jasper will be getting into this hospital; I can promise you," Carlisle informed us. "Esme and I are going to be dealing with Alice as soon as we get Edward and Isabella settled. He will stay with her, and I'm advising the ICU staff that you all can only visit, but only during regular visiting times. There will be no one staying over or sleeping in the waiting room."

**Edward**

I felt lost; I had no friends. How did it all happen so quickly?

In four days I had managed to lose everything. I'd already decided to move back home to my parents' house. It only took twenty-five minutes to travel to campus, and our exams were in six weeks. If I were to lose Bella, I would stay single. I would never enter a relationship again if Bella didn't want me anymore, but the idea of Bella not wanting me was killing me.

I was thinking about moving away to another school away from Chicago—away from Tanya. At least that way, if we didn't tell anyone where we were, Bella might stay with me. I was going to suggest it to Bella when I spoke to her.

I sat in the waiting area with my parents on either side of me. My mother was holding my hand as I shook. I heard the door open and looked up; it was Frank Snow, a colleague of my dad's.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Snow. I'm taking primary care of Isabella?" he told us.

"I understand you have a problem with Edward staying with her. Frankly, I'm too busy, and I'm only interested in Isabella's care," Doctor Snow said, before I interrupted him.

"Bella, she likes to be called Bella. She says the only person who called her Isabella was Gran when she was angry. All her friends call her Bella, but I call her smudge," I quietly spoke.

"Sorry, Edward. Bella," Doctor Snow said before continuing. "You will have to sort this out among yourselves, away from the hospital, but I will advise you if the arguments continue I will have you all removed from the hospital," Doctor Snow stated.

"Frank, can you tell us what has happened? As her family, we are more concerned about her than this petty squabbling," Esme demanded.

"Bella's heart stopped twice on the operating table; we had to revive and stabilize her," Doctor Snow began to explain.

"Has that affected any of her heart valves or her aorta?" Liam asked.

"As much as I can tell, there seems to be no problem, but I will be doing a Cardiac CT when she can be moved safely. I need to make sure nothing was damaged during the attack or when she arrested," Carlisle clarified.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to be caring for Bella," Rose said, with panic in her voice.

"Ms. Hale, Isabella deserves the best doctors to care for her. I'm the best cardiologist in Chicago," Carlisle explained.

Doctor Snow continued, "She is in a medically induced coma as she had extensive injuries. We have her on a ventilator, and she will stay on it until she is brought out of the coma. Her injuries are mostly in her facial area. We have done a CT scan, as her brain is swollen and bruised—like a child who has suffered from Shaken Baby syndrome. We can't rule out permanent brain damage at this time. It also showed no injuries to either her spin or neck, so she will be able to walk."

"When will, you know if she has brain damage?" Angela asked.

"When she regains consciousness," Tia answered, squeezing her hand.

"She has received multiple fractures to her face and is almost unrecognizable. She had a titanium plate put in her left cheek. Her jaw was dislocated. Also, we had to reinsert and secured some of her teeth into her jaw; which we have partially wired her closed, and as soon as she's off the ventilator it will be totally wired closed. The other fractures will heal with time, and her face is bandaged to protect from infections," Doctor Snow explained, making sure we understood.

"How long will she have the bandages on for?" Emmett asked.

"Just for a minimum of three days. After that it's usually taken on a day to day basis," I answered.

Esme smiled squeezing my hand.

"The ENT doctor repaired the eardrum in her right ear, but it is indicated she will have profound hearing loss. She may have to depend on a hearing aid for the rest of her life. A team of plastic surgeons has done extensive work; which included reconstructing her nose. We also stitched her left eyelid as she was wearing her glasses. A piece of the glass sliced through her skin, and she also had glass slithers in her eye. At this stage, we are not sure if she has lost her vision in that eye. Several ribs are fractured, but there is nothing that can be done. Going by the bruising, it appears someone knelt on her. One lung had collapsed, but we inflated it, and we are draining fluid from her other lung," Doctor Snow told us all.

All I could do was nod my head, as tear's silently streamed down my face.

"Did he sexually assaults her?" Tia asked as she was being held by Liam.

"Luckily, no. A rape test was taken. It came back negative, and there was no sign of trauma there," Frank answered.

"Thank goodness for that. She is a virgin, and I know that would have devastated her," Rose said through her tears.

From that piece of information Rose shared, the look of shock was clear on everyone's faces, and I couldn't help but hate Rose for sharing it.

I could tell by the way they were looking at me, they were judging me. With them thinking I had sex with Tanya, they'd think I was playing Bella, and that was not the case.

"I hope this pettiness will stop. Bella is lucky to be alive, and this attitude will not help her recover," Dr. Snow said. "If you have any questions, ask the nurse to page me. But Dr. Cullen is right; there will be no one staying overnight with her, and I don't want to hear of any of you in the waiting room out of visiting hours."

"Thank you, Frank, but before you leave, could you tell me what the chances of her surviving this attack?" Esme asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The next 48 hours are critical; it can go either way. We are hoping for a positive outcome, but she will have daily CT scans, as soon as the swelling in her brain has rectified itself. Then we'll bring her out of the induced coma," Frank told us. "If there's nothing else, I have to go and see how Bella's doing, and I will let you know when you can go and see her."

As Frank left, Dad got up to leave.

"I'm just going to speak to the nurse in charge, to see what I can arrange," Dad said, as he kissed Mom's head.

Thirty minutes later my dad returned to the waiting area.

"Edward, Bella has been settled into a room, and you can come and visit with her now. You can decide between you all who is coming in next, but only one at a time, because Edward will be staying with Isabella until she tells him to leave," Carlisle said, looking at the others.

"Mom, Dad, will you come in with me, please?" I whispered, finding it difficult to breathe.

Rose pushed past us as she went towards the elevators; Emmett ran after her.

With my mom holding my hand and Dad with his hand on my lower back, I walked into her room. Nothing prepared me for what I saw.

"No!" I cried out loud, in pain.

I would take all of this pain from her if I could—for what I'd done to her.

My dad was shocked; you could see the horror on his face, while Mom buried her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

I walked over, with tears dripping from my chin, but I didn't know how to hold her. Bending over her, I kissed her head, carefully holding her hand.

"Hi, sweetheart. I love you so much, and I don't know what happened to us. I can't function without you. Please, believe that I love you. I have missed you these past few days—please come back to me, smudge." I cried.

I sat holding her hand while the others came in one by one. I noticed Rose didn't come in. It had been almost three hours since we were allowed to see Bella, and visiting hours were almost finished.

"I hope you're satisfied with what you have done, Edward. To think just a few months ago you told her Gran that you would look after her. Is this your idea of looking after her? I hope you and your blonde slut will be happy together," Rose said, as she stood in the doorway.

"Rose, this has to stop. Edward had nothing to do with this," Esme snapped.

"I've just been to court and got a temporary injunction to keep all your family away from Bella, and that does include you, Edward. Until Bella can speak for herself, I've instructed a lawyer to act on her behalf. I have just been granted a fourteen-day emergency injunction. You might not know it, Esme, but you're not the only one who is from old money," Rose said with a smile.

"Rose, why did you do that? You're taking our choices away from us—you're as bad as Tanya. You are tearing Bella and me apart. You don't know her mind or what she'd decided. She has never given me her ring back, and the last time I saw it, it was still on her finger," I pleaded with Rose.

"Edward, you made that choice when you left with Jasper and fucked that slut. Can you see a ring on her finger, because I can't," Rose spat out.

I heard someone come through the door. I expected it to be Tia, but it was two men who were defiantly not medical personnel.

"Edward Cullen, I'm Detective Burke, and this is my partner Detective Robinson. Would you accompany us to the precinct to answer questions regarding the attempted murder of Isabella Swan," Detective Burke said.

I felt like I was going to be sick. This was a nightmare I wished I could wake up from.

Still held Bella in my arms; I didn't want to leave her.

"Is my son under arrest?" Esme asked.

"No, ma'am. He's just helping us with our inquiries. You can get a lawyer to meet us at the 15th precinct," Detective Robinson said with a smile on his face.

I didn't trust him; I didn't feel comfortable, either.

I turned to look at Rose; she looked pleased with herself.

"There is a temporary restraining order for you, Mrs. Cullen, so if you could leave with us now. You are not permitted to come to this floor while Ms. Swan is here. The judge didn't say you couldn't come into the hospital, as your husband works here and you do a lot of fundraising," Detective Burke said.

Mom looked shocked as she gathered her coat and bag, and turning towards Rose, she said, "Well, I hope you're satisfied with what you have done here today. You can rest assured, young lady, this is only for a short while, until our family lawyer sorts this mess out."

As we passed the nurses station, I heard my mother remind the nursing staff that no one was to stay after visiting hours. It was a mistake for Rose to have crossed my mom.

I saw her pull her phone from her bag and press "one". I knew she was calling my father.

"Carlisle, we need to get the family lawyer to the 15th precinct. They have taken Edward in for questioning. Also, Ms. Hale has got a temporary order to stop all our family from being on the same floor as Bella. You're the only one who can go near her, as you're her doctor," I heard her say.

As I was being led away from the hospital, I saw the shock on the faces of my friends, and there were journalist and photographers shouting questions and taking pictures of me.

Riley Biers, our family lawyer, met us at the precinct.

"Don't admit to nothing, Edward. You haven't done anything to Miss. Swan, so you shouldn't even be here. As for this ridiculous order, I'll be dealing with that after we have finished here. I have to ask you, Edward, have you called off your engagement with Miss. Swan, and are you in another relationship with another woman?" Riley inquired.

"No, I haven't. There have been several issues—all started by Tanya Denali," I began to explain what had happened on that night, and how Bella had asked me to leave her alone for a few days. Which I did. Then I told him about the photographs Bella was sent of me with Tanya. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone but Bella," I told him.

"Okay, just take my lead, and don't say anything," Riley advised me.

"Thank you for coming in with us. Firstly, this is the copy of the order. It's good for fourteen days. Then, if Miss. Swan is still unconscious, it's between you and Ms. Hale to fight it out in court," Burke informed us.

"We were told about some pictures of you and another female. We found these photos in Miss. Swan's home, in her closet, when we searched her apartment. Do you know this woman, and when was the last time you saw her?" Robinson probed.

Looking at the pictures, I was shocked. I couldn't even remember being in that position. I panicked as I looked at Riley.

He nodded his head.

"That is Tanya Denali. I have known her since I was a young child. Her parents are friends of my parents—they move in the same circles. She has been relentlessly trying to pursue me, even though she knows I'm getting married to Bella. I know which night this is by the clothes I was wearing. Jasper Whitlock encouraged me to go out with him. I remember having a few drinks, then the next thing I knew, I was been woken by my mother at mine and Bella's house," I recounted.

"So, Miss Swan and you have a house together, other than her apartment?" Robinson asked.

"Yes, we bought a house we are going to live in once we get married. Bella and I have been decorating it with the help of our friends. I moved into it two weeks ago when the lease ran out on my apartment," I replied.

"So, as far as you know, these pictures could have been photoshopped?" Burke asked.

"Yes, they could have been," I answered.

There was a knock on the door. Burke got up and left the room.

"So, you were seen arguing in the library. Can I ask you why?" Robinson asked.

Before I had a chance to answer Burke came back in the room.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you should think yourself lucky. Some friends from school have just heard about you being brought into the station, and have just brought us something that's just made your life a whole lot easier. Were you aware, on the night we are talking about, that your blood was taken?" Burke asked.

"No! Who did that?" I asked, panicked.

"Some friends you go to school with. You should be grateful to them. They thought something was off with you. Here are the lab results; they came in this afternoon," Burke said as he pushed the paper over to us.

"Flunitrazepam. That's a date rape drug, Isn't it?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, it is. You are very lucky they did this for you, and that they had the sense to remove you from the danger you could have found yourself in. It would appear that you are a victim, Edward. I suspect the photos were to cause problems for you, which obviously, they have. Has anyone demanded money from you? Your family has money, don't they?" Robinson questioned.

"Yes, we have money, but no one has demanded money from me. You might have to ask my parents. The only thing that has been demanded of me is by Tanya Denali, who wants me to end my relationship with Bella," I replied.

"That's not something we can get involved with; it's for you and your lawyer to figure out. But we will ask the neighbor of your house to confirm if they saw or heard you on the night in question. Once they have confirmed this, you will be no longer a suspect in the attempted murder of Ms. Swan. But until Ms. Swan can say otherwise, or your lawyer can do something, stay away from the hospital, Edward. I don't want to have to arrest you for breaking that order," Burke said.

"Before you leave, Edward. What does this engagement ring look like? Did she give it back?" Robinson inquired.

"It is a sapphire set in a platinum band, with 12 diamonds around the sapphire, and no, she hasn't given it back," I replied.

"Was it an expensive ring? She didn't have it on when she was brought to the hospital, and when we searched her apartment we never found a ring," Robinson said.

"It's a family heirloom. It's insured for $1,250,000. It was left to me by my Grandmother," I told them.

"Could she have sold it?" Robinson questioned.

"No, she would never do that. She loved that ring," I replied.

"We will need a picture of the ring. It might have been a reason she was attacked. I take it she wore it all the time—even while she was at work at the library?" Burke asked as he made notes.

"Yes, she only took it off to shower or wash her hands," I stated.

"Okay, thank you, Edward."

"Come on, Edward, we have things to discuss," Riley said as he grabbed my arm.

**Thank you as always to my beta The Walrus and the Carpenter. Also my pre-reader Klcivinski for helping me with the medical bits. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**As always I would like the thank my amazing beta The Walrus and the Carpenter, also my pre-reader Klcivinski for their hard work in making this readable. Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Chapter 19**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Edward**

It had been six days since the attack on Bella, and the police were no closer to finding the person who had done it. They were still looking for the engagement ring; they were convinced it was why Bella was attacked. Until Bella woke up, they couldn't ask her where the ring was.

Conveniently, there was no CCTV footage of the attack. According to the school, it was a blind spot; although, I had questioned them as to why the campus security never found her while they were doing their usual security rounds. Of course, I didn't get any answers. The school was still on high alert; they still thought someone was out to hurt the students.

I made sure when I went to our house I wasn't alone. I was sick of Alice and Jasper turning up. I'd taken a key from Alice, but goodness knows where she'd got it from. Dad had been good; he kept us updated on Bella's progress, while Rose still hadn't relented and removed the order.

I was sitting in my old room, trying to study, but I couldn't concentrate while I didn't know what was happening with Bella. I was so much calmer when I was with her.

My phone rang, and I rushed to get it, in case it was the hospital; it was Emmett. I hadn't spoken to any of them since I was taken away to be questioned, and I'd avoided talking to Liam and Tia. I felt really betrayed by them.

"Hello, Emmett. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Hi, Edward. Rose and I were wondering if we could have the key to Bella's apartment, or if she has her laptop at the house? We asked the super, but he wouldn't let us into her apartment. Her professor said that if we can get her assignment in on time, she would give her the mark to pass that module," Emmett asked, uncomfortably. "Ben was going to hack her laptop, because we don't know her password."

"She has things at the house, but I'm not giving either you, or any of the others, the key to Bella's apartment, or our house. I will go and let Tia or Liam in. To be honest with you Emmett, I feel really betrayed by you all. It has been proven that I was the victim of having my drink spiked. I accept the fact I shouldn't have spoken to Bella or left her the way I did, but I feel I have more right to be with Bella than anyone. You don't have to hack her laptop. I know the password," I curtly said.

"Edward, I heard what happened when you were in the bar. I also heard how the police think the pictures could have been photoshopped, but Rose thinks she is acting in the best interest of Bella. She was trying to protect her," Emmett sheepishly said.

"I'm not getting into this over the phone. I'll be at the apartment in thirty minutes; have either Liam or Tia meet me there," I answered before hanging up. There was no way I was going on my own for them to make accusations about me, again.

I went downstairs to Mom's office, putting my head around the door. "Mom, are you busy? Emmett just called, and they want Bella's laptop from her apartment. I'm meeting either Tia or Liam there, as there is no way I'm giving them a key. I don't suppose you're free to come with me, are you?" I asked her, knowing the answer.

"Of course, I am. If you could just give me a minute to shut my laptop down, I'll meet you in the hall. We can take my car." Mom smiled.

We chatted about school and a new client's Mom had got while we took the twenty-five-minute drive.

"Ah, why are they both here? Don't they trust me?" I sighed. Getting out of the car. I walked straight to the door, not acknowledging either of them. After all, that was how they'd been treating me at school.

As I opened the door, I was shocked at what I saw.

"Fuck, it looks like someone has broken in—unless the police left it in a mess," I said, taken aback.

"I'll ring those detectives, Edward, and ask them if they left this mess," Esme said, before she left the apartment. Standing outside, she called the police.

Making sure I didn't touch anything, I looked to see if I could see if anything was missing.

"Edward, be careful of that broken glass," Tia said, touching my arm.

"Thank you, Tia. I'm just going into the bedroom to check to see if anything is missing." I tried to smile at her.

"Edward, the police are on their way. It appears the apartment has been broken into. I'm going to the house to make sure it's okay. The police think that maybe Bella had her purse stolen, and whoever attacked her has possibly got her keys. We need to get the locks changed," Esme shouted from the doorway.

"You're not going on your own, Mrs. C," Liam said. "If someone has broken in here they might be at the house. I'd feel horrible if something happened to you. Do you want to take your car or mine?"

"Thank you, dear. We can go in my car. Edward, we'll call you when we get there," Esme told us.

"Edward, I'm really sorry how I've treated you over this past week," Tia said, regrettably. "I know things haven't been easy for you. Gianna told me about the blood test. You are so lucky she was there—goodness knows what could have happened to you if no one helped you."

"Thank you for the apology. I appreciate that, and no, it hasn't been easy. How would you feel if Liam had an accident and you were not allowed to go and be with him?" I asked her.

"Edward, I know what Rose has done wasn't called for, but she was acting on, what she thought, was in the best interest for Bella. But you're right; no one but the two of you knows what was going on in your relationship. Just so you know, neither Liam nor I agree with what she's done," Tia said.

Looking around the bedroom, I tried to see what was missing. The jewelry box was open and on the floor with its content spilled out. Her laptop, hairdryer, and straighteners were near her dresser, and her watch and heart necklace was on the top of the dresser near her hairbrush.

"There doesn't seem to be anything missing," I said to Tia.

"That necklace you brought her is on the dresser. It must have cost a lot of money. Whoever came in here didn't come to steal anything. They came to try and find something. Do you think this could be about the engagement ring?" Tia asked.

"That's all I can think it can be…" I began, but my phone rang interrupting our conversation.

"Hi, Mom. Is everything okay there?" I asked.

"The house has been broken into, and I've called the police. Liam and I are about to take a walk through," Mom explained. "Did you get the safe installed?"

"Yes, it's in the study. How bad is the house?" I asked, pulling on my hair.

"About the same as the apartment. The police are here; I'll call you back as soon as I know something," she said, hanging up the phone.

"The police are here, Edward!" Tia shouted from the front door.

"The house has been broken into as well. The police have just turned up there," I told Tia.

"How could someone do this? I'm going to call Angela. Do you want to call Emmett, or do you want me to?" Tia asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think it's anyone else's business, but mine and Bella's, but I can't stop you from calling them," I said as I walked over to the police officer.

We spent the next three hours going over what we thought was missing and waiting for the CSI to come and do their job. The police concluded that whatever they were looking for was not found. It came back to the ring again, and I couldn't wait for Bella to wake up to tell us where she had put it.

After, I called a locksmith and got the locks changed at both properties.

**Ten days after the attack.**

If Bella didn't wake in four days, Mom and I would have to go to court. Rose was still adamant about getting another restraining order to stop me or my mom from going near Bella, but what she didn't know was that I'd been spending every night with her.

A family friend, Heidi, was the head nurse on the night shift, and she let me spend time with Bella.

I read to her mostly, but I also talked to her about our future together. I hadn't given up on us, and I intended to fight for her. I knew I could never be happy without her.

They had taken Bella of sedation, but until she woke up, she was still dependent on the ventilator. Her bandages had been taken from her face, and the stitches had been removed. The scarring would fade in time; the plastic surgeons had done a good job, but I'd noticed her eye had dropped. It was caused by the plate in her cheek, which had replaced her cheekbone, but unfortunately, it was the same side as her damaged eye. Heidi told me the last CT scan showed she had no swelling or bleeding in her brain.

When I arrived, I waved to Heidi before entering Bella's room and kissing her head, as always.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling tonight?" I whispered in her good ear. "I've been moving most of my clothes into my old room at my parent's house; It's the only way I could think of stopping Jasper from coming near me. I know you're not fond of my dad, but he will not allow Jasper in our house. So, I feel safe—if that makes sense." I told her.

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't wake up until she was ready—she had to heal—but I wished she would wake up so we could talk. I was hoping Bella would agree to go to Vegas to get married, as soon as she was released. Or get married here in the hospital. I'd even do it in secret, if that's what it took. I just couldn't lose her.

"Well, smudge, what chapter were we up to last night?" I asked as I squeezed her hand, before looking down at the book.

I began reading, continuing to hold Bella's hand, when I thought I felt it move.

"Bella, sweetheart—can you hear me? I know you may not want me here, but squeeze my hand if you can hear me," I asked.

I felt her fingers twitch in my hand. I checked her pupils; they seem to be reacting.

"Bella, love, can you open your eyes? Let me turned down the light a little," I whispered.

After turning the light down, I turned and saw what I'd been waiting—for what seemed like a lifetime—to see. Bella's beautiful big brown eyes.

Her hand went to her mouth, with panic clear on her face.

"No, sweetheart. Don't pull on the tube," I gently said, as I held her hand.

As she pulled her hand away from mine, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you, sweetheart. Let me tell you what happened—is that okay? I promise I'll stay at the foot of the bed, but please don't pull on your ventilator," I begged.

She just nodded, slightly

"I know you must be confused. You're in the hospital, obviously, and I don't know if you remember, but you were attacked. You've been unconscious for the past ten days," I softly tried to explain.

"You have a ventilator to help you to breathe, but once they're satisfied that you can breathe on your own, they will take it out." I smiled at her, squeezing her foot.

I watched as a tear fell from her eye.

"Bella, sweetheart, can I come and hold you? You must be frightened," I begged.

She shook her head.

"Bella, I do still want us to be together. I was taken to the police station after your attack. I was a suspect, and they showed me those photographs. I don't even remember her being at the bar. I don't even remember getting home," I started to tell her. Her heart monitor was going crazy.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to calm down, or they will sedate you again. Takes some deep breaths," I pleaded with her. I couldn't be sent away, not until I told her what happened.

"That's it. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want the opportunity to give you my side of the story before you decide what to do," I explained. "Do you remember Gianna, the girl from my class?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Well, she was at the bar with some friends. When she went to the women's restroom, she found Tanya all over me. Gianna said, by the way I was acting, I wasn't drunk. She got me away from Tanya, and then took me to our house. Somewhere between the bar and our house Gianna took some of my blood to be tested. She was worried someone had done something to me, and they found Benzodiazepines in my blood. You would have heard it being referred to as a date rape drug. The only person who had the opportunity to put it in my drink was Jasper," I told her, hoping she would believe me. "Rose has a restraining order against Mom and me. I'm not supposed to come near you. It's still good for four days, and I could get arrested if they knew I was here," I shyly explained to her.

Her eyes widened.

"Bella, I'm going to have to tell Heidi you're awake, but I'll have to leave. If you want me to come back, I'll be in my dad's office. Ask Heidi to call me and I'll come straight down," I said sadly. "Sweetheart, is it okay if I kiss you. I know you haven't decided if the wedding is still on, but I still want to marry you. I want to do it as soon as possible. Even here, if you want to."

She shook her head, but her eyes looked sad.

"That's okay, but don't forget I love you. I don't want us to be over," I said with a tear running down my face.

I turned to the door, before looking back at her and giving her a small wave as I left the room.

I had to face reality; I might have lost her. I had been so cruel to her last time I saw her, and I might have pushed her too far.

**Bella**

I wanted to believe him, I just didn't know how much I could take; I still felt so confused.

"Hi, Bella. My name is Heidi, and I'm your nurse for tonight. I'll call your doctor in a few minutes so he can come and see you." Heidi smiled as she took my vitals. "I know Edward. I was three years above him in school, and my parents move in the same circles as his do. In fact, my mom and Esme are both on the same committee that runs a children's charity. I am like Edward; I don't want anything to do with those socialites. I've made some great friends here, and I often go out with them, and I only attend the children's charity ball," Heidi said as she squeezed my hand and left the room.

The doctor came to see me, and went through everything that had happened to me. I felt overwhelmed and tired, but I was relieved when they took the tube out. It hurt when I moved, and I had to ask for painkillers.

I never asked Heidi to call Edward, not that I didn't want him here, I just fell asleep. Although, I'm sure I smelt his cologne, and felt him kiss me.

I woke up to two men walking into the room. I could see they were police officers.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Detective Burke, and this is my partner, Detective Robinson. How are you feeling?" Burke asked me.

I picked up the wipe board, I was given to use instead of speaking, and wrote:

**I've been better. Did you find who did this to me?**

"No, we haven't. We wanted to ask you what you remember. We know about this business with the photographs. We interviewed Mr. Cullen and found that he had nothing to do with this attack. In fact, he was a victim of a spiked drink. We believe those photographs could have been photoshopped and were used to cause the problem which has come about now," Burke told me.

**I remember getting the photographs. I called my friend Rose and asked if I could go over. I had a phone call from Esme. Mrs. Cullen. Then I felt someone push me over.**

"Before you were pushed over, did you notice anyone?" Robinson asked.

**No, I didn't see anyone. I mean, there was no one on the campus at all—which is unusual.**

"We thought the same thing when we looked at the tapes. Can I ask what happened to your ring? Did you have it on?" Burke asked.

**No, the ring is at the apartment. I didn't have it on. I was so confused with everything that has happened these past few days.**

"We looked around your apartment, but didn't find it. Someone has broken into your apartment and your house. Edward checked, and from what we can tell, nothing has gone missing. He has had both the locks changed and has the keys," Burke told me.

**The ring is in a compartment in my backpack in the closet. Call Edward and ask him to check, please.**

Burke pulled out his phone and walked toward the door.

"Has anyone threatened you, or sent you abusive text or phone calls? We know about Miss. Cullens' text messages, Miss. Hale told us about them," Robinson said.

**The only person who has made any indirect threats is Jasper Whitlock.**

"We know all about him, as well, and we're keeping an eye on that. He knows to stay away from you, so I don't think you will have any trouble with him," Robinson informed me with a smile.

**Thank you. I have never felt comfortable with him around.**

We both looked towards the door just as Burke came back through it.

"Edward was in the library, but he's going to the apartment now and will call me back in a few minutes. Were you aware that Miss. Hale has taken a temporary injunction against Edward and Mrs. Cullen? They can't come to the hospital for another three days. Unless you say they can?" Burke told me.

**I don't have a problem with them coming to see me. To be honest, I was wondering why Edward wasn't here.**

Detective Burke was about to speak before his phone rang.

"Hello, Edward. Did you find it? Yes, I'll tell her. Goodbye," Burke said with a smile.

"Well, Bella, your ring is now safely in Edward's pocket. He said he couldn't find it, at first, because it had slipped into a tear in the material. You know, that ring is worth a lot of money; you shouldn't leave it in a backpack," Robinson told me.

**Yes, I know. I'll be more careful from now on.** I smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. Take care of yourself, and if we find anything we'll keep you informed. Edward has our card. Good luck with the wedding—if we haven't seen you before," Burke said before getting up to leave the room.

As they left, I smiled and waved.

**. . .**

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke it was dark.

I had been wrestling with my consciousness most of the day, trying to work out what everyone had told me. Even Edward's dad said that Edward was innocent of any wrong doings; just as he'd said, but could I put myself out there again? Did I want to marry him, or just stay friends? He had the ring back; which seemed to be the object of so many people's focus.

It was the Platt Sapphire, of course; people wanted it, but I had no idea it was insured for so much.

I rang my bell and waited for a nurse to come and see me. I was glad it was Heidi.

**Can you ask Edward to come and see me, please? **

"Of course. Let me finish doing the meds in the room next to yours." Heidi smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart. Heidi called me and said you wanted to see me?" Edward smiled as he walked towards the bed, with his hands in his pocket. "When you didn't call last night, I thought you had decided that I wasn't worth fighting for. Why didn't you get Heidi to call me?"

**I fell asleep**, I wrote.

"I have a confession. I actually crept back into your room early this morning." Edward blushed.

**I thought I smelled you**_._ I smiled.

I shuffled to the edge of the bed, pulling the bedclothes back.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Edward asked, looking surprised.

I nodded my head. My jaw was really hurting.

Smiling, he kicked off his shoes, climbed into bed, and pulled me to his chest. "Does this mean you'll put this back on your finger," Edward said, smiling as he pulled the ring out of his jeans pocket.

Nodding my head, I held out my hand, and he slipped the ring back onto my finger, where I hoped it would stay until the day I died.

Edward kissed the tip of my new nose and pulled me into his strong arms, where I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**It has been pointed out to me that they would have had a duplicate ring made, with it been so expensive, but for the purpose of the story we can let that little error slip.**

**See you next week**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks as always to my beta The Walrus and the Carpenter and pre-reader Klcivinski you are both amazing. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's been wonderful!**

**Bella**

"Edward, come on, Romeo. You're going to have to wake up and leave. It's 6:00 am, and I don't want you found and arrested," Heidi said as she gently shook Edward.

I felt Edward pull me closer to him as he snuggled his nose into my hair.

"Go away, I'm comfortable," Edward said with a sigh.

"Come on, Edward. You don't want me to lose my job, do you?" Heidi said, smiling.

"Of course not. Can I say goodbye?" Edward asked, yawning.

"Yes, but make it quick, and don't forget about Bella's injuries," Heidi said as she patted Edwards' leg.

"I can't come back until tonight. Mom and I have an appointment with Riley, our lawyer, to see about getting this stupid restraining order lifted. Did they take your phone? I forgot to ask," Edward asked me.

Nodding my head, I sighed, thinking of all the things that were on the phone.

"Okay, I'll go to the Apple store and get you a new phone. You can give me the money back when you're ready, or you can think of it as a gift." Edward raised his eyebrows, looking hopeful. I shook my head, and he sighed again. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Giving me a hug, he kissed me, doing his best not to hurt me. Then he left.

I was about to fall asleep when the door opened again.

"Sorry to disturb you again, Bella. I just wanted to check your vitals. I'm off duty for the next four days, so you should be out of here by the time I'm back. I'm so glad that you have given Edward another chance. I have a soft spot for him, to be honest. He and my younger brother were the butts of everyone's teasing at school. Only I called it bullying. Jenks, as everyone calls him, would sit with Edward at the Galas like a couple of wallflowers; both out of their depth. I knew they looked out for each other without letting anyone know," Heidi told me.

I grabbed my note pad and pen to reply, "**Yes, Edward mentioned him once to me, when he told me about something that Tanya had done to him, and someone called Royce, I think?"**

"Yes, it would have been Royce. Tanya and he had been dating for several years, up until a few months ago. He's a nasty bit of work. He's put Jason in the hospital a couple of times. One day he will actually hurt someone, and hopefully, will be put to jail for some of the things he's gotten away with." Heidi was obviously hurt by something she didn't want to share.

**"****I hope I never meet him. He doesn't sound that pleasant."**

"Believe me, he's not. I knew Tanya was up to something when Mom told me she was helping with the Gala. I wasn't surprised when Edward never came this year. Jason came home from school to go to the last Gala, but he hadn't spoken to Edward, and he told Jason that he wasn't willing to subject you to be humiliated by them. Jason is studying Law at Yale. I think the next scandal is going to be when he refuses to join my dad's company. I don't think he wants to do Corporate Law." Heidi smiled. "Well, I've got to see a few more patients before I leave. It was nice meeting you, Bella. I'll look out for you at the next Gala. At least, there'll be more of us to sit together and make fun of the barbies." She leaned over, and hugged me.

**"****Bye, and thank you for everything."**

"Your welcome. It's been my pleasure, Bye." Heidi waved and left me to sleep.

I was happy when the doctor told me I could be moved out of the ICU. I hadn't been out of bed much, so they thought it would help with my recovery. I was nervous; I felt protected in here, whereas in a regular room whoever did this to me, and whoever it was who broke into our house and my apartment, might come and finish off the job—they apparently messed up.

I was panicked, and to be honest, terrified. Any noise would make me jump.

"Hi, honey. My name is Jackie, and I've come to take you to your room. Is everything okay, honey?" She was concerned.

**"****You might think I'm silly, but I'm worried whoever did this to me or broke into my home will come back and try again."**

"Don't worry about that, honey. We are one step ahead of you. Do you think the doctors didn't think about that?" She smiled.

**"****What do you mean?"**

"You're going into a room that is not only across from the nurse's station, but it also has a surveillance system in there. We sometimes have inmates from the jail, or who are in police custody, and they are kept in that room so they can be kept an eye on." She patted my hand.

**"****I feel better knowing that, but no one can see me in the bathroom, can they?"**

"No, honey, but you will be perfectly safe with us. We are happy to be able to help you, and we will soon have you on your feet," she said as she helped pack my things.

**A month later**

It had been the longest month of my life. I was released from the hospital a week after I woke up.

Edward had tried several times to talk me into getting married while I was still in the hospital. I said "no". I wanted to _say _my vows not write them down or mumble them.

Although, he had moved back home until after the wedding, he spent almost every night with me. He had become tired, and with him having exams, he was struggling. That's when Rose, Angela, Tia, even Esme, had spent the occasional night with me. I was scared to be on my own in the dark; I had terrible nightmares. I had been given Prozac. I didn't want to take it, but all my medical friends, and fiancé, told me it'd just be a temporary thing.

I had started counseling. Esme found me someone who specialized in my situation. After everything Edward and I had been through, it was something we needed to do as a couple. It was obvious that Edward still felt guilty about the whole situation. He blamed himself for being stupid enough to believe Jasper so easily, and for being the reason why I was out on my own, that night.

If anyone came behind me, or touched my shoulder, or even spoke when I didn't see them, I would almost get hysterical. I was finding it difficult to adjust to my hearing loss as well; which wasn't helping.

Edward had been really great, though; he took me to all my appointments, and even though I told him it was okay, he tried to juggle so many things. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward shouted from the sitting room.

I couldn't yell back; all I could do was mumble.

"Today's the big day. Don't forget what you've been told. Your jaw isn't going to be back to normal straight away. We have to get the gum shield fitted today as well—which you'll have to sleep in for the next three months," Edward reminded me as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

I put both my thumbs up for him; that was code for "yes".

I spent the next twenty minutes being driven to my hospital appointment. I watched Edward talking animatedly about a class he took the day before. I only sat with a big smile on my face.

I told Edward I wanted a burger. He did warn me I had to start off eating light, as my jaw would still need to settle, but it'd been six weeks since I last ate anything solid.

As we sat in the waiting room, I started to pull my hair.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't do that. I know you're nervous, but there is nothing to it. I've already told you, they will snip the wire, pull out the elastic bands, and take off the brackets," Edward said, as he squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Miss Swan," the nurse shouted.

I pulled Edward up, still holding his hand, before dragging him with me; I wasn't doing this on my own.

I noticed the nurse eyeing Edward up and down.

That bitch had better not make a play for him. I'd had enough trouble with Tanya.

"Bella, come and sit in the chair. It's nice to see you awake. Last time I saw you, you were asleep, and I was the third doctor to operate on you that day," Doctor Bull told me.

I smiled, but I didn't know what to say. I had heard that several doctors had treated me in the theater that night, but I didn't know how true it was.

"I'll just tilt your chair back. Edward, would you like to sit that side of her and hold her hand. I know how nervous you have become now, and I don't want to slip and cause you more unnecessary distress," he told us.

"Carlie, can you stand in front to assist, please. That way you won't make Bella too nervous." He smiled. "Are we good to go now?"

Squeezing Edward's hand, I put my thumb up.

We slipped into comfortable conversation, about the wedding, the honeymoon, and school. Time passed quickly, and before too long, I was able to open my mouth for the first time, in what felt like forever.

"How's that?" Doctor Bull asked.

"It feels wonderful to be able to talk, and open my mouth, and I can't wait to actually eat something," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Let me take a mold of your teeth, and then the gum shield should be ready to pick up tomorrow," Doctor Bull said, before he had me bite down on, what looked like, play clay.

"Thank you for everything, and for being so understanding. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, grateful for all he had done for me.

Edward and I left holding hands, while I had a big smile on my face.

Edward pulled me in front of him before he opened the door of the car for me. "You know a good way to ease your jaw into working, don't you?" He had a grin on his face."

"I can't think what that is?" I laughed, playing along.

"I do. It has a lot to do with my lips, and possibly, a little tongue action," he told me as he waggled his eyebrows.

I grabbed his jacket, pulling him towards me, before I pushed my lips against his. He didn't need much any encouragement, as he kissed me back.

"Do you know what sweetheart?" he asked.

"What's that?" I looked up into his eager green eyes and smiled.

"I think the best way to settle your jaw is with lots of kisses. What do you say?" he asked.

"You have no objections from me," I replied.

"Let's go and eat. Then we can get home and finish our packing. Have you got your Mickey Mouse ears ready?" Edward laughed.

"I can't wait to go. It's a place I always dreamed of going, ever since I was a little girl. I always asked my grandpa if he would take me to Disney World. I can't believe we're going." I was so excited about it.

"Most women would expect to travel to some exotic place, like the Caribbean, for their honeymoon, but not my smudge. You asked me to take you to Disneyworld, and being the geek I am, I can't wait to go to, either. I'm looking forward to visiting the Epcot Park," Edward stated, with a dorky smile.

The next day there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole—that our Super had given us permission to fit into the door. I was relieved to see Rose and Angela. I pulled the chain off, then opened the door to them.

"Hi, guys. Come in. I'm almost ready." I smiled.

"Take your time, Bella. We have plenty of time," Rose told me.

"I'm getting a little worried that I'm going to have to have the dress re-made, because I've lost so much weight. I had to buy new clothes to go away with." I sighed.

"Bella, think about it. It's easy to take a dress in. It would only have to be remade if you had put weight on. You're getting worked up over nothing," Rose gently told me.

"You're right. I'm just so nervous, and I want everything to go right." I blushed.

After checking it was secure, Rose closed the apartment door, before we headed for our dress fitting.

"Hi, Chelsea. We brought the blushing bride," Rose shouted from the entrance of the store.

"Hi, guys. Come through," Chelsea yelled back.

We made our way to the back of the store, where Chelsea brought out the dresses, ready to try on.

"You guys go first," I told them.

I sat quietly, attempting to calm my breathing. I didn't know why I was getting myself worked up; I just kept feeling like something was going to go wrong.

Maybe all brides thought this way.

The curtain pulled back, and out walked Rose and Angela.

"You guys look amazing," I gasped.

The dresses were blue, knee length and strapless in chiffon material with a silk sash; which went just under their breast as well as a sash that went over their left shoulder. The shoes were in matching blue, with a four-inch heel. I had got them a sapphire necklace and stud earrings as a gift to wear with it. They would be carrying a posy of white roses with small blue flowers woven through. For their hair, I decided a simple slide at the back.

"Your turn, Bella," Chelsea shouted through the curtain.

I took off my clothes, then slipped into the dress. I hadn't lost or gained any weight so since my lasted fitting, so that made me relax a little.

I looked into the mirror and saw a girl, with the biggest smile you could imagine, staring back at me

"It's amazing, Chelsea. Thank you so much," I whispered.

I turned to the side, to look at the back and the small train that went into a semi-circle. The dress was strapless and the bodice was covered in sequences and beads; which had been sown individually, and stopped at the bottom of my ribcage. The skirt was satin, with diagonal lace, and it gathered on the left, giving the dress a ripple effect. For my shoes, because I was so clumsy, I decided on a pair of kitten heels, with open toes.

I felt like a Princess.

"You look stunning, Bella. Wow, a certain someone is going to be creaming his pants." Angela laughed.

"Do you have any special underwear to go with the dress, Bella," Rose probed with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Nothing special, as such. I bought a strapless bra and pantie set in white. Why, what do you have in mind?" I was curious.

Rose pulled a white satin strapless corset with small white panties from behind her back, and with a smile, Angela pulled a pair of sheer white stockings and a white garter, with a blue flower on it, from behind hers.

"I can't wear them," I choked.

"Why not?" Rose demanded.

"Because Edward will think I'm a slut," I answered.

"No, he, won't. When he helps you take off with your dress he'll be a stuttering mess," Angela replied with confidence.

"I can't wear it, and I don't know how to put the stockings on, or how you hold them up," I said confidently, thinking I had won the debate.

"Bella, we will be there to help you. See these little straps attached to the corset, you open them…" Rose began.

"Okay, you win," I reluctantly said.

Laughing Chelsea asked, "What are you doing with Alice's dress?"

"I'm not sure. Let me just get changed and then I'll call Edward," I answered.

I went into the changing room and carefully took off the dress—I was hoping Alice wouldn't come to the wedding—before taking my phone from my bag and called Edward.

It rang four times, before he answered.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?" Edward asked me.

"Hi, Edward. I feel good. I'm calling to ask if you think Alice will change her mind about being a bridesmaid?" I asked again.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm disappointed that she made this decision. Can you collect her dress and leave it at the church, in case she changes her mind?" Edward suggested, obviously disappointed.

"Yes, I can do that. After we take the dresses home, I have an errand to run, then I'm going to lunch with Rose and Angela. They're coming with me to therapy, and they said they didn't mind waiting for me. Tonight we thought about getting a movie and ordering, pizza or something. I can't go out for my bachelorette party; I'd panic too much and spoil everybody's fun. I was going to ask your mom, but she had to go to New York to see that new client. Tia, and a couple of her friends are coming over. I'm getting really excited for the wedding—only three days to go. I can't wait to start our life together," I told him.

"Sweetheart, neither can I. You are going to look beautiful," Edward said with a smile in his voice.

"I love you, Edward. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" I questioned.

"The guys and I are going to get the suits and then we're going out tonight on this stupid bachelor thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," Edward said.

"I love you more, bear. Bye," I told him before hanging up.

"Edward thinks we should take it with us to the church. She might change her mind," I explained to Rose and Angela.

After saying goodbye to Chelsea, we made our way to my apartment, carrying the dresses.

"Before we go to lunch, I have to go to the house. I'm having Edward's wedding present delivered," I excitedly said.

"Delivered? What have you got him?" a curious Rose asked.

"A baby grand piano." I let out a long breath.

"Wow, that's one hell of a gift." Angela sounded shocked.

"He wanted one. He had a grand at his parents' house, and he was going to ask Esme if she would let him have it, but it'd be too big for the room. Do you think I've gone over the top? It's just that Edward has been so good to me, and I want to give him something he wants. I have the money now to do it." I looked at them biting my lip.

"No, that's actually a great gift," Rose replied. "I didn't realize he actually played, like for real. I've heard him talk about it, but I thought he meant, just kind of chopsticks."

"Nope, he's actually excellent." I smiled.

After dropping the dresses and lingerie off at the apartment. We arrived at the house at the same time as the delivery men.

After taking longer than expected getting it into the house—I hadn't thought of it fitting through the front door when I bought it—we managed to get it into the corner of the study. I put a big red ribbon with a bow on it.

"What do you think?" I asked the girls.

"It looks incredible." Angela looked shocked.

"Look at the time!" Rose gasped, looking up from her watch. "We're going to have to get a sandwich to go, or we'll be late for your appointment. It's a good job that deli is around the corner from your therapist."

After calling a cab, we stopped off at the deli and ate our lunch in the waiting room of the therapist.

It was a tough session, and when we talked about Gran and how she would feel about everything that had happened these past few months, I cried.

My therapist also said that, after the honeymoon, she wanted to see Edward as well. She even offered to come with us to Forks, and just like Edward, she thought I should take the money from Charlie's estate. She didn't think it was guilt money.

After, as we walked back onto the street, we noticed a car waiting outside, and when a man got out and walked towards us, I began to panic.

"Are you Miss Bella Swan?" an elderly gentleman asked.

"Yes, she is. What do you want?" Rose asked, as she pulled me behind her.

"Mr. Cullen asked me to pick all three of you up. He has paid for you to go to a spa. I'm to take you there," he replied.

"Wow—thank you," I said, surprised. I had never been to a spa before, and neither had Angela.

We excitedly got into the limousine, and as we rode to the spa, Rose poured us a drink.

When the chauffer stopped in front of the spa, he got out he opened the door. "Have a nice time, ladies. I will be back to pick you up at 5:30pm."

"Thank you, and see you later," Angela called over her shoulder.

"After you," Rose said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hello and welcome," the receptionist said. "Mr. Cullen had paid for all three of you to have our deluxe package. Would you like to come this way? Take your clothes off, and put on your robes. These are your lockers. Could I ask you to turn off your cells and leave them in your locker," she told us.

"I can't believe he has done this for us. I'll give him a quick call and thank him." I beamed.

"We don't like you using your cells in here, miss," the receptionist told us.

"Call him later to thank him. Don't disturb him. He's out with the guys," Rose replied.

I just couldn't wait to be pampered. I felt like I could relax for the first time in a long while.

**Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I don't want a bachelor party!**

**Edward**

I finished the last of the essays I had to hand in; I was pleased school had finished for this year. Putting the essay into my bag—I was going to drop it in this morning—I looked at my watch. I was late. Rushing to my car, I threw the bag into the trunk. I was meeting Emmett and Ben at the store; it was the last fitting for the wedding suits. Emmett and I were taking them to my parents' house—where Emmett and I were getting ready on the day of the wedding. Mom had insisted. I knew it was because I never went to Prom, and she didn't get to fuss over me. How could I not indulge her when she had been so supportive of Bella and me?

I also had to pick up the gifts I had bought for Bella. She'd kept a journal since she was twelve-years-old, so I'd bought her three leather bound journals, with her new name in gold leaf across the bottom.

The guys were waiting for me outside the store.

"Hi, guys. I'm sorry I'm late; I lost track of the time. Are you both ready to play manikins?" I smiled as I looked at Emmett's grim face.

He hated wearing suits.

Ben laughed, patting Emmett on the back as we walked into the store; straight to the men's department.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; there were no alterations to be done.

Carrying the suits to my car, we said goodbye to Ben, as he was carefully put his suit in the trunk of his car. I told him we'd meet him at 7:00 pm at the Yard House restaurant for a meal, before Emmett's entertainment began.

It was my bachelor party. I'd told Emmett I didn't want one, but as my best man, he'd insisted. Apparently it was his duty, and a rite of passage, to take me to a strip club. He had gotten a group of people together; some of them I couldn't recall ever speaking to before.

"Emmett, you do know if you get a stripper anywhere near you, or me, both Rose and Bella will have your balls on a platter." I smiled at him, hoping he would change his mind.

"They'd have to find out first, and how are they going to do that?" Emmett asked confidently.

"They're women, Emmett. I don't know how they do it, but believe me, they always find out," I told him, sighing, but I decided not to ask anything more. I knew it was falling on deaf ears; he'd made up his mind on how things were going to happen tonight.

"I just have to go to the Elizabeth Grace store to pick up Bella's gifts," I told him, smiling to myself. I could tell Emmett would be uncomfortable in the store—it was too girly for him—and the sales assistant always made goo-goo eyes at him.

"What did you get her?" Emmett quizzed.

"I bought her personalized journals," I answered proudly. "I also had all our letters and emails, photographs, and little keepsakes we've ever shared, made into a book."

"Let me see that," he said, looking shocked. "Edward, she is going to love this. How did you ever come up with doing something like this?" he asked.

"Hello, Emmett, geek here." I shrugged. "There's more. I've had all the songs that have ever meant something to us made into a CD," I proudly told him. "I've arranged for the girls to have a spa treatment at 2:00 this afternoon, as well."

"You do realize that Rose is going to want something like this when we get married? How am I ever going to live up to it?" Emmett asked, playfully raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you're going to have to get your inner-geek to think of something special." I smiled.

"All right, let's get this show on the road. We have a lot to do this afternoon," Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

I moaned, wondering what had he'd planned.

First we went to school to drop of the essay. My professor wished me luck for my wedding, handing me a card and a small gift. After thanking him, we left.

Next, we took the wedding favors to the reception hall, along with the colored sashes for the chairs.

As Emmett was complaining he was hungry, we decided to go to IHOP to eat before we went to our house. I had forgotten the CD, and I wanted to give it to Bella at the wedding rehearsal. I thought she might like to listen to it while she was getting ready.

"Jasper had better not tag along tonight, Edward, or I think I will lose my shit if he turns up," Emmett said as he walked through the door.

"If Jasper turns up, I'll lose my shit," I replied. "He almost wrecked things for Bella and me. I'm not risking it this late on. I could never hurt Bella again."

"Don't worry, we have your back. Just make sure you don't wonder off tonight, and don't leave your drink unattended. I know you're not used to going to bars and clubs, but that's rule number one," Emmett said, seriously.

"Do we have to go to a club?" I asked.

"Yes. I told you, there's a lap dance with your name on it," Emmett said with a wink.

"No, Emmett, please don't. It makes me so uncomfortable, and after the whole Tanya thing, I don't think my nerves would be able to cope with it," I begged.

Disappointed, Emmett, thankfully, agreed with me. I was just hoping it wasn't something he was doing just to humor me.

"Bella called earlier," I confided in Emmett. "She is really disappointed that Alice doesn't want to be a bridesmaid, and if I'm being honest, so am I. I wish there were a way we could make her change her mind."

"Have you asked her again since she got mixed up with Jasper?" Emmett asked as he scooped up a handful of fries and put them in his mouth. "Have you asked her since that prick has been kept away from her?"

"Well, not since she almost attacked me for asking her," I replied.

"Have you told the girls to pick up her dress, or is it still at the shop?" Emmett probed.

"Yes, I suggested that they take it to the church, in case she changed her mind," I replied.

"Well, she is, of course, going to be at your parents' house when we get there, so I'll ask her," Emmett said, confidently.

"Well, good luck with that," I said, blowing out air. "Alice thinks she's been treated unfairly. She's still convinced Jasper wants to marry her. Personally, I think he just wants to mess with me and take her virginity, and Mom thinks the same."

"Don't worry too much. It will all work itself out," Emmett said.

"Have you finished eating, or are you going to eat the plate as well?" I laughed as Emmett wiped his finger across the plate. "I'll pay."

We made our way to "Tiffany's" to pick up the wedding rings. I also wanted to buy Bella a necklace and earrings to wear on our wedding day.

"Em, do you think Bella will like this necklace?" I asked, nervously.

"Wow, dude, that's one big diamond," Emmett said, blowing out his breath.

"Do you think it's a bit much—I've messed up again haven't I?" I moaned.

"No, you haven't messed up. It's just … well, you know … Bella will probably be pissed that you spent so much on her," Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders. "What is it anyway? It's not a necklace. You're not into that kinky shit are you? You know, whips and handcuffs. It's not one of those collars is it? Like what some men make women wear?"

"For fucks sake, Em. No, I'm not into bondage. Haven't you read the memo? You're looking at a virgin here. I could never do things like that," I said with a shudder. "I can see where you're coming from, but I suppose it could be mistaken for one. I'm not going to have people think that. You're going to have to help me, because now I have no idea what to buy her. I know her dress is strapless, so I'm looking for something that will look classy, but not fall between her tits," I told him.

"Dude, really. Do I look like a chick? You lost me when you got to 'strapless dress'. Why don't we just ask for help, then I'll give you my input," Emmett suggested, smiling back at me.

So, for the next hour, we looked at hundreds of necklaces. We finished up with a blue sapphire pendant and matching teardrop earrings. I had it gift wrapped, before writing a card:

_You're not just my friend; you're my love._

_You're not just my love; you're my heart._

_You're not just my heart; you're my life._

_You're not just my life; you're my everything._

_I love you, smudge, now and for eternity._

I put the card in the box, hoping she would like them. I was going to give it to Rose to give her on our wedding day.

The next stop was at our house to pick up the gift I'd forgotten. After opening the door, and rushing to turn of the new alarm I had fitted, I noticed the door to the sitting room was open. I was on alert straight away, hoping that no one had broken in again, but it looked like the girls had been here sometime today. Bella had left her sweater on the sofa.

Then, as I passed the Study, that's when I saw it.

"Emmett, look at this," I said, attempting to blink back tears.

There in the middle of the floor was a baby grand piano with a big red bow on top.

I walked over to it, running my fingers over it; it was a Steinway, and it must have cost her a fortune.

"Wow, is that from Bella? I didn't know you played," Emmett said.

I picked up the card that was left on the top of the lid, and with the tears now running down my face, I read it,

_Bear,_

_I love you as much now as I ever did before. _

_If it's possible, I may even love you more. _

_All this started with a feeling we chose not to ignore._

_A feeling of a connection we chose to explore._

_I love you now and always,_

_Smudge xxx_

I didn't think my smile could get any bigger.

"You are so lucky, dude. After everything you've both have been through and you still have that special bond. I'm really sorry for the way I judged you, and for not being there for you when Bella was attacked. I was just so angry that she was on her own all because of Jasper. You walked away from her that night so easily. Then the next time we saw you, you had that hickey on your neck," Emmett quietly said.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy for me once I realized what I had done. Then, knowing how much I'd hurt her, while knowing I couldn't be with her almost killed me. Jasper played on my insecurities, but I'm just so glad she never gave up on me. I'm lucky she wanted to fight for us. I will never take her for granted ever again," I explained, wiping my tears away.

"Come on—have you got the CD? I think we should go before we get too emotional. The last thing I need is to have to hug you." Emmett laughed.

"Yep, got it. Let's go see if the pixie has changed her mind about being a bridesmaid. I know it will make Bella so happy if she has," I told Emmett.

"I'm home, pixie!" I shouted into the house. "I'm just taking the suits upstairs. I won't be long."

"Hi, little one, what are you up to?" Emmett asked.

"What do you care? I'm being held prisoner because of that bitch," Alice snarled.

"Do you know what? That look isn't very attractive on you," Emmett replied.

"So, what's it to you?" Alice said, looking down her nose at him.

"What's it to me, is my best friend is being hurt by his childish little sister. He has always been there for you, as you have for him," Emmett tried to reason with her. "Even if he wasn't about to get married to the women he loves more than himself, he would never marry Tanya. It doesn't matter what she does; it's never going to happen, so you should be happy for him. You have no idea how we, his friends, hurt him when we all turned against him after Bella was attacked. That was because of what Tanya and Jasper did to him. Even your dad was almost in tears when he saw Bella, Alice. She was in a bad way. It still tears Edward up inside to think that it could have been avoided if only he hadn't listened to Jasper. He loves you and you are hurting him."

"But he is choosing wrong. Tanya is a better fit for him," Alice replied, stubbornly.

"No, she isn't, and Emmett's right, Alice," I insisted. "Even if I wasn't marrying the women I love more than anything in this world, I would never date, or marry, Tanya. Even if I was marched up the aisle with a gun pointed at my back, I would never marry her," I told her. "It doesn't matter what Jasper says; it isn't going to happen, and all you're doing is splitting this family up. It's your own fault that you're being sent away to school. You were told to stay away from him and you wouldn't listen."

"But he loves me, and I love him," Alice shouted. "He said he's going to take me to Texas with him to get married."

"Pixie, that's not going to happen. He is just playing you, sweetheart," Emmett said, taking her hand.

"No, he's not!" Alice yelled, pulling her hand away.

"Alice, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Bella would still love you to be her bridesmaid. She's still got your dress and is leaving it at the church. You're still welcome to attend the rehearsal dinner if you want to come. Even if you don't want to be a bridesmaid, you are still welcome to attend the wedding," I softly told her.

"I don't want to," Alice screamed, storming up the stairs.

"Edward, just leave it. The balls in her court now. She knows the option's still there, so let your mom sort it out," Emmett said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "What else do we have to do today?"

"Nothing, really. Not until we go out tonight," I answered him.

"Well, let's look at that book you've made," Emmett said, patting my back and smiling.

Dressed in my white button down shirt and black jeans, I made my way downstairs. I really didn't want to do this. I liked Rose's idea of having a joint night and go bowling, but now I was going to be subjected to goodness knows what.

"Smile, darling. It will be fun," Esme said, before hugging me.

"Where are you going, Mom?" I asked.

"I'm going to surprise Bella for her bachelorette night; she thinks I'm still in New York. I just wanted to be there for her, so I made sure I finished my work with the new client early. We're going to have pizza and watch movies." She smiled.

"Emmett, can we go and have pizza and watch movies with the girls?" I begged.

"No can do. We have a fun packed night with your name on it, 'Edward Cullen groom'" Emmett said with a big smile. "Do you want to come with us, Doctor Cullen? There's plenty of room on the party bus," Emmett asked.

"No, I'm on call tonight. Thank you for asking," Carlisle abruptly said.

"Darling, you haven't been on call for years, so why are you tonight?" Esme asked.

"Alistair called in sick and they couldn't get anyone to cover for him, so I was asked. I thought it would make a nice change, and with you been away I didn't see it as a problem," Carlisle replied.

"Okay, darling. I'll see you when I get back. Are you sure you won't come with me, Alice?" Esme questioned her.

"I'd rather stick hot pokers in my eyes, than go there," Alice snapped.

"There is no need to speak to your mother like that, Alice—now apologize," Carlisle barked.

"Sorry," Alice said before stomping up the stairs.

"Come on, dears. I'll drop you off at the restaurant," Esme said with a smile.

"So, there's just the eight of us?" I questioned Emmett.

"Yes, and stop fretting! It's going to be a good night," Emmett shouted. "Hi guys. Let's get this party started!"

"I wish we didn't have to," I whispered as I was dragged into the restaurant by Emmett and Liam.

We all ordered steak and were talking among ourselves when Emmett decided it was time for gifts.

"Well, then guys, let me start by thanking you all for coming tonight to bid farewell to our brother, Edward, who is about to take a journey into the unknown. Otherwise known as marriage. He will be sadly missed," Emmett exclaimed.

There was a rupture of laughter from around the table.

"I'm here to present a T-shirt to our brother, Edward," Emmett continued, opening a bag to reveal a T-shirt that only said "Groom".

I reluctantly put it on. Emmett had one that said "Best man in the world", Ben's said "I'm giving the bride away"; while everyone else's said "friend of the groom".

"Edward, this is a book that should save you a lot of arguments. Read it and use it wisely," Ben said with a smile on his face, passing me a book called "The 'Don't' guide for husbands"

"Thank you, Ben." I smiled.

"Here is something you might need if you piss Bella off and get kicked out of the bedroom," Liam said, before he passed me a box called "Masturbation kit".

I blushed.

One by one gifts were the past to me; every one of them more and more embarrassing. I got "tit shaped" candy, a dick warmer, edible boxers, a bachelor party survival kit, an "Advice to the Groom" book, and the worst one, a "Judy" inflatable doll.

"Forward to the party bus!" Emmett shouted.

Liam gathered the gifts as Ben put his arm around my shoulder.

"I've been given strict instructions from Angela and Rose to keep a close eye on you," Ben said, slapping my back.

"First stop, Laser Tag," Emmett disclosed, pushing a beer into my hands.

As they passed the drinks out everyone cheered.

_Laser Tag doesn't sound too bad_, I thought as I took a drink of my beer.

Laser Tag was fun. I was on the team with Emmett, Ben, and Liam, and we won two out of the three games.

"Back on the bus, and then onwards to bowling!" Emmett's voice boomed.

Again, he thrust a beer into my hand. I was coming up to my limit, and I was never going to get as drunk as I did _that night_.

"Emmett, I don't want to drink anymore. I only want soda from now on," I informed him.

"You'll be all right. I won't let anything happen to you," Emmett promised me.

For bowling, I was once again on the same team as Emmett, Liam, and Ben. Emmett gave me another beer, but I left it on the table, before buying myself a soda, after coming back from to the restroom.

We'd only played two games when Emmett announced, "Back on the party bus."

This time he gave me a soda; which tasted a little off.

The bus pulled up in front of a club, and Emmett pulled me out of the bus.

It was a strip club, and he had secured us a "VIP" table.

I asked Ben to make sure that a stripper or lap dancer didn't come anywhere near me.

I was so uncomfortable—despite being a little buzzed.

I refused any more drinks that were offered to me, as well as the lap dance. And I refused to go anywhere near the stage. It was then Liam and Ben persuaded Emmett that we should leave.

Back on the bus, I was given another soft drink, before we went to Liam's to play poker.

I remember winning the second hand, but then nothing… That was until someone pulled back the curtains, letting the sun pour into a room—that I could see wasn't mine. Then I heard Bella's voice asking, "Edward, what have you done to your hair…?"

**Thanks as always to my Beta Mr G and Me for making this readable. Also, my pre -reader Klcivinski for her time. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to my beta Mr. G and Me for making this readable, Also Klcivinski for pre-reading the chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Chapter 22**

**The wedding rehearsal**

**Bella**

"Rose, can you come in here a minute, please?" I shouted across the hall of her house.

"Bella, please stop shouting. My head hurts," Edward said, pulling the pillow over his head.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Rose anxiously asked.

"You are going to love this, Rose," I said, before pulling the pillow from Edward's head.

"What the fuck!" Rose shouted.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, and Liam Thomas Murphy, get your asses in here now!" Rose screamed across the hall.

"Rosie, don't shout," Emmett whispered, as he came into the room, followed by Liam.

"Don't "_Rosie_" me. Why have you dyed Edward's hair blue, and why has he got my make-up on?" Rose demanded.

"Who shaved his chest?" I asked. "Show me your hands?"

"Why do you want to see our hands, Bella?" Liam puzzled.

"To see, if you have hair dye on them, that's why!" I demanded.

They showed me their hands, and just as I thought, there were faint traces of blue dye on them.

"Tell me it's not a permanent hair dye?" I moaned.

"Oh, yes, it is," Rose said, holding the box in her hand.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Angela.

"Hi, Angela, is Ben up?" I asked, when she answered.

"Yes, I'll just get him. What's the matter?" Angela asked.

"Some idiot's dyed Edward's hair blue, and not a subtle blue, no—_electric blue_. It's that bright I'm sure you could see it from the moon," I said through my teeth.

"Hi, Bella, is everything okay? I made sure they were all back at Rose's safe, before I left them," Ben cheerfully said.

"They have shaved Edward's chest hair, plucked his eyebrows, put makeup on him, and the best bit, dyed his hair blue," I told him.

"Oh, shit, Bella, I'm, so sorry. Once I left them they were tired and drunk. Edward, was asleep in bed. If I knew they would have done that, I'd have stayed," Ben said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow, at the rehearsal. Bye, Ben." I tried not to show my anger.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, and I'm sorry, Bella," Ben replied.

"Come on, Edward, let me help you to the bathroom to show you just how cute your _friends_ have made you," I told him as I grabbed the bedding to pull it off him.

"Oh! For the love of grrrr rah! They have shaved your legs, as well. What's with you guys?" I sighed.

"But, Bella. . ." Edward began to say.

"Don't "_but Bella_", me. Look at the mess you have left on Rose's pillow, Edward, honestly. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom," I told him, before leading him into the bathroom, and sitting him on the toilet seat.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked him.

"Still love me, even though I've fucked up again," Edward said as he pushed his head into my chest.

"I'll always love you," I said, kissing the top of his head.

Taking a mirror in my hand, I gave it to Edward. "Look at yourself."

"Oh, shit, Bella, what am I going to do? I can't get married with my hair looking like this." Edward panicked.

"Well, we're going to have to see if we can get the color stripped out," I replied. "Just sit still and I'll take your makeup off."

I stood in between Edward's knees, humming to myself, as I removed it; feeling Edward rub his hands up and down my legs. It had been a long while since he last touched me like this, and although we shared a bed almost every night, we hadn't touched each other since the night he'd left with Jasper and met up with Tanya.

I'd tried, so hard to push the image out of my mind, but it just kept coming back. I only had two days to get over my anxiety, but I knew if we'd made love before now, I wouldn't have felt like the second choice.

"There all done." I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm really sorry, for everything," Edward muttered.

"What do you mean?" I puzzled.

"I know you're still feeling insecure. I felt it by the way your muscles clenched when I touched you," Edward softly said.

"I know you're sorry, but we'll get there, I'm sure. I didn't get the chance to thank you for the spa treat," I said smiling at him.

"It's nothing. I was just trying to help you relax from all the stress you've been under lately. Which reminds me, I saw the piano in our house. Thank you so much for that. I couldn't believe it when I saw it," Edward said, kissing my nose.

"You're welcome. It was about time I treated you for a change. Let's go and see if Rose has managed to get you booked in somewhere to sort your hair out." I smiled.

Holding hands, we went back to the room so Edward could get dressed, before we walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"There you both are. Your appointment is at 11:15 at Penny Lane Hair Studio, with Demetri," Rose told us. "Would you both like some coffee?"

"Yes, please," Edward said with a sheepish smile.

**Edward**

"Come this way, sir. Demetri should be with you soon. Would you like a drink, or anything?" A young girl said as she pushed her chest in my face.

"No thank you, but I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. I happened to be getting married in two days, and I find that very inappropriate," I told her.

"Whatever," she said as she walked away.

I looked over at Bella; she looked so hurt by the girl's behavior. This was something I'd been worrying about. Because my behavior she was more insecure, and it was all my fault. I was worried that when my residency started, I was going to be at the hospital more than at home. I just didn't want her to keep questioning my faithfulness to her. It was going to be so hard; I didn't want to keep hurting her. Maybe we should have waited until after we finished school—and my residency—but it was me who'd insisted on getting married now.

I smiled over at her; she managed to smile back.

"Hello, my dear, and what has been happening to you, sweetie?" Demetri asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It was my bachelor night last night, and my buddies thought this would be a good prank. Can you strip the blue out?" I questioned.

"Well, darling, to be honest, it would be easier to cut your hair. If we cut it short at the back, and sides, then we can layer from the top downward. That way you will have less hair for us to strip. I hope you have at least two, maybe three, hours for us to do this, sweetie," Demetri said, with his hands still running through my hair.

"What do you think, Bella?" I shouted across the room.

Bella got up and walked toward me. "I don't think you have much choice, actually. I'll go and do all the jobs we were supposed to today. Can I take the car?"

"Of course, sweetheart, but come back. I'll miss you," I said as I reached into my pocket for the keys.

"Will do," Bella replied.

We kissed, and she walked out of the salon, looking down as she passed the rude receptionist.

"Well, darling, shall we start." Demetri smiled.

"Yes." I sighed. I just wished I knew how to fix things with Bella, to make things go back to how they were before Jasper came into our lives.

**Next day **

**Edward**

Mom decided to host the Rehearsal dinner; it was just going to be the wedding party, my family, and the people from the library—who wouldn't be able to come to the wedding because of work.

My dad would only be able to make the dinner, and didn't know how long he could stay. The excuse he gave was that Alice had decided she wasn't coming to either the rehearsal or dinner, and he wanted to make sure she didn't leave the house while we were gone. I thought it was a weak excuse, but I didn't want to start an argument.

My nerves had kicked in, and I was a mess. I was still worrying that I would mess up again. Bella's confidence had taken a big knock, and I didn't want to add to it and lose her. There was no one to confide in; I had only just been forgiven for the whole Tanya thing.

"Earth to, Edward," Emmett said in my ear. "What's up? You got cold feet?"

"No, of course not. I'm just worried, that's all," I told.

"What are you worried about?" Emmett frowned.

"Just messing up again. I don't want to hurt her again, Em. It's like walking on eggshells around her. She is still insecure from the whole Tanya fucking mess. How can I make her see she's not second best? I don't know what to do," I confessed.

"I've got no answer for you, Edward. I can see why she feels like that. All I can suggest to you is to tell her daily how beautiful and loved she is; how important she is in your life. Hell, I can't give you advice. Look at the way I almost fucked up with Rose when we first met." Emmett sighed. "Look, everything is going to be fine. Just make sure you talk about everything—including your fears. Communication is all I can think to tell you."

"Thanks, Em," I said, looking up to see Bella walking to the church. She'd never looked so beautiful.

As she walked towards me, I stood, smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight, darling," I said, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"You look hot in that suit, Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled up at me.

"Thank you. May I escort you into the church." I smiled holding out my arm.

"Yes, thank you." Bella blushed, as she took my elbow.

"Is everyone ready?" Pastor Webber asked.

"As we will ever be," Emmett said.

"Edward, you and your best man will be standing here. Is Alice here?" he asked.

"She couldn't make it tonight," Esme said.

"Alice, will come down the aisle first, followed by Angela, and then Rose. Once they've taken their places, Bella, you come down with Ben. I will say a prayer. Tia, you come forward and say your poem," Pastor Webber instructed.

"Do I just stand in front or at the side?" Tia asked.

"I think just near the piano will be alright," Pastor Webber answered. "I will then welcome everyone, and remind people about their phones. That means you two boys have your phones off." He raised his eyebrows at Emmett and me.

"Don't worry, I have this," Emmett said smiling.

"We then sing the hymn, after that, Bella, you will pass your flowers to Rose. I will ask Ben, 'Who presents this woman to be married to this man?' You answer 'I do', and then pass Bella's hand to Edward. Have we got it so far?" Pastor Webber asked.

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

"Edward, I will ask you to say your vows. You've both written your own?" the Pastor asked.

"Yes, sir, we both, have," I answered squeezing Bella's hand.

"Good, then I'll ask you, Bella. Then we will exchange rings. Liam, you'll make your address. You will be invited to kiss Bella, and please, no getting carried away. You will then be introduced as husband and wife," the Pastor told us. "Shall we go through it again, people?"

It went better the third time around.

"Everyone, could you make your ways to the hotel. We're sitting down to eat in thirty minutes," Esme shouted across to everyone.

"You ready, sweetheart?" I asked Bella, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes, I am," Bella said, smiling up at me.

"I'll meet you all at the hotel. Are you and Rose still riding with us, Em?" I shouted across the parking lot. "Let me get your door, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Edward," Bella replied, continuing to smile.

Walking around to the front of the car, I climbed in and waited for Rose and Emmett.

"So what did your mom say about the haircut?" Bella smiled as she asked.

"She wasn't too impressed with how it came about, of course. My dad loves it. They're now trying to get me to wear different glasses. Alice is trying to push me into wearing contact lenses." I sighed.

"She would," Rose said with venom in her voice as she climbed into the back of the car.

Thankfully Emmett changed the subject, and once we got to the hotel we were back in the party spirit

Mom had the tables set up in a semi-circle, and it felt really intimate. The meal was beautiful, and everyone was chatting among themselves.

Emmett stood up, cleared his throat, and tapped the side of his glass with a spoon.

"Well, as the best man, I'm going to say a few words about our groom, Edward," he said with a big smile. "When I first came to Chicago from Tennessee, I was an excited eighteen-year-old, away from home doing my own thing. I planned, in my mind, the parties in my dorm room; my roomie would be a party animal, like me. Was I ever shocked when Edward came into our room. He was a quiet geek, who stuttered whenever he spoke. I thought about asking for a room change, but then felt bad for thinking like it. I came to love this guy. Mrs. C opened her home to me for my first ever Thanksgiving away from home, and soon I became an unofficial Cullen." Emmett smiled at my mom.  
"Then one day, when Edward was coming back from the library he was muttering to himself about how stupid he was. Well, I wasn't going to tell him otherwise. To cut a long story short, he had fallen in love with a shy, brown eyed girl at the library. After a ripped blouse, a can of pepper spray; a knee to the groin; and countless friend dates, he got the courage to ask her to be his girl. The rest is history. So, raise your glasses to my amazing friend and brother, from another mother, the groom, Edward."

As everyone raised their glasses, I blushed.

"Well, it's my turn now, I guess." Rose said with a smile. "As the maid of honor, unlike my other half, or otherwise known as, the best man, I was also assigned a room with a very quiet young girl. She became my best friend, my younger sister, and my inspiration. She and Edward held my hand while I freaked out about my stalker, who is now my fiancé. I've held her while she cried when things haven't gone too well. I held her hand during her uncle's high-profile funeral. I prayed for her when we almost lost her a few months ago, but today, I want to tell her she is an extraordinary woman, who is the strongest women I have ever known. I know you are going to be able to achieve all your dreams, and I hope you both start a new chapter in your life. Oh, and, Edward, if you hurt her, I know where to find you." Rose winked. "Everyone please raise your glasses to the bride, my best friend, Bella."

I stood up, and raised my glass to my beautiful bride. "Before I say a few words, Bella and I would like to give the bridal party a little gift from us. Rose, Angela, these are for you both. We hope you like them," I said as I passed the gift bag to them both.

"Angela, I don't want to hear you scream when you see it's from Tiffany's. I know you have always wanted to get something from that store." Bella said, smiling. "Ben, thank you for agreeing to give me away. This is a little something from me."

"Bella, I've never had such an expensive watch. I'm going to be too scared to wear it. You really didn't need to. Thank you," Ben whispered, wiping a tear away.

"Emmett, finding something for you was really tough, so yours comes in two parts. This is part one of your gift." I smiled as I passed a gift bag to Emmett. "It's a pair of season ticket to see the Bears, and then this little something."

"Edward, I'm speechless. You remembered a conversation we had almost two years ago," Emmett choked, blinking back tears.

"What's he got you?" Rose asked.

"A camera. I told Edward once I always wanted to be a photographer, if I never became a physiotherapist," Emmett explained to everyone.

"This is for you, Mom. For everything you have done for us both," I said.

"Sweethearts, I don't want you to waste your money on me, but thank you." Esme sobbed, as she took out a box from Tiffany's containing an Akoya cultured pearl necklace and earrings.

"I hate public speaking. Being a geek, I've never needed to before, but I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening on the eve of our wedding. I'm so grateful for all the love you have shown Bella and me over the past two stormy years. So, please raise your glasses to Bella, my bride." I smiled, raising my glass.

"To Bella," everyone said.

I noticed Angela had brought Bella's guitar from near the table, passing it to Bella.

"I'm not good at speeches, either—being a geek as well—but I could not just let this time pass without doing something. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to sing a song to you, Edward. It's a song by Eva Cassidy, called Songbird. I'll have to stand up, if that's okay." Bella blushed.

She turned to me played the opening chords and began to sing,

**For you, there'll be no crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright  
I know it's right**

**And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before**

**To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold**

******'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright  
I know it's right**

**And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before  
Like never before  
Like never before**

"Bella, that was beautiful. Thank you," I said as tears ran down my face.

"To my groom, Edward," Bella said, holding up her glass.

"Edward," everyone said, as some of the women wiped away tears.

Esme stood up, "Well, how am I supposed to follow that, my two darling children. I just wish you both happiness, love, and understanding. My advice to you is to always tell each other that you love one another, never go to bed on an argument, and always make at least one day a week for a date night. I love you both. To my dear Edward and his Bella," Esme said, as she raised her glass. "Now, please feel free to take to the dance floor, and have a wonderful time. No drinking too much, either, and no more hair dye!"

Everyone danced and drank, and they seemed to be having a good time. As for me, I was becoming more anxious as the night went on.

What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I fuck up again? Will we be able to survive through my residency?

"A dime for your thoughts," Bella said as she put her arms around me, and her chin on my shoulder, kissing the side of my face.

"Hi, sweetheart, are you having fun?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It would be perfect if you would, at least, dance with me," she answered.

"Of course I'll dance with you," I smiled up at her.

Taking her hand, we walked onto the dance floor as everyone applauded; making us both blush. "How do I live" by Leann Rimes started playing.

"Is there something wrong, Edward? You have been quiet for most of the night. I know you don't like being the center of attention, but you're worrying me," Bella whispered.

"I'm just a little worried, that's all. It's nothing to worry about; I'm being stupid," I told her.

"If you're worried about something on the day before the wedding, it's not nothing. Would you like to share? What's got you so worried?" Bella nervously asked.

"I'm just worried about fucking up again, and hurting you. What if we don't make it through my residency? I'm going to be at the hospital for long hours, for three years. What if you start to doubt me." I blew air out.

"Well, I can't answer that, but do you plan on cheating on me?" Bella asked.

"Of course not," I snapped back.

"We will just have to work things out as they come along. Nothing is guaranteed in this life, except for three things: we are born, we die, and we pay taxes. The rest is just an adventure that is called life," Bella told me.

"I'm just being silly," I told her kissing her head.

We danced for the next thirty minutes until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Come on, Bella. It's time to go. Say your goodnights," Rose said, smiling.

I kissed Bella, and with a smile, I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will," Bella told me, smiling in return.

"I'll be the one in the monkey suit," Emmett said with a moan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Edward and Bella's wedding**

**Edward**

I had tried to call Bella last night to make sure she was okay. After telling her my fears, I didn't want her to think I was having second thoughts, but Emmett had found me, and had now taken possession of my phone; telling me I couldn't have it back until we got to the reception.

"Now, Edward, Bella asked me to give you this gift. She also wanted you to look at this gift from Maggie. She didn't want to have it at the reception; she didn't want it damaged," Emmett told me with a big smile on his face.

First, I opened the gift from Bella; it was a pair of cufflinks. I would be wearing them today.

"They're amazing," I said, before I looked at the gift from Maggie.

It was a painting of me and Bella in the Japanese gardens.

Bella had told me Maggie's hobby was painting, but I didn't know she was this good. Bella, must have given her a picture of us.

It would most definitely be hung in our sitting room after we got back.

Time ticked by quickly. I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong, and getting nervous. I was hoping Tanya wouldn't turn up and object to the wedding.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Are you ready, sweethearts?" Mom asked. "The car will be here soon, and I want to take pictures of you before we leave."

"We will be right down, Mrs. C," Emmett replied.

We must have posed for hundreds of pictures. Alice refused to have any taken with us. She also refused to attend the wedding. I'd suggested could she sit with my cousin Bree, but all we kept hearing was how I had chosen wrong.

I'd heard enough of that.

"The car's here. We'll follow behind you, and get there more or less at the same time. Any gifts that are brought to the reception your father and I will take to your house," Mom instructed.

"Don't fucking speak to me like that, you bitch." Was all we could hear from outside the house, and I was shocked to learn it was the guy who was driving us to the church.

When we got in the car, he pulled from the house so quickly my parents didn't even get a chance to get in _their _car.

"Hey, man, slow down!" Emmett shouted.

I saw the young guy roll his eyes; he was definitely not getting a tip.

"Do you want a drink?" Emmett asked as he looked through the bar.

"Only if there is a soft one. I want to be on my guard in case that crazy bitch, Tanya, comes in the church and objects to the marriage. That's something she will probably do." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I have that covered. She won't even get into the building." Emmett smirked.

Just as we were turning onto 1-290 East we heard a phone ring, noticing the driver struggling to retrieve it from the front pocket of his pants.

"Watch the road, idiot!" Emmett shouted at him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I watched in horror as he dropped the phone between his legs. It bounced to the floor, and he bent sideways, struggling to retrieve it. He'd taken his eyes off the road, and the car veered to the left; straight into oncoming traffic. Both Emmett and I were thrown to the side, before I felt a sharp pain above my eye, and heard a sickening snap. After that I don't remember anything.

**Esme**

I watched in horror as the car Edward was in veered into oncoming traffic, before they were hit by another car; which sent their car spinning around.

"Carlisle, do something!" I yelled.

I got out of the car, running to see if my baby was okay. He was covered in blood, with Emmett in much the same state.

"Don't move them, Esme!" Carlisle roared. "Call 911, somebody."

"Doctor Cullen," An elderly lady called, "do you need any help?"

"Yes, can you hold his head still? He is clean, so don't worry about the blood; he's my son," Carlisle barked his orders out.

She quickly did as she was instructed, as another younger woman, who was with her, pulled on a pair of gloves and held Emmett's head.

That's when I noticed they were both wearing scrubs.

I watched Carlisle work on both the boys with the supplies he had in his bag.

It felt like an eternity until the ambulance came. There was so much commotion, but all I was worried about was my baby.

"Esme, you go with them in the ambulance; I'll go to the church and tell Isabella. Claire can help her sort things out. Then I'll go and get Alice. I'll meet you at the hospital," Carlisle instructed.

I sat in the front of the ambulance watching them as they loaded both the boys into the back on backboards, each with neck braces on.

**Bella**

Edward had tried to call me last night; I knew it was just to make sure I was okay, after the revelation he'd shared with me about his fears. To say I wasn't worried would be a lie, but I just wished it was something he could have shared months ago.

So, Rose had taken my phone, and said she would put it in my case. I wouldn't need it until then.

The CD Edward had made for me was playing in the background; it was soothing, and I needed something to keep me calm.

The hairdresser had just finished my hair, Rose had almost finished getting her make-up done, while Angela was putting on her dress.

"Now, Bella, Edward asked me to give you these two gifts. I want you to open this one first. It's had me intrigued all night," Rose said with a big smile.

Laughing, I opened the gift, to find a book. I was stunned to discover Edward had gathered all our memories and had them made into a keepsake book.

Tears immediately welled in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Bella. You'll go all blotchy, and it will look horrible in the pictures," Angela told me.

"Now, the next one," Rose begged.

I open the other gift; it was a beautiful sapphire necklace and earrings, with a message that brought a lump to my throat.

"That's your something blue," Rose said.

"Your dress is new, you're borrowing my bracelet, and now, what can we get that's old?" Angela thought aloud.

"How about pinning that lace handkerchief into the hem of your dress," Sally, the hairstylist, suggested.

"Yes, that was my Grans! I was going to take it with me, but I've been trying to work out where to put it," I replied.

Time seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, they were putting my dress on. Looking into the mirror was like looking at another person. A girl stared back at me with bright sparkling eyes, and it was the first time I had ever worn contact lenses. I was hoping Edward would like the surprise.

"Is everyone decent?" I heard Ben call through the slightly ajar door.

"Come in. Is the car here?" Rose enquired.

"Yes, it's just got here. Are you all ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. Come on, Bella. You don't want to be late, do you?" Rose shouted.

"I'm coming," I shouted back.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Edward, is one lucky man," Ben told me.

"Thank you. I'm so nervous. I hope he likes me in these contact lenses. Ben, can you put my glasses in your pocket, in case my eyes get too sore, please?" I asked as I held them out, as well as the container the contacts belonged in.

"Of course, I will, and I'll give them to Edward after the service. Well, come on, ladies. Let's not keep the groom waiting." Ben smiled.

Liam met us at the door. He was looking worried.

"Is everything okay, Liam?" I asked nervously.

"Edward, hasn't arrived yet. We've called but they must have turned their phones off, already," Liam told us. "Angela, your dad said to wait in the bridal room until Edward gets here; it's the second door on the left."

I sat nervously in the bridal room, waiting for Edward; he was now twenty minutes late.

"I thought it was the bride who was supposed to be late," Ben joked.

We all turned when the door opened, and when I saw it was Doctor Cullen who'd walked in, I was uncomfortable.

With a smile on his face, he said, "Edward's not coming today. He realized that he has let this little charade go on long enough. Tanya's always had his heart; she just let him spread his wings to get it out of his system. Surely you didn't believe it was only you, did you? He was seeing other people when he told you he was at study group. Isabella, please don't tell me you fell for his geek persona. Dear girl, he doesn't love you; he never has."

"What?!" Rose shouted. "I don't believe you! Where's Emmett?"

Carlisle ignored her, and continued, "Edward knew he wouldn't be able to have you in his life when he was doing his residency. You're too needy. Edward, is just sorry he wasted so much of his time on you."

"Where are they? Ben, give me your phone!" Angela demanded.

"He would also like that ring back—as it belonged to my mother in law. It should have never been given to you. It belongs to Tanya. You see, Edward got a little carried away. He's done it before, silly fool. You were excellent at manipulating him. I will make arrangements to get our family property back from you, and I would ask if you could respect our family enough to stay away from my son, and us," Carlisle stated, before he turned to leave.

Tears were already streaming down my face. I knew, after what Edward had said last night, he was having second thoughts. When he'd said he was worried about being away from home, he knew he'd most likely cheat.

"Oh! Bella, don't cry. Let's just see if we can get hold of Emmett," Ben tried to reassure me.

"There's no internet connection here. I can't get on Facebook, or Facetime anyone! How far is the nearest internet café?" Rose asked.

"No, stop! There's no point. Edward told me as much last night that he was having second thoughts—that's why he was trying to call me. How could I be so stupid!" I said, shaking my head.

"You're not stupid, Bella. Stop saying you are," Angela tried to comfort me.

"No, I _am_ stupid. I thought that Edward loved me, but he had me fooled. I believed every word he ever told me, and I always forgave him every time he cheated on me. I always knew that I wasn't good enough for him. He has chosen Tanya; I always knew he would, and I can't do this anymore. I know when I'm beaten; she's won." I tried to catch my breath.

"You go home with Rose. We can explain to everyone," Ben told me, attempting to make me leave.

"No!" I said firmly.

"Bella, let my dad tell everyone, please," Angela begged, again.

"No, this is my mess. I'll sort it out," I whispered, struggling to compose myself.

I took a deep breath, and stood up, wrapping my arms around my chest. It felt as if my heart was going to fall out, if I didn't.

When I walked into the church, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The music was playing softly in the background, and I could hear the murmuring as I walked up the aisle to the altar, where Mr. Weber stood.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" he questioned.

I could only shake my head at him, before wiping the tears that had escaped, with my fingertips.

He asked the organist to stop playing.

With a trembling voice, struggling to hold back my tears, and straining to keep my head high, I said, softly, "Good afternoon, everyone. I would first like to thank you all for taking time out of your life to celebrate mine and Edward's wedding today. Unfortunately, Edward has decided that he cannot go through with it.

There was an audible gasp throughout the church.

_"__You can't have a wedding without the groom, it appears."_

Tears were now streaming down my face, and I hiccupped, struggling to breathe. By this time, Mr. Weber grabbed my shoulders, to support me; I felt as though I was going to faint.

Grasping my chest tighter, I continued, "I have just been told, by his father, that he has never loved me, and he is in love with someone else."

A sob left my throat. I hiccupped again, biting down on my lip, trying not to break down in front of everyone; I was failing fast. I tried to take a breath, but I felt like I was drowning.

"I will give you back the gifts you have brought us. Please don't save them. I don't think this marriage was ever meant to be. Thank you for being so understanding."

I broke down, the sobs ripping from my throat, but I could no longer hold it back. I heard some of our friends in the congregation crying. I was getting dizzy, my sight was going blurry, and everyone's voices seemed to reverberate. I really just needed to get out of there. I couldn't breathe properly.

"NO!" I heard myself cry out.

As I stumbled back down the aisle, trying to get out of the church, I heard Tia call my name, but I had to keep going.

As I hyperventilated, Ben rushed down the aisle to me, before Tia and Liam, followed by Edward's Auntie Claire and Uncle Max.

I felt someone pick me up, before I buried my face into his suit jacket, sobbing.

"Edward!" I shouted.

**Auntie Claire**

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, watching as Edward's friends tried to calm Bella's panic attack.

"Your brother has just come here and smugly told Bella that she was nothing but a stupid, gullible fool," Rose shouted. "Apparently Edward has a string of girls in tow, and Tanya is waiting in the wings for him to finish playing the field. He has even demanded the ring back. Apparently, the whole geek thing is just something he uses to get girls. Why couldn't Esme have called to tell us Edward wasn't coming—or is she in on this as well? We could have told everyone, and saved Bella all this distress!"

"Max, I'm going to call Esme. Something isn't right. She never even told us any of this. That poor girl," I snapped, pulling my cell from my bag and dialing Esme.

There was no answer; it went straight through to voice mail. Trying again, it did the same. I tried Carlisle, and got the same thing; just his voice mail.

Rose took the phone off Ben, and she too tried calling, but was obviously having the same problems.

"Bree, can you call Alice, please?" I asked in desperation.

"She won't be any help. She hates Bella," Angela told us.

**Bella**

It took some time for Tia and Liam to calm me. At one stage, they threatened to call 911. Liam held me tight until my sobs had calmed a little. I had my face buried into his broad chest, but his smell didn't comfort me as Edward's cologne did.

Claire came over and gave me another tissue.

"Give the food to a homeless shelter. I hate the thought of so much food being wasted, Auntie Claire," I whispered.

Uncle Max pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, my dear, I can't pretend to understand how you are feeling at the moment, but I can tell you this, this is not my nephew's doing. Somebody has made this happen; I just wish I knew who. You could have stood up there and told everyone what a bastard he is, but you didn't; you handled yourself like a real lady would. I'm proud of you, sweet girl. Just so you know, the little bastard hasn't lied to you; he is a complete geek. The little shit wore a bow tie every day until he was fourteen years old." Uncle Max chuckled. "Auntie Claire and I love you. Don't forget that. You will always be Edward's Bella, and nothing or no one will ever change our minds on that. If I don't see you again, just know if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, please call us. We love you."

Auntie Claire pulled me into her arms and hugged me. "I love you, Bella, and don't forget, if you need anything just ask." She kissed my head then turned to Max.

"Max, can you drop me off at the venue, and then go over to their house and see what you can find out?" Claire asked,

"Bella, can we still be friends?" Bree asked, wiping her nose.

"Of course," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Rose, can you take care of Bella, and try and get her to go home? I'm going down to the venue to help sort things out," Claire begged her.

There was no car to take us to the reception. Edward was supposed to have a car bring him to the church, and we were then going to use it to go to the reception, but obviously that didn't happen. We ended up having to find a ride with whoever could fit us in.

I didn't want everyone coming to my apartment; just Rose, Angela and Ben. Everyone seemed to understand, and respected my wishes.

"Wait until I see Emmett. He's getting cut off. I fucking hate Edward more than I did when you got attacked," Rose fumed.

"I don't hate Edward, Rose," I said, softly.

"Why the hell not—after what he's done to you? I want to castrate the bastard, and I will if I ever see him again," Rose raged.

"How can I hate him? We have had some good times together, and he was so kind to me, and he supported me when Gran and Charlie died. Your first boyfriend is always meant to mean a lot to you, right?" I tried to smile.

"Well, when they don't use you, I suppose," Rose replied.

"Bella, I'm going to get us all something to eat. What would you like?" Ben asked.

"Nothing for me, thank you, Ben," I said. "I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me, but would you mind leaving? I would like to be alone."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Really sure," I said.

Hugging them all, I shut and locked the door, before looking around, I went into the bedroom.

I found myself sitting on my bed, holding a picture of Edward and me at our engagement party. I had always kept it on my bedside table. I was struggling to work out what had happened, and what I was supposed to do.

Crying again, I pulled all the flowers, and Bobby pins from my hair, before struggling to get out of my wedding dress; fumbling with the zipper on the side. Once the dress was off, I threw it across the room, before straining to reach the beautiful white satin corset, stockings, and thong, to take off as well—considering what a slut I looked like in them.

He had never loved me. He was just making fun of me all this time.

I grabbed some underwear, jeans, and my _U of C_ sweatshirt. Then, running into the bathroom, I vomited. Taking a shower, I got dressed, before walking back into the bedroom, and again sitting on the edge of the bed.

I only had a few clothes in our new house. My perfect house, my ideal kitchen; it might only have had three bedrooms, but it was perfect for us. We were supposed to start our new life together there; to start the big family we always talked about.

I only wish that Gran's things weren't there. I knew the whore would probably throw them away. They were all I had from my Gran, and my pictures and letters…

But as far as I was concerned, he was welcome to our little house with his whore. Though, I couldn't imagine it was anywhere near as grand as the house that he'd buy her.

All this over sex.

I thought he loved me, as I loved him. We shared a bed, but all he ever wanted to do was cuddle, but now this was how I knew he didn't find me sexually attractive.

In frustration, I threw the picture at the wall, before going through to the sitting room and throwing everything that belong to Edward onto the sofa.

I went running back into the bathroom, and was sick again. I was feeling a panic attack coming on. I couldn't breathe, and I grasped at the bedding. Falling onto the floor, I crawled to the corner of the bedroom, curled up in a ball, struggling to breathe. I tried to use the breathing exercises to calm myself, but I just had to leave.

Rushing to the closet doors, and pulling them open, I took out my suitcase that was ready for our honeymoon.

After opening the case, I took out the clothes I didn't think I would need, and threw them out onto the floor. Then, pulling open the draws, I threw what I needed into the suitcase; the rest ended up on the floor, but I didn't care about the mess I was leaving.

Grabbing my guitar and backpack, I then slipped my engagement ring back on my finger. I was not going to let him give it to Tanya; I wanted to keep something that would remind me of Edward. If they ever found me, they could take me to court for it.

I quickly wrote a note that simply said, _"I can't do this anymore."_

Closing my apartment door, and not looking back, I just carried on walking.

I was leaving Chicago and Edward for good.

**Thanks as always to my beta Mr. G and Me, also my pre-reader Klcivinski. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Puzzle Part 1**

**Edward**

Emmett and I had been at the hospital since 1:30pm; it was now 5:15pm and there was still no sign of Bella—or Rose, for that matter.

Thanks to the idiot driver, I had broken my right arm. Thankfully the cast was only up to my elbow and around my thumb, so I was lucky I could still use my hand. I also had twelve stitches; three in my chin, seven above my eye, and two in my hand.

After my CT scan, I was taken off the backboard and had the collar removed. I had no fractures to my neck or my spine; just a concussion. The doctor said they would be keeping me in the hospital overnight.

Emmett wasn't as lucky; he had fractured his collarbone, and had nine stitches to the back of his head. Thankfully, he had no spinal or neck injuries; just a concussion, as well.

He too was worried about Rose.

"Mom, can you try Bella again? Or Auntie Claire, since you can't get hold of Dad or Alice," I begged.

"I will if you promise not to get out of bed," Esme sternly said.

"Okay, but I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right," I told her.

Mom wasn't long before she was back again.

"Are you okay, Mom? You look a little pale," I asked, concerned.

"Your Auntie Claire and Uncle Max are on their way. They didn't know about the accident." Esme was in shock.

"If they didn't know about the crash, that means neither does Bella or Rose. Mom, can you pass me my clothes? I have to go. Bella must be beside herself—she'll think I've stood her up," I demanded.

"You're staying in bed, Edward. Just hear them out when they get here. They will know why Bella hasn't been in contact." Esme tried to soothe me.

"I don't care what you say. I'm discharging myself—even if it means me leaving in this hospital gown with my ass showing. I'm going!" I sternly said.

"Please, just wait. If need be I'll discharge you myself. Just listen to what they have to say.

"Not good enough. Pass me my clothes, now, Mom. I don't want to be rude to you, but I've almost lost Bella too many times, and I'm not doing it again," I told her, making it clear that this wasn't up for debate.

"Mine, as well, Mrs. C. If Bella doesn't know, then neither does Rose. I'm not fucking up with her, because Doctor Cullen never passed on the message." Emmett was panicked.

We were in the bathroom changing when I heard my uncle's voice. Rushing into the room, I saw how upset Auntie Claire was, and how pissed off Uncle Max looked.

"Edward, come and sit down for a few minutes. You have to stay calm," Auntie Claire told me, taking my hand.

I knew it wasn't a good sign. Something was wrong; very wrong.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, anxiously.

"Sweetheart, I don't know why, or can even understand what has happened, but Bella was told you'd had second thoughts and that you didn't love her anymore—or ever had. It's been indicated that you have seen other women, and that horrible girl, Tanya, and you are together," Claire gently told me.

"Did Bella believe it? Where is she? Who told her?" I was so confused.

"It was Carlisle who told her. Everyone tried to call you both, as well as your mom. Yes, unfortunately, she did believe it. She came into the church and told everyone. The poor little thing was devastated. Uncle Max and I went to the venue, and made sure all the food went to a homeless shelter, as Bella requested. We have arranged for all the gifts to go back; also as Bella requested. Rose, Angela and Ben took her back to Rose's house, I think," Claire told me.

"Mom, you can do the paperwork. I'm going now!" I panicked.

"I'm with him. We can get a cab," Emmett suggested.

"You don't need to do that. I'll take you," Uncle Max said, standing up.

I didn't care that my clothes had been cut, or that my shirt was covered in blood. I just needed to get to Bella. The thought of losing her again, because of this, hurt so much. I didn't know what my father's problem was, but I intended to find out. Uncle Max had given me hope when he'd told me Bella had actually said she still loved me, and how he'd tried to reassure her that I wouldn't do this to her, that I was a geek.

How could she ever doubt that?

**Rose **

After been at Angela and Ben's, for the past couple of hours, calling to cancel the honeymoon, the flights and reservations that had been made, as well as the stores where they had registered for their gifts, I finally left to go home.

I stormed into mine and Emmett's house to find it empty. Then, as I had done countless times that day, I tried calling him again.

I went upstairs to change out of my dress; putting on jeans and a top. I intended to go and see if I could find both those bastards, but I didn't have to look far, because suddenly the front door opened.

"Rose, are you here!?" Emmett yelled.

"I'll be down in a minute, and I hope that cheating bastard is with you—or you at least know how I can get hold of his ass," I shouted back.

Storming down the stairs, I saw Edward sitting on my sofa.

"How dare you come into my house like you have done nothing wrong! You've broken my friend's heart. When we took her home she couldn't even open her eyes properly—she had been crying that long," I yelled. "Fuck, what happened to you both? Has someone kicked your scrawny asses?"

"No, babe. On the way to the church we were in a car wreck. The driver was arguing with some girl, and he dropped his cell. When he bent down to pick it up we veered into the oncoming traffic. Where is Bella? Is she upstairs?" Emmett anxiously asked. "We both have concussions, but we needed to see you and Bella, so we discharged ourselves."

"Bella, wanted to go home. She said she wanted to be alone. She had an awful panic attack at the church," I told them.

"I have to go to her. I can't leave her on her own," Edward said, panicked.

"Wait, Edward. I think you should know what was said to her, so you can be prepared for this," I gently told him.

"What did Dad say to her, Rose?" I asked, angrily.

"He said you were with Tanya, and you were both in love with each other. She is letting you date, and sew your seeds to get it out of your system. That you have been seeing other girls, while you told Bella you were in a study group. You got carried away with her. That you gave Bella the ring when you were supposed to give it to Tanya. He told Bella she has to give the ring back. You know, the usual shit. He said he is sending someone to collect his property. He never said it, but I think he wants you to sell your house," I told him.

"None of that is true! Surely she didn't believe it, did she?" Edward asked, panicked.

"Unfortunately, yes, she did. We tried to contact you, and I was even prepared to find an internet connection, but Bella said Tanya had won. She's too tired for all this, Edward. It's just too much for her. I'm sorry," I explained to him.

"I'm going to see if she will talk to me. Surely, she can see that I didn't get there because of the accident. She only has to see the news reports to know this isn't a lie," Edward said before rushing out the door.

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea. She will more than likely beat the shit out of you, if you're not careful. We'll go with you," I insisted. "Emmett, why didn't you answer your phone, anyway?" I suddenly thought.

"It's smashed. Both of them are. They were in my jacket pocket, well what's _left_ of my jacket," Emmett said. "I'll just go and change, then we can head over to Bella's. Rose, can you help me? I struggled at the hospital, and I had to get Edward to help me get dressed."

I followed Emmett upstairs.

"I hope she will speak to him. If she refuses to have anything to do with him, it'll kill him," Emmett said.

"I think she will probably tell him to go to hell. She can't take any more of this, Em; she's exhausted," I said, sadly.

**Edward**

We rushed across campus in Emmett's car. My headache was getting worse, and the dizziness was not a good sign while having a concussion.

When we reached her apartment I noticed all the curtains where drawn. I was hoping she was just asleep. I checked to see if I had her apartment key, then knocked softly on the door. She didn't answer, so I unlocked it, letting us in. Stepping quietly inside, so we didn't wake her, I tripped on something. I quickly pulled open the curtains.

The apartment was trashed.

After checking all the rooms, I panicked when I realized she wasn't here. Then I saw my things piled on the sofa.

Bella's bedroom was the worst room in the apartment. Her bedding was on the floor, draws had been left open and there were clothes everywhere. I looked in the closet to find her suitcase, backpack and guitar were gone. That's when I saw her wedding gown thrown into the corner of the room, while near the bed was some beautiful white lingerie.

I knew it must have taken her some courage to wear something like this for me.

Crossing the room, I picked up the gown and held it against my face. I could still smell her; she'd worn the perfume I'd bought her for Christmas.

With tears now rolling down my cheeks, I gently put the gown on the bed.

I had no idea where she would go, so I could go after her.

Stunned, I sat on the bed, my hand coming down on a piece of paper. It was a note in Bella's writing, that said:

**_I can't do this anymore._**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It had a cracked screen, but thankfully, it still worked. I tried to call her, but her phone was switched off; it wasn't a surprise. I sent her a text message, asking her to call me; explaining to her the accident on the way to the church, and telling her that I loved her.

I picked up the broken framed photo of Bella and me on our engagement. I sat looking at it for a while, before taking it out of the broken frame and slipping it into my pocket. Next, I folded Bella's clothes and put them away.

"She has done a number, hasn't she?" Emmett sighed, standing awkwardly, but with his arm strapped up he couldn't help.

Rose and I silently picked up the mess Bella had left behind, before she cleaned up the glass, and hung her gown in her closet.

Then I wrote Bella a note in case she came back.

**_Sweetheart, I'm really sorry for what my Father told you, but none of it is true. We were in a car accident, and Emmett and I have been at the hospital until 5:15pm tonight. When we went to the house to find out what had happened, you were gone. I don't know where to look for you._**

**_I love you so much, smudge. Can you call me so we can meet and sort this mess out? I'm not with Tanya. I never have been. There is only you._**

**_I can't lose you._**

**_Please give me a chance to put this right, and never doubt my love for you. I should have protected you from my father, just as I'd promised._**

**_Please, sweetheart, I'm begging you, please call me. _**

**_I need to be with you, always._**

**_I Love you, truly,_**

**_Your Bear xx_**

I locked the door, hoping that Bella would come back, and call me. I knew deep down that unless I could work out where she was, I would never see her again. It made my chest hurt.

I went to my parent's house. Auntie Claire held a box of our wedding things.

She turned to look at me. "Where's Bella? Did you go to her apartment, Edward?"

My mother came rushing out of her office, and pulled me into her arms.

"Sweetheart, did you find her? Tell me she still wants to talk to you? Me and Auntie Claire will go and speak to her—she will listen to us," Esme begged.

"She's gone, Mom. She's left Chicago, I think. Her apartment was a mess, and her suitcase and guitar were gone. I don't think she intends on returning," I whispered.

"If I ever see my brother, I will give him a piece of my mind—saying those awful things to that poor little girl. She deserves better than this," Auntie Clare said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Edward, go and get changed, and I'll make you and Emmett something to eat," Esme told me.

"No, you shouldn't have done that. It is so wrong!" Bree screamed from the kitchen.

"Shut up, it's funny. It's gone viral. I'll get famous." Diego laughed.

"It's not funny! I like her—she's my friend," Bree shouted.

"What on earth are they fighting about, now?" Claire sighed.

"Give me that back, now, or I'm telling Dad!" Diego hollered.

"No, I'm showing Edward. You shouldn't have done this. It's not funny!" Bree bellowed, before she ran into the room with a laptop in her hands.

"Give me that back now—it's not yours!" Diego yelled.

The laptop was thrust on my knee, opened to YouTube. I looked in horror when I saw Bella on the screen.

She looked so stunning. Her white gown was beautiful; her hair was up in a messy bun, how she wore it, sometimes. She was wearing contact lenses, so you could see her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

I had never seen Bella look so beautiful, but I watched in horror as she walked into the church, up the aisle, to the front, where Mr. Weber stood, with her arms wrapped around herself.

Her voice was so shaky—you could see she was struggling not to cry—and I listened to her softly tell our family and friends that I wouldn't be coming.

I heard the congregation gasp. She looked so broken, and she was shaking, pale, and struggling to breathe.

I then watched her walk back down the aisle, as she went to pieces.

"She had a panic attack, and I wasn't there to help her." I sobbed.

Tia and Liam went after her, followed by my Auntie and Uncle. I continued to watch as Ben rushed up the aisle to get to her; she looked like she had collapsed.

It was then I heard something that made me break down and sob.

"Edward!" Bella screamed out, before Ben swept her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style, as she buried her face in his suit jacket. I could hear her sobbing.

There was a gasp behind me. I turned to see Mom and Alice looking over my shoulder.

"Innit wicked? It's gone viral. I wrote on my Facebook wall that it was my cousin who stood her up. It's got 218 likes." Diego laughed.

"You put this on Youtube, Diego?" I asked in disbelief, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my T-shirt.

"Yes, chill, Edward. There isn't anything wrong with me putting it on my vlog channel. I'm gonna get loads of subscribers from this alone, and I'll earn money, as well. It's a win-win, for me," Diego said, pleased with himself.

"You little shit!" I shouted, pushing the laptop to the side, and struggling to get off the sofa, as Diego ran behind the chair.

"I'm going to kick your ass into next week! Where the fuck do you get off doing this? That is mine and Bella's life you're exploiting. What happened _isn't _funny," I threatened before grabbing him.

"Edward, you can't hit him. He's only fourteen years old," Esme yelled.

"I don't care if he's fourteen or thirty-four. He can't do this to people's lives. What if Bella finds out about it? Do you think that's okay?" I shouted as I had him pinned to the floor.

"Come on, Edward, let me deal with this," Auntie Claire said as she pulled on my arm. "You've had enough for one day. Don't forget your injuries, and you're supposed to be resting. You have a concussion, remember?"

Feeling defeated I let go of Diego and went back to the sofa, sitting down.

"See if you can get that taken down. Bella has been humiliated enough," I whispered.

"It looks like you have just lost your laptop, camera, and allowance, Diego. And I hope you like your room, because that is where you will be spending most of your time, for a while," Max sternly said.

"Bree, can I ask you why you said Bella was your friend?" Claire asked her.

"Bree, Bella and I told you to tell your parents, but you haven't, had you?" Rose said, putting her arm around her.

"No, because I like hanging out with you guys, and I've been passing my English and Political Science classes," Bree told Rose.

"Would you care to tell me what this is about, Bree," Max asked.

"The girls you have been paying to tutor me have been keeping the money, but haven't been helping me. They said if I say anything I'm going to be sorry," Bree explained, sniffing.

"Why didn't you tell us? They couldn't do anything to you, sweetheart," Max reassured her.

"But they can, Dad. They would make my life a misery at school. I hate that school. I didn't know what to do, so I went to find Edward. I had heard Auntie Esme tell Mom that Edward spent a lot of time in the library, so I went to all three libraries. Edward wasn't at any of them. I got upset, and Bella asked if I was okay and if I needed any help. I told her I was looking for Edward, and asked if she knew him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend, and I was surprised when Bella said _she_ was his girlfriend. We went to the coffee shop. Bella bought me a hot chocolate, and I told her what was happening. I asked Bella and Rose not to say anything. Bella told me she would tell Edward as they don't keep secrets from each other, but told me she would help me with my English work, and Rose was helping me with my Political Science work," Bree continued to explain.

"How were you getting home?" Claire asked clearly shocked.

"Bella brought me home in Edward's car. If she couldn't, Rose or Angela would take me home," Bree told us.

"Where did you put your bag when Bella took you home, Bree?" I asked suddenly realizing I had jumped to the wrong conclusion about the cap I'd found in the back of my car, while I was cleaning it.

"I always threw it onto the backseat, why?" Bree asked, puzzled.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," I said, rushing up to my room, before bringing down the cap I had found.

"Bree, is this baseball cap yours?" I questioned.

"No, it's my boyfriend's, Scotts. He was at the library with me a couple of months ago. Bella gave him and me a ride home. Where did you find it?" she asked

"When I was cleaning my car, I found it in the back. After I found it, Jasper told me Bella was cheating on me, and I thought the worst. Did Jasper see you and Scott with Bella, Bree?" I asked suddenly, thinking of the mistake I had made.

"Is Jasper Alice's scary, creepy boyfriend? That old guy?" Bree asked.

"Yes," Emmett replied.

"Yes, he saw us a few times. Bella didn't like him. She ignored him whenever he tried to speak to her. He always called her '_sugar_'. Like I said, 'creepy'." Bree shuddered

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Esme asked.

"He also told me she was meeting a guy in the library and sitting in the corner giggling with him. It was your boyfriend, Scott, wasn't it, Bree?" I questioned.

"Yes. Like I said, 'creepy'," Bree repeated. "Bella helped Scott with a couple of assignments. That was in the library."

"I was so stupid! He was hoping I'd find Scott with Bella. Because of all the doubt he put in my mind, he wanted me to find them, and argue with her for keeping secrets from me," I stated. "He was hoping that it would push Bella enough that she would be finished with me. He nearly won. I'm so lucky Bella loves me enough to give me another chance."

"Did you know about this, Alice? About Bree and Scott being with Bella and Rose?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Jasper told me. I agreed with him that Edward deserved to know she was keeping secrets from him," Alice said with a smirk.

"But she wasn't keeping secrets from me; I knew about her helping Bree. It's just Scott I didn't know about," I told Alice.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face. You are still getting sent away to school," Esme informed her.

"We can talk about this more when we get home, Bree," Claire told her.

"Well, that explains why you believed him so easily," Rose said, "but the next question I need answered is, why the hell did you leave those bruises on Bella's arm when you went to the library?"

"What bruises? When did I do that?" I asked, horrified.

"I asked Maggie what exactly had happened at the library that made Bella tell you to leave her alone—besides that mark Tanya had left on your neck," Rose said to me.

"All we did was argue, and she tried to give me the ring back," I told her.

"So, you don't remember screaming in her face, grabbing both her arms, and shaking her? You do realize you left your fingerprints on her, don't you?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't. Rose, I don't remember that at all. I'm nothing but a monster," I whispered in shock.

"So, when she was attacked—and for whatever reason hadn't changed Edward to her next of kin—Rose thought she had no intention of marrying him. That's when Rose took out the order to protect Bella from you both. Angela and Ben agreed with her," Emmett informed us.

"I didn't want you to put pressure on her to take you back when she was so ill," Rose explained.

"But that doesn't explain why she was so quiet when we got back from Washington. It was more than just grieving. She was having second thoughts. I just knew she was," I told them all.

"It was because I threatened her," Carlisle interrupted from the door. "I told her if she didn't leave you, I was going to hurt you, Edward."

"Why did you do that?" Max asked, horrified.

"Because, I needed Bella out of the way. Edward needed to be with Tanya," Carlisle stated.

"Why would you want that when he hates that girl?" Claire asked

"Because, they are blackmailing me," Carlisle admitted, looking to the floor.

"Who is blackmailing you?" Clare asked.

"Eleazar," Carlisle answered.

"I think you had better elaborate on that statement, because it seems you have ruined our son's life," Esme said as she stood at the door.

**Thanks goes to Mr G and Me for making this readable. Also Klcivinski for pre-reading this chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Puzzle part 2**

**Carlisle**

"Emmett, Rose, can you take Bree and Diego into the library or dining room, please," Esme requested.

"Not a problem, Mrs. C. Max, can I have the laptop so I can get that video removed, please?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry, yes, Emmett. Just make sure Diego doesn't use it, please," Max said.

"Come on, Bree. Let's go to the library and see what we can find." Rose smiled down at her.

As the sitting room door closed, everyone's eyes went to me.

"Well, you had better explain yourself," Esme said, taking a seat next to Edward.

"Eleazar Denali is blackmailing me. He has been since Edward was seventeen years old." I sighed, letting out my breath.

"He's doing _what_?" Esme shouted in disbelief. "I don't understand. What do you mean 'blackmailing you'? Over what?"

"He has something over me," I whispered, trying to tell them as little as necessary.

"But, what does he know?" Esme probed.

"Eleazar bumped into an old friend of mine. Caius Volturi…" I began, but I was interrupted by Claire.

"Whatever lies that weasel has told about you will be complete nonsense. He's a trouble maker. Dad warned you and Peter to keep away from him. You did, but stupidly, Peter never did. He got him into a lot of trouble. It was him who encouraged Peter to flee to Canada, instead of going to Vietnam," Claire hissed.

"What do you mean 'Uncle Peter ran to Canada'? Was he a deserter? I thought he was killed in a car crash." Edward frowned.

"He did, Edward, but it's such a complicated story, and something I never thought I would have to tell. What does he know?" Clare questioned me.

"Everything," I practically whispered.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Clare demanded.

"Vietnam and what happened after," I told her. "Just tell them all. They're going to find out now, anyway, so they might as well hear the facts straight from us."

"Why do we need to tell anyone about what happened?" Claire demanded.

"Either you tell them or I will." I sighed.

"I suppose we have to; especially if someone else knows," Claire said.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"As you know, Peter and Carlisle are identical twins, and like most nineteen-year-olds they were both called up to serve in the army. It was during the last weeks of the Vietnam War, only we didn't know that at the time. I remember Mom praying it would finish before the twins were sent over there. They both went, and did their basic training. I believe I remember someone saying Caius went as well," Clare began.

"He did, and so did Sandy Jackson. Do you remember him?" I asked Claire.

Claire nodded her head with a small smile, then continued, "They were both sent to Vietnam, straight from basic training. They didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to us. When the rollcall was taken, as they got on the plane, Peter was not there; he had deserted. When we were told, Mom and Dad were shocked and embarrassed. Mom cried for days when she realized she would probably never see him again. Dad was just very disappointed that he was a coward, and it was such a relief when Carlisle came home."

"What happened when you came home? I still don't understand," Esme questioned.

"You went to Yale and did pre-med, and then got a place to study medicine with a full scholarship. He was going to be the first doctor in our family. Our parents were so proud. Dad felt like you had vindicated Peter for his selfishness," Claire gloated.

"Did Peter ever contact any of you before he died?" Alice probed.

"Yes, when Carlisle was in his first year of medical school, wasn't it? Clare inquired.

"Yes," I quietly replied.

"Caius Volturi went to see Carlisle, and he gave him a letter from Peter. He had been in contact with Peter all that time. As we thought, Peter was in Canada. A few weeks later, Carlisle called Dad and told him that Peter had been in contact with him, and he wanted Carlisle's help to come home. Dad wasn't sure how this would play out, and he told Carlisle to meet Peter and then see what he had to say," Claire continued.

"Did you go, Dad?" Alice asked, curious.

"Yes, he did. He came home from school for the weekend to meet with Peter. I remember it really well, actually, because of what happened later that night," Claire said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Are you okay to finish this? I asked. I didn't like to see my sister so distressed.

"No, it's okay, but it still hurts; even after all these years." Claire sniffed as Max got her a box of tissues and a glass of water.

"Carlisle met with Peter at a bar and spent a few hours talking to him. Peter, had actually been studying medicine while he was in Canada, under his alias. We weren't too surprised when Carlisle told us that. Peter told Carlisle how stupid he'd been for running away and regretted doing it. He missed Mom and me, and he wanted to come home. Carlisle called Dad, explaining everything, and Dad said he would call the family lawyer to see what we had to do. Carlisle persuaded Peter to go home with him that night. Peter agreed, even though he was scared of being arrested. They put his bags in the back of Carlisle's car and started to drive home when it began to rain." Claire sobbed.

"Is that when Peter died in that car crash? Before they got home?" Alice quizzed.

"Yes, it was…" Claire started to say before I cut her off.

"No, he didn't!"

"Sorry, Carlisle. What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"In the car crash. When we took that corner, he lost control because the road was so wet. We hit that tree, and one of us died," I stated, looking at the floor.

"That's, right. Peter died. Mom was distraught over the fact she never got to speak to Peter again," Claire clarified.

"Mom did speak to Peter again—when he was in the hospital," I told them.

"Carlisle, what are you trying to say? I'm confused," Claire said, getting angry.

"When we hit the tree, I was knocked unconscious, and when I regained consciousness, I felt for a pulse on Carlisle's neck. It was then I realized Carlisle had in fact died when the car hit the tree. I got out of the car and pulled Carlisle into the passenger seat, swapping identities. As I went round the car to the driver's door, I collapsed. When we were found, everyone assumed that it was Peter who'd died. Dad identified Carlisle as me, so when I regained consciousness Mom just assumed I was Carlisle. I saw it as a way of not having to stand trial for desertion, and kept quiet," I explained.

"So, what you are you telling me? I'm actually married to Peter Cullen and not Carlisle Cullen?" Esme exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," I replied.

"How the hell have you kept this from us after all this time?" Claire screamed.

"I told you, I didn't want to go to jail. It was a perfect cover for me, and that's why I didn't like being near you," I told her, feeling deflated.

"What does he want from you? And what has this got to do with Edward and Bella?" Max asked.

"To keep Eleazar quiet from making it public knowledge, I agreed that Edward would marry Tanya. He also made a lot of demands that I was supposed to make happen," I told them

"Like what, exactly?" Edward demanded.

"Once you were married, you had to keep her in the lifestyle she was used to; not working, being able to go out with her friends, and go on holidays, all while she continued to live her promiscuous lifestyle. She had to have access to your trust fund and shares, have an account at Tiffany's; a couple of credit cards; and Masen Manor. All without signing a pre-nup," I recalled, taking a breath.

"That's not fair on Edward. That isn't a marriage; that's Edward being used as a piggy bank," Alice stated.

"There's more. You were supposed to attend an Ivy League school and study medicine there. Then when you finished medical school, you were to become a plastic surgeon and live in L A with your own private practice. She didn't want any children. It had to happen before her twenty-fifth birthday," I said, looking down and playing with my fingers. "It's her birthday next month."

"Why would you do that?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"There's more. Eleazar also wanted Masen Pharmaceutical and access to all your personal and business accounts, as well as your jewelry, Esme. He also wanted your mother's sapphire ring. Edward was supposed to give it to Tanya when they got engaged." I sighed.

"Carlisle, why? How?" Claire stammered.

"Eleazar told me if I didn't comply with his wishes, he would tell everyone what he knew about me. It would ruin your business, Esme, and make you and Alice social outcasts. It would put the Cullen name to shame, and expose me," I told them, blowing out a big breath.

"So, you sacrificed Edward so that you could continue to live a lie!" Max raged.

"Edward wasn't supposed to go to the University of Chicago. You started getting so independent, Edward. You were going to expose me. When you fell in love with Bella I was so happy that you had found someone so perfect for you, but then Eleazar reminded me that we had an agreement. I had to do something. Tanya, tried several different things, but you wouldn't leave Bella. Tanya was getting frustrated, and apparently the trust fund she was supposed to get when she was twenty-five was invested poorly, and Eleazar was cutting her off financially. She had to do something quick to make you marry her, so she brought Jasper in to put a wedge between you and Bella. I had to pay him or they were going to expose me," I pleaded with them.

"So, you knew all along that Jasper wasn't a student, but you let Alice get close to him. You do know that he tried to fuck her, don't you?" Edward yelled.

"Yes, I knew who he was. He is married to Tanya's cousin Maria. He's actually thirty-four years old. That is why I've been so desperate to keep you away from him, Alice," I pointed out.

"He didn't touch you, did he, Alice? I mean _sexually_ in any way, at all?" Max growled with his fist clenched. "Because if he has I will personally make sure he pays—considering your father doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."

"No, Uncle Max, we didn't have sex," Alice sobbed. "He only touched my butt and put his tongue in my mouth when we kissed. He might have brushed his hand against my breast. I thought he loved me and wanted to marry me."

"It's okay, Alice. We will get this sorted out. Don't get upset," Uncle Max said, pulling her into his arms.

"Tanya demanded money to pay someone to kill Bella. She started to say how she was going to announce who I was at the next charity gala, so I gave her the money. She paid someone to kill Bella. He was supposed to kill her in a road traffic accident, and not do what he did to her."

"You did what?! Did I hear you just say you gave them money to kill my Bella?" Edward looked horrified.

"Yes, but…"

"You bastard! I fucking hate you!" Edward screamed before he lunged at me, knocking me to the floor.

I let him punch me. I deserved it.

Max pulled Edward off me and held him, as he and Esme tried to calm him. He broke down in tears in Esme's arms. It was then that Max pulled his fist back and hit me straight in my eye.

"You, low-life bastard! How could you do that to your son?" Max snarled.

The hatred on everyone's' faces was killing me; especially, when I realized what I had done to my family.

I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket to hold to my nose; my lip felt like it would explode, and my eye was already closing up, but the silence was deafening. All I could hear was Edward crying in Esme arms.

"Eleazar was pressuring me about the ring. I knew you had given it to Bella, but I needed it back. I knew she didn't have it on when she was brought into the hospital. I thought that whoever attacked her had taken it," I continued to explain. "I'm not proud of myself. I felt horrible bullying Bella about the ring every time I saw her. The look on her face when I told her you weren't coming to the wedding … that hurt me." I looked down, shaking my head, feeling disgusted with myself.

"If you wanted her out of Edward's life, why did you become her doctor when she was attacked?" Claire asked.

"When they brought her into the ER and the police told us her uncle was a fallen police officer, the hospital wanted to be seen as supporting a fallen hero's niece. All the head of the department worked on her, so when I was asked, how could I say no? It took the suspicion away from me," I told them.

"How could you act so caring towards her when you hated her so much?" Alice questioned.

"I don't hate Bella. I really like her. She is such a lovely young woman. You won't believe me, but it broke my heart when I had to keep trying to split them both up. When she got attacked and got hurt like that, I lost count how many times I broke down and cried in my office," I told them. "I was angry with you, Edward. You loved Bella, but you didn't fight to keep her. Especially after Tanya brought Jasper in to put a wedge between you two. I couldn't believe how quickly you doubted her. You left her so vulnerable, son. She was an easy target, and she just wanted someone to love her. After that business with her father… She is all alone now; you should be with her, and it's my fault you're not. But, I didn't know if I could serve a jail sentence. I was just trying to protect you, Alice, and Esme. I panicked, and I didn't know what to do when he found out. Can you ever forgive me, Esme?" I sobbed.

"No, Carlisle, I can't," Esme answered with hatred in her eyes. "If you would have come to me and told me what had happened with Eleazar, I would have stood by you. We could have sent Edward and Alice away to school, so they weren't around for any backlash from it. I don't care about my status in society. I have the money to make it so I don't care. People would have believed us, Carlisle. I'm a Platt, and the likes of the Denalis have always have been in the outer circle; they could have done nothing to us."

"Peter, don't you realize if you'd told us what happened, we would have protected you from Eleazar," Claire said tearfully. "I would imagine he has some skeletons in his closet. He appeared from nowhere. We could have discredited him. It would have just been the four of us who knew the truth.  
Your Carlisle's identical twin; your DNA is the same. It would have been his word against ours. Dad had identified Carlisle, as you know, so there was never a case. All this could have been avoided. You have always been selfish and stupid, Peter," Clare cried as Max held her.

"Even if you had managed to kill Bella and then told me I had to marry Tanya, do you know what, Peter? I would have told Mom and Auntie Claire—even with a gun at my back—I would refused to marry her. You could never have made me say 'I do' at any wedding!" Edward yelled.

"Carlisle, for what you have done to the children—Bella, more than the other two—I can't forgive you. What you need to realize is I married you as the man, not your name. Edward has been through hell with that whore, and we don't know where Bella is…." Esme stated, but she was interrupted by Alice.

"You must have known what Jasper was doing—the way he was using me? Why didn't you stop him? I've hurt the person I love more than anyone. Edward has always been the person I looked up to. You must hate me now, Edward," Alice sniffed, as tears slipped down her cheek.

"I don't hate you, Alice, but I think it will take a long time before I will ever be able to trust you again," Edward admitted, looking lost.

**Esme**

"I've heard enough of this. You can't just walk away from this, Edward. Can you call the two detectives and ask them to come over to the house, please?" I asked him.

He got up and left the room.

"We can't hide this now, and you're not going anywhere, Peter. You are going to be held accountable for what you have done. Conspiracy to murder, funding it, and goodness knows what else," I firmly told him.

"You will not hide behind Carlisle's name, either," Claire pointed out. "I won't let you use his name. He was a wonderful, kind, gentle man, and he had so much compassion. I thought I would never say this, but I'm so pleased Mom and Dad aren't here to witness this. They would be mortified."

"They will be here within the next twenty minutes," Edward whispered.

I could see the hurt on my son's face.

What could I do to make this up to him? He had been used in the worst way possible. My concern was that he'd never get over it, and the thought of his own father selling his life away to save himself…

Would we ever be able to find Bella?

I knew one thing: Edward would never survive losing her for good. She was a compassionate young woman, but this was a step too far.

Edward only stood looking out of the window, looking lost.

I couldn't look at Peter knowing all this could have been avoided several years ago—if he wasn't so stupid.

There was a knock on the door. We all jumped.

"I'll get that," Max announced.

I could hear Max speaking to the Detectives in the hallway, before I saw one of the officers go outside and speak into the car's radio.

I knew this was it; they would be taking him away. I felt so torn; this was the man I had loved for years. He had always been hard on Edward, but Edward was my priority.

"Peter Cullen, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you," Detective Robinson quoted.

"You had better get another attorney, Peter. Riley is, and has been, retained by the Platt family since my parents were alive," I told him with tears in my eyes.

I looked over to see Claire crying. This had been so hard for the family, and I knew things were only going to get a lot harder.

A car pulled in the drive, and Peter was put into the back.

"Claire, I'm so sorry for this. I hope you will still consider us like family?" I timidly asked.

"Of course, Esme. We are all victims of this horrible situation. You are more like the sister I always wanted, so please don't doubt that. We are all going to have to pull together once this becomes public knowledge." Claire sighed.

There was a knock at the door, before Rose put her head around it.

"Sorry to disturb you, but have you got your senior yearbook here, Edward?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, in my room. Why?" Edward asked.

"There is a significant possibility that Bree might have seen Bella's attacker," Rose stated.

Edward got up and ran up the stairs.

"Come in, Rose, and bring Bree with you," I requested.

Rose came back with Bree and the detectives; who were soon followed by Edward.

"Hello, Bree, my name is Detective Robinson, and this is my partner, Detective Burke. Are your parents here?" Robinson asked.

"We're her parents," Max answered.

"Good that saves us getting you here. I understand you are a friend of Bella's?" Burke questioned.

"Yes, she tutors me. I'm Edward's cousin." Bree smiled.

"Can I ask you why you think you may have seen the person who attacked Bella, Bree?" Robinson queried.

"Well, when I was waiting for Bella, outside the library, I noticed him hanging around outside, as well. I didn't really think much, at first, but then I saw him in the coffee shop watching Rose, and he kept looking through the window, watching Bella. He followed us once, in his car, when Bella was driving me home," Bree told them.

"Did you tell Bella?" Burke went on to ask.

"Yes, I did. She just said that it was a coincidence, but I kept watching to see if I saw him. Sometimes I saw him with that horrible, Tanya, and sometimes with that creepy, Jasper, but mostly he was on his own. He was watching her for weeks. Then after she was attacked, I went to the hospital to see her. Uncle Carlisle told me, because I was only sixteen-years-old, I couldn't go in and see her while she was in the ICU, but I noticed him in the waiting room. I went to the hospital every day after school to see if they would let me see her, and he was always somewhere in there. He was even flirting with a nurse when she went to the room, but they never let him in. I never told Bella when I went to see her; I know she was scared," Bree disclosed.

"Okay, Bree, thank you for telling us all that. You have been a great help." Robinson smiled.

"Could you look through the pictures, but don't look at the names, just the faces," Burke instructed.

Everyone watched as she looked through the book.

"That's him—only he had a mustache the last time I saw him." Bree beamed.

"So, you're saying that Royce King Junior is the man you have observed following, and trying to visit Bella in the hospital?" Robinson wanted her to clarify.

"Yes, it was." Bree smiled.

"If you'll excuse me," Robinson said, getting up and taking his phone out of his pocket as he left the room.

"Peter said he financed the attack, but didn't know who carried it out. What will happen now?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I know he's your brother, but we can't discuss this with you," Burke confirmed.

"Where the hell is Bella? What if Royce is following her? He could kill her," Edward choked.

"She'll be in Washington. She will have gone to Gran's. It's where she feels safe. We talked about it once," Bree announced.

"But, Bree, her Gran has died. We agreed on the sale of the house, she hasn't got anyone there now," Edward pointed out.

"She has Charlie's house in Forks, though, hasn't she?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she has. You don't think she would go there, do you? She hated that house," Edward wondered.

"I'll just get the number for the local precinct and give them a call," Burke replied.

"It's not a precinct, just a station. There are only about six officers," Rose recalled.

We watched as Burke took out his notepad and wrote a number down. Robinson came back into the room.

"We have a team of officers helping to find him," Robinson reassured us.

"Hello, this is Detective Burke from the 15th precinct of the Chicago Police Department, to whom am I speaking to…?" Burke asked.

_"__Hello, this is Chief Jacob Black. How can I help you?" _

**Thank you to my beta Mr G and Me and my pre-reader Klcivinski for their work in making this readable. Any mistakes are mine.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Have you ever heard of Google, Izzy?**

**Bella**

I couldn't remember how I got to the airport.

The only place I could think to go to was Forks; I still had Charlie's house. It was full of Gran's things that Edward and I had left there. We were supposed to be going there on our way back from our honeymoon, to sort through things, and see Ms. Clearwater; Charlie's lawyer. We'd decided we were going to sell the house. I would then have no ties with Washington at all, and it wasn't as if I had any lifelong friends there.

I was scared. I had never been this alone before; I had no one in my life. Though, I would like to think that maybe Rose, Angela, and Tia would still want to be in contact with me.

I hoped that Emmett wouldn't tell Edward where I was or what I was doing.

I could never have stayed in Chicago. The thought of running into Edward, and seeing him with Tanya—or any other girl he had been fucking behind my back—killed me.

As I sat waiting for my plane, I turned my phone back on. I saw several missed calls and messages from Edward.

Why would he call me? Other than to make fun of me?

I'm sure he was laughing now by the fact I went to the church, not knowing he didn't intend to come.

Laughing bitterly to myself, thinking how pathetic I was, I deleted the messages without even reading them, before blocking his number. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to delete it.

I didn't answer any of my friend's messages, or called them back, either. I couldn't deal with everyone feeling sorry for me, pussyfooting around me; worried they might upset me; and treating me differently than they usually did. I also deleted Esme and Emmett's number.

Why did I need to keep them? They had obviously known about this all along.

I hoped Rose would be happy with Emmett; she deserved to be happy. Unlike me; I'm just Bella the geek, the poor orphan. I was just an "oops baby" who no-one wanted; not even my birth parents. My Grandparents, whom I loved with all my heart, had lied to me all my life.

My life was a lie.

Maybe Tanya was right; I should have never existed. No-one was ever going to miss me. I could disappear, and no-one would notice that I'm no longer around.

I boarded the plane, hoping no one would be sitting next to me. I didn't want to make small talk; I just wanted to be left alone.

Closing my eyes, I pretended to go to sleep. I started to think about the last time I went to Washington; I was with Edward. We had traveled by plane to go and see Gran; which finished up with me saying goodbye to her. He'd held me while I cried, making me feel safe; like he always did. It didn't make sense to me—how he managed to do that even though he disliked me so much.

I thought about the promise he made to Gran; to look after me.

Gran had always been a good judge of character; how did he manage to fool her?

He was my rock during the social media that Charlie's death had caused. He, and his family, as well as Rose, helped me with all that came with the funeral. He held me, so lovingly, when I could no longer hold it together.

The truth was, we had been a team for two years, but he had fooled me about the whole relationship.

I found, once again, a tear was running down my cheek.

The journey seemed to go on forever. I was exhausted both physically, and emotionally. It seemed like days instead of hours before I finally got to Forks.

It was early in the morning when the cab pulled up in front of the house. After paying the cab driver, I walked down the path, before reaching up on top of the door frame for the key; making my way into the house. It was cold and dusty; it had been empty for a few months.

Exhausted, I took off my coat, kicked off my shoes, and pulled the Afghan throw from the back of the sofa over me. I curled up and fell asleep.

Waking up gasping for breath, I found myself screaming. I had dreamed of Edward. He was wrapped around her while she taunted and laughed at me. He'd pulled me to him, squeezing my arms and shaking me until I lifted my hand up for him to pull the ring from my finger. He then slipped it onto _her _finger and kissed her passionately.

I once again found myself crying.

It was after midday, so I pushed myself off the sofa. Reaching into my backpack for a bottle of water and hand wipes, I went upstairs to the bathroom to clean up as best as I could.

I thought about booking into the lodge; there were no utilities connected here, and there was also no food in the house, or any shops opened on a Sunday. The only other place to find food was the diner. If I wanted to eat I had no other choice.

Leaving the house, I took a slow walk down to the diner. I was starving, but wasn't sure if my stomach would even tolerate any food. I had to try and eat; it'd been almost twenty-four hours since my last meal.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, hoping people wouldn't notice me. I looked down as I made my way to the booth in the corner; I knew there was going to be questions.

Taking a seat, I pulled the menu to my face, trying to stay hidden.

"Hi, hun, my name is Emily. What can I get, for you?" the waitress asked.

"Could I have pancakes, bacon, and a glass of milk, please?" I replied.

"Sure thing, hun. I'll be right back," Emily said, smiling down at me.

I looked out into the parking lot, forgetting how cold and dull things were here in Washington. I had forgotten how quiet it was too; there was no cars, people shouting, or kids riding skateboards on the sidewalk.

I smiled, thinking of how my life had changed.

"Where's your fiancé? Aren't you supposed to be getting married, Izzy?" Emily asked as she put my food down on the table.

"Yes, I am. Edward is in Chicago; he had other commitments. I'm here to sort out Charlie's house." I smiled.

"So, you're staying at the house without any utilities on?" Was Emily's next question.

"Yes, but, I'm going to call them tomorrow to have it all put back on," I replied, hoping she would quit asking so many questions.

"Hun, you can't stay there with no utilities. I'll call my Sam to put it on for you," Emily responded. "Enjoy your meal."

I ate my meal thankful that no one else approached me. I could see them talking and looking, and I was glad I'd decided to wear the engagement ring. At least it would still look like Edward was around.

I waited for the check—which didn't come—so I went to the front to pay.

"Was the food okay, Izzy?" Emily asked.

Confused by the name she kept calling me, I smiled. "Yes, it was great. Thank you."

"Sam will be at the house within the next half hour. Wait here I'll be right back," Emily informed me before she walked into the kitchen.

"Here, Izzy, there's some food to take back to the house. I've added some milk and coffee; that should tie you over until tomorrow." Emily smiled.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" I asked, opening my purse.

"Nothing, Izzy. It's a little gift from me. Let me know if you need anything. I live up the street from Charlie's house," Emily replied.

Thanking her again, I walked slowly back to Charlie's house, and as I turned the corner, I saw a utility truck parked out in front.

"Hi, are you Sam?" I timidly asked.

"Yes, Emily told me to come and put the utilities on for you. You should have said you were coming, and I would have had it all on by the time you arrived," Sam told me.

"Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing. Edward had other things on, and I was at a loose end, so I thought I would come down," I explained.

He smiled down at me as he took his tools and went into the house.

"All done, Izzy. If you need anything, I just live up the street. You met my Emily at the diner." Sam smiled.

"Thank you, I should be okay. I'm just going to get some boxes tomorrow to start to pack things up," I explained.

"I can help you there. I'll drop off some boxes before the end of the day," Sam replied as he got back into his truck.

The first thing I did when I got into the house was put on the heating. Even though it was August, and the middle of summer, the house was still cold. Then I turned the water heater on; I was in desperate need of a shower.

Deciding that I wasn't going to use Charlie's bed—it was the only bed in the house—I decided to sleep on the sofa, for now.

The shower felt good, and made me feel more like myself. After, I took my time to dry my hair, as I looked out of the window onto the street. I had never actually spent any time in the house; this was the first time I had been upstairs. When I visited with Gran I only ever stayed for a couple of hours, and I mainly stayed in the sitting room, or walked in the garden; which backed onto the woods.

Smiling, I realized that I didn't really know anyone or my way around Forks.

After going back downstairs, I made myself a coffee, wandering from room to room; trying to come up with a plan on how to clear the house.

I decided to start in the dining room; most of the furniture was going to Goodwill. A few of Gran's things were supposed to be going back to Chicago, but that wasn't going to be happening now. I began to clear a space, pulling the table into a corner. I was about to pick up a chair when there was a knock on the door.

I hoped it was Sam with the boxes, so I could get on with packing the house up.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door to find a police officer.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. I'm the chief of police," he clarified. "You must be Bella?"

"Yes, that's me." I smiled.

"This is my wife, Nessie; we were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight? We live across the street." The chief pointed, with a big smile.

"I would love to, if you're sure it's no bother?" I replied.

"No bother at all. It would be our pleasure to have you," Nessie stated.

"Weren't you the woman who was at my Gran's house talking to Charlie after her funeral?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I was. I was hoping to speak to you at Charlie's funeral, but you had your fiancé with you, and he took you away pretty quickly," Nessie replied.

"Yeah, I was a little overwhelmed, and was finding it difficult with the media here. It had been such a formal occasion," I tried to explain

"Izzy, are you sleeping on the sofa?" Nessie asked, trying to look past me.

"Yeah, I don't really feel comfortable sleeping in Charlie's bed." I blushed.

"Get your overnight things. You can stay over with me tonight. Jake will be at work, and the kids are at camp. I'll call Emily, Sue, and Shelly, and we can have a girly night," Nessie excitedly said.

"That's okay. I don't want to put anyone to any trouble," I tried to say.

"Nonsense, Izzy. Go and get your things. We have a lot to talk about, I think," Nessie insisted.

"Sam said he would be bringing me some boxes later. I should really wait for him," I tried to make an excuse.

"Put the key on top of the door; that's how people have been getting in to put the mail on the counter, as well as keeping an eye on the place," Nessie told me.

That shocked me—that people had been coming into my house.

Sighing, I did as she asked, and gathered some things to take with me.

Closing the door, I put the key back on top of it.

"Well, Izzy, this is Sue Clearwater, Charlie's lawyer. You have met Emily, my fraternal twin sister, and this ball buster is your once high school Principle, Shelly Cope." Nessie smiled. "Ladies, this is our little Izzy all grown up."

"Hi," I blushed as I wiggled my fingers.

"Well, come here, little Izzy. Take a seat and tell us all about this handsome fiancé of yours." Shelly smiled as she pulled me down on the sofa between her and Sue.

"Could I ask you something first?" I quietly asked.

"Ask away, hun," Emily replied.

"Why do you keep calling me Izzy?" I blushed more.

There was a peal of laughter.

"Firstly, you should know, we were in the same year as Charlie at school, so we have known you all your life. When you were small, your Grandpa made Charlie take you out with him during the summer and Christmas breaks. While we were all home from school you would come to the beach with us. Whenever anyone asked you what your name was you said 'Izzybewa', so everyone called you Izzy," Nessie told me as she tucked my hair behind my ears—just like Edward used to do.

"So you all knew Renée?" I inquired curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately, we did," Emily said tight lipped.

"So, she wasn't a nice person? Am I like her?" I asked.

"She was manipulating, and easy when it came to the guys, if you know what I mean," Sue pointed out.

"When she told Charlie she was pregnant with you, she was adamant she was going to terminate the pregnancy. At the time there was a big pro-life movement; they would stand outside abortion clinics and gynecologists, hassling people who went in to have an abortion. We even had lessons about it in Sex-Ed. Charlie just refused to agree to the abortion saying he wasn't a murderer, and he threatened to take her to court if she did. But to be honest, I don't think Charlie knew just how much hard work it was going to be to have a little baby to care for. He didn't realize it meant that he had to give up everything for you," Shelly told me.

"Why did Gran go with the orphan story?" I asked next.

"Your Grandparents couldn't have any more children after they had Charlie, and he was spoilt. Your Gran indulged him more than your Grandpa. He insisted that you be told you didn't have any parents, and that way he didn't have to worry about taking care of you. Meaning, he didn't have to find you a sitter while he went out or went to school, and later to work. None of us agreed; we thought he should have admitted who he was, and that you were staying with your grandparents because he had to work, and you couldn't be left alone," Emily explained. "Would you have been okay with that?"

"I would have rather known that I was an 'oops baby', and Gran was helping out, than being told my parents had died in a car wreck," I told them truthfully.

"Who else knows who I really am to Charlie?" I asked.

"Well, the people who know would be my Jake's older brother, Billy, and now my Jake. Then there's Emily's, Sam, George Davidson; Scott Gerandy; his wife, Charlotte; McKayla Newton; and Bob Marks," Nessie said.

"Wow, that's a lot more than I thought," I replied.

"Why does George not like Charlie? I heard George once call Charlie a 'prick'," I questioned.

"That would be because once you were on the beach with us, Charlie had gone with a girl he'd picked up, and wasn't watching you. When we realized you was missing we were all frantic. We couldn't find Charlie, so we all went looking for you. George found you near the water, watching the boats. He realized if you had walked further you would have drowned. I thought George and Sam were going to kill Charlie, they were that angry," Emily recalled.

"We have always looked out, for you," Sue told me. "Charlotte, as you know, was your middle school Principle, and punished anyone who bullied you. Shelly here benched that jerk for what he did to you on your sixteenth birthday. Not to mention, how many times George pulled him over when he was out in his car. Scott was your pediatrician, and never charged your Gran for your treatment."

"But everything you achieved at school you did on your own, without any help from any of us," Shelly went on to say.

"So my question to you, Izzy, is what happened for you to come here when your wedding day was yesterday? I don't see Edward anywhere with you," Emily asked.

"He, he tried to tell me at the wedding rehearsal he was having second thoughts. I tried to speak to him, but Rose, my maid of honor, and Emmett, his best man, wouldn't let us speak to each other. Then he stood me up at the altar," I quickly explained, closing my eyes, so I didn't have to see their reaction.

"So, instead of hanging around to find out why he did that to you, you ran away and came here?" Emily cried.

"I didn't run away. I came here to think!" I adamantly told them.

"Who said that he wasn't coming to the church?" Shelly asked.

"His dad. He's been trying to split us up since he found out we were a couple," I answered.

"Okay, Izzy, let's hear this from the beginning. I would expect there is a lot more to this story than him leaving you at the altar," Nessie said.

So, I spent the next hour telling them all about the Gala, Tanya and the way she was always trying to split us up, the engagement, Jasper, and the photograph, while answering their questions as we went along. It exhausted me.

"Well, you have got yourself in a predicament, haven't you? I love you, Izzy, but you and Edward need to learn to talk. You can't keep running away, and he can't keep expecting you to forgive him when he screws up. He also needs to step away from his mother," Sue stated. "He called me, and told me he was worried that you had depression, and he was concerned that you were going to give away your inheritance."

"He should have taken _you_ to that Gala, and told his parents about you. As soon as this Tanya was mentioned, is when he should have put his coat on, got in his car, and left. But he allowed his mom to run his life. He should have told them he was taking you home with him for Christmas," Shelly said.

"Have you ever googled this 'Tanya', to work out what she is up to?" Nessie asked.

"What do you mean 'google her name'?" I asked puzzled.

"Come on, Izzy, you were my star pupil; how do you think I caught so many of my students for skipping classes? I looked at their Facebook pictures. Popular kids can be stupid sometimes." Shelly laughed.

"I check people's Facebook and Google them before I employ them in any of my diners," Emily told me.

"You own the diner? I thought you just worked there," I said.

"Yes, I own seven, actually. We did live in Port Angeles until I came to live here when my dear sister came back to live here. I was covering for the girl who rang in sick this morning, but all my employees have to sign in their contract that they don't mention anything about work on Facebook, or they will lose their jobs," Emily told me.

"Since we left Seattle, when Jake got the chief position here, I stalk my old friends through Facebook, Twitter and Google," Nessie added.

"I use it when I'm trying to find people who are mentioned in wills, and they have lost contact with the deceased person," Sue divulged. "I can't believe you have never googled that bitch."

"I never thought about it before. Neither Edward nor I do social media," I tried to explain.

"Come on, Ness, get your laptop and top up my wine glass." Emily giggled.

"Okay, what's her name?" Nessie inquired, as she opened her laptop.

"Tanya Denali from Chicago," I whispered.

"I can't believe how many hits there are. Let's look at the images first," Nessie said.

"Well, she seems to like to party; look at the slutty clothes. This is your Edward, isn't it? He doesn't look too happy to be with her," Emily observed.

"Yes, that's the Gala; his parents forced him to take her as his date," I muttered.

"That's what I was talking about. How old was he?" Sue asked.

"He was 22 then, I think," I answered.

"He was a grown man; he should have told her 'no'." Sue scoffed.

"Look at her; she is such an exhibitionist. She hasn't even set her profile to private," Emily hissed "Let's see, is this the New Year's Eve she was supposed to be getting engaged to Edward?"

"Yes, it was the same night Edward and I got engaged," I recalled.

"Well, by the looks of these pictures, she doesn't seem to be very upset about the fact it didn't happen," Shelly observed.

"Maybe it's the lawyer in me, but something seems a little off—the way she is pursuing Edward," Sue remarked.

"You next, Izzy. Let's see what we can find for you?" Emily chuckled, as she tapped the end of my nose.

There weren't many hits. Of course, there was Charlie's death; there was even a YouTube video of it. I was mentioned in both my grandparents' obituaries, and winning the chest competition when I was eight years old. I was also mentioned for being valedictorian. Then there was the attack. There weren't many pictures; just me by Charlie's graveside, and a picture of me from the attack.

"Let's google Edward,". "Full name?" Nessie eagerly asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, and he's always lived in Chicago," I told her.

"Look at all these hits. I've got to look at the images first," Nessie excitedly said, rubbing her hands together.

"Look, he wore a bow tie in almost all these pictures." Emily laughed.

"He did until he was fourteen years old," I told them, thinking about what Uncle Max had said yesterday.

"Look at him and his friend; they look bored stupid." Sue laughed.

"Yes, that's one of Esme's Galas. That's Jenks; he went to school with Edward. He's actually studying law, now. His sister was my nurse when I was in the hospital." I smiled.

"That's you and him. You look happy." Emily beamed.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone had taken a picture of us," I stated.

I looked at the picture of me standing between Edward's feet, with my head on his chest, as he leaned against his car. He was kissing the top of my head.

I remembered when it was taken; it was a few weeks before I was attacked.

"That must have been when they took him in for questioning, after your attack. He looks like he had been crying," Shelly uttered, looking sad.

"Let see what else he's been up to," Nessie said, as she clicked on another link.

"Shit, Izzy, that is why you should have stayed in Chicago! He didn't stand you up! He was in a car wreck." Sue gasped.

"What!?" I screamed.

"Quiet down, breathe, Izzy, stay calm, and let's read what it says," Shelly reasoned.

"They both were wearing their seatbelts; which is a good thing." Sue squeezed my hand. "Edward got stitches and a broken arm. Emmett got stitches, and a fractured collarbone, and according to the report, they both have a concussion."

"Izzy, you're going to have to go back and see him. He must be going out of his mind. You are going to have to tell him everything his father said to you. Remember; communication," Emily told me.

"I will in the morning. Is it okay if I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight," Nessie said.

"Goodnight, and thank you for everything," I said, hugging everyone.

As I lay in bed thinking what a mess this was, I couldn't wait until the morning, I pulled out my cell unblocked his number and sent him a text that just simply said: "Forks."

**Thank you as always to my beta Mr G and Me for her hard work in making this readable. Also for Klcivinski for pre-reading. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Forks**

**Edward**

"She hasn't arrived in Forks, but she would have to wait for a flight or a bus. So she wouldn't be there yet—if that's where she's headed. We're waiting for permission to canvas the airport or bus stations, but I don't know if our Chief will think it's important enough to warrant such measures," Detective Burke said. "But you are going to have to realize she could be going anywhere in the world, and she may never be found if she is determined to stay hidden."

"Can you tell us if you hear from her or find her?" Claire asked.

Everyone was anxious and scared something might happen to her.

"If we find her, or hear where she is, we can only tell you she is safe; unless she tells us we can give you the information," Detective Robinson told us.

"If you could excuse us, we have a lot of work to do, now," Detective Burke said.

"Let me show you out," Max said, before walking to the door.

I walked to the window, looking out; trying to work out if I should just go to Forks or, at least, contact George Davidson. He seemed to care about Bella, but he scared the shit out of me.

"Edward, I really think you should go back to the hospital. I'm not a doctor, but I don't think your hand should be that swollen or that color. I think you've done more damage to it," Rose told me.

"What if Bella tries to contact me, or she comes here?" I answered.

"Then one of us will contact you," Max told me. "Edward, you're going to have to take care of yourself, for Bella, and your mom's sake. There is going to be a significant backlash because of what Peter has done, and we are all going to have to pull together."

Sighing, I knew they were right.

"Rose do you think you could drive me? I know it's a lot to ask, and it seems you want my balls on a platter, but I can't drive myself, and I don't think it's right I ask mom," I whispered.

"I'll take you, Edward," Alice timidly said.

"Thank you for offering, but I really don't want you around me at the moment. You would be better off helping mom," I growled.

Alice sadly nodded, looking down as she walked out of the room.

"I don't want your balls on a platter now, Edward. You're as much a victim as Bella. Come on, get your ass in the car." Rose smiled.

"I think I had better go with you," Emmett said. "I've kind of popped a couple of stitches, and my shoulder is fucking painful."

I took the back seat as Emmett sat next to Rose. No one spoke on the way to the hospital; we were all lost in our own thoughts. Probably, like me, they were trying to work out where Bella was.

I was surprised when Tia and Liam were waiting for us at the hospital entrance.

"Are you okay?" Tia asked.

"As well as you can be after having a car wreck, finding out your girl has been lied to, and who has now disappeared. The only good thing is we now know who attacked her, and that he tried again while she was in the hospital," I sarcastically said.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. We just all saw how hurt Bella was, and with everything that's been going on we thought the worst," Liam told me.

"Yes, maybe so, but it still hurts," I replied.

"Come on, that arm needs to be x-rayed again. I would say you have broken some of your fingers. Was your eye already busted up, or is this a new development?" Tia asked.

"I got into a bit of a fight with my cousin and Father. It's a long story, and not something I want to tell at the moment." I sighed.

Neither of us were kept waiting long. I could hear the staff whispering; it seemed the police had already started taking things from my father's office, and of course, there were all kinds of rumors.

I just refused to get drawn into any discussion about my father.

Tia was right; I had done further damage to my hand and wrist. I now had a new cast, which included finger splints. I felt like I was doing an impression of Freddy Kruger.

I sat in my bedroom looking out the same window as I had all night, worrying about Bella. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and we still hadn't heard from anyone. I had called Bella's phone, but she had blocked my number; either that or she had deleted it.

I couldn't eat anything. What if I never saw her again? What if Tanya or Royce found her, and hurt her?

When the phone rang, I jumped up, hoping it was Bella; only to be told that the newspapers had heard about my father and wanted an interview.

There was a knock on my door; I looked over at it, hoping it was good news.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Max asked, putting his head around the door.

"Sure, come in," I replied.

"Burke just called. They have arrested Eleazar, and they have picked up Jasper in Texas," Max told me.

"That's great. Still no word on Tanya and Royce?" I inquired, knowing they had probably left Chicago already.

"They said they have put out an APB. They're applying for a warrant to check records of flights to make sure neither of them leaves the state, but they could drive, and unless their car is seen there's nothing that can be done," Max explained. "You know, you should really eat something."

"How's Mom and Auntie Claire doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Frank Snow came over late last night and gave your mom a sedative to help her sleep. She has done the paperwork with Riley to start the divorce procedure. Auntie Claire is sleeping as well, after a sedative; she had a meltdown. It has been suggested that Peter could have staged the accident, and had in fact murdered Carlisle. They are going to look at the autopsy reports, and I'm just hoping they don't have to resume his body to do the toxicology tests," Max told me. "I don't think he killed him; I think he just saw the opportunity and took it."

"I hope your right, Uncle Max. He might have wrecked my life and lied to us all, but he's still my dad, and I would hate to think of him as a murderer," I stated.

We sat in silence, both in deep in thought.

"I'm thinking about finding a new school for Bree. I'm so grateful to you all for helping her, but I just wish she had come and told us," Max suddenly said.

"I think that would be a good call. I wish my parents would have thought of me, instead of how it would look," I told him.

"Was it terrible for you Edward? I mean, the bullying?" Max whispered.

"You have no idea. I tried to kill myself over in that closet, and even then they made me go back there," I revealed.

"Edward, I'm so sorry you've been through so much, but please call me if you need anything. Even if it's just for someone to talk to," Max offered. "Would you like me to get you anything to help you sleep?"

"No thank you, but thanks for asking." I smiled.

"Rose, and Emmett are in the guest room next to Alice, if you need them. I'm heading home to get some clothes," Max said before bending down to hug me. "We will find her."

I continued to look out of the window, wondering where Bella would go.

By lunch time the next day, I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't just sit waiting for the phone to ring. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning; everyone was trying to get me to eat, but I just wanted to find Bella.

"I'm going to Port Townsend and then to Forks," I stated, standing up and walking toward the door.

"Sorry, what?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Rose, I can't sit around doing nothing. Bree's convinced that's she's in Washington, and since no one else can suggest anything, I'm going to start my search for her there. If I ask around, and leave my number with people, they might call me if they see her," I reasoned.

"We're coming with you," Emmett insisted.

"Edward, if you go on your own, and Bella is hiding from you, they won't tell you anything, but if I'm with you, I can do all the talking. She's not hiding from me," Rose explained.

"Okay, go get some clothes, and I'll book flights, and pack," I instructed.

"Edward, can I come with you? Bella is my friend," Bree asked.

"Bree, I don't think that's a good idea. I would love to take you with us, but I don't know how long we're going to be, and you've got to find a new school. You can stay here and wait by the phone. If Bella calls here she won't want to talk to me, but you're her friend; she will speak to you. You can tell her what has happened, and as soon as we find her, I'll get her to call you," I promised her.

"You have to eat something before you leave," Esme insisted.

Picking up my laptop, I went into the kitchen to make arrangements while eating a sandwich.

We had arrived at O'Hare airport an hour before our flight. For a Sunday it was busy. I was a little worried about leaving Mom, but she insisted I go. With having to pack Alice up to send to school, she was also dealing with the divorce, and the press. I was so grateful for Uncle Max for standing by her.

We had arrived at Terminal Three, looking for the departure gate for the flight to Seattle.

"What time is the flight again?" Emmett asked, fidgeting with his sling.

"2:40 pm. As soon as Rose comes back we can book in." I sighed.

"Edward, is that Tanya Denali over there?" Rose pointed.

"Yes, shit—what should we do?" I panicked.

"Edward, call Burke, and I'll tell security," Rose whispered.

As I watched Rose approach the security guard, I pulled out my cell and called Burke.

Looking toward Tanya, the security guard spoke into his radio. Then, smiling at Rose, he thanked her before she came back over to us.

"Detective Burke," he answered his phone.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen. I'm in terminal three of O'Hare airport, and Tanya Denali, and her friend, is booked in. They are heading to gate five, which is going to Acapulco. I think she could be trying to go to Mexico. Rose has just alerted the security," I explained to him.

"Thanks, Edward. We're on our way. Bye."

He hung up before I got a chance to reply.

"Now, stand back and watch the show." Rose smiled as she tucked herself into Emmett's side.

"Excuse me, Miss, could you come this way?" the security officer asked Tanya.

"What do you want? Don't put your hands on my Prada jacket, and that bag is a Gucci. Do not touch it, or me!" Tanya screamed. "Who do you think you are? I'm going to be a Platt! My fiancé will not be happy when he knows you are harassing me!"

"Miss, if you don't come quietly I'll have to place you in handcuffs," he repeated.

"Chloe, call Edward and tell him I'm being taken away by this moron," Tanya yelled.

I couldn't listen anymore, and leaped forward.

"Edward, come back, now." Emmett groaned.

"I am _not_ your fiancé, boyfriend—nor will I ever be your husband! You might have been blackmailing my father, but just so you know, I would never have married you. If you had managed to kill my Bella, I would never have married anyone else, ever!" I shouted at her.

It went so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Come this way, Miss," the security officer asked again.

"But Edward…" Tanya tried to follow me, but was thrown to the floor and handcuffed, screaming obscenities at the two officers as she was led away.

"Nice going, Edward. You have just tipped off every newspaper in the state. Look, that guy over there is already on his phone. Which part of 'stand back and watch the show' didn't you understand?" Rose fumed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. It's just ... I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I'm in love with Bella, and there will never be anyone else," I pleaded with her.

"I know that, Edward, but if you had taken Bella to that Gala, or walked out of your parents' house the time they told you that Tanya was your date, I would say almost everything that followed after would never have happened. I'm not saying it's your fault, but you never helped yourself," Rose said.

"Rose is right, Edward. If we find Bella, and I hope we do, you are really going to have to get your act together and take responsibility for what you have done. It started with you messing around with Tanya in the women's restroom. You know as well as I do those pictures were not photoshopped," Emmett accused me.

"I knew they probably weren't, but I was just hoping they were. Once it was suggested, I clung to the story and hoped she would believe it," I admitted.

"You'll have to talk that out with her. Your problem is you never talk through your problems. Even though you won't admit it, you're a spoilt little rich boy," Rose stressed. "Come on, let's get our luggage booked in and get ready for our flight."

We sat in the first class lounge waiting for our flight to be called. I tried Bella twice more before we had to turn our phones off. We weren't waiting long before we boarded the plane, and I was so tired I must have fallen asleep through the entire flight.

The closer to Port Townsend we drove, the more anxious I became. I had pulled out my phone several times to call her, but got the same message; her phone was turned off.

Even Rose was getting the same response, and I had begun to doubt the logic of coming here.

"Edward do you know where the police station is?" Rose asked.

"I think it's near the beach. Bella drove while we were here," I answered.

It didn't take long to find it.

"Everything is going to be okay, Edward. Just stay calm; we will be with you." Rose smiled.

Getting out of the car, Rose squeezed my hand, trying to help me relax. The station was as small as I remembered.

"Hello, is Chief Davidson available," I asked the young officer at the desk.

"Yes, who shall I say is asking?" he quizzed.

"Edward Cullen," I told him.

Nodding, he walked to the back of the station, and knocked on a door

"Chief, there's an Edward Cullen to see you," we heard him say.

"What can I do for you, Edward? Have you been in a fight?" George asked.

"No, sir. We were in a car crash on the way to our wedding. There was a misunderstanding, and Bella thought I had left her at the church. I don't suppose she has come back here, has she?" I replied.

"I've not heard anything, or seen her," George answered. "Wait a moment. Briggs, have you seen Bella Swan here at all today?"

"No, George, the last time I saw her was at Charlie's funeral," Briggs clarified.

"Sorry, Edward, I'm afraid I can't help you. Leave me your number, and if she does turn up here I'll call you. You do know it's a long shot, don't you?" George said.

"I know, Sir. I just couldn't stay in Chicago and do nothing," I admitted.

"I think we should head over to Forks, book into a hotel, and then ask around tomorrow," Emmett suggested.

"I'll call ahead, and it's a lodge. I'll book three, or will it be two, rooms?" George asked.

"It will be two rooms Chief, and thank you, for your help." Rose smiled.

We spent the next two-hour drive from Port Townsend to Forks trying to work out a plan for the next day. We were all exhausted when we got to the lodge, and were grateful for the sandwiches they had ready for us.

"Could you tell me if you have seen Bella Swan here today?" Rose inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I'm new here in Forks, and I really don't know many people. I tend to keep to myself. Would you like any help," she flirted with me?

"No, the only person who is able to help me is Bella. I would appreciate you not hitting on me like that, or I will have to report you to the manager." I huffed.

Taking our keys and sandwiches, we went to our rooms.

I lay in bed until it was almost midnight. I had been finding it difficult to sleep, when I was startled by a text message. Putting on my glasses, I opened my phone expecting to find a message from my mother; I was shocked when I realized it was from Bella.

I shot out of bed, she was here in Forks. I pressed dial one, and waited anxiously, for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Bella's timid voice said.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" I rushed out

"In Forks. I'm sorry I didn't wait around. I didn't know about the accident. Your father said…" Bella explained before I cut her off.

"I know what he told you. There's so much we need to talk about. I'm in Forks; I came looking for you. Well, Rose and Emmett are with me. I can't drive. Can I come to you, please, sweetheart? I need to see you," I pleaded.

"I'll come to you. I'm at Chief Black and Nessie's house across from Charlie's. I'll be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes," Bella whispered.

The phone went dead. I dialed Emmett's number.

"This better be good, Edward. I was asleep," Emmett snapped.

"I've just spoken to Bella, and she's here in Forks. She's coming to see me." I hiccupped, not realizing I was crying with relief.

"Rose and I will be there in a few minutes," Emmett answered.

I then sent a text to Bree.

"You were right; she's in Forks. Call you tomorrow – Edward xx."

"Told you ;) – Bree xx."

I sat outside on a bench, eager to see Bella. It seemed like hours instead of minutes.

I heard them before I saw them.

"Now, Izzy, don't forget what we told you: communication. Don't let him walk all over you," a woman loudly said.

"And don't put out, but don't just let him dominate what happens in the bedroom, or sitting room, kitchen… Get the picture." Another woman giggled.

That's when I saw her, arm in arm with four women. I couldn't stand still; I ran to her, trying to pull her to me, but forgetting about my arm and hand.

"I take it that you're Edward," A small woman slurred.

"Yes." I blushed.

"Edward, this is Nessie. You might remember her from Gran's funeral, and this is her twin sister, Emily. This is Sue, Charlie's lawyer, and finally my old high school Principle, Shelly Cope. Everyone this is my Edward," Bella said smiling.

"It's really nice to meet you all," I acknowledged them shaking their hands.

"Your face looks so sore, Edward," Bella cooed, as she gently cradled my face. Standing on her tip toes, she gently kissed me. "There, all better." She giggled.

"Bella, I'm so glad we found you. We've all been so worried." Rose sniffed.

"Hi, Rose, hi Emmett. You're banged up pretty badly as well." Bella hiccupped.

"Bella, have you been drinking?" I was curious. I had never seen her drunk before.

"No, I'm not drunk; just a little tipsy, I think." Bella snickered.

"Okay, my little ones, off to bed with you all, and be in the diner for nine in the morning. Breakfast will be on me," Emily sang.

"Goodnight," I said, smiling. "Come on, Bella. Do you want to share a room? Or should I get you another one?"

"I would like to share your bed with you, if you will have me?" Bella shyly said.

"Of course I want to share my bed with you, smudge. Goodnight, Rose. Goodnight Emmett." I chuckled as Bella pushed herself under my arm as we went into our room.

Sitting her on the end of the bed, I knelt between her legs holding her hands.

"Bella, about yesterday. So much happened once you left. Can you remember when I told you about my family?" I paused.

"Yeah, I can remember. Your mom is an only child, then there's your dad, Auntie Claire, and he had a twin brother," Bella replied.

"His twin was called Peter. It appears that Peter was a deserter from the army. To cut a long story short, it wasn't Peter who died in the car crash; it was Carlisle. Peter, my dad, has been pretending to be Carlisle. Someone they went to school with told Eleazar Denali, and he has been blackmailing Dad. Among an extensive list of demands, one of them was that I was to marry Tanya, and your ring … he promised it to Tanya," I disclosed.

"Wow that must have been a shock. How's your mom holding up?" Bella whispered.

"She is filing for a divorce, and well, she's devastated," I told her.

"This is a lot to take in this time of the night. Can we go on a picnic to the meadow tomorrow, so we can talk everything out? I think we have things that should be said," Bella quietly said. "Is it okay to cuddle? I don't want to hurt you."

"Of course we can cuddle." I smiled.

Leading her into the bed, I pulled back the bedding and covered us both.

"Goodnight, smudge. I love you," I said as I bent to kiss her, pulling her into my arms. I felt whole again.

"Goodnight, Bear. I love you more." Bella yawned.

**Thank you to my beta Mr G and Me for all your hardwork in making this readable. Also Klcivinski for pre-reading. Any mistakes found are all mine.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**The Meadow**

**Bella**

The sun shone through the window as I remembered what happened last night. Edward had come to look for me.

As I felt his breath on the top of my head, and his chest hair tickle my face, a smile crossed my lips. I could see the bruise on his shoulder from where the seat belt must have pulled tight.

I cuddled more into his arms, and he pulled me tighter, like he always does. I drifted back to sleep.

I felt something tickle my nose, and I batted it away with my hand.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Edward asked, smiling down at me.

"Peacefully, you?" I replied, smiling back at him.

"Soundly, like a baby, because I had you back in my arms again," he gushed.

"What time is it?" I asked, putting on my glasses.

"Just after eight. We have to be at the diner at nine. I want to have a shower, but I don't know how I'm going to do it one handed." Edward chuckled.

"I can help you, if you like. We just have to find something to put on your arm," I answered as I attempted to get out of bed.

Edward pulled me back, before rolling on top of me; trapping me underneath him. This was the first time he had ever done anything like this before.

"I'm holding you prisoner until I get a good morning kiss," he growled, rubbing his good hand up and down my leg.

I didn't know what to do; I was still finding it difficult to get past him messing around with Tanya. I knew it was something we were going to have to talk about.

As we kissed, his hand went up my top, brushing past my breast. I stiffened, knowing he felt it. He sighed, rolling off me.

"Do you want me to wash your hair over the sink, or do you need me to come into the shower with you?" I blushed.

"Well, if you think you can manage to come into the shower without freaking out too much, it would be a lot easier," Edward snapped.

"Edward, please don't say that. I'm really trying, but it wasn't me who fooled around with someone else," I retorted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Edward whispered.

I saw the hurt look on Edward's face, and instantly felt guilty, but not enough to apologize. I was always apologizing—even when I had done nothing wrong.

"Can you manage to take your clothes off? Or do you need me to help you before I get a bag for your arm?" I mumbled.

"No, I'll be okay. I'll meet you in the bathroom when you get back," Edward muttered before walking towards the bathroom.

I wasn't going to be made to feel guilty, because I couldn't move past what he had done to me.

I pulled on my jacket, and walked into the reception.

"I was wondering if I could have a garbage bag to wrap my fiancé's cast in, so he can shower?" I asked.

"Sure, not a problem," the guy said with a smile.

It only took him a few minutes before he brought me two garbage bags.

"Just in case, I've given you two bags. Is there anything else I can help you with?" he inquired.

"No, that's great. Thank you," I replied.

Walking back into the room, I found Edward sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around him, looking down and totally deflated.

"Okay, give me your arm so I can see how we can do this." I smiled.

I pulled a sock over his hand to stop the splints poking through the bag, then wrapped the bag around, tying the ends and pulling a couple of bands over the top.

"There! That should work. Do you need me to help you get washed, or do you just need help with your hair?" I blushed.

"If you don't mind, could you come in with me to help me get washed? The finger splints are getting in the way," Edward whispered.

We both quietly went into the bathroom. Edward walked into the shower, slipping his towel over the towel warmer, before turning the water on with his back to me.

I took off my clothes and stepped in behind him.

"Have you got any stitches other than your face?" I asked.

"Just in my hand, but it's under my cast," Edward replied.

"You might have to bend a little. I can't reach your hair." I chuckled. "You have a good ten inches on me."

I managed to stand on my toes with Edward holding my waist with his good hand. I could feel him rubbing his thumb up and down my skin, and he was also staring at me. After two years of being together we had never seen each other totally naked.

"There, all done." I flushed.

Soaping my hands with shower gel, I rubbed it all over his body while I hummed to myself; trying to avoid looking at his erect penis. It was the first time I had actually seen it in person. Then, as the image of Tanya holding it in her hand, flashed in my mind, bile came into my mouth.

"You will have to wash yourself. I can't do it," I tried to apologize

"Oh! Okay, not a problem," Edward answered, disappointed.

I moved as far away from him as possible, turning my back to him while I washed my hair and showered.

Edward slipped out without me noticing, and was almost dressed when I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I forgot my clothes." I chuckled. "Did you need help with anything?"

"My jeans, if you don't mind. I can't tell you how awkward it was with Emmett and me trying to dress each other in the hospital." Edward chortled.

"That is something I would have paid to see," I said, smiling.

As I got dressed, I could feel Edward watching me; he had never done this before, and frankly, it was freaking me out.

"You ready to go to the diner?" I asked. "I'll give Rose and Emmett a knock,"

The diner was busy, but I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, it was a Monday morning, and people were ordering take out, and kids were still out of school.

We managed to slip into a corner booth with only a few people staring at us.

"Hi, how did you all sleep? I hope you don't have a hangover after last night, Izzy? You're not a drinker." Emily laughed.

"No, I'm fine. I was wondering … Edward and I would like to go for a picnic, so we can talk with no interruptions. Is it possible for you to put some food together for us?" I inquired.

"Not a problem. Where are you going?" Emily was curious.

"There's a small meadow in Port Townsend, and no one knows it's there. I thought we could go there," I replied.

"You loved that place when you were small. Do you still have your lunch pail in the old willow tree?" Emily questioned.

"You've been there before? I thought no one knew about it," I replied, disappointed.

Emily laughed. "We had all our parties there. I don't know about the kids today. What can I get you all to eat?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and milk, please," I answered.

"Same for me," Edward said.

"Just toast, and coffee for Rose, but can I have bacon, two eggs—sunny side up—waffles, and hash browns with coffee, please?" Emmett beamed.

Laughing, Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, there is no easy way to tell you this, but Bree saw the person who actually attacked you. She didn't realize she had, but she has identified him," Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Who was it?" I whispered.

"Royce King, Tanya's boyfriend," Edward responded.

"The thing is, we didn't want to worry you, but it appears he tried to get access to you in the hospital. He is still somewhere out there," Emmett told me.

"We saw Tanya and Chloe trying to leave the country when we were at the airport, coming here. She was arrested. So was Eleazar, Jasper, and obviously, Edward's dad. But as yet, not Royce," Rose continued to explain.

"But I promise I will keep you safe. I won't let him hurt you," Edward tried to reassure me.

"Okay, so what happens if he finds me?" I questioned.

"I don't think he will do anything, or come looking for you. You never saw him, so you can't identify him, and there is no reason to kill you. He was paid, and there's nothing for anyone to gain now everyone knows Edward's dad was being blackmailed," Rose stated.

I felt a tear come down my cheek, and Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed my head.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as she brought the food over.

"Yes, it's fine. I've just found out that the person who attacked me has been identified," I quietly said.

"Let me know if you need anything," Emily expressed, looking concerned.

I didn't speak until after I had finished my meal; even though the others talked among themselves.

"What will you two be doing today?" I asked Emmett and Rose.

"I thought we might take a drive to some of these small towns, and generally become tourists. How are you going to get to wherever it is you're going?" Rose frowned.

"I'll take Charlie's car—well it's mine now, I suppose. We have to be back by four. Sue's coming to meet us at Charlie's house to discuss the will. You'll be there, won't you?" I panicked.

"Of course, if you want us there. I will always be by your side; you know that right?" Edward asked.

"I hope so, but it's something we have to discuss later, Edward," I replied.

Making our way to the till, we were met by Emily.

"Here's your picnic basket, Yogi. I hope you, and Boo Boo talk this out, and please don't kill each other. George won't be happy if he has to clean up after a murder." Emily laughed.

Edward pulled out his wallet to pay, but she shook her head.

Smiling, I grabbed the box, and said our goodbyes. I tried to thread my fingers with Edward's, attempting to reassure him as we walked to Charlie's house to get the car.

The drive was quiet, so I turned on the radio. Charlie had it on a golden oldies channel. The silence between us both was killing me, and after thirty minutes I had to break the silence.

"So how did this car accident happen?" I asked.

"I told you, the driver was being a prick arguing with some girl. He dropped his phone and drove into the wrong lane. We were hit by the oncoming traffic. Dad and Mom were behind us, so Dad was able to help," Edward replied. "We have spoken to our lawyer, and he advised us to sue them for the cost of the wedding and reception. Then there's the honeymoon, the distress and the injuries we need to sue for as well. I'm just hoping they have good liability insurance."

"Do you really think you should sue for so much?" I asked.

"Well, yes, we have to pay for the wedding somehow, and it was his fault. We would be enjoying our honeymoon now if it wasn't for him," Edward told me.

We fell into silence again, that was until Sonny and Cher came on the radio. Thinking back to our karaoke days, before everything went wrong, I found myself singing, "They say we're young, and we don't know. We won't find out until we're grown."

"Well, I don't know if all that's true," Edward sang, "cause you got me, and baby I got you.  
Babe"

"I got you, babe," we sang together. "I got you, babe."**_  
_**_  
_It seemed to break the ice, all the way until we got to Port Townsend, when the mood became somber again. We both knew the conversation we were about to have would be, either us staying together, or splitting up for good.

I parked down the bottom of the trail. Getting out of the car, I pulled the blanket and the food box out of the back seat.

Edward took the blanket off me, and carried it while I carried the box of food.

The ten-minute walk to the meadow was in silence; as it was when I spread the blanket and got the food out.

"Apple or orange juice?" Edward asked, holding up two juice boxes.

"Orange, if that's okay," I replied.

"This is stupid. We have always been able to speak to each other." Edward sighed.

"No, we haven't. You have always spoken, and I have always gone along with it." I groaned

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"If we have a problem you usually shout at me, and I back down. Then when you won't stop, I close up and walk away before I say anything I will regret, and then you accuse me of running away," I told him.

"But you do run away. What about that time at the mall when Tanya approached us. You ran and it took me hours before I found you. I even had to call everyone to help me," Edward said harshly.

"Let's see, why I would do that? Maybe because some girl came up to you, put her arms around you and kissed you on the lips. You dropped my hand, and I saw you put your hands on her hips. If that was the other way round, you would have left, as well," I retorted. "Let's start at the beginning, or we are just going to go round in circles. You know when the first mistake was made. I was with you, Edward. Good intentions, or not, you should have stood up to your parents when they told you that your date was Tanya. Or even better, _I_ should have been your date."

"But to put the record straight, I didn't have my hands on Tanya's hips the way you think I did. I was in fact trying to push her off me. Yes, maybe I should have pushed her by her shoulders, but I can't change that now. As for the gala, I agree, but I don't like hurting my mom. She was the only person who cared about me," Edward countered.

"So, instead of saying 'look, I have a girlfriend, and I'm not taking Tanya to the Gala, Mom' you said nothing and went along with it?" I clarified. "Maybe if you had, I'm sure that half the things that followed would never have happened."

"I think they might have, and she would have been more forceful in her pursuit. You see, on our first friend's date, I saw her and then Royce across the road from your apartment. She was so angry when she saw us together," Edward explained.

"Maybe so, but it's not like you asked me to be your girlfriend. The thought never even crossed your mind," I argued.

"That's not true. I have wanted to be exclusive since the beginning, but after the blouse and pepper spray, I knew it would never happen," Edward concluded.

"Were back peddling now. The elephant in the room is the fact you cheated on me. Don't say you didn't, and tell me the pictures were photoshopped, because we both know they weren't," I forcefully said.

"I knew when it was suggested, I clung to that explanation and hoped everyone else would," Edward confessed.

Why did you believe Jasper so quickly?" I asked, hurt.

"Before we come to that, I want to know why you never told me that my dad threatened you at your gran's, after Charlie's funeral?" Edward demanded.

"I didn't know what to say to you. There was so much going on, and I felt like I was drowning. I had lost my Gran, who had always been my rock all my life, then finding out about Charlie and losing him. I was just on overload, and I suppose I shut down, trying to come to terms with everything. Grief counseling was helping, and I was going to tell you, but you left me," I defended myself.

"I never left you! Look, I found a baseball cap in the back of the car when I was cleaning it out. I didn't know what to think, then Jasper approached me…" Edward sighed.

"Wait, you found a baseball cap in your car, and you thought I had been messing about with someone else? I have never had anyone in your car other than Rose, Angela, Bree, and her boyfriend, Scott," I corrected him.

"I know now it belongs to Scott," Edward answered.

"Then why didn't you ask me when you found it? All this could have been avoided," I said, becoming choked.

"Because I'm insecure. I don't think I'm good enough for you, and I was terrified that you had been seeing someone else," Edward confessed.

"Edward, don't you know me well enough to know I would never do that to you?" I replied.

"I always hoped you wouldn't, but it never made sense to me that someone so beautiful, loving, and forgiving would ever want me," Edward murmured.

"That's really what you think? So what was it? You thought that you would hurt me before I hurt you?" I clarified.

"No, Bella, I have never thought that," Edward said, groaning.

"Then why did you walk away, so easily…?" I began but was interrupted.

"It wasn't easy. I tried to come back, but he stopped me, pushed me into a bar, and then kept buying me drinks. You know I'm not a drinker," Edward explained.

"So, he forcefully made you drink them? You could have refused," I countered.

"I know. Things just got out of control. The guy was so manipulative," Edward recalled.

"But all I can ever see when I close my eyes are those photographs of you with your mouth around her fake breasts, your fingers inside her, and her hands around your penis. If you had been with someone else before I met you, well that would have been fine, but you told me you had never had a girlfriend or had fooled around with anyone. We were on the same par, but you kept refusing me, and then messed about with her," I whimpered. "You were twenty-two years old when I met you. Most people at that age have already had at least one relationship; which obviously would have included some kind of sex. We would have discussed past relationships, and moved on, because you can't change your past, but you told me you hadn't. You touched her without a second thought, but you wouldn't touch me. I feel like your second choice."

"I _have_ touched you, Bella, and I'm not proud of myself. You have never been the second choice for me," Edward blurted out.

"What do you mean? Have you fooled around with me? When did that happen? Because I don't remember," I queried.

"When you have been asleep. You don't wear underwear, and sometimes I have woken up so hard, and I have my hands on your tits. I love the way your nipples pebble under my touch." Edward blushed.

"So, instead of doing that while I'm conscious, you do it when I'm asleep?" I asked, stunned.

"Not purposely. I do it in my sleep," Edward admitted.

"I'm speechless, Edward. I don't understand why you just couldn't say you had changed your mind, and you wanted to make love. Although you cheated on me, it would have been easier for me to move on with you. Now I just don't know what to do. I can't move past it," I said as a tear ran down my face.

"We can go to couples' therapy. It might help us to put all our problems into perspective, and help us with a physical relationship. I'm still a virgin, and I want to give that gift to you, if you'll let me," Edward pleaded.

"The other thing, before I make a decision, can you explain to me what you meant at the rehearsal? Had you changed your mind?" I asked, doubtfully.

Sighing Edward began to explain, "When I started my pre-med year, there was over a hundred of us. One of the professors told us that half would drop out before the end of the first year, and they did." Edward took a breath. "He said some would make it and some wouldn't, and that by the end only a few of us would be doctors. Out of every ten students, six will have got divorced, two will be separated, and two will still be with the same partner."

"I don't understand what you're saying?" I asked, confused.

"What I'm saying is, I survived my pre-med years. I didn't have a girlfriend, so nothing changed for me, but then I met you. I knew if I could manage the rest of my medical training, and my residency, we would still be together. But we were told we would miss dates and social commitments because if we were not studying, doing lab work, or on the floor, we would be sleeping. We wouldn't be able to make love; it would be just sex. It would probably be just a hook up in the on-call room with other students or nurses, to satisfy our itches. But that is not what I thought I could do," Edward sadly replied.

"You are not making any sense—other than you would cheat on me. Edward just because that's what a professor told everyone, doesn't mean it has to be that way," I gulped.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, I have five years left. I figure two of those years you will be as busy as me with your studies. I thought we could make it work, but I know I'm going to be so busy doing long hours that I might forget we had a date or be too tired for you. You would get fed up and divorce me. I don't want that to happen," Edward disclosed.

"Edward, the only thing that would make me leave you is if you decided to go out socially on your own with all the other students and forget about your commitment to me. I know you are going to be studying hard for your residency, pulling long hours; I know you will be tied. Most other couples I know of make it work, because they make time for their partners. You seem to be making excuses. I just thought we would be in the same hospital. We could have lunch together, or I might be able to bring you dinner if you're working nights," I began, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"I know, but what if I forget and schedule a study group or do extra lab work with someone? There will be new people when I'm doing my residency; you won't know them, and you know how you worry about new people."

"I don't think we should get married…" I began.

"NO, BELLA, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE OVER. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Edward screamed.

"Edward, this is exactly what I'm saying. You never let me finish speaking!" I shouted over him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry; it's just I can't lose you, Bella." Edward wept.

Pulling him into my arms, I rubbed soothing circles into his back until he had calmed down enough for me to finish what I had to say.

"Better?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

I took his hands in mine, and made sure he was looking at me, before I began, "I don't think we should get married because we both have trust issues, and no marriage will work if there isn't a hundred percent trust in a relationship. I'm not opposed to living together as a couple, if you want to," I told him.

"Will we still be engaged? We won't just be roomies, will we?" Edward stammered.

"No, we will still be engaged, but I think we should maybe both wear a ring that we can still wear while we work in the hospital, but not our wedding bands. I still believe we need to go to couples' therapy, and maybe we can find someone who also deals with sex therapy, to help me with this Tanya issue. Then I might not keep freaking out when you try and touch me," I suggested.

"Okay, if that's what it takes to keep you, but you're not going to give me that ring back, are you?" Edward asked.

"No, but I'm only going to wear it when we go out. The other ring will be like a new engagement ring, for our new beginning," I told him.

"I can live with that. You'll still be my Bella, my smudge," Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"And you will always be my Edward, my bear," I reiterated, cuddling into his chest.

**Thanks as always to my beta Mr G and Me for all her hard work, and Klcivinski for pre-reading the chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The Will**

**Edward**

It was the hardest thing that I had ever agreed to when Bella said we shouldn't get married, and wait until our issues had been resolved. Was I stupid, for telling her what my fears were? I don't know, but would probably never be able to cope if we split up for good, Bella was my soul mate. I intend to drag her to Tiffany's as soon as we get back to Chicago. Before I asked Bella to marry me, I was going to buy her a promise ring. I did a fair amount of research on the subject, I found out about Claddagh soul mate rings; from the pictures, I saw they looked like wedding bands. Bella wanted another ring as an engagement ring, I could buy a matching pair of rings, then wear one myself. It was a win, win situation as far as I was concerned. If people thought it was a wedding band, hopefully while I'm doing my rotation, none of the nurses would hit on me. Then Bella wouldn't feel as threatened.

I called my mom to see how she is doing, of course, she wanted to speak to Bella. She didn't seem to please about the not getting married, and living together decision, I intended to explain to my mom when we get back, I'm sure she would be okay with it.

Bella had called Bree, and spoke to her for a while, it made me love Bella more if that was possible for being so caring towards my younger cousin.

I talked with Uncle Max, who had been in court this morning when my father, Eleazar, and Tanya had appeared for their first appearance.

My father had been denied bail, and was considered a flight risk. There were, so many complications in his charges, he had been charged with identity thief after all he had been living as his brother for over thirty-five years. But he hadn't used his identity to gain money or to commit a crime, he paid taxes, gave to charity, and was an upright citizen. He pleaded guilty.

But he had also been charged with conspiracy to murder, for funding Bella's death. Although he did do that, for some reason he pleaded not guilty.

Deserting the army was something that was a query as the statute of limitation for desertion is two years. The argument apparently is that the government never declared war on Vietnam, but it was classed as a conflict. Again he pleaded guilty.

He had been served papers for the divorce, and was obviously devastated. Mom had asked, for a none contested divorce, and was giving him a disclosed amount of money on his release from either custody or jail. He had however said he wanted his name changing on our birth certificate seems it said Carlisle on it, he still wanted to see Alice, and me, but to be honest at this time I have no desire to see him again.

Eleazar had also been denied bail, the charges against him were a conspiracy to murder, Blackmail, Embezzlement. He pleaded not guilty on all counts.

Tanya had been refused bail as she was arrested trying to flee the country. Her charges were for conspiracy to murder, blackmail, stalking, and harassment. She, however, was trying to get a deal with the district attorney, apparently Royce King had killed a girl a few years ago, during spring break. He was still wanted, and no one had any idea where he could be hiding. She also pleaded not guilty.

Jasper had managed to not get charged with anything he was released. He had nothing to do with the attempt on Bella's life, he had not had sex with Alice or tried to take her across the state line. That guy would fall in shit and come out smelling of roses.

We stayed in the meadow, my head on Bella's lap, while she stroked her fingers through my hair, just talking. It was peaceful, and I hoped it would help us connect a little more. I realized how we had started to grow apart with all the distractions, she was right, it was mostly from the decisions I had made. Rose called me a spoiled little rich kid, and looking at it, I am. I never realized just how lonely Bella had become. I plan to do whatever it takes for Bella to feel loved, and secure again.

We left soon after one in the afternoon, Bella wanted to visit the graves of her Grandparents before we left, we had to be back in Forks, for four in the afternoon to attend the reading of the will, which was taking place at Charlies house. So we diverted to a florist to buy flowers. Much like last time I sat back, and watch her speak to her Grandparents, and held her when she broke down. I remember how I felt when my grandpa died, so I could only imagine how bad it is for Bella. I spoke to Gran on my own before we left apologizing, for how I had treated Bella, and promised to do better.

We laughed, and sang all the way back to Forks, we were getting back to the way it had always been between us until my father, and Tanya had interfered with our relationship, this gave me hope.

"Where have all these cars' come from," I said as we turned down Charlie's street.

"Maybe someone's having a Pamper Chef party." Bella shrugged.

"Rose has put the rental in the drive, but who has parked on the lawn," I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not happy. Let's get the car back in the garage, then ask if it belongs to anyone who is here for the will reading, it needs moving, before it does any damage to the grass," Bella answered.

We could hear the shouting, and arguments before we even got into the house. It appears more people were mentioned in the will than we first thought.

"There she is Chief Black; I want her arrested. She stole my car," a young teenage boy yelled, as he jumped in front of Bella. "I didn't say you could drive it." He towered over Bella, pushing his finger against her shoulder.

Pulling Bella behind me, I pushed the boy back from her, within minutes I was flanked by both Emmett and Rose.

"What are you talking about, that car belongs to Charlie, and we were told when he died it would be mine." Bella gasped.

"Well, you're wrong, Charlie treat him like he was his own son. You were just a foster kid that his parents kept when you came of age. I'll never forgive you for not letting me near my Charlie's casket when he was murdered. You took over, and made it about you!" Sammy shouted at Bella.

"That's enough, Samantha, sit down or you will get arrested. It won't be the first time you've been locked up. You don't know what you're talking about. Bella never took over anything, and you meant nothing to Charlie," Jake barked at her. "Sean sit down before I arrest you, again."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy, just because you're staying in Charlie's cabin doesn't make you special. When I move in here I have big plans for this place," a younger black haired woman said.

"Well, I'm going to be here as well, so I'll see you in court." an older blonde haired woman laughed.

The next thing all four women started to scream at each other, again.

"It's been like this since they all got here. We are going to have to check all their purses as they have been going through your boxes Bella." Rose whispered.

"Sue, what's going on? Who are all these women? Have I missed something, what about Gran's things I stored here, they can't take those things, can they? Everyone seems to have been in this house while I was back in Chicago. What if they have taken Gran's jewelry what Charlie was left," Bella gasped.

I could see she had started to panic and knew she would soon be in a full blown panic attack, knowing I wouldn't be able to carrier her, and neither could Emmett.

"Chief could you help please?" I bellowed over all the noise.

Jake rushed over, and picked Bella up, taking her into the dining room, placing her on my knee. I spoke quietly to her as I had her match my breathing, gently rubbing her back.

"Chief, you're going to have to do something about this, Bella won't be able to cope with any drama. She hasn't been able to deal very well with loud noises, and behavior like that since she was attacked," Rose explained.

"Who are all those women, did Charlie see them all or something," Emmett asked.

"No, Charlie just helped them out with food if they were stuck. Sammy was supposed to stay in Charlie's cabin for a few days until she could find something else, but he died, and she hasn't left." Nessie laughed.

"We're just waiting for officer Mark, and George to get here if there is any trouble they will be arrested. Don't worry about anything valuable of your Grans going missing. We moved it when we saw you leave the day you came here with Edward, and his mom. After the will is read Sam is ready to change the locks, so no one will be able to get in here." Emily smiled down at Bella as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you looking out for Bella," I told them.

"Sue, did you know old ma Brooke is here?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Charlie left her a little something, you know how fond he was of her." Sue beamed.

"It's a pity he wasn't as fond of Gran, and me, when did he get this cabin? Something else he had that we didn't know about," Bella grumbled.

"Mark's here, and George has just pulled up, Sue," Sam told us.

"Come on sweetheart just pretend they're not here, I'm sure it's going to get a lot worse." I whispered to Bella.

Walking into the sitting room, we sat on the love seat which was going with us to Chicago.

"Hi Bella, you're looking well, I see young Edward found you. He turned up at the station in a panic yesterday, at least he looks a lot calmer," George said as he pulled Bella into a hug.

"Hi, George it's great to see you. I've missed you," Bella replied with tears in her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman could you take your seats, so we can begin, please," Sue shouted over the noise.

**Bella**

There was muttering and people still bitching, but I was glad that this was beginning. I had all but forgotten about the mess that car was causing to the front grass, I know mentioning it would only cause another round of arguments.

Sue stood at the front of the room, and cleared her throat.

"I'll warn you, all of you if there is another outburst like earlier I will not hesitate, but to arrest you, is that clear," Jake shouted.

The room quietened.

"After the death of his mother, Charlie came to see me, and changed his will. It was witnessed by Pastor and Mrs. Green," Sue began.

Opening an envelope, she began to read.

I declare that this is my last will and testament, I at this moment revoke, annul and cancel all wills and codicils previously made by me, either jointly or severally. I declare that I am of legal age to make this will and that I am the sound of mind. This last will expresses my wishes without undue influence or duress.

I am not married, but I have one daughter Isabella Marie Swan (13th September 1987)

There was a gasp from most people in the room. Sue looked over her glasses and continued.

I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint Sue Clearwater as Executor.

I leave my fishing poles, reels, and any fishing equipment to my friend Billy Black.

To Sam Uley I leave my tools, both electrical, and manual which are in my garage, I hope you will continue to renovate your Plymouth Barracuda.

My Ford Mustang is to be sold, with the proceeds three thousand dollars is to be given to each Samantha Wells, Mildred Brooks, Kirstein Hooper, Joanne Bywater, and Cindy Carter. Any remaining money to the Lutheran Church.

"That's no way fair, I wanted that, Charlie always said it would be mine one day," Sean growled.

"Settle down or you will be arrested, if Charlie wanted you to have it, he would have said so," Jake replied.

"Can I continue?" Sue asked.

To George Davidson, my full gun collection.

To Officer Mark Sanderson my collection of signed baseball.

To Nessie Black, the porcelain figurine that was my mothers, you have always said you wanted.

To Emily Uley, the dinner service that was my moms, which was from England.

I would also like to ask if George, Nessie, and Emily could look in on Bella every now and then, I know how much you all cared about her.

The cabin and all its contents that I own in the Sol Duc Valley, Forks.

The property that is known as 775K Street, Forks, and contents also my boat I leave to my daughter Isabella.

My bonds to be kept in trust, and divided up among any children, Isabella has, to be given to them on their eighteenth birthday.

All money's in the bank, insurance, pension my mother's jewelry or any other item belonging to her, to go to my daughter Isabella.

Along with the contents of the safe which is located in my bedroom. Bella, I'm sorry for keeping it from you.

"That completes the reading of the will." Sue smiled. "Ladies as soon as the car is sold I will forward you a check."

"Ladies and Sean could I ask you before you leave to please show the contents of your purses to either, myself, George, or Mark," Jake requested.

"What the fuck is this about?" Samantha bellowed.

"It's about you four including you Sean, going through Bella's property, making assumptions that you could help yourself to anything here. Charlie might have been kind to you, but I will not let you take advantage of Bella, so give her the property you have taken back," Nessie demanded.

One by one they put jewelry, and trinkets on the table. Things that belonged to Gran. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Oh, and Sammy you need this," Sue gloated as she passed a piece of paper to her.

"What the fuck is this?" Sammy barked.

"You have twenty-eight days to leave the cabin. If you damage it or take anything that's not your, you will be arrested," Sue smirked.

"It looks like another example of how much Charlie thought about you Bella, I'm so sorry," Rose said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You would think I would be used to it by now, but it still hurts every time I find out more about his life. Not only was it a shock, he had that car when we last came here, but now it appears he has a cabin and a boat." I muttered.

"Did he actually pay any kind of child support or did he just leave it all to his parents," Edward ranted.

"My pa, left my ma, and he bought money round every Friday night as long as I can remember," Emmett added.

"Bella, will you be keeping the house, cabin or boat?" Sue inquired.

I looked at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward, and I said we were selling the house, but obviously, we knew nothing of the cabin or boat. How could he justify buying such elaborate things, and not take care of me financially," I said stunned. "Do you know the first year I was in Chicago I stayed there for Christmas, because I couldn't afford to come home. I had to stay in a motel on my own for two days as no one was allowed to stay in dorms on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day."

"I'm so sorry, we didn't know, we would have sent you a ticket if we had known," George told me as he took my hand.

"If Edward hadn't brought me home during spring break, I wouldn't have been able to spend time with Gran before she died." I whispered.

"Bella this is what your dad…" Sue began to say.

"He wasn't my dad, he was my sperm donor, don't ever call him my dad because he is not or ever will be my dad," I snarled.

"Sorry, Charlie was given this letter when you were three years old, and he decided you shouldn't have it. Apparently you would have found it anyway, it's from Renée," Sue corrected herself.

I took it off her, grabbed Edward's hand, and walked out onto the back porch. We sat on the swing seat.

"Are you okay sweetheart," Edward asked, moving my hair behind my ear.

"No, not really, when am I ever going to get a break, when am I ever going to be able to live happily with no drama?" I asked.

"Hopefully now, sweetheart, I promise I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy," Edward promised. "Why don't you open the letter, and see what she wanted to tell you."

I opened the letter to see two photographs. The first one was of my birthmother family, she and what appeared to be my grandmother looked so much like me. Then one of Renée.

"I have the same hair as her. She has blue eyes, but she is dainty like I am," I smiled. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head.

Carefully taking out the letter I began to read it while Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back.

_Dear Isabella,_

_It is so hard, for me to start this letter. Maybe I should say how hard it is, for me to finish it instead, because I have started at least fifty times. _

_When you were conceived, I was very young, only sixteen. Charlie was not ready to be a father at seventeen. When I found out that I was pregnant, I panicked, Charlie suggested we get married, and live happily ever after. I was not that naïve. When we told our folks, they were not pleased. So my folks, and his sat us down, for a serious discussion, we both had to look at the truth. I was too young. We were far from completing school, and really had no skills to get a decent paying job. I didn't want you to grow up with parents who fought over money, over freedom. I realized that marriage was not right, for either of us._

_I have to tell you the truth. Even though I knew marriage wouldn't work, I still didn't plan on staying with Charlie or keeping you. Even though I pretended I was. The more I thought about it, the more I knew I couldn't do it. I knew Charlie still planned on going to UCLA on his scholarship. He would move on only seeing you when he came home for holidays. I gave myself an assignment in exploring my options was to imagine I was parenting you on my own with no financial support from my parents (this would have been the case because Dad could barely support Mom, and my two brothers let alone a new baby as well.)_

_I thought about what life would be like for us. What type of place would we live in? Would it be in a poorer area? If I went to school all day who would actually be parenting you, some day care worker? As I knew, my mother wouldn't do it. If I worked evenings to support us when would I ever be with you? What type of life would we have? It wasn't so much the money as the lifestyle. Although I was too young, and immature, I was old enough, and mature enough to know that you deserve two parents that dearly wanted you. But the truth is, I didn't want a baby, but I realize that at that time in my life, I wasn't mommy material, and I'm still not. I know the only way out was to have you adopted, but Charlie fought me saying we could do this. I knew he wouldn't change his lifestyle he was too selfish. _

_But the more I carried you, the more I fell in love with you. I would read quietly to you at night while rubbing my stomach you seem to love my voice. The closer to your birth the more I panicked, I knew I couldn't keep you, Charlie wouldn't let me have you adopted. He said that he would take care of you, and I was never allowed to see you or speak to you again. I couldn't do that._

_I spoke to my parents, and told them how I felt. We decided the best for me, and you were that I would leave Forks as soon as you were born, so I didn't get too attached to you. When I left the hospital, I cut off your ankle band. I have it with my other treasures, your scan pictures, and a photograph a nurse took of us both together a few minutes after your birth. Charlie missed your birth, he was out at a party with his buddies._

_Always remember how lucky you are to not have me in your life, I'm really a bit flaky, and sometimes I can be a little skittish. I find it hard to stay in one place for long, I can't cook edible food, apparently. _

_I came to Forks when you were three years old I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I was curious how you were doing. I saw you with your grandparents you were curled up with your Grandpa on the swing. Then again on the beach with George, Nessie, and Emily. You were so happy, so I left, leaving this letter for you to have when you were old enough to understand._

_Remember, you are never alone. There are so many people standing on your side always ready, and able to help you should you need help. They have never liked me, but, George, Emily, and Nessie love you I could see that. They would lay down their life for you. _

_I honestly hope that nothing but good times fills your days, and nights. Good luck in whatever you do. I know without me; you will have a great life._

_With all my love, Your birthmother Renee._

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his chest.

"She wanted me, she only left, because she knew she couldn't give me a good life. Charlie wouldn't let her see me, that's why her family left," I sobbed as I passed the letter to Edward to read.

I heard the door open and someone put their hand on my shoulder, as my face was buried into Edwards chest.

"Bella let's go back to the lodge, I think you should have a lay down," Rose suggested.

Nodding my head, I stood up slipping the letter, and photographs into my bag.

"We will call you tomorrow Sue to discuss the sale of everything, Bella needs time to digest everything that has happened," Emmett told everyone.

"Yes, of course, we'll see you all tomorrow, call me if you need anything," Emily replied, as she placed a new key into my hand.

**Thanks as always to Mr G and Me for all her hard work in making this readable. Also my pre-reader Klcivinski for reading this even though she is so busy. Any mistakes found are all mine.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Happy 4****th**** July! As some of you know at the moment, I have a broken wrist, and I have a cast. I will not be posting weekly until I'm able to type more quickly. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Chapter 30 **

**Moving forward.**

**Edward**

Bella was devastated at the fact that Charlie owned a cabin and a boat. Not to mention keeping a hold of a letter he had obviously had since she was a small child. Bella wondered if Charlie would have ever given it to her.

I imagine it would have been many years down the line, when he died as an old man.

Bella had always held the assumption that Renee had just up and left her in the hospital without a second thought. Now the realization that Renee had actually loved her, and had kept a picture of her—and all her scan pictures—left her feeling betrayed again.

I was going to ask Bella if she wanted to find Renee and see if she could have a relationship with her. However, I wasn't going to push her into something she didn't want to do.

Sue had asked if she could buy the house from Bella, while Emily and Nessie wanted to purchase the cabin. They intended to use it as an investment; renting it out to weekend fishermen and families as a holiday cabin. Jake, his brother, Billy, and their friend Harry wanted to buy the boat from her. Apparently, they used to go fishing with Charlie, and if Charlie didn't go with them he loaned them the boat.

Sue was going to get the paperwork ready for Bella to sign tomorrow; we were leaving in the afternoon to go back to Chicago.

Bella had hired a removal company to transport everything, she wanted to keep, back to Chicago. She had asked Emily and Nessie to decide what they wanted to do with the furniture and Knick knacks she didn't want; to either give it to someone who could use it, or to goodwill. Bella had made the decision that she didn't want to keep anything of Charlie's, and was going to give Jake Charlie's service gun and badge.

Sue had found a buyer for the car in Seattle. Since we were going to Seattle on the way to the airport, she'd asked if we wouldn't mind driving it down there. Both Emmett and I were pissed off we couldn't drive it because of our injuries.

Emmett and I were sitting outside the lodge waiting for Rose to get ready, and Bella to get off the phone to my mom. We were supposed to be going out to dinner in Port Angeles.

"I'm hoping she gets past all the pain this place has caused her," I told Emmett.

"She's stronger than you think she is, Edward," Emmett confidently said.

"Why would you say that? I'm the one who holds her at night while she has nightmares, and I'm the one who comforts her during times like this," I snapped.

"Yes, you do, but you are also the one who has caused her a lot of the upset, and you think you can just dismiss it as 'Bella-will-forgive-me-she-always-does.' That's when she comes to Rose to cry, and I have to sit there and watch," Emmett retorted. "Look, Edward, I really don't want to have a full blown argument here, but you are really going to have to take responsibility for the things you have done."

"What do you mean, 'take responsibility for things'? What things?" I demanded.

"Edward this whole thing with Tanya and Jasper, the attack, the accusations you threw at her… I think just saying 'sorry' isn't really cutting it. Bella deserves a lot more than just 'sorry'. What you did to her that night at the student bar, and then what you said to her in the library the next day, it was absolutely disgusting. Especially when you had a couple of hickeys on your neck—that you never even attempted to hide," Emmett forcefully said. "Then watching her cry so much she vomited when you walked out the bar that night. And then what she saw in those pictures. Fuck, just thinking about what they all did to her when she was attacked... I can't imagine how painful that must have been. It makes me sick. It's going to need more than 'sorry'. You are going to have to realize what you have done to her."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say. I didn't attack her or send the pictures." I groaned.

Emmett sighed. "Look, Edward, putting the attack aside for a moment, the bottom line is you have never done anything sexual with Bella—you know, fool around? Then she was sent pictures of you finger-fucking that whore Tanya with your mouth around her fake tits, and your cock in her hand. That hurt her. Just think of it this way; how would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot? I can't even picture it, because I know she would never do that. She is much too sweet. If someone sent you pictures of some guy finger-fucking Bella while sucking her tits, while she has his cock in her hand, doing the deed, how would that make you feel?"

At first, I was shocked by the thought of it, but then, I realized what Emmett was saying.

"Shit, Emmett, I never thought about it like that. I've always tried to justify it. I'd be fucking devastated; my world would totally implode. Shit, how could I do that to her? I've been saying she is being unreasonable, but she isn't, is she?" I gulped, blinking back my tears.

"No, not at all. If I had done that to my Rosie, I wouldn't have a cock. She would have castrated me." Emmett chuckled.

"I deserve to be castrated. I don't know how to start to repair the damage I've done." I choked.

"Well, firstly, Edward, we don't live in the 1918's. We actually kiss and fool around. While you, my friend, decided you wanted to wait until you were married, and I say good for you. But you made that goal, when?" Emmett asked me.

"When I was fourteen years old. I watched how disgusting people were at school bed-hopping," I answered.

"You have ideals, I get it, but you weren't in a relationship then. Hell, you weren't in a relationship at twenty-two years old." Emmett snorted.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." I huffed.

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is Bella is ready—well, she was ready until you became a dick about going further, but you decided, for you both, that you wanted to wait. You never discussed it with her. She told Rose that you wanted to wait, and if she wanted to be with you, what choice did she have." Emmett sighed.

"But I told her when we first started dating I wanted to wait, and she agreed," I reiterated.

"Yes, but that was, what? Almost two years ago when you first met. Things change, feelings change. Rose took Bella to see her gynecologist and got the shot just after Christmas. She's been getting them every twelve weeks while hoping you would change your mind. She was ready to have sex with you, but you kept pushing her away." Emmett moaned.

"Why didn't she tell me she was ready? Isn't this something Bella and I should be discussing?" I asked.

"Yes, it should be, but you never listen to her. How often have you kissed, then wanted to touch her? Instead of doing that you jumped away," Emmett replied. "Look, I overheard her speaking to Rose. She has been trying to tell you, but you're so caught up in your own needs, you have forgotten there are two people in this relationship; you _and_ her. And you have added so many other people into it. Why do you think she isn't ready now?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't know. I'm really lost, and I just don't know what to do. How do you think I can get her to love me again?" I sadly asked.

Emmett replied, frustrated, "Edward she already loves you. You just have to try a little harder to make her feel special again. Hold hands more, kiss her neck, whisper in her ear like you used to. Even do something as simple as sending her a text saying you love her. Compliment her, and the most intimate thing you could do that is not sexual is brushing her hair. Once you have gained her trust, and she feels like you love her, and care about her, have a bath together and wash her hair. Wait until your cast is off, of course."

"Anything else?" I asked, trying to remember everything.

"When you're in bed, lay facing each other, and just speak quietly about your day. Even reminisce about some date you've had in the past, and make sure you take her on a date on your own at least once a month, like you used to when you were just 'friends'. It's fun us all being together, but an intimate meal is needed, as well. Write a message on her hand with your finger." Emmett shrugged.

"What do you mean 'a message on her hand'?" I puzzled.

"Give me your hand, and nobody better not see this or they will think were gay." Emmett huffed.

Taking my hand, he drew the letter "I" then " U".

"Okay, I get it. Thanks, you've given me a lot to think about," I said, just as the girls came out of the room.

"Are you ready to leave?" Bella asked, holding the car keys in her hand.

I quickly took the keys from her, opening her door like I used to.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

We traveled to Port Angeles discussing what we planned on doing the next day. I felt frustrated because I couldn't drive or hold her hand, because of this cast.

"Where are we going to eat, Bella?" Emmett shouted.

"It's an Italian place called 'La Bella Italia'. I hope you don't mind Italian food." Bella bit her lip.

"No, that is perfect, sweetheart," I replied, thinking how to make it special.

"A reservation in the name of Swan," Bella told the hostess when we arrived.

"This way, madam, sir," the hostess said, looking me up and down.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she added, running her finger across my back as she left.

Feeling uncomfortable, I grabbed Bella's hand. The last thing I needed was for her to doubt me more.

"What drink would you like, sweetheart?" I asked Bella, as I kissed her fingers.

"Just a cola for me. I'm driving." Bella smiled.

"Have you been here before, Bella?" Emmett asked, trying to change the mood that was now present.

"No, it is too far away from Port Townsend. My grandparents always took me to places that were close to home, when they treated me out," Bella replied. "I asked Nessie where she thought would be nice for us. She made the reservations for me."

"That was sweet of her," I said, squeezing her fingers.

"Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" A tall blonde hair girl purred, fluttering her eyelashes.

If only she knew how stupid she looked.

"My fiancé and I will both have a coke. What about you Rose? Emmett?" I asked, not even acknowledging her.

"White wine and a beer please," Emmett told her.

"Here are your menus. I'll bring your drinks, and then take your orders." she gawked.

Leaning over me, she pushed her tits past my shoulder and toward my chest, winking as she brushed her hand up my arm; licking her lips.

I could see how pissed off Rose was, glaring at the waitress. Then at me, as she raised her eyebrow. I looked at Bella; she'd slipped her hand out of mine, and was now looking down, biting her bottom lip.

Emmett glared at me, looking like he was about to say something.

This made me think about the time we visited Gran on Spring Break when the waitress, who knew Bella, was rude to her, flirting with me. I'd made a complaint straight away, so I knew what I had to do to make her feel comfortable again.

"If you will excuse me a minute," I said to them all.

Getting up, I walked across to the bar, and requested to speak to the manager. I told him how uncomfortable the hostess and serve had made me feel, and how it had upset my fiancé and embarrassed my friends.

He promised to send another server across to serve us with a complimentary bottle of wine.

"How would you like to share a pie, Bella?" I suggested.

"Yes, I would like that. I'll let you choose." Bella smiled at me.

This was my chance to show her how I remembered everything about our dates.

A motherly woman came over. "Hello to you all I'm Jean, and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get you all?" she asked.

"Could I have a deep pan cheese stuffed crust pizza, with pepperoni, salami, sausage and bacon to share with my beautiful fiancé? With a side order of garlic bread, and salad," I recounted.

Looking at Bella, I saw something I hadn't seen in a while; a huge smile, and a twinkle in her eye. "You remembered what we had on our first friend date," Bella whispered.

"Of course I did, and I think we both know we never really had 'friend dates'; we were dating, all along," I responded, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

I have never seen Bella smile so widely.

"I love you," Bella quietly said.

"As I love you," I uttered, kissing her again.

Listening to Emmett's order was like listening to someone ordering for a party. Rolling her eyes Rose ordered lasagna and salad.

"I'll be right back," Jean laughed.

"Emmett, why do you always have to order so much?" Rose moaned.

"I'm still growing, and I have to compensate for all the exercise I do." Emmett snickered.

"If you mean 'sex', you ought to be thinking about wowing me like Edward is Bella," Rose snapped.

As the banter between them continued, Bella and I laughed.

Jean was soon back with our order.

"Here you go. I have to ask you this, where are you all from? You have all got different accents; what brings you here?" Jean quizzed.

Laughing Bella answered, "I'm from Port Townsend here in Washington, and my fiancé is from Chicago. Rose is from New York, and Emmett is from Tennessee. We all study medicine in Chicago. I came for a reading of a will, and everyone decided to go with me."

"Well, welcome to Port Angeles. I hope my rude colleagues won't stop you visiting us again." Jean beamed.

"Thank you." Rose smiled.

We laughed as we had always done before everything went so wrong, and before long Jean had come back to take our plates.

"Can I get you any dessert?" Jean inquired.

"Could we have a fudge cake to share?" I asked, winking at Bella, who gushed.

Bella helped me once again get undressed. I smiled down at her as she unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them down over my hips, before I sat on the edge of the bed.

Winking at her, she blushed, as she knelt to take off my shoes, socks, and jeans. I decided to sleep in my boxer briefs.

Slipping into bed I waited for Bella. I decided to do as Emmett had suggested, and talk before we went to sleep, but I had no idea what to say.

Bella came to bed in her usual vest top and boy shorts.

Lying in bed facing each other I pushed Bella's hair behind her ear.

"Have you decided what you want to take back with us to Chicago?" I quietly asked.

"Just a few things. We have so much to do, and we are catching our flight at six o'clock. It's a three-hour drive, and we have to take the car to the guy who is buying it. And make sure he wires the money through before we give him the keys. Then the rental needs to go back." Bella panicked.

I blew out a long breath. "How about we buy some colored stickers. Then you can rush around every room putting red stickers on the items you want to keep, and blue on what you don't. That way we can start packing while you do the paperwork." I continued, "The things from Grans are already boxed, so everyone knows they're 'to go'. We'll put a sticker on it all. If there is anything in the drawers we can bring them to you, and you can see if there is anything you want to keep. If not, we will just leave it for them to sort out."

"That could work. I don't want anything from Charlie's bedroom; unless it's something like photographs," Bella added.

"Well get this done quickly as possible, and then you'll never have to come back to Forks again. Unless you want to visit Nessie and Emily. We will probably come down a couple of times a year to Gran's grave, and of course to visit George," I clarified, then pulling her to my chest, I kissed her and said "Goodnight."

I could feel her playing with my chest hair like she always used to do, and I hoped we were finally going in the same direction.

The next morning was much like the day before, with Bella with me in the shower helping me get washed. Unlike the day before, I wasn't disappointed that she didn't touch me. I knew after the talk I'd had with Emmett it was much too soon.

After, I took her face in my hand. "Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it," I murmured, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Then turning around, I continued to wash myself. I could hear Bella humming to herself much like she did yesterday.

When we arrived at Charlie's, there were so many people who had come to help. The removal men, who seemed to know Emily, and Sam had already started to load the things we had left there from Grans.

I quickly passed Bella the stickers we had just purchased from the local store, before I went to speak to the removalist people. Bella rushed around the room, placing stickers on what she wanted to take, and what she was leaving behind.

She left Emmett, Rose, and me to search through drawers. She didn't want to keep anything in the kitchen, but Emmett decided he would look through the drawers in case there was something she would want anyway.

Out of curiosity, I went into Charlie's room to see if there was anything there she might want to keep. Much to my disappointment there wasn't. My heart sank; I was hoping to find photographs she could keep, or maybe a letter from him. There wasn't anything except pictures of him with his buddies, or fishing related. Disappointed, I closed the door.

Going to the other room, I found much of the same; nothing that Bella would want to keep. Though, I did find a few pictures of Charlie with a few different women. That guy was unbelievable. On principle, I didn't want anything from this bedroom to take to my home. In fact, I was getting more and more frustrated with the whole thing.

Going downstairs I kissed Bella on the head as she sat at the table with Sue.

"I've checked upstairs, and there isn't anything we need to take, so don't worry about that," I acknowledged.

Bella smiled, looking sad. I think she must have known what I meant.

"How is everything on the contract side?" I asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Fine. I was just telling Sue all correspondents are going to Uncle Max. He's going to sort it all out for me," Bella confirmed.

"When did you ask him? You never said anything," I wondered.

"Yesterday, when I was speaking to your mom; she suggested it. I talked to Uncle Max about my options, and Sue thinks it's a good idea. Edward, there is a lot of money, much more than I could ever think possible," Bella pointed out. "Uncle Max is going to invest some for me. I'm going to pay off my student loan before they put more interest on it. I will talk to you about it all when we get home. Then we can go and see Uncle Max together. That's if you want to?"

"Of course I want to. You just took me by surprise, that's all," I stressed.

Time flew by, and before I knew it the removal van was on its way to Chicago, and we were saying our goodbyes to everyone.

"Now, don't be a stranger. There is always room for you here," Emily told us as she hugged us all.

"I want an invitation to the wedding, and give me plenty of notice as the honorary mother of the bride. I need to spend Jake's money on a fabulous outfit." Nessie laughed, as she held Bella tight.

"Take care, Izzy, and ring if you need anything. I mean_ anything_," Sam reiterated.

"I will," Bella said as she hugged them.

**Thank you as always to Mr G and Me for all her hard work in making this readable. Also to Klcivinski for pre-reading this chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**New Beginnings**

**Bella**

Six weeks after Edward and I came back from Forks, we started to get settled into our life together.

The first thing Edward did when we arrived home was take me to Tiffany's. He brought us matching gold Claddagh rings which had "Anam cara" engraved on them; it referred to the Celtic spiritual belief of souls connecting and bonding. Once we got back in the car, Edward wasted no time taking the rings from the boxes and slipping mine onto my finger, kissing it. He then gave me his, and I did the same.

Just as Edward had said, they looked like wedding bands.

After leaving Tiffany's, we arrived at the house. Edward insisted on carrying me over the threshold; he said he was nothing if not traditional, even though I tried to remind him we weren't actually married.

Realizing we had no food in the house, we decided to go to the supermarket. We had a blast shopping for food, giggling like a couple of teenagers. It was beginning to feel like it used to, before all the interference.

Edward helped me unpack my bags; I had almost all my possessions with me. There wasn't much left at the apartment that I really wanted to keep, and most of the movers had finished before the "almost" wedding.

We had help clearing the apartment; it was something we'd planned on doing when we got back from our honeymoon. I gave my wedding dress to Goodwill, along with the furniture we didn't want, and once I signed the paperwork I received a check for the deposit I had paid.

Edward gave me a small package that Sue had given to him before we left Forks. He explained it was the contents of Charlie's safe. I held my breath, hoping there would be a letter, and was disappointed to find none. Charlie had taken my grandparents wedding set, some stocks, and unbelievably, their war bonds. I had no idea if they were worth anything. He also had my great grandparent's wedding set, and a silver hair comb; which belonged to my great grandmother. It was beautiful, and diamonds and sapphire set in it; all of which was left to me.

Speaking in bed every night became a ritual for us, and I had hoped it was something we would always do. It seemed to be the only time we could talk without screaming at each other.

As we laid in bed one night talking, Edward told me he was hurt that I never told him that Uncle Max was going to be acting as my financial advisor. I explained to him that he had offered his services the night before when I was speaking to Esme. When I found out that Charlie had two insurance policies worth more than I had expected, I panicked, and at the time, Edward wasn't around the house for me to ask his opinion. One of Charlie's life insurance was an Investment Policy, and was, as it stands, worth just under five million; the other one was worth a million. He had taken them out when he joined the police force, when I was three years old. There was various other monies coming to me, including his bank account; which not surprisingly, had a lot of money in it. I had no idea about death tax, property tax or anything, and Max said he would do all of it on my behalf.

Once I explained this to Edward, he was all right with it; saying he thought I had made the right choice.

One night, not long after, we had all the family—except for Alice—over to our house for dinner. Edward spoke to Esme, and told her she had no say in the matter of us living together, and as far as he was concerned, it was the end of the matter. She backed down, but no one else had a problem with it.

Alice started Southwestern Academy in California to finish her high school year. She then hoped to go to UCLA to do a fashion degree.

Edward tried to talk me into going on holiday with him, but I didn't feel ready. Instead, he bought me a Volvo V40, and told me it was no good arguing as I needed a car, considering we lived away from the university; not to mention the hospital we'd be working at. I thanked him, and didn't argue; I knew he was right. I was trying hard not to cause any unnecessary arguments; though, I had more than enough to buy myself a car. I think Edward felt the need to provide for me.

I continued showering with him every day to help wash his hair, and as always, he thanked me with a gentle kiss, before turning to leave the shower, so I could finish mine.

We still hadn't started therapy; Edward said he had a lot on his mind with the court case coming up, but promised he would go with me.

Carlisle—or Peter—had been gracious enough to plead guilty for his part in conspiring to have me killed. Apparently Peter didn't want me to have to live through the attack all over again, claiming he didn't know what they were going to do with the money they demanded from him. Because of that, he never got an extended sentence.

As for the charge of identity fraud, Peter told the court he couldn't remember the accident, and he thought he was Carlisle, as that's what everyone was calling him. No one could prove otherwise. He, however, lost his license to practice medicine after he was sentenced to three years in jail for his part of the attack.

But Tanya and Eleazar were not going to do that for me; they made it well known they intended to fight to prove Edward had in fact promised to marry Tanya. Edward was getting pissed at her delusions, and personally, it was beginning to bore the hell out of me. As far as I was concerned, it was time for everyone to move on, but I knew this court case had to happen.

Hopefully, then, we could get closure.

We were in bed having our usual cuddles and talk; we had been teasing each other all night. We knew we were starting school in a few days, and our time together wouldn't be as it was now.

"How will you feel about getting that cast off tomorrow?" I asked, giggling.

"Well, I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm going to miss our showers together; that's all I know." Edward smiled.

"Who said we have to stop having showers together?" I blushed.

"Well, I just assumed it was only as long I couldn't do it myself. I know we said we were going to go to therapy, and we haven't got around to doing it, but well, I was talking to Emmett when we were in Forks, and he put some things in perspective for me. You see, well, how can I say this without upsetting you…? The thing is, I can understand why you are so upset about those photographs. I put myself in your shoes, and to be honest, I was devastated at the thought. I know we have been touching each other through our clothes, and even dry humping a couple of times, but do you think you will ever be able to let me make love to you?" Edward asked, blowing out a breath.

"I hoped so. It would be nice not to feel like your second choice," I whispered.

"I've told you before, you're nowhere near my second choice. You will always be my first, and only, choice. I've said this so many times, but if anything ever happened between us, I would never have another relationship again. You're it for me," Edward pleaded.

"Okay, we can try, but not tonight. Soon, though," I replied.

"We really need to talk about contraception. I want to have a house full of kids, you know that, but I don't think it's a good idea at the moment. We are both still at school, and then there's my residency. I would hate to think of you at home on your own with a baby screaming, and I couldn't help you. I also don't want to miss out on our kids growing up," Edward remarked.

"I went to see Rose's gynecologist and got the shot. I've been having it for a while now." I blushed.

"Good to know. Goodnight. Bella. I love you," Edward said.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you too," I replied.

"How does it feel to be a free man," I playfully asked, as we walked out of the hospital.

"Amazing, but my arm smells gross. I can't wait to shower and clean all the dead skin off." Edward smiled down at me.

"Wouldn't you rather have a bath?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Are you offering to have a bath with me, Miss Swan?" Edward winked.

"If you're willing, Mr. Cullen." I giggled.

"Let's get home and get rid of this horrible smell, and I'm driving," he said, slapping my butt, before grabbing the keys and running towards the car.

"Hey, that's not fair," I yelled, running after him, laughing.

He stopped running suddenly, turned around, grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder; slapping my butt again for good measure.

"Put me down. You'll drop me," I shouted, laughing.

"No can do, sweetheart. I've got you just where I want you." He chuckled before he continued running towards the car.

Unlocking the door, he carefully put me in the passenger seat, gently kissing me as he tried to help put my seatbelt on.

"I can put my own seatbelt on. I'm not three-years-old." I smiled up at him.

"I know, but where's the fun in that?" Edward smirked, before making his way to the driver's side.

We chatted and laughed all the way home, and the closer we got the more nervous I became. What I had planned for this afternoon was a big step for me, and I hoped I wasn't going to make a fool of myself.

Once we got in the house, Edward dropped his keys in the basket on the hallway table, before slipping our jackets off and hanging them in the hall closet.

Then, taking his hand, I led him upstairs, hoping I wouldn't have a panic attack, because I knew Edward would stop straight away.

Leading him into the bedroom, I dropped his hand, and then walked into the en suite to run the bath. It was my favorite feature in our bathroom; the big cast iron tub on legs.

After returning to the bedroom, I looked up to see a stunned Edward. I casually slipped my hearing aid out, and put it on the bedside table, before pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

I again turned to walk back into the bathroom.

"Are you coming?" I asked him, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes, sorry, um, yes, sure," Edward replied, kicking off his shoes, and hopping around as he pulled off his socks.

I laughed, shaking my head at him.

He soon caught up to me, before kicking the door closed.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head, kissing the key he still wore around his neck.

"Why don't you wash off your arm? That way we won't get as much dead skin in the tub," I shyly suggested.

"Okay." Edward blushed.

Pulling open the cupboard, I grabbed two fluffy bath towels and put them on the towel warmer. Then, after checking the temperature of the water, I put my favorite bubble bath, Japanese Cherry Blossom, into the tub.

I started to feel a little panicked; I wasn't sure what I should be doing.

Thank goodness for the internet, or I would have never known how to proceed with my plan for us both. I had overheard so many things while I was at school; things girls had claimed to have done with their boyfriends. I wanted to make sure it was possible, because half of their claims I found were not.

"I think this is the best it's going to get without soaking it. Would you like me to leave while you have a bath?" Edward asked.

"Well, no, unless you want to? I was kind of hoping you would join me," I gushed.

"Yes! I'll join you," Edward almost shouted.

Nervously, Edward helped me undress, kissing me after everything he took off.

With shaking hands, I opened his belt, popping open the button of his jeans, before pushing them down his hips; followed by his boxer briefs.

I turned off the faucet, making sure the water wasn't too hot, before Edward helped me step into the bath.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Edward blushed.

Scooting forward, he got the message, and climbed in behind me; pulling me between his legs.

I leaned myself against his chest, before Edward nudged my head to the side with his nose, so he could get access to my neck.

Gently kissing and licking my neck, I could feel him biting down as he sucked deeply. I know he was trying to mark me as his.

I took his hands, soaped them up with mine, and gently began to massage my breasts with his palms. I heard him take a deep breath, and I blushed, hoping it wasn't out of embarrassment at what I was doing.

Adding more soap, I gently guided his hand across my ribs and down onto my stomach; showing him what I wanted him to do, and how I liked being touched.

I pushed his hands down between my legs, circling his fingers around my clitoris. I knew he was aware of what to do from here, so I removed my hands, letting him continue.

I heard his breathing increase, and his erection was now pressing into my back.

One of his hands came up to my breast and he started to massage it, before taking my nipple between his fingers. I had a wonderful feeling of being wanted. For the first time with Edward, I felt I was important enough for him. That he found me sexually attractive, after all.

An orgasm ripped through me, and I struggled to breathe.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Edward whispered into my ear.

"As I do you," I replied, turning to face him.

I blushed, before I lathered my hands with soap and rubbed them over his shoulders, down his arms, and then across his chest around his nipples. I didn't take my eyes off his face; I only gazed into his beautiful green eyes.

Trying not to be embarrassed, I bit my bottom lip; it was something I know I did whenever I was unsure of myself.

"Don't bite your lip, sweetheart. It drives me crazy. You're doing great, so please don't doubt yourself," Edward said, cupping my face.

Smiling, I moved my hand down to his penis, and I began to move it slowly up and down. Softly, over the top, and down his shaft again, while tracing the veins down to his balls with my other hand; gently cupping them.

As I continued running my hand up and down, his breathing became more labored, before he through his head back as he came.

Before I knew it, his lips crushed against mine, and breathing deeply, he asked, "Bella, can I take you to bed to make love to you?"

"Yes, I would like that," I replied.

I drained the tub, and then got out, wrapping a towel around myself.

"Let me do that," Edward insisted.

Drying me off, Edward then used the same towel to dry himself. Then, taking my hand, he led me into the bedroom. Pulling back the bedding, he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Bella, I didn't expect this to happen, and well, the thing is, I don't have any condoms. I know you are covered, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to be doubly safe," Edward muttered.

"Do we need any? I mean, I haven't ever been with anyone. Do you need to use a condom to protect me from something?" I responded, worried.

"No. I told you, I'm still a virgin. That other thing was a lapse of judgment. Please, this has been beautiful. Let's not spoil it by thinking of that," Edward begged.

"Okay," I confirmed.

"You're sure about this, because I've heard people talking at school, and it's going to hurt," Edward quizzed.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I know it's going to hurt. Please make love to me," I whimpered.

Crashing his lips to mine, he cupped my breast with one hand, kissing down to my neck, before making his way to my nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he massaged the other, as I felt his other hand between my legs.

I had become so wet, and when he looked at me, I blushed.

"Are you sure, because I don't think I could stop," he questioned again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, don't stop. I know this is going to hurt." I sighed.

Pulling a pillow from the bed, he placed it under my hips, before spreading my legs and positioning himself.

"Keep looking at me, and tell me if you want me to stop," he instructed.

I felt the tip enter me; it immediately burned. He pushed forward, seeming to hit a barrier; it hurt too much to continue, but I knew the pain wouldn't last forever.

Digging my fingers into Edward's back, I couldn't help but scrunch up my face, biting my lip.

"Bella, look at me and relax," Edward whimpered.

Cupping my face in both his hands, he kissed me. Then deepening the kiss, I felt him move, pushing deeper.

"Could you stop for a minute?" I stammered. I needed to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "Do you want to continue? I know I'm not going to last long."

"Yes, I'm fine, and it doesn't matter if you don't last long," I reassured him.

He kissed me, deepening it before he started to move.

I felt his lips on my shoulder and then my throat, and I whimpered, biting down on his shoulder as he spilled into me.

He kissed me deeply before rolling off me and pulling me onto his chest. I could hear his heart racing.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I don't know why I waited so long." Edward smiled.

"So you're not angry that I did that to you?" I quizzed.

"Why would I be? I love you, so much, and you love me. It's something I should have initiated with you a long time ago. I seemed to have left a couple of marks on you. I hope you don't mind?" Edward revealed.

"I've left a mark on you, as well." I snickered.

"I don't mind. I want everyone to know I belong to you. Let's get in the shower, and I'll wash your hair." Edward winked.

Washing each other's hair turned into kissing, which finished up with me sitting on the vanity unit while we had round two.

The next three days we were like a couple of teenagers. Edward was making up for lost time, and I think he was trying for every surface in our house.

We both knew in two days we would be back in school, and our schedules were going to be busy. We would still have our weekly date night, and we would always try to meet every night in bed.

Then I got a phone call from Rose saying she needed to talk to us both; I was taken by surprise. She insisted it had to be straight away.

I invited them over for dinner; calling Tia, Liam, Angela, and Ben over as well. Rose said she wanted to tell everyone together. I figured she was going to tell me, either, she and Emmett had called it a day, or she was pregnant.

I was shocked when Angela said she had something to announce as well.

I became very nervous. I don't know why, but I had a feeling something was coming and it would mean significant changes.

Dinner was quiet; in fact, the atmosphere was horrible. I had never known anything like it. This was not like us, and I think Tia could feel it too. All anyone was doing was making small talk about things that were irrelevant to any of us.

"This table is beautiful. Was it a gift? I've never seen it before," Tia questioned.

Both Edward and I looked at each other, before he winked at me; knowing none of them would have eaten from it if they knew what we'd done on it yesterday.

"Yes, it was a wedding gift from my mom. She told us to keep it." Edward smiled.

"This is killing me!" I spat out. "What have you got to tell us?"

"I'm leaving Chicago and going back to New York to live," Rose admitted.

"What? Why? If you can't afford the tuition, I'll pay. You know I don't want Charlie's money. You don't have to leave." I panicked.

"No, Bella, that's not why," Rose tried to reassure me as she took my hand. "My mom has cancer, and its terminal. I want to spend time with her; especially, after all the upset with me coming here. I don't want to leave you Bella, but we can email each other. There's always Skype or Facetime. I won't forget you, and I'll always want my little sister," Rose insisted.

"I'll look after her, Rose." Tia sniffed. "Don't worry about her. You need to concentrate on your mom. We will miss you, but we can always visit. You will probably see us more than we did while you were here."

"Emmett, what are you going to have? A long distance relationship?" Edward wondered.

"No, Edward, I'm going with her. We are getting married in a couple of years. I have my degree, so I'm sure I'll be able to find another job." Emmett continued, "You have Liam, and he can keep you in check. You will be seeing him more than you will know."

"When are you going?" I gulped.

"Day after tomorrow. A company is packing up the house for us, and it went on the market this morning," Rose answered.

"Like you said, I have Angela, Tia, and Edward," I confirmed.

"That's the thing, Bella, Ben and I are leaving as well," Angela said, with sad eyes.

"Why, where are you going?" I choked.

"I've been offered an internship," Ben announced. "It's too much of a good deal to turn down. It could actually advance my career when I get my degree."

"Where is it?" Liam enquired.

"At a company called Software 500. It's a massive company. I would be stupid to turn it down, and with Angela and me getting married next year it only makes sense for her to come with me," Ben explained.

"Where… Where abouts?" I stuttered.

"Connecticut." Angela sniffed.

"Oh," I whimpered as Edward walked around the table, and pulled me into his arms.

I felt selfish for crying, but changes were coming, and I had a feeling they wouldn't be for the best.

**Thank you as always to Mr G and Me for all her hard work in making this readable. Also to Klcivinski for pre-reading this chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N **Although I'm not from America, I asked someone who is in medical school over there. They tell me the timing I have put Edward schedule in the story is almost spot on. Medical students are worked hard, and have next to no time for themselves, it's so they can get rid of the less serious ones. So please don't give Edward a hard time. Yes, he can be selfish and thoughtless, but he will soon be given a wake-up call.

**Chapter 32**

**Court**

**Edward**

Once Bella and I started school, it was hectic, but as I had promised her, we came together most nights in bed for our little chats, hugs, and amazing sex.

Bella gave up working in the library, purely because, well, she didn't have the time. I'm glad she had the money not to work. I didn't want her to tire herself out trying to juggle everything.

Bella's schedule was easier to manage than mine. She did forty-hours a week, plus studying. I did between sixty and eighty hours, plus studying.

Bella and I often had our dates at the hospital; either because one or both of us were working. We would go to the cafeteria or Bella would bring something in.

As I promised Bella we attended the Halloween Gala. It was my mom's first official outing since her divorce from dad. I was surprised to see mom with Doctor Alistair McKenzie. They used to date when they were in high school, apparently. They lost contact when he went to Yale, and by the time he came home to Chicago, Mom had married Dad. He also happened to be my group mentor at school. I thought it would be awkward, but he treated me the same as he always had.

I won Bella a trip to Aspen in the secret auction; she had never skied before, and I was looking forward to going with her.

Alice decided she wasn't going to come home for the gala. She had made a few friends at her school. Mom was going out there to spend Christmas with her.

The Denali family had left Chicago. Carmen was embarrassed when she found out what had happened; she never returned to the country club or helped with the two galas that was left this year.

Carmen divorced Eleazar, and had changed her will. He was no longer a beneficiary of her money, Irina was. Carmen as well as twenty-two other women had pressed charges against Eleazar; he had taken them all for a lot of money. She also disowned Tanya, and told her never to contact her, or Irina, again. However, Maria and Jasper said she always had a place with them … for a price.

Eleazar's case was in court in the middle of December. He was only standing trial for what he had done to my family. I can't imagine how many times he would appear in court until everyone had their justice.

Eleazar was, however, found guilty on all charges, and was convicted for five years for conspiracy to murder; which I was disappointed with. I thought he should have got at least twenty-five years for what he did to my Bella, and for how her life had changed because of her hearing loss. They also convicted him for ten years for blackmailing Dad, and also ten years for embezzlement from my mother's accounts. His sentences were to run concurrently.

I don't think he'll be seeing outside the state pen for some time.

Tanya wasn't going to be in court until the middle of April; which was the case I had to give evidence in. I was not looking forward to it; despite the DA saying they would help me prepare for it.

For some reason, I didn't ask why she was answering to the charges of stalking and harassment. The conspiracy to murder was going to be heard later.

Bella was still seeing her therapist, and thankfully, her panic attacks were getting less. I was worried and I hoped Rose and Angela were going to be around to keep her company while I was at the hospital. She did speak to them regularly, and I was pleased about that.

Two days before Bella, Tia, Liam and I left to go to New York to celebrate Christmas and New Year with Emmett and Rose, was the Christmas gala in support of Doctor's without Boarders. It was something I always wanted to do; at least, before Bella came into my life.

I met Bella at the gala, as I had to work until ten pm. She looked beautiful in a dark blue dress that was backless. I'd asked her to wear the jewelry I had bought as a wedding gift. At first she said she wouldn't, but then after a lot of persuasion she gave in. It looked beautiful against her skin.

I was surprised to see Jenks had a girlfriend, Sophia. She wasn't a geek like us; she was very sociable and bubbly, actually—which was strange as Jenks was shyer than me.

Sophia, like Bella, was not from a privileged background and was at school on a full scholarship. But, they looked good together, and more importantly, his parents adored her.

I attended one of Bella's therapy sessions and was really upset at the way I was spoken to. I know it was my fault for ninety percent of our problems, but the way her therapist said it made me feel like shit.

I still can't see how getting everything I wanted as a child caused me to become how I am now. But after speaking to Mom, she told me how I used to ask my Grandparents if she and dad said "no" to something I wanted. I never thought of myself as spoilt or always needing to get my own way, but I was wrong.

I'm a spoilt, rich boy.

Bella and I still hadn't started couples therapy. I promised we would go in the New Year, but I got so busy with school, so it just didn't happen. Bella had found a therapist, and I broke the appointment at the last minute.

There was still no sight of Royce, and now he was on the FBI Most Wanted list. According to Tanya, he committed a murder in Florida; a student who was on spring break. Even though neither Tanya nor Royce was enrolled in any school, they still managed to get access to different campuses without being challenged.

**April**

I was glad I only had a few minutes left on the floor. I don't particularly like doing orthopedics.

"Edward, are you coming with us for a drink?" Renata asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I should actually go home. I haven't seen Bella for a couple of days, and the court case is next week. I need to regroup with her," I answered, trying to step away from her.

"Just one. You deserve to relax a little," Embry added. "Bella will probably be asleep. It's 11:30—who'd be waiting up at this time of night? Come on, man, just a quick drink."

"Okay, just one. Who else is coming?" I sighed.

"I don't really know. I said we would meet them over at the bar." Renata beamed.

Most of the guys from our group were there, and Liam looked pissed when they persuaded me to stay for a second drink.

I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket.

"Put that cell away, Edward. We're here to relax. Whatever they want can wait!" Renata shouted.

I looked at my phone anyway in case it was Bella, and it was.

**E- Are you coming home soon? B xx**

**I'll be home in about an hour. Why has something happened? E xx**, I replied.

**Yeah, I really need you to come home. I got a letter. Can you get away earlier B xx**

**Not really, but I promise I'll be there within the hour E xx**

Only I got talking, laughing, and singing on the karaoke. It was 3:00am when I got home, and Bella was asleep. It looked like she had been crying. I was a little drunk and didn't want to wake her, so I slept on the sofa.

It had been three days since Bella texted me, and with both of us working and going to study group, we still hadn't been able to catch each other.

Tonight Bella was working until midnight, so I was going to a study session with Renata and the others. After, I was going to surprise Bella by picking her up from the hospital and taking her out for a piece of fudge cake.

Only I fell asleep and no one woke me until 6:00am, when I had to go back on the floor.

I sent a quick text.

**B- sorry I fell asleep last night. We need to get together; did you still need to speak to me about whatever the letter was about? E xx**

I never got a reply, and I kept checking throughout the day. Then I noticed my cell was dead.

I turned Embry down when he asked me to go for a drink. I hadn't seen Bella for just over a week, but when I got home she wasn't there. And judging by the look of the bin in the bedroom, she had been crying a lot. This made me feel like shit. _Again!_

I knew I was spending more time than I needed to at school, studying, but I didn't want my grades to slip. I have always been an overachiever.

The next Friday I had the weekend off, and I was hoping Bella would as well. I had swapped shifts with someone, because I had to go to the District Attorney's office to talk about the court case next week.

"Hi, I'm here to see District Attorney Ricci," I told a young girl at the reception desk.

"Hi, what name is it?" she asked, as she pushed her tits together, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Edward Cullen," I replied with a tight smile. I hated when this happened; at least Bella wasn't here to witness it.

She lifted a phone and spoke to someone.

"Take a seat; he will be right with you. Can I get you anything?" she purred.

"No thank you," I said, firmly.

I sat down and took my phone out of my jacket pocket to check to see if Bella had texted. She hadn't. I was hoping she wasn't mad at me.

**B- I'm at the District Attorney's office. I have the weekend off, are you off too? E xx**

Sighing, I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

Felix Ricci was a big guy, and he stood at least six foot seven inches, with an olive complexion, and piercing dark brown eyes that looked like black coal. I was told by Burke he was intimidating in the courtroom, and I could see why.

"Mr. Cullen, could you come this way," Felix abruptly said. "I'm sorry we have left it so late to get together, but I understand that you don't have a lot of time off. I wanted to prep you closer to the court date."

"It's not a problem. I'm actually a little nervous about what is going to happen. Tanya is a very manipulative person." I sighed.

"This is Assistant District Attorney, Bianca Wiseman. She will be working with us." Felix smiled. "Can we get you anything before we start?"

"Water would be great," I uttered.

"Are you and Bella still together?" Bianca inquired.

"Yes, but we have both got such a heavy schedule that we've been missing each other a lot these past few weeks," I revealed, feeling like shit about it.

"So you haven't seen her or spoke to her these past couple of days?" she further asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm hoping to catch up with her this weekend. Has something happened?" I whispered.

"She has received a few letters from an anonymous person threatening her if she continues to say Royce King was her attacker," Bianca replied.

"Hasn't she told you?" Felix looked up.

"Like I said, I haven't seen her in a week. We often have different times at the hospital, and we haven't managed to get together this week." I was panicked.

All I could think was Bella had texted me saying about a letter a week ago asking me to come home. Instead, I went to the bar with everyone from my study group, and was too drunk to speak to her when I made it home. No wonder there were tissues in the bin. She must have been scared shitless.

I didn't remember much of the pre-work; I just wanted to get home to Bella, but again, when I got home, she wasn't there. She wasn't at the hospital and no one had seen her, or knew where she was. At least that's what they told me. I left messages on her cell, but I got no reply.

The next day I went over to my mom's house. I didn't know what else to do. Mom didn't pick up the phone the night before. I thought she might have been on a date with Alistair.

Pulling my car up to the front of the house, I walked up the front steps.

"Mom, it's me. Where are you?" I shouted into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen, and will you stop shouting; there is no need for that noise," Mom growled.

I was shocked at the way she spoke to me.

"Mom, have you seen or heard from Bella? She's not at the hospital or answering her phone," I asked, panicked.

"If you paid attention to her or answered your phone more often you would know where she is," Mom spat out.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Look, Mom, this is ridiculous. Bella is missing, and Royce is out there somewhere. Anything could have happened to her," I retaliated.

"It already did." Bella laughed humorously.

I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway. She had a black eye, her lip was swelling, and I could see hand prints on her arms.

"Baby, what happened to you?" I gasped, as I moved towards her to pull her into my arms.

Only Bella took a step backward, pushing her hand against my chest to stop me from touching her.

"What happened is when I left the hospital on Wednesday evening, Mr. King was waiting for me by my car. Royce has been found, and he told me I was mistaken, and his son wasn't involved in my attack. He wanted me to drop the claims." Bella replied with tears running down her cheeks. "Then he shook me and slapped me across the face. When I tried to get away from him, I fell to the ground, hitting my face. Thankfully, security was there to help me."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you call me or text me anything?" I gasped.

"When I got the first letter I asked you to come home, but I found you the next morning smelling like a brewery, passed out on the sofa. I'm clearly not important to you."

I gulped.

"You are the most important thing in my life. I love you, sweetheart," I pleaded. "Sometimes I just get carried away with studying. Please forgive me."

I knew I had fucked up, but I couldn't lose Bella; she was my world.

After a long talk in my mom's sunroom, I promised I would try harder to put her first. I knew now it was the wrong choice to put school over her, and I realized how much I had to make it up to her. Bella made it clear I was on thin ice, and she wouldn't take much more shit from me.

I didn't realize how frightened she was with the prosecution of Royce King, and then the trial. Also, with pressing charges against Mr. King for the assault on her.

We gathered Bella's things, and I took her home.

I spoke to Alistair and was hurt to find out that he had known about Bella's attack, and never said anything when he saw me on the floor. Then I learned he was the one who had taken Bella to Mom's from the hospital. He had to sedate her that night, and Mom had stayed with her throughout the night holding her through her nightmares. It should have been my arms she was in, but I was too busy with my studies. If I hadn't fallen asleep, I would have been at the hospital meeting her, and she wouldn't have been attacked.

Alistair gave me time off to care for Bella, and I intended to make it up to her for what I had done.

I was attentive to Bella's every need, and although we slept in the same bed we never cuddled or had any sexual contact. She only let me hold her when she had a nightmare; which didn't surprise me.

Unfortunately, the court date came around too quickly. We didn't go to the opening arguments of the trial, but we were both there the next day. Bella allowed me to hold her hand; she knew the Kings would be in court.

They were the biggest supporters of Tanya, only they obviously hadn't found out yet that she'd done a deal with the DA's office. She was the one responsible for Royce's murder charge in Florida.

That afternoon I was called through to the courtroom. I kissed Bella's head and hugged her, and we held hands as we walked into the courtroom.

After I was sworn in, I looked across at Tanya, who sat with a big smile on her face, giggling as she blew me a kiss. I looked at her blankly, puzzled at her behavior.

"Mr. Cullen, do you know Miss. Denali?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I do," I replied.

"Could I ask you how you know her?" Felix went on to ask.

"Yes, her parents were a member of the same country club as my parents. She used to attend the gala with her longtime boyfriend, Royce King. She also attended the same high school as me," I responded.

"So, Miss Denali had a longtime boyfriend. Was that throughout high school, or just during their time together at school?" Felix inquired.

"Objection, Your Honor! Leading the witness," Saul Solomon, Tanya's attorney, shouted.

"Your Honor, I'm just trying to establish the relationship between Mr. Cullen, and Miss. Denali," Felix countered.

"Overruled. Answer the question, Mr. Cullen," Judge Wakefield told me.

"Yes, they were about fourteen-years-old when they started seeing each other. Tanya and Royce never went to college after they left high school. I was at Pritzker, and I have been living on campus pretty much for the past six years. I never really saw much of them—other than a gala and occasionally on the campus," I answered.

"Have you ever been on a date with Miss. Denali?" Felix barked.

"My parents organized me to escort Miss. Denali to a gala, but I wouldn't say it was a date," I responded.

"But you never gave Miss. Denali any indication you were, in fact, in any relationship, did you?" Felix questioned further.

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"Did you classify yourself as dating Miss. Denali at this gala?" Felix quizzed.

"No, I didn't. In fact, when I used the bathroom, I was assaulted by a guy who claimed to be her boyfriend," I pointed out.

"Have you ever seen Miss. Denali other than at a gala?" Felix probed.

"Yes, when I started dating Bella. I saw her hanging around campus—even though she is not a student. I also saw her outside Bella's apartment on several occasions, and Bella and I saw her in the mall. She was very hurtful to Bella and then she tried to kiss me. I had to ask the mall security for some assistance. She was removed from the mall." I scowled.

"So, even though Miss. Denali knew you were in a relationship, she still tried to pursue you?" Felix asked.

"Yes, she did," I answered.

"Why did she think she was in a relationship with you?" Felix grilled.

"Because her stepfather was blackmailing my father. Her stepfather demanded that I marry her, but I would never have married her, ever," I confirmed.

"No more questions, Your Honor," Felix declared.

I looked across at Bella; she was sitting between Mom and Tia, biting her lip; which was something she did when she got upset.

"Mr. Cullen, you said that you escorted Miss. Denali to a gala, but it wasn't a date? Well, what was it? As far as I remember that would be classified as a date," Saul said, looking at the jury.

"Your Honor, badgering," Felix called out.

"We have established that Mr. Cullen went to a gala with Miss. Denali. Move on," Judge Wakefield replied.

"When did you meet Miss. Swan?" Saul continued.

"In my first year at medical school, almost three years ago," I answered, smiling at Bella.

"Did Miss. Swan attend the same high school with you and Miss. Denali?" Saul questioned.

"No, Bella is from Port Townsend, Washington State, and she is four years younger than me," I responded.

"Sorry is 'Bella' Miss. Swan?" Saul quizzed.

"Yes," I replied.

"So you were in a relationship with Miss. Swan when you took Miss. Denali as your date to the gala," Saul probed.

"Objection, Your Honor, it's already been established it wasn't a date," Felix objected

"Sustained. Move on, Counselor," Judge Wakefield growled.

"Didn't the newspaper refer to you as the most eligible bachelor in Chicago, and did you not pose for a picture and give an interview on that night at the gala?" Saul declared.

"I never provided an interview at that gala. I didn't stay until the end, and everyone was photographed as they left their cars. It is what happens at every gala," I objected.

"Exhibit Ten A. So this is not you with your arm around Miss. Denali? It doesn't look like you were forced into that situation," Saul bellowed.

"Yes," I stammered.

"Exhibit Ten B. What about this? Is this you dancing very intimately with Miss. Denali at the same gala?" Saul barked.

"Like I said, it wasn't a date. My mother asked me to dance with Tanya, so I did, once," I stuttered.

"Yes, or no, Mr. Cullen," Saul demanded.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Exhibit Ten C. What about this? Is this you in an intimate position with Miss. Denali? It's in what looks like a public bathroom?" Saul shouted.

"Yes, but I was given a date rape drug. It's well documented. Tanya and her friend set me up," I uttered.

"Objection, Your Honor. Badgering the witness," Felix bellowed.

"Sustained, move on!" Judge Wakefield roared, getting agitated.

"Were you with Miss. Swan at this time?" Saul ranted.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Could you say that louder," Saul requested.

"_Yes_," I repeated, pained.

"You were engaged to her?" Saul commanded.

"Yes," I choked.

"So, you expect us to believe that my client has been stalking and harassing you? I find that hard to believe when you took her out on a date and was sexually intimate with her. No more questions, Your Honor." Saul smirked.

"Do you want to question the witness further, Counselor?" Judge Wakefield barked.

"Yes, your honor," Felix confirmed.

"Mr. Cullen, our learned friend has just told us that you went to the gala as a date, after you stated your parents made you, and that Mr. Denali was blackmailing your father. Can you tell us what demands were made?" Felix addressed.

"Objection, Your Honor—irrelevant to this case!" Saul shouted.

"Your Honor, my learned friend brought the subject up. I'm just giving Mr. Cullen a chance to put his case forward," Felix replied.

"Sustained. Mr. Cullen, answer the question," Judge Wakefield instructed.

I listed every detail of the demands, and then how I refused to comply with Tanya's demands on me.

"Mr. Cullen, how did this picture happen? It seems strange to me to take a picture like this if it wasn't going to be used for a reason," Felix pointed out.

I told the jury how I was drugged, and how Tanya turned up; how I was set up; and how Tanya tried to split Bella and me up. Then how they sent the pictures to Bella; which led to her being attacked and left for dead.

"No further questions, Your Honor." Felix smiled.

"You may leave the stand," Judge Wakefield instructed me.

Bella and I left the courtroom after court was dismissed for the day. Felix said he would contact us as soon as the verdict was in.

I took Bella out for a meal, and we talked. As usual, I found myself making promises to her, and she made it clear to me, once again, that she was at the end of her patience with me.

It took the jury four hours to make their decision. Tanya was found guilty on both charges, and was convicted to five years for stalking and a $20,000 fine. She was also sentenced to two years for harassment, with a $10,000 fine, to run in connective in the federal jail.

Bella and I celebrated with me taking Bella on a replica of our first date. Though, I didn't push my luck and expect Bella to let me make love to her.

**Thank you as always to Mr G and Me for all her hard work in making this readable. Also to Klcivinski for pre-reading this chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I'm sorry the next chapter has been a long time coming. Unfortunately, real life hasn't been so good this past month, with both health issues and personal problems.**

**I cannot guarantee weekly updates at the moment, but this story will be completed. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter 33**

**Sorry isn't good enough part 1**

**Bella**

**September**

Edward made an effort to try and save our relationship. We even managed to visit with Rose and Emmett at the beginning of August, for the weekend; it was great to get away from Chicago and Edward's new friends. Though, he did get a couple of text messages, but I made it very clear that he had better not reply to any of them.

As far as I know he didn't.

We had started to go to couple's therapy, and we were doing a lot better. We were working on trust issues, and my need to run every time things went wrong. But the therapist also made Edward realize my leaving was, at times, something that I had to do so things didn't turn into a third world war.

After I told Edward that I wanted Royce to stand trial first in Florida for murder, we had one of the worst arguments we'd ever had. I thought that Joanna Styles parents deserved closure, and to get justice for their daughter. I could wait for mine. If he was found guilty, they have the death penalty in Florida.

Edward never gave me time to explain my reasoning before he stormed out that night. He didn't come home until after his shift the next day, with some beautiful flowers, telling me he could see what I was saying; he was just upset that Royce was going to get a free pass. I didn't try and tell him my reasoning; I just didn't want any more arguments about it.

We managed to have our date night every week—that was until he changed rotation at the end of August. Then things for us changed, again.

He maintains he didn't mean to ignore me; he was an overachiever, and just didn't want his grades to fall. I did ask him why he couldn't study at home like I did. He claimed I was a distraction.

He missed yet another session with our therapist, Leah. It was the second one now he'd missed. Most of the time it was because he said he was either at the hospital or study group. I couldn't see the point in continuing couple's therapy when only I turned up.

It was my birthday; I was twenty-one-years-old. Edward had booked a table at Viaggio Ristorante and Lounge in August for my birthday. He was working until 7:00 pm, but we were eating at 7:30.

I got there at 7:15 and waited at the bar. I felt foolish to keep checking my watch and my phone, but at 7:45 there still no sign of Edward.

I was about to pay my bar tab and leave when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and turning around I saw Bree and Scott smiling at me.

"Hi, guys. What are you both doing here?" I asked.

"It's my parent's anniversary. Come and meet them, Bella. They said to take you through." Scott smiled.

"I'm waiting for Edward. I don't want him to think I have left. But thank your parents, and wish them a happy anniversary," I replied.

"No, come on, Bella," Bree said. "Barman, if her fiancée comes to the bar looking for her, tell him she won't be a minute."

Scott and Bree each grabbed a hand and practically dragged me through to a small function room.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as I walked into the room.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say," I said, shocked.

People came and hugged me. I looked around for Edward, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Isn't Edward here yet, Esme?" I whispered, disappointed.

"Not yet, but we are trying to find out where he is. Don't worry, I'm sure he will be here soon," Esme reassured me.

Liam, Tia, and Alistair were all on their phones, apparently trying to find Edward. I swallowed, with so much pain in my throat that it felt like it was choking me. I knew something was going to have to give. I just couldn't do this anymore. I wasn't a doormat or some kind of toy he could take out and play with when he wanted to.

I had been a dirty little secret once, and I wasn't going there again.

I smiled while we ate. I even blew the candles out and made a wish. I could see the look on everyone's face; I think they could guess what my wish was.

Esme and Alistair gave me a ride home.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure there is an explanation as to where he was. Are you still coming to the gala tomorrow night?" Esme sadly asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Thank you for the birthday party, Esme. I really enjoyed it—despite your son's failure to turn up," I answered.

"Goodnight, dear. I love you." Esme smiled.

"I love you too," I replied.

After going inside and locking the door behind me, I went to bed; crying myself to sleep.

The next night was the Autumn Gala. Edward had promised to come home in time when I'd spoken to him last week. He was at the hospital until five, but he would have plenty of time to get ready, as we were leaving at 7:30.

I was dressed in my gown ready to go; Edward's tux was hanging in the bedroom waiting for him to put it on. He only had thirty minutes before Esme would be here to pick us up. This was the third commitment he had missed, with just an explanation that he got held up at the hospital.

We both knew that wasn't true.

I sent another text.

**Edward, you need to come home. We're going to be late. Please don't use the excuse about still being at the hospital. Tia told me you had nothing arranged when I spoke to her. Don't forget Alistair will be with us as well, so please don't lie – B**

He never replied.

"Hi," I quietly said as I got into the limo.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Hi, Bella. Where's Edward?" Esme asked, looking at Alistair.

"He hasn't come home again," I quietly told her, feeling lost.

"Has he still not spoken to you after yesterday?" Claire asked me.

Blinking back the tears I just shook my head. I felt Bree take my hand and squeeze it, while Scott smiled sadly at me.

Max got out his phone. I was hoping he didn't text Edward; it would look like I was telling people about our problems, and I knew it was something that would annoy Edward. But if he was around more he would have known that I wasn't saying anything; that people were just noticing.

Of course, when we got out of the car there were the usual photographers.

_"__No Edward again, Bella…?"_

_"__Is the engagement off…?"_

_"__Is it true he is seeing another woman? We photographed him in a club with her…"_

That's when I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Surely Edward wouldn't be doing that.

I felt Max's hand on my lower back as he gently pushed me inside, and Esme got hold of my hand as tears came into my eyes.

"Don't take any notice of them, Bella. They just like to get a reaction," Esme reassured me.

"Come on, Bella, let's go and find our seats," Bree said as she pulled me to the board, telling us which table we would be sitting at. I was thankful to see Heidi was sitting with us, along with her brother, Jenks, and his girlfriend, Sophia. If anyone knew Edward was fooling around with another girl, it would be Heidi.

Sitting quietly, I ate my meal, trying to ignore the empty chair next to me. I didn't join in the conversation; I knew I couldn't hold back the tears.

I watched everyone get up to dance, as tears escaped my eyes, just as someone slipped in beside me.

"Hi, Bella. No Edward again?" Heidi asked, looking sad.

"No, he didn't get home from the hospital in time. I expect he had to do something." I tried to smile.

Heidi picked up a napkin and dabbed my eye. "You know I like you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do. Why?" I replied, puzzled as to where this conversation was going.

"Sometimes it's best to leave while you still love someone, and before things are said that are so hurtful they can't be fixed. If you're meant to be together, you will find each other again," Heidi replied.

She kissed my cheek, got up, and went to dance.

"She's right, you know," Max said.

"I'm not sure what to do or where to go, Uncle Max, but I can't keep doing this—pretending there's nothing wrong, when clearly there is," I told him as another tear escaped.

Max got up, walked around the table, and sat next to me; pulling me into his arms.

"I think the best thing to do is speak to Esme and move his things into her home, or at least, into storage. Sell your house and leave. Make a life for yourself. I love you, and we will miss you, but I would hate to think of you hating Edward when you have been through so much together," Max said, squeezing me and kissing the top of my head, before he got up and walked to the dance floor.

I felt like my world had fallen apart, and I was struggling to keep my food down.

I continued to watch everyone dance and have fun, before I picked up my purse, got my coat, and then asked the doorman to call me a cab. I'm not sure if anyone saw me leave, but I'd just got home when I got a text from Esme asking where I was. I told her I had a headache and would speak to her tomorrow.

I once again called Edward, but he didn't pick up. I hung up my dress and climbed into bed, crying myself to sleep again.

I knew everyone was right. If I didn't leave now I would finish up hating Edward. I was beginning to resent him; especially for the fact that he spent more time with his friends than me. He would never learn, and I no longer wanted to be a doormat.

I picked up the phone, and taking a breath, I called Esme.

"Hi, Esme. I was wondering if you could spare me a little of your time," I whispered.

"I've always got time for you. You know that. What can I do for you?" Esme asked.

"It's Edward…" I began.

"You've had enough, haven't you?" Esme sighed.

"Yes, I have. I'm leaving Chicago. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I have to sell the house. I need my share of the money to find somewhere else to live. Most of my money is tied up in stocks," I admitted. "I've tried to contact him, but he never answers his phone, or his texts. I don't see that I have much of a choice. I'm no longer enough for him to hold his attention."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just don't understand why he's doing this. You gave him confidence, and he has just become so thoughtless. I'll text you the number of a realtor I know. Claire and I will be over later to help you pack. Edward does love you, never doubt that." Esme sniffed.

I knew I had a lot to arrange. Sighing, I grabbed a notepad and pen, then I picked up my phone.

"Hi, Nessie, I was wondering if you could arrange to hire a storage unit for me until I can work out where to live," I asked her over the phone.

"Has this got anything to do with the society page a few days ago, and the picture of you on your own at a gala last night?" Nessie quizzed.

"Yes, how did you guess? Edward spends more time with his friends and at the hospital than he does me," I said, choking back the tears.

"I know; he was photographed in a nightclub a couple of days ago. There was a picture of him with a blonde girl sitting on his knee," Nessie stated.

I grabbed the side of the table as I sat down.

"I'll call you as soon as I get you a unit. You know you can always come home to us, don't you?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, but it will be the first place he'll look for me if he decides I'm worth the effort. That's if he ever comes home and finds me gone," I replied.

"I suppose you're right. I love you. Bye, Izzy," Nessie said sadly.

"I love you too. Bye, and thanks," I replied

Picking up the phone, I called Rose.

"Hi Rose, it's Bella," I tried to sound how I would normally.

"I've been expecting your call. Let me know when you're coming, and how long you want to stay. I'll check to see if it's possible to transfer schools this far into the semester," Rose sadly said.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" I asked puzzled.

"Bella, you're my best friend. I could read between the lines of your emails, and then I saw the paper online this morning when I went to look at your dress," she told me.

"I think he's seeing someone else, Rose. They were photographed in a nightclub. Can you believe it—Edward in a nightclub? He hates nightclubs. I'm going to contact a realtor to sell the house, and get his things sent to Esme's. I don't even think he will notice I've gone," I told her.

"Be safe, and I'll see you soon. Let me know your flight, and we'll come and meet you," Rose replied.

"Thanks for this, Rose. I love you," I said as I sobbed.

"Love you too. Bye, Bells," Rose said.

I went to get a glass of water and tried to calm myself down.

I called the realtor Esme told me about, and she came and put the house up for sale that afternoon.

Next I called a moving company; they dropped off boxes, so I could start to pack.

Nessie called back telling me the details of the storage unit. I told her I would call and tell her when to expect the moving company.

As promised, Esme and Claire came to help me pack, and Bree and Scott came after school. We ordered dinner in once Uncle Max came.

But, unfortunately, Edward never did.

**Two Days later.**

I had almost finished the packing, trying to split things we had brought together. I didn't want to argue over possessions. The removal company was due tomorrow morning, and Esme was expecting Edward's things.

"Bella, a realtor, has put a sign in the garden by accident. Could you call them, and…" Edward shouted. "Bella, what's going on? Why have you packed the house? Talk to me."

"Talk to you? That's a joke. You haven't been here in five days. Where the hell have you been sleeping—or should I say, with who?" I shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you accusing me of something?" Edward yelled back.

"I don't need to accuse you; I saw it for myself. The picture in the newspaper of you in a nightclub with Renata on your knee and your arm around her waist, while she cuddled into your neck. Just try and deny it," I said, with my fist clenched.

I walked to the table where the newspaper sat, and taking it, I pushed it into his chest before I pushed passed him to go up the stairs.

When he saw the paper he paled. It was a picture of him he obviously didn't know had been taken. Or more accurately, he didn't realize he had been caught out.

"Bella, don't walk away from me. You know running away won't help, but you're good at that, aren't you?" Edward snarled.

"Don't you dare say that to me, you bastard! I've put up with so much crap from you. You've pushed me too far this time, Edward, and you've made me look so stupid!"

"It's not what you think, Bella. We were celebrating Josh's birthday, and there weren't enough chairs, so she sat on my knee. I was only there a couple of hours," Edward stuttered.

"She could have sat on anyone else's knee, cuddling into them. Embry hasn't got a girlfriend. Wouldn't that be more appropriate than an engaged man? Why didn't you invite me to go with you? I'm supposed to be your fiancé, and we never do anything together anymore." I choked.

"Because you don't like night clubs, that's why!" Edward smirked.

"And neither do you, but apparently you changed your mind. Shall I tell you where I was while you celebrated Josh's birthday with your mistress?" I asked. "I was here on my own after I cooked us a special meal to celebrate us being together for three years."

"I didn't know, and she isn't my mistress; she's just someone I'm helping because she's struggling with all the work. She doesn't get on with many people because she shy!" he shouted back.

"She is not shy. She's got an agenda, and that must be to split us up. No one gets to the last years of medical school and struggles with their work. For once in your life think about it. You're always in a rush to fit in," I countered.

"So, you decided to sell our house because of a picture in the paper," Edward blurted out.

"No, not just because of a newspaper. You even missed my birthday, then I find out you were out with her. You took her to the signature room at the 95th having a candle lit meal!" I screamed. "You have always promised to take me there, and you never have, but you took your mistress. Is she that good in bed that she deserves having that much money spent on her?"

"Tia and Liam were supposed to come, but they didn't turn up!" he yelled back.

"That's because they were at my party making excuses for you, while you fucked your mistress," I snarled. "Besides, they can't afford to eat there, and you know that. You never invited them. I'll call Tia now if you want, but I know the answer."

"If you're that desperate to go I'll make reservations now, and take you—if that's what it'll take to shut you up." Edward scoffed.

Spinning around, I slapped him across the face, knocking his glasses to the floor.

I couldn't believe he'd said that to me. "I would never go there with you know—or with anyone. It's tainted. Just like a lot of places that once held a lot of memories for me have been tainted, because you've messed about with other girls there."

Picking his glasses up, he looked at the bed, where my ball gown was lying in its bag, before he looked down at me like I was worthless.

"I'm here to go to the gala, Bella. I don't know why you're taking on so much. It's not like I've forgotten or are neglecting you," Edward said, grinding his teeth.

"You have to be kidding me, Edward!" I screamed as I walked down stairs.

Edward followed me, trying to grab my arm.

"Don't touch me! You left your fingerprints on me before when you lost your temper—or have you forgotten?" I shouted at him.

"That was an accident. You know I would never hurt you. I love you," Edward screeched.

I pushed the paper towards him with the report of the ball.

"Shit, Bella, it was three nights ago? Why didn't you tell me? You could have rang or texted to remind me." Edward quietly replied, as he read the report, looking at the picture of me.

"I did, and so did your mom, Uncle Max, and Auntie Claire. Hell, even Scott did. Alistair told me you weren't at the hospital, but you chose not to reply to any of us. Were you too busy screwing around with her? I'm the last person you ever think about. Do you even remember you're engaged? Does she know we are still engaged?" I asked, grinding my teeth.

"Yes, I told her. I still wear my ring and my necklace. It's not my fault if she has other ideas," Edward stated. "I'm just helping her with her work!"

"It never is your fault, is it, Edward? We've been here before, remember? And we all know how that ended. I still have the hearing aid and partially lost sight in my eye to show for that little mistake of yours," I said.

Edward gasped. "I can't believe you said that. You know that wasn't my fault."

I laughed humorlessly. "It never is, and you expect me to believe you never got any of the texts I've sent you in six weeks."

"But, I never got any text from you. Are you sure you sent them to me?" Edward was puzzled.

"We're here again, aren't we? Here look at the history on my phone and tell me I'm lying," I said, pushing my phone into his hand.

"I don't understand. I never got them—check yourself," Edward whispered.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid. You deleted them. Stop pretending and insulting my intelligence," I snarled.

"I haven't deleted what I never received," Edward said through his teeth.

"I think it's best if we call our engagement off. I would rather just leave loving you, than leave hating you. I have spoken to Esme; she's expecting you, when you decide to leave the hospital—and your mistress' bed," I told him.

"Bella, I've told you, there isn't anything going on between Renata and me," Edward tried to convince me.

"I'm not blind. You seem to attract blonde haired girls with curves and long legs, and that rules me out," I told him.

"You have got curves all in the right places. I've said that so many times. Why do you have to be so insecure?" Edward demanded as he pulled his hair.

"Maybe because your behavior might have had something to do with my insecurities. It's best I leave," I told him again.

"Bella, you can't leave. I can't survive without you, you know that," Edward quietly said.

"I think you have managed that these past months. You haven't given me a second thought, or you would have made more of an effort to attend our counseling sessions," I told him, dejectedly.

I took off the ring, picked up my engagement ring, and pressed them into his hand.

"Give this to someone you love and are serious about," I told him.

"I have, Bella. I love you. Please put the ring back on. You know I love you, and there will never be anyone else but you," Edward said, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"There will be. You know, as well as I do, you're seeing—and are probably in love with—Renata, or you would have called and asked me to meet you at the club. You haven't taken me out in months, but you go out with her a couple of times a week. Please leave, Edward. I really don't want to hate you," I said with tears running down my face.

"I'm not in love with anyone, but you, Bella. You're my whole world. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday—I don't know how I did that," Edward whispered before he went upstairs and came back down again with a wrapped package and a card.

"This is what I got you. It's a stethoscope and an e-scope, so you can use it with your hearing aid. I had it engraved, as well," Edward said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you. It's very thoughtful of you," I admitted.

"Bella, where will you go? You don't have anyone else but me. I can't think about you being on your own." Edward sniffed.

"I'll survive. I have to, and you have given me no choice. I told you last time you did this to me. I can't stand seeing you with another girl while I'm still in love with you. It hurts too much," I replied. "I told you in the meadow it was your last chance. You ruined this, not me."

"But what about school? It's too late to go to another school. You've almost finished. Stay, Bella. I promise not to spend time with her. You're right, she should know the work now. I want you with me when I graduate. I'll look for a residency away from here—away from her," Edward pleaded.

I laughed. "You never keep your promises; you never have. I'm sure I'll find a library somewhere in the world, that is hiring."

"Bella, you can't throw all this away. I can't be without you," Edward pleaded again. "I'll take a year off, and we can go traveling. You have always wanted to go to Europe. We can find another school together. Stay until we've finished this year. We can find somewhere to do my residency, and you can do the trauma training you always said you wanted to do. Please, Bella. I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg, if you want me to."

"You should have thought about that before you had an affair," I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Bella, I love you. Please don't make this be over." Edward pleaded.

"No you don't. You don't know what love is," I sobbed.

That's when I heard the door open, and close. I fell to my knees and cried.

To be continued …

**Thanks as always to my brilliant beta Mr G and Me for her amazing skill that makes this readable. Also, my wonderful pre-reader KKlcivinski who takes time out of her busy schedule to read this. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN I would like to thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter. I had to have more hospital visits, and treatments than I thought I would. Unfortunately, that will be the same for the next month, but I will do my best to get a chapter for you during this time.**

**Chapter 34 **

**Sorry isn't good enough part 2**

**Edward**

I sat outside our house, shocked at what just happened. How did things get so out of hand, again? I couldn't live without Bella. Surely Renata didn't do this so I would leave Bella. Renata seemed to be struggling on the practical side; that's why I agreed to tutor her when she asked for help. You know, "pay it forward"?

I couldn't leave Bella—not like this. She was my world, and I love her; probably more than she loves me.

Getting out of my car, I quietly unlocked the door. That's when I found Bella slumped on the stairs, struggling to breathe; having a panic attack.

How could I have left her when she was clearly so upset? What was wrong with me?

Rushing over, I pulled her into my arms.

With wide eyes, Bella tried to push away from me, clearly not wanting me near her. Why would she want to after I spoke to her the way I did?

"Let me help you please, Bella," I begged.

She slumped; she appeared to have no fight left in her. I picked her up and carried her to the sofa, placing her on my knee with her head against my chest.

"Breathe, Bella. Listen to my breathing, and match it," I cooed as I held her close to me. "That's it, sweetheart. Everything will be okay. Just calm down and breathe."

Rubbing her back gently, I kissed her head. She began to breathe normally and stopped shaking.

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart? Can I get you anything?" I asked as I put her head under my chin. "I shouldn't have walked out like that."

Pushing me away again, she struggled to get off my knee before sitting across from me. I could see by the way she was biting her bottom lip she was worried about something.

"Bella, what is it?" I begged.

She looked down at her hands, as she twisted her fingers around each other.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course—anything, sweetheart," I replied.

"Have you taken her, or anyone else, to our bed?" Bella whispered.

"NO! I've never done anything sexual with anyone—well, other than Tanya when she drugged me. I accept I've fucked up with us, but I have never cheated on you. I fell asleep at Renata's when we were studying. I planned to meet you at the hospital that night, and take you out for fudge cake. She only woke me when it was time to go back to the hospital. I'm ashamed of myself, Bella. I have caused this, I pushed you into making this decision. I just wish I knew how to make it right," I answered her.

"I didn't want to sleep in any beds that you'd had sex in with anyone but me." Bella sniffed.

"No, sweetheart, I've only ever made love to you. I will never have sex with anyone but you ever again," I proclaimed, horrified she would have thought that, but why wouldn't she? I hadn't exactly been there for her.

"I'm going to see Dr. McKenzie and speak to him about quitting. I have got enough qualifications to find something else in the medical field." I tried to smile. "Then, if you will have me, we can move away from here, and get a fresh start somewhere."

"Like hell, you're going to do that!" Bella shouted. "I won't allow you to. You have completed over half of your studies to becoming a doctor. You have three and a half years left before you're a qualified as a pediatrician. You're going to finish. Do you hear me, Edward Anthony Cullen?" She paced up and down in front of the sofa. "I've already told you, it won't make any difference. If you leave, you will eventually hold it against me. We would have an argument, and you would throw it into my face."

She slumped back into the chair.

"But it's my studying to become a doctor that has torn us apart. If I leave school, you might have me back," I tried to reason.

"It's you ignoring me and treating me like a "faithful pet who will be happy when you remember to pay any attention to it" that has pushed us apart." Bella snapped.

"What can I do to get you to love me, to put my ring back on?" I asked.

"I do love you, Edward—more than you will ever know—I just can't keep sitting here waiting for you to remember you're engaged. I needed you Edward, and you went out with your new friends. You just lead your life and expect me to wait. I won't wait for you to grow up and put the things you are supposed to love as your number one priority," Bella confirmed.

"I did come home, you know that, don't you? We just seem to miss each other, for days. I know I should have tried harder." I sighed.

"I know you came home when I was at school or at the hospital. I saw your dirty laundry in the hamper," Bella replied.

Sighing, it began to sink in that there was nothing I could say or do to make her change her mind.

"I know you don't want me anywhere near you, but I'm not leaving you on your own to sort everything out. I don't like what's happening, but I also know I'm not going to be able to change your mind—not this time. So, when are the removal trucks coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at ten, but don't even think about being here, Edward. You forfeited that right when you decided to leave me to fend for myself—to force my hand to make this decision for the both of us. Did you honestly think this was an easy thing for me to do?" Bella replied through her tears.

"I've been an asshole; I've accepted that. But I really wanted to stay tonight. I can't leave you to do this on your own. I will sleep in my car or on the doorstep if you don't want me in our house. I know I have royally fucked up, but it's the least I can do. I love you, Bella. This is my fault, and I can see all the wrong decisions I've made. I'm such an idiot," I choked, blinking back my tears.

Bella just looked at me and replied, "No, Edward, I don't want you here. I can't do this anymore. It hurts—don't you understand that?"

"Bella, can I drive you to the airport tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, Edward, that's not a good idea. I asked Liam, and he's coming for me at lunch time tomorrow." Bella blushed.

"Okay, can I have a hug, please? I know you don't want my help tomorrow, so can I say goodbye now." I blinked back my tears.

Bella nodded.

I pulled her onto my chest, holding her tight. I felt her tears seep through my shirt as I placed my lips on her hair, for the last time.

I vowed to myself that I would have her in my arms again… one day.

I hit my head on the steering wheel, knowing how stupid I was not making Renata realize the only relationship we had was friends. My phone rang; it was Renata.

"Hello," I coldly said.

"Hi, sweetheart, I was wondering if you're free to help me with some studying. You can come over to my apartment," she purred.

"No, I'm not coming to your apartment. Meet me at Starbucks on campus—and stop calling me 'sweetheart,'" I told her as I hung up.

I pulled out to meet Renata. I thought about what Bella had said, about how would Renata got to her last year in medical school without being able to do simple lab work. Why didn't I think of that before I agree to help her? It was simple; I just wanted to fit in. Instead, I'd lost Bella, and let my grades fall.

Putting on my Bluetooth, I dialed my mom's number as I drove to Starbucks.

"Hi, Mom, how long have you known Bella was selling the house and leaving me?" I snapped.

"Oh, you finally surfaced. Did you enjoy yourself with your little mistress? If you would have stopped this childish teenage attitude, grew up and took responsibility for your actions, you would still have Bella. I'm glad she's left you. Will you be coming here, or are you moving in with your mistress?" Esme coldly asked.

"I can't believe you said that, Mom. Renata isn't my mistress. I wouldn't disrespect Bella. I'm coming to stay with you, why would I move in with a woman I have no feelings for?" I asked, puzzled.

"Edward, why do you always think it will be fine to push Bella aside while you go and do what you want to? You acted like you were a single man. What would have happened if you got married? I'll tell you what … you would be in a divorce court, and I would be sitting next to Bella while she went through it. You can stay in the west wing of the house, and please don't bring that girl into my home; she won't be welcome. I don't want you to have sex with any of your women in my house; you will have to go to their place or book a hotel room. You should never have chosen her over Bella. The hurt on poor Bella's face when you never came to her birthday dinner. You never even sent a card or gave her a gift, but you went to dinner with that woman. I saw it on the society page. I'm just glad Bella never did," Esme told me before the phone went dead.

Sighing, I dialed Dr. McKenzie's number.

"McKenzie," a stern voice said.

"Hello, Sir, this is Edward Cullen. Have you got time to have a meeting with me in about thirty minutes?" I requested.

"Yes, I have. Will it be as your mentor, or as your mother's boyfriend?" Alistair asked.

"Both, I think, Sir," I replied.

"So you know Bella is leaving?" Alistair added.

"Yes, Sir," I answered.

"I'll be in my office," Alistair abruptly said, before he hung up the phone.

I sighed. It was going to be a long and emotional day.

I was going to make sure Renata knew there was no "we," and I wouldn't be studying with her again. I wasn't going to tell her Bella had ended our relationship.

Renata was sitting in the window as I got to Starbucks. I didn't order a drink; I didn't intend to stay. I approached her table, and as soon as she saw me, she had a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Renata. Can we sit away from the window?" I quietly asked her.

"Hi, darling, worried someone might see us?" She giggled, before reaching forward to hug and kiss me.

I moved back, pushing her gently away from me. I had always thought she was just giving me a friendly hug; how stupid was I?

I walked to the middle of the room and took a seat at a table for two, so she had no choice but to sit across from me. I didn't want to sit somewhere too intimate.

"I've asked you earlier to stop calling me endearments like that. I'm not your "sweetheart," "darling" or anything like that," I firmly said.

Pulling my hands from the table so she couldn't hold them.

"I don't know what you thought was happening between us, but I hope I didn't do anything to make you believe that we could ever be a couple. I'm in love with my Bella, there is no "us," and there will never be." I told her.

"I thought with you going out with us. You let me sit on your knee, and you hugged me and kissed me…" Renata began to say.

"Renata, we went out as a group. You sat on my knee because there weren't enough seats. That is something that I should of not let happen. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea. I hugged you back and kissed your cheek because that's what friends do. Tia and me do it all the time, it means nothing but friendship to me." I reiterated. "Did you ever delete any messages from my phone?"

"Only when we were out or studying. I didn't think you and Bella was still together, and I figured she was trying to get you back," Renata claimed.

"I can't help you study anymore Renata, Bella is my world, and I'm sorry I made you think otherwise," I told her, as I stood up and left.

I got in my car and drove to the hospital. My grades had dropped, but I didn't know how my carelessness had affected my future. I now found myself trying to work out how I was going to plead my case with Doctor McKenzie.

I had been trying to plan in my head how the conversation was going to go, but walking toward his room, I knew it was going to go badly.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" a stern voice said.

"Hello, Doctor McKenzie. Thank you, for seeing me on such short notice," I addressed him, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Sit," Alistair instructed. "So, what is it you want to discuss? You royally messing up with Bella, or you letting other students disrupt your studies? I would think it is both, and you have probably managed to get yourself home to see the mess you have got yourself into. So what will it be first?"

"How did you know Bella was leaving me?" I asked shocked.

"Edward, for someone who is supposed to be overly intelligent, you can be stupid sometimes." Alistair sighed. "I'm in your mother's life now. I'm hoping someday she will accept my marriage proposal, but, yes, I knew Bella was leaving. I went to your house and helped the poor girl pack. I also went with her to see the District Attorney and the police from Florida. Then, I was with her in the ER when Royce King Senior attacked her. I was the one who took her to your mother's when no one could get hold of you."

"Oh," was all I could say. "—Wait, what do you mean you went with her to the DA's office? Why did she have to go, and why didn't she ask me to go with her?" I asked puzzled.

"It was about the case against Royce and Tanya; they gave her an option. The DA in Florida is going to tell Royce that it was Tanya who had given him up, and that she's going to testify against him. They're going to offer him a plea bargain, and take the death penalty off the table. Instead, if he is found guilty, he'll serve life. That's why she agreed to have the case heard in Florida, first," Alistair started to explain.

"Has he taken the bargain? Are they charging Tanya with her assault," I eagerly asked.

"Yes, they have. They are charging her with attempted murder; the same as they are Royce," Alistair confirmed.

"Why didn't Bella tell me this…? She did try, didn't she? But I never came home," I pondered out loud.

"Look, Edward, I'm going to speak to you as if you were my child. As you know, I and my lovely Mary were very happy together—until her last breath. You wouldn't know, but we never had any children. Mary couldn't have any, but it never stopped us nurturing all the students that came to us. I've seen some of them excel beyond what I thought they could, and I've seen others even start to rely on drugs. I shouldn't really be saying this, as it is not professional, but Renata is not, or will ever be a doctor. She has for the past seven years stuck to different people, getting them to do her work. That, Edward is a dangerous situation, not only for her, but also to any patients she will come across."

"Sir, I don't know what to do anymore. I told Bella I would defer…" I began to explain, as Alistair burst into laughter.

"I can imagine what young Bella said to you." He chuckled.

"Yes, she got a little upset with me. She told me she would leave me, for good, if I ever considered it," I clarified.

"I can imagine she would. I really like her, and I wish you would have looked at the bigger picture. I understand that Tia and Liam tried to speak to you about what you were doing, and you dismissed them," Alistair inquired.

"Yes, they did, Sir. I just wanted to help Renata; she made me believe she was struggling. It was Bella who made me see that we're in our last year, and she should already know the work. But it's too late to put things right, now. I just don't know what to do," I confessed. "I've never really had friends. I've always been socially awkward. Bella gave me the confidence I never had. She believed in me, and made me believe in myself. Then, when I began to make friends, I realized how much I had missed in my life, but I never thought making a wider circle of friends would end like this. With me losing everything that means anything to me."

"Edward, there isn't anything you can do. Bella has been very patient with you. She has stuck by you through all the mess you have gotten yourself into—either by your own bad judgment or because of your father—but you are going to have to accept that you have pushed her too far. You will have to do as she wishes and let her go. I'm not saying for good, but for now, you have done too much damage, and you really need to grow up. You have to stop hiding behind your mother. Put on your big boy pants and take responsibility for this mess, and try to learn from your mistakes. But stop putting the blame on other people. You, and only you, are responsible for this mess," Alistair finished.

"Yes, Sir. I need to refocus; I can see that now. Is it possible to be moved into another group for the rotations?" I requested.

"On a professional stand, as your mentor, your grades have slipped. You will still graduate, but not at the top of your class. This is what happens when you let people talk you into not studying. You might be able to pull up a little, but not enough to be where you could have been," McKenzie explained.

"What am I looking at? Am I going to find it hard to get a residency in my field of choice? I don't think I will be comfortable doing something else, or not specializing," I asked.

"I'm not going to pretend, Edward; you may struggle to find a residency placement here in Chicago, or any other major children's hospital. If you're lucky, you might find a resident placement in a different part of the country, in a general hospital. Here in Chicago, everyone will know how you have messed up, as well as your history, and I don't mean with Carlisle. They read the social gossip and attend the gala's you should have been at, and they might not give your application a second look," Alistair told me, seriously.

"Yes, Sir. I can see how I have messed up. I really wanted to stay here in Chicago, as I don't like to leave my mother on her own," I confided.

"That's something you don't have to worry about; she has me, now," Alistair confidently said.

"Yes, sir," I sadly replied, suddenly realizing how my actions had changed my whole life without me realizing it.

"If that's all, Edward, I will see you in class on Tuesday," Alistair stated, bringing our conversation to a close.

"Yes, thank you for your time, Sir," I replied getting up to leave.

I walked along Navy Pier most of the night, trying to take stock of my life. I looked at all the mistakes I had made and the way I had changed. Bella was right, I had become an arrogant prick, who treated people like shit. I was not the humble geek she fell in love with. Yes, everyone grows up and changes, but I had changed into a monster.

I went to the house the next day, and watched as everyone helped Bella load both the trucks.

I stood across the road and watched her say goodbye to everyone and get into Liam's car. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I raised my hand and blow her a kiss… and she was gone.

**As always I would like to thank my brilliant beta Mr. G and Me for her talent for making this readable, and her support. Also to my amazing pre-reader Klcivinski who although is so busy in her RL, but still makes the time to help me. I love you both.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I have unfortunately been back in hospital. I would like to thank you to all waiting patiently for this chapter. I love you all for your support.**

**Chapter 35**

**Wedding Bells**

**Edward**

It had been two and a half years since I watched Bella climb into Liam's car; she gave me a weak smile as he drove her away. Every day I hated myself more, for the insensitive way I had treated Bella. I chose to use my new found confidence, which Bella had given me, to fit in with new friends, but I neglected Bella so badly while I did this.

I only had myself to blame for the consequences of my actions.

It didn't matter how much I begged, no one would tell me where she had gone. I even went to New York thinking she might be there with Rose. But Emmett said he hadn't seen her. Rose was with her mother as she was in need of around the clock care, so I didn't get the chance to speak to her to plead my case.

I never found Bella; I loved her and missed her, so much.

Mom wouldn't let me move back into my old room; I was told I could stay in the west wing of the house on my own, or find somewhere else to live. She occasionally invited me to eat with her and Alistair, and she only let me back in my room once I went away to do my residency.

The year at medical school was so far along, and we only had seven months left before we qualified. I was unable to change rotations. It was difficult; I had to work with Renata, and Embry and his followers. Renata tried to instigate things a couple of times, but I shot her down straight away. The only woman in my life was my Bella; that would never change.

As I had no one to study with I went to the library—only to be made to feel uncomfortable by Maggie and Mrs. Silver. Bella might not have worked there anymore, but they both were still very vocal of their opinions of me. I finished up studying at home.

Renata failed her exam; she didn't have anyone to carry her for the rest of the time at school. So did Embry, Jared, and Brady. I don't know what they are doing now. I'm just glad to be away from them all.

Just like Alistair had said, I found it difficult to find a residency placement either in Chicago or any other larger hospital. I'm now at a Phoenix children's hospital in Arizona. They were skeptical about taking me; they, like everyone else, were curious as to why my grades had dropped. They're still convinced it was because of drugs, so I'm often subjected to random drug tests.

As far as the staff and my fellow students, are concerned, I'm engaged to a girl called Bella Swan, and I'm getting married once my residency has finished. She lives in Washington, and we have a long distance relationship. They have seen a picture of her, and when I'm not at the hospital, I'm in my apartment either "visiting Bella" or "Bella is visiting me."

Well, that's the story I told them. They pretty much leave me alone; it's not like I don't deserve it.

By the fourth month into my second year, I had an apartment—that I leased not far from the hospital—which I shared with my cousin Bree. Bree and Scott always said they would go to school together, but once Bree moved schools, they drifted apart after a while.

Bree came to the University of Arizona, studying Early Childhood/Special Education. She was having problems with the girl she shared a dorm with. They couldn't move her, as there was no available room, so she asked if she could live with me. I didn't see a problem; I was away from the apartment quiet a lot. Bree went to her dorm room a couple of times a week, so the University thought she was still there. You have to stay on campus the first year.

She kept the apartment clean, and didn't have parties. There was always food in the fridge—the agreement was I paid the rent and utilities. I left money for food, and Bree food shopped as well as contributed towards it.

I had been seen a couple of times with Bree; the dark brown hair made them think it was Bella. I once got a phone call from a nurse who had been flirting with me relentlessly. She wouldn't take _no_ for an answer to her advances, and I don't know how she got my number, but Bree answered; she never called again. I then reported her; she no longer works at the hospital.

Bella snuck into Chicago without anyone but Alistair knowing she was there, to give evidence against Royce King Senior for the attack on her. I was both shocked and sickened at the fact he was given a hundred and twenty hours' community service, and a fine of $1,500. I was just hoping his son didn't get away so easily.

The District Attorney was right when he'd told Bella that as soon as Royce found out it was Tanya who had given him up to the police, he would sing like a canary. He was convicted of the murder of Joanne, and was given ninety years in the state penitentiary.

When I heard what date the court case was, against Royce and Tanya, I tried to get time off work. I desperately wanted to be there for Bella; I knew it was going to be hard for her to re-live the attack and see the pictures of her injuries. Bella hadn't seen them before. I was told Bella was giving evidence via satellite from where ever she was, only to find out from the internet that Bella actually attended. I got on the next available flight, but missed her.

Royce told the court how Tanya had been stalking Bella for months, and admitted she paid him to kill Bella. He told them in great detail what she had planned for Bella, as Bella was in the way of Tanya's plans for me.

Uncle Max read the impact statement Bella had written, and I was invited to add to it.

Tanya was handed a thirty-year sentence, and she has to serve twenty years before she can ask for parole. It's to run after she had served her other sentence.

Royce was also given a thirty-year sentence. It made no difference to him; he knew he would never leave prison again.

Two days before New Year's Eve, I went home for the first time since the trial. Mom and Alistair were getting married on New Year's Eve. After finishing a seventy-two-hour shift on the pediatric high dependency unit, I had just managed to get to Sky Harbor International Airport to get a flight to Chicago, O'Hare. I was also going to meet up with Dad; he wanted to speak to me before he was released from prison.

I relaxed in the seat; being in first class I had enough room to lay and get some sleep.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen, can I get you anything?" a hostess asked as she ran her fingers up my arm.

"No, thank you." I half smiled, hoping she would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Are you sure? Nothing will be too much trouble," she purred.

"Look, I'm tired, and I have three hours to try and get some sleep. I haven't seen my wife in two weeks, so please just leave me alone and let me sleep," I growled, making sure she saw my ring.

She huffed and walked away.

"You handled that really well, my dear. Girls like her make me so angry. Men don't pay this much money to be hit on," An elderly woman said as she patted my hand. "You get some sleep so you're refreshed for your wife when you get home."

I smiled. "I'm hoping to."

Closing my eyes, I was woken by the elderly lady shaking me.

"I think you scared her away completely, dear. We've landed," she told me.

"Thank you for waking me. I appreciate it," I thanked her.

I had forgotten how cold it was in Chicago, compared to Phoenix. After making my way to get my bags I looked around for whoever it was who was coming to pick me up. I hoped it wouldn't be Alice; things between us were still strained. I got my answer when I saw Alice waving at me to gain my attention

"How are you, Alice?" I asked as I picked up my luggage from the carousel.

"Fine. Are you on your own? I thought you would have brought a date," Alice slyly said.

I could tell it was going to be a long few days.

"Yes, I'm on my own. Why would I have brought a date with me? You know Bella and I have temporarily separated," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, please, don't kid yourself. She dumped you, and there is no way she will ever take you back. Get over it and move on," Alice snapped.

"Fuck you, Alice! You don't know shit. If you had butted out before we tried to get married, things would have been a lot easier on us both," I yelled.

Pushing past her, I hailed a cab. There was no way I was going to be spending time with her. I knew once I got home, Mom would probably have something to say about me ditching Alice. Thankfully, no one was at the house when I got there. Dropping my bags at the bottom of the stairs. I went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, which had become my crutch to keep me awake. But then I saw the hot chocolate, and smiling I made myself a cup, thinking of Bella. Grabbing my bags, I went to my room in the hope to get some sleep; hoping to dream of my time with the girl I loved, but then lost because of my own stupidity.

I woke up startled. I couldn't get my bearings, only to realize that I was in my old room.

Grabbing my glasses, I was surprised it was 4:20am. I must have slept through as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I saw a plate of sandwiches and a note next to it.

_Edward, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you. I will see you tomorrow night at dinner. I know you have an appointment to see your father in the morning. Give him my regards, and drive carefully. Love Mom xx_

I had to pee. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stumbled my way to the bathroom. After using the toilet, I looked at my reflection in the mirror; realizing how much weight I had lost, and how pale I had become.

Taking my sandwich and drink with me, I made my way to my desk. I pulled out the box that Bella had packed for me, of cinema stubs, a pressed flower from the first bunch of flowers I had brought her; pictures of the Scooby Gang; and Bella and me; as well as all the things she had made me and the notes of encouragements. But it was the letters Bella wrote to me after I'd failed to come home that hurt the most. I looked through my unkempt journal from the time I met her until when she left me. I could see how much I had changed; how cruel I had become. I would have left as well, if this was the way I'd acted.

No longer wanting to torture myself, I pulled out my books from my bag and started studying. I saw the sun coming up over the horizon, reminding me of how many times Bella and I had done that at the Navy Pier before I had become a complete asshole.

As I drove to the Metropolitan Correctional Center, I still couldn't understand how Peter ended up there. He was in Cook County Jail, which I'd heard had been investigated for the way inmates had been treated. Which, I won't lie, had worried me.

I couldn't think why he wanted to speak to me; he was the one responsible for a lot of the trauma in my life. I had only talked to him once on the phone when I graduated, and I didn't have a lot to say to him.

The security to enter the place was something I had never thought I would be put through. I was a little nervous when I had to move through a body scanner; much like the one in an airport.

"Take a seat. The doc will be through as soon as he's finished in the infirmary," a guard told me.

I didn't know how long I sat there—my watch had to be left in a locker before I went through the scanner.

A door opened, and my father was brought through, dressed in a pair of orange coveralls. I was shocked at how he looked. I shouldn't have been, as I knew he'd have had his hair cut and would no longer be wearing Armani suits.

He sat in front of me.

"Hello, son, you look tired. How is the residency?" he asked.

"Tough, but I'm well into my second year, so I know I'm almost halfway there," I replied.

"That's good, Edward. I'm surprised you still wanted to do pediatrics after you messed up at medical school in your last year. Parents are very protective of their young, and who looks after them." He smirked.

"I see things haven't changed; you're still putting me down. I'm glad I don't have to pamper to your whims when you come out," I growled.

"Sorry, Edward, I shouldn't have said that. I'm the last person to make comments about being a parent. I messed up with you, son. I know that. You didn't fit into the social circles, and as soon as the bullying you were subjected to came to light we should have moved your schools. It's just that it was the best school to give you status, and the best chance of making a good impression. All it achieved was to make you more withdrawn and shy." Peter half smiled.

I shook my head at his confession. "Why did you want to see me? To go down memory lane? To remember all the times you fucked up—which has made me such a failure?"

"You're not a failure, Edward; you have just made bad choices. Your Auntie Clare came to see me while I was in Cooks, to inform me I'm now officially Peter Cullen. Carlisle's death certificate and gravestone has all been changed. She told me how you had messed up with Isabella," Peter recounted.

"So that's why I'm here—so you can gloat at how I've fucked up?" I ranted.

"No, Edward, I wanted to talk to you about what I've been doing, and my future. I can see you're not that interested, but I just wanted you to know in case you ever need me," Peter began.

"Believe me, I'm not that interested in anything you have to say. As far as I'm concerned, you are just my sperm donor," I retorted.

"I deserve that. I just wanted to tell you I have secured a job at the University of Texas, Dallas where I'm teaching at the Southwestern Medical Program in cardiology," Peter announced.

"How can you teach? You have no qualification to teach," I puzzled.

"While I was in Cooks, they put me to work in the infirmary after I found a fellow inmate having a seizure. He hadn't been given his medication—not that they didn't have the drugs. They just didn't have the manpower to administer the medication," Peter clarified. "So, I was put to work distributing everyone's medication. I realized that I could no longer practice until I've been in front of the board. I miss the hospital, and I have a vast knowledge, so I thought why not teach. I have spent my time studying in between taking blood and samples for STI's, and handing out medication. I've even sutured cuts after fights. I got my qualification to teach."

"Good, congratulations," I replied.

"The other thing is I'm getting married to a woman named Charlotte. She's from Texas. I put my name on a list for a pen pal, she wrote to me within days. We communicated for almost two years, she has also visited me. I asked her to marry me, and she agreed. I want you to be a witness; Alice agreed to be my other witness," Peter disclosed with a smile.

"You have got to be kidding. How can you marry a woman you have only met a few times? How can you say you love her? Shall I say what you said about my Bella? Does she know about the money you have? I know Mom paid you some money," I growled.

"I deserve that as well. I only said that about Isabella because I was desperate to have you with Tanya. You know that," Peter pleaded.

"Wait a minute, back up. You said Alice is going to be a witness at the marriage?" I realized.

"Yes, she visits me at least once every six weeks, or so. She has met Charlotte, and they get on really well," Peter clarified.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of this. I wish you well, but I won't be attending any wedding. I'm just hoping you don't get taken in by someone who makes a habit of befriending inmates, and then exploiting them. I've seen it happen on television shows, and yes, some of them were on death row, but nevertheless she could be just trying to get your money," I said, before getting up and asking to leave.

"Edward, please don't leave," Peter begged.

I couldn't stay; I couldn't even look at him.

Driving back to my mom's I had to get in the right frame of mind, as I was attending the rehearsal dinner. I was walking Mom down the aisle. It was going to be a small wedding in the ballroom she hadn't used in years.

I walked into the house. It was busy; Mom had hired outside caterers in to do both the rehearsal dinner and all the meals that were happening the next day.

"Hello, darling, how was the visit with your father?" Esme asked as she hugged me.

"Very enlightening," I replied.

"That sounds intriguing." Auntie Claire smiled, joining in on the conversation.

"Did either of you know that Alice visits him on a regular basis?" I asked.

"Yes, I know she's visited him a few times," Esme acknowledged.

"So, has she told you he has a teaching position in Dallas, or that he's getting married?" I laughed without humor.

"He's doing what!?" Claire shouted.

"Her name is Charlotte. She started writing to him, and they fell in love. I don't know how many time she has visited him, but Alice has met her," I recounted.

"That's insane. Is it worth me going to speak to Peter?" Claire inquired.

"No, it's not, Auntie Claire. He's happy and comfortable with himself now, so why can't you be happy for him?" Alice snarled.

"No one said we're not happy for him. It just comes as a surprise. I'm just worried that he's been taken in and lied to," Claire defended herself.

"Let him be happy, and mind your own business. He has never kept it a secret—if you had bothered to visit him," Alice continued. "If you want to talk about secrets why haven't you told Edward that you all went to Bella's graduation, or didn't you think that mattered?"

"Sorry, what are you talking about? What has this got to do with Peter?" I gasped.

"Edward, dear, come to my office for a moment. We need to talk." Esme ushered me into her office, as she glared at Alice; who was now smirking.

I took a seat, stunned. I heard Mom shut the door, and open the filing cabinet.

"No one has kept anything a secret from you, Edward. Bella invited me to attend her graduation. Under the circumstances, she never asked you, as she didn't know if you had moved on. Bella misses you, darling. Don't doubt that. She has lost the shine from her eyes. She might smile, but you can't fool your mother. I consider her my daughter, you know that," Esme explained.

"Did … did she ask about me?" I whispered.

"Of course she did. She asked me to pass a picture to you if you haven't moved on. She hasn't either, dear. Auntie Claire came, as did Uncle Max; they love Bella as well," Esme disclosed.

"Where did she graduate from?" I quizzed.

"New York, and before you ask, Emmett didn't lie to you. She wasn't there when you went. She was with Rose; they'd gone on a trip to Europe, for her to regroup," Esme reassured me.

"Was anyone else there, or just the three of you?" I wondered.

"No, of course Emmett and Rose were there as well. Then Nessie, Jake, Emily, Sam, and George. George was so proud of her; the man was in tears," Esme recalled.

"George has always been her constant, despite allowing Charlie to spin lies to her," I interjected. "Is she still in New York?"

"Not now she isn't. She qualified as a pediatric nurse, then went into pediatric trauma and intensive care nursing. She has gone with a team of doctors and nurses to El Salvador to help in the aftermath of the earthquake," Esme marveled. "I gave her one of your graduation pictures; her face lit up when she looked at it."

"I messed up so much, Mom. I just wish I could turn the clock back," I sobbed.

Mom held me until I calmed.

"Come, sweetheart, we have to get ready for the rehearsal. Everything will work out. I just know it will," Esme tried to reassure me.

The wedding was a beautiful, intimate affair. I avoided Alice, and thankfully, Bree was my wing person, so Alice and I were never anywhere on our own. I didn't think I could take her sarcastic remarks.

She went to witness the marriage of Peter and Charlotte; I just hoped he hadn't been taken in again. But as far as I was concerned, he was now just my sperm donor, and nothing more.

I traveled back to Arizona with Bree the day after New Year's with my picture of Bella, and hoped that one day she would forgive me enough to let us be together again.

**As always a big thank you and hugs to my amazing beta Mr G and Me, for making time to edit this chapter even though she is so busy. Also, for my pre-reader Klcivinski who also took time out of her busy schedule to read through the chapter. Your both amazing. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. My health isn't much better. Thank you for your prayers they are appreciated. Now we are going to hear from Bella, do you think she has grown in her time away from Edward?**

**Chapter 36 **

**And then there was three**

**Bella**

It had been four years since I left Chicago. I'd kept in contact with Esme, Claire, and Bree until a short time ago. I looked up Edward's graduation on the internet. He might have been smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. They never mentioned what he was doing next in his career, and I was worried that he'd decided not to go forward with his studies.

When I found out that Edward had transferred ten percent of his ownership of Masen Pharmaceutical into my name, I was angry. I didn't need him to take care of me financially. I was even angrier when I was told I was the sole beneficiary of his estate in his will.

I will admit I almost got on a plane to give that man a piece of my mind, then realized as soon as Edward met someone else he would change his will. Though, Esme told me not to be too sure about that.

I still had panic attacks in my sleep, and sometimes had to resort to taking sleeping pills. I often lay in bed, and saw a vision of Edward standing across the street, as I left in Liam's car, in my mind. I'd cried all the way to the airport. Liam held me so tight before I left to board the plane. He made me promise to keep in touch with him and Tia; he said that even though he knew it was the right thing to do, for my own peace of mind, that they were both going to miss me.

I stayed with Rose and Emmett for a couple of months until I found an apartment. It wasn't in the nicest part of Manhattan, but I was too stubborn to let anyone help me. I just wanted to prove to both myself, and everyone else, I could be independent.

I've made many new friends since being in New York; among them the Masino family. Lucina, or known to her friends as Lucy, had gone to a private Catholic school with Rose. Corinna Masino, Lucy's mother, was Rose's mother, Lilly Hale's, best friend. I spent a fair amount of time with them both as I nursed Lilly. Her eldest son Antonio, or Ant as I called him—I was the only one ever to call him that because he had become something I always wanted; a big brother—owned a few nightclubs, a restaurant, as well as the apartment building Rose and Emmett lived in.

After I had a panic attack on the subway—when someone approached me from behind—Ant thought it'd be better if I drove a car. He had a tenant who had to leave town and asked me if I was interested in an apartment on the floor below Rose that needed subletting. Ant lived in the penthouse on the top floor. I felt safer, as it was a secure building. He also made an appointment with a friend who was a therapist, so I could continue with the therapy I was having in Chicago.

After Rose and I got back from Europe, in between caring for Rose's mom, I did some of my nursing studies through the internet. Just before the summer, when I started school, Lilly passed away in her husband's arms. The funeral was a big affair at the St. Patrick Cathedral. With the help of Ant, I managed to avoid any press, or being photographed. The last thing I needed was to have Edward turn up. I graduated six months after I would have done if I'd stayed in Chicago.

After I graduated I went to El Salvador with a team of Doctors and Nurses to help after the earthquake. I met some nurses from the New York Presbyterian Children's Hospital in Manhattan. They worked in the trauma emergency room. I was, in turn, introduced to Doctor Jason Scott; known to everyone as Jay. When we got back to New York, I was offered a job, and am now in the "A team" as Jay calls us, with Sasha, Beth, Danielle, and Austin. With me being the youngest, and unfortunately the smallest, I was known as "little Bell", or just "B".

I never thought I would ever be a child's trauma nurse, but the work was very intense. We worked three twelve-hour day shifts, with one day off before starting the three twelve- hour night shifts; followed by three days off. So, the downtime was precious. It also distracted me from thinking about Edward.

I met up with Rose and Emmett at least once a week. Rose made sure I ate, as we didn't always get time to eat when we were on our shifts. But Ant made me eat with him and his family once a week.

Although I missed Edward, and have cried myself to sleep often after looking at our photo—which I kept on my bedside table in my apartment—I hoped he had moved on with the life he had made for himself, and met someone he could build a life with.

After holidaying in California with the girls I work with, they dared me to get a tattoo. Not wanting to be a chicken, I got a small musical note on my ankle; a reminder of Edward. I have now got two beautiful roses around my hip, going up towards my waist, representing Gran and Grandpa.

I was with Ant, going out to lunch; he had to go to a tattoo shop he owned to sort out a problem on our way. It was in there I discovered white ink. I got a lace design over my right shoulder.

Not having ever had my ears pierced before, I now have my ear lobes pierced twice, as well as a cuff in my right ear. I have a small alexandrite stone which changes color in different lights on the side of my nose. The cuff was to stop people noticing my hearing aid, and asking about it. Jay suggested it, and so far, it had worked.

Lady Gaga boomed over the P.A system; it was something Jay did after we had a child pass through us. We had just had a ten-year-old boy with a gunshot wound; it never ceased to amaze me why parents don't lock their guns away. We lost him, and it's always emotionally draining when it happens. I was glad it was the end of our three days on nights.

"Well, little Bell, we are all going to the New Moon bar tonight. Are you coming?" Jay asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Smiling, I remembered the first time he asked me this…

_A year earlier…_

_"__I hum… well, I don't think so," I stammered. I always managed to give an excuse not to go._

_"__Little Bell, you're safe. I don't shit on my own doorstep," Jay said with a broad smile._

_"__Sorry? What?" I yelled._

_"__B, what Jay is trying, very poorly, to say is we are all off limits to him. He would never try and get into our panties," Sasha explained as she put her arm around my shoulder._

_"__Oh, okay," I replied. "Yes, that would be great. I would love to come."_

"Yes, you can count me in," I answered, smiling, when I realized it was my birthday. I hoped no one remembered. After my horrible surprise twenty-first birthday party, I tried not to celebrate my birthday anymore.

"Will Em and Rose be coming?" Beth asked as she covered the gurney.

"I don't think so. Rose has been busy setting up her own practice," I replied.

"How's that going?" Austin asked.

"She found an office, and she interviewed a receptionist, last time I spoke to her," I explained.

The music stopped, and over the P.A system we heard, "_Thank you for your work, kiddies. Have a great three days off."_ Caleb, the unit manager's voice boomed.

After going to the locker room, I grabbed my coat and bag. I couldn't wait to get home to my apartment and relax in a bubble bath.

Ant got me a good deal on a Renault Kayou. He hated the car, but I loved it.

I drove my car the short way home and arrived just as Ant was getting out of his.

"Hi, 're out early. Been to the gym? It's strange seeing you wearing anything but your Armani suits," I said smiling. "I thought you had turned into Stan Smith from Family Guy. You know, open your closet door, and only have the same Armani suit."

"You caught me out, Bells, yes. I thought I would take a jog before I went to bed. We had a long night at the club; there were some problems last night," Ant replied as he put his arm around my shoulder, walking towards the elevator.

"How does pancakes and bacon sound to you?" I asked.

"That sounds great. I have actually worked up an appetite. I'll go to my apartment to take a shower, and I'll be back in twenty minutes, if that's okay?" Ant enquired.

"That's fine; although, you could get away with not showering. You don't smell sweaty. In fact, you smell nice," I said, blushing when I realized what I had said.

"Are you coming on to me, Bells? Are you sure pancake and bacon isn't code for come to bed with me?" Ant winked.

"No … I mean … you're a nice guy … but I see you as an older brother. I can't go into a relationship yet," I stuttered, blushing more deeply.

"I'm fucking with you, Bells." Ant chuckled. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

While I showered, I worried about what Ant had to tell me. Since he had taken over more of the business side of the family business, he had become cold and distant. What if he was going to tell me I had to leave—that the guy whose apartment this belongs to were coming home? Where would I go? What if I had to go to an apartment which didn't have security? Royce King senior could find me.

I found myself struggling to breathe. I curled up in a ball in the corner of the shower, and everything went black.

"Hey, Swan, are you going to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours. You promised me pancake and bacon. I came for breakfast, and you decided to stay in the shower," Ant whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes; Ant was smiling down at me before I realized I was laying on my bed wrapped in a towel.

Would you mind telling me what happened to you?" Ant asked raising his eyebrows?

With tears in my eyes, I answered him, "You're going to ask me to leave here, aren't you? I don't know where I would go. What if I can't stay with Rose and Em? What if the Kings find me? They were so angry when Royce was sentenced to life."

"Honey, I'm not asking you to leave. Get dressed and we'll go to my apartment. The housekeeper will make us breakfast," Ant said, kissing the top of my head.

Ten minutes later found us both sitting at his kitchen bar eating breakfast.

"What did you think I was going to tell you that made you have a panic attack? Or was it your way of flashing me?" Ant half smiled.

"Since you have taken over the entertainment side of the business, you are always so distant. You come home at all silly hours of the day and night, and you never wear jeans and t-shirts anymore. I thought you wanted me to leave the apartment," I replied, looking down.

Letting out a long sigh, he began to explain, "I went to Dartmouth, and got a Master's in Business Management. I was always going to be taking over from my father. I'm thirty-four years old, and it was time for me to step up. In a couple of years, I will be taking over the communication section, as well."

Ant got up, and moved his chair next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Bells, you're like my little sister, and I have always thought about you like that. I would never put you out of your apartment. If the tenant ever came back, and to be honest, I don't think he will, you would just move up here with me. You know I never bring women back here."

"Okay," I whispered.

"What I need to tell you is … Lucy's friend Carly is an editor at Kensington Publishing, and a woman who is in jail has sent in her memoirs. Carly read Rosie's name in it. She knew about Rose from school, so she asked Lucy what she knew about this woman," Ant began to say.

"Who is this woman? It's Tanya, isn't it? She has named me, hasn't she?" I panicked.

"Yes, it is, but our lawyers have already told her if she continues with this she will find herself in court, and we will financially break her. Carly has also rung around all the publishing houses. I don't think she will ever get it published, unless she changes everyone's name. Besides, it makes her come across as a whore, but I figured from what Rose said, she is," Ant related with a shrug.

"Okay, thank you," I said, as I let out a loud yawn.

"Come on, Bells, you can sleep in the guest room. I don't want you on your own after you've had a panic attack. Tonight we're going to the New Moon bar. I haven't been since we had it refurbished. We might have Jay get that drunk he will bless us with his impersonation of Freddy Mercury and do his Queen medley." Ant laughed.

At nine o'clock that night Rose, Em, Lucy, me, and Ant climbed back into Ant's car after leaving the Eclipse Restaurant; one of the many Ant owned. They hadn't forgotten my birthday, and I had been given some lovely gifts, which included two pairs of diamond earrings from Ant.

"I'm so glad you kept the New Moon much the same as it was, so we can still consider it ours," I commented.

"Of course I did. You never know when you're going to need a doctor," Ant replied, with a wink.

Ant opened the door so I could walk in first.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

I went cold thinking of the aftermath of my surprise twenty-first birthday party, but I kept a smile plastered on my face.

"Wow, thank you. I didn't know anyone knew it was my birthday," I acknowledged.

"Little Bell, why would we forget; you're a great friend to so many of us. You're a great girl. We all love you." Jay smiled, as he pulled me into a hug.

I felt a kiss on my hair. "Have a great time, Bells. I've got to go for a couple of hours; I have some business to deal with in one of the clubs," Ant whispered as he squeezed me. "Seth is going to stay with you, if that's okay. If it gets too much just tell him."

"Okay. See you when you get back," I replied.

"Come on, Bella, stop thinking about that party. That's the past, and Edward will never be able to hurt you again," Rose whispered as she pulled me towards the bar.

"Sign up for karaoke, people!" Paul shouted over the microphone.

That's when I noticed the widescreen projection screen behind the stage that Ant had put in, which meant only one thing; everyone could watch you sing.

That's when the repertoire started:

Adel – Someone Like You.

Natalie Imbruglia – Torn.

Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire.

As the night went on, and people were getting drunk, they made up the words to the songs; which became hilarious.

"Come on up, little B. Your turn," Jay shouted.

I was pushed up onto the stage, and froze when I saw the song they had chosen for me: Avril Lavigne – Wish you were here.

I started singing, trying not to think about Edward, "And I remember all those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here."

I was so proud of myself for the first time in months; I hadn't broken down in tears.

It was just after one in the morning when Ant got back; just in time to watch a very drunk Jay start to sing. Unlike most people, who would have sung "Bohemian Rhapsody", Jay being a hard core Queen fan, sang "Don't Stop Me Now", followed by "Seven Seas of Rhye".

Just before the bar closed, we all, as usual, joined in singing "We are the champion."

I was so pleased. Now when I looked back on birthday memories, this one will overshadow anyone I'd had before.

It was just before Christmas. It had been a long day, we had four hours left on the shift, and I couldn't wait to get home. We had been working nonstop, and at one stage we didn't have a gurney available.

"B, there's a guy from the DCFS here to see you," Caleb said over the P.A.

"Have you got any outstanding reports, Bells?" Jay asked.

"No, everything is up to date," I replied.

"Come on, little one, we can see them in my office. If they want to see you, you'll need a witness," Jay said.

Paling, I walked to meet the worker.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. My name is James Hunter, and I work in the foster section of the DCFS. We have been just over three months trying to find you." He smiled.

"Come to my office. Would you like coffee, tea, water?" Jay inquired as he held the door open.

"Coffee would be great," James replied.

"Beth, can you get two coffees and a water, if you don't mind?" Jay yelled. "What can we help you with?"

"Well, it's a personal matter concerning Ms. Swan. I hope it's not a problem coming to see her in her place of work?" James asked.

"No, it's not a problem, but could you tell us what this relates to?" Jay pushed again.

"Is it okay if we discuss this in front of the doctor? It's a really personal matter," James tried to forcefully say.

"No, it's fine. Jay is a friend," I whispered.

"Okay," James pulled some papers from his bag.

"Just to double check you are the person we have been trying to find, are you the daughter of Renee Higginbotham, born in Port Townsend, Washington State?" James asked, looking at his paperwork.

"She's my birth mother, but I've never met her. What is this about?" I puzzled.

"Ms. Higginbotham was killed in a car accident three months ago. She left behind two children; they're your half-brother and sister. Garrett is three years old, and was in Omaha, Nebraska with his birth father. Katie is six months old, and is in Florida with her birth father's parents," James revealed.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," I said, shocked. "But where do I come into this?"

"The problem is Garrett's birth father wanted him, so that's why he's been taken to Omaha, Nebraska, but his wife didn't know about his little indiscretion. So, he was handed over to DCFS. Look, I'm going to be honest with you, can I call you Bella?" James sighed.

"Yes, of course," I answered.

"He isn't going to do well in foster care; he is so young. Unless a real family fosters him to adopt him, he is going to be passed from pillar to post. I was three years old when I was taken into care. My parents were drunks and drug addicts. My mother was a prostitute. My eldest brother apparently ran away. But if it wasn't for my foster parents adopting me, goodness knows what would have happened to me," James told us.

"So where does Bella come into this?" Jay asked curiously.

"Well, Garrett's father has signed away his parental rights, so Garrett is now a ward of the state. We were hoping that you would seek guardianship for him, with the possibility of adopting him."

As for Katie, her birth father isn't fit to be a father, but he won't give up his rights to her for some reason. We think it could be the money he is getting for her. But Katie's grandparents, although we might find it hard to separate them, are too old to give her proper care." James sighed. "Ms. Higginbotham's friend said she spoke very fondly of you, and was proud of what you had become. She always wanted you to have the children."

"I don't know what to say. I have the funds to support both the children, but neither of the children know me," I pointed out.

"Yes, but Garrett doesn't know his foster parents, either. Kids settle quickly, and I don't need to tell you that you're a pediatric nurse. I can give you time to think about it, but we need to be proactive. This is my card; call me, should we say within the next two days," James pled.

"Yes, sure," I replied, taking his card from him.

Jay showed him out as I sat in shock.

"B, why don't you take off. You have a lot to digest," Jay encouraged, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Jay," I replied.

Still stunned, I went into the locker room, grabbed my stuff, before going to the car park to my car.

After a long talk with Rose and Ant, I found myself in Omaha, Nebraska to see if I could bring Garrett home with me.

"Ms. Swan, thank you for coming. My name is Victoria Ford. I'm Garrett Higginbotham's caseworker," A woman with flaming red hair said, as she held out her hand.

"Thank you for seeing me. Can I see Garrett?" I anxiously asked.

"He's here in the building, but as his case worker, I was hoping to have a chat with you. I know the social worker in New York spoke to you about Garrett, but I want to make sure you are aware that if you gain guardianship, then sign the adoption papers, you will be solely responsible for him. If you can't see this through until he is at least eighteen years old, please say so now, as I'm sure I should be able to find someone who is willing to be a long-term foster family to him," Victoria pressed.

"Ms. Ford, besides being his sister, and not knowing anything about him or his sister, I'm not going to pretend I'm not both shocked and scared. I have the money to support him, I have a career that can be put on hold until he is in school. I can buy a home anywhere in this country. I would like to take him back with me to New York, while we try and work out how to get Katie. I have an attorney working on that problem as we speak. So, I will ask again, Can I see Garrett?" I forcefully said.

"Yes, of course. Come this way," Victoria said, stunned.

I looked through a window, into a room where a little boy sat playing nervously with his fingers, as he looked down at the table.

Quietly opening the door, I walked over to him.

"Hi, honey, are you Garrett?" I asked as I knelt at his side.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes and said, "My momma is an angel, and lives in da sky. Aunty Jan gave me dis picture, and said my momma would find you and Momma 'as."

He gave me a picture of me at my high school graduation.

Looking at him, I replied, "Momma did, and I've come to take you to live with me forever, and we are going to get Katie, as well. How would you like that?"

"Please, can you tell the lady so I can come with you? I don't like da lady at dat ouse I ad to stay wiv," Garrett said, as his eyes watered.

"Honey, as soon as we do the paperwork with a judge we will be going on a plane. I just have to speak to my friend," I reassured him.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I called Rose.

"Hi, Rose, Garrett and I will be on the flight back to New York tomorrow. Can you ask Ant to get his contacts to start proceedings to get guardianship of Katie from her father in Jacksonville?" I told Rose.

"He's here now, and you're on speaker. We will see you both tomorrow. I'll get a bed set up for him in your apartment," Rose replied.

Taking Garrett's hand, I knew my life had taken yet another unexpected turn. One that I hoped would be the last.

**Thanks, as always, to my beta Mr. G and Me, for her patience in making this readable. Also, my pre-reader Klcivinski for taking the time to read this for me. Any mistakes are all mine.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

**Not Katie**

**Bella**

It had been three years since Garrett and Katie came into my life. It had been difficult, and adjusting to our lives as a family had not gone without its problems. Speaking with Garrett when he first came to live with me, broke my heart. I found out that he lived in a car, or what sounded like a shelter. He didn't have regular meals unless Renee was working in a diner, when she would bring the leftovers for the children to eat. They spent a lot of time with a woman he referred to as "Auntie Jan".

I had to go part time at work, working two and a half days a week on a general children's floor. The work was varied, and I had set hours, which is something that helped in organizing child care.

Ant wouldn't accept any rent; he said it was his contribution in making sure Garrett had everything he needed.

He was spoilt by Mr. and Mrs. Masino, or to him, his "Nonni and Nonno". They looked after him one day a week. They have more toys for him in their home than the Dinosaur Hill toy store.

Garrett went on a date every week with his Auntie Rose to have a therapy session.

We did have problems with Phil Dwyer at the beginning. I'm sure Ant paid him so he would let Katie come with me, but Phil still refused to sign away his parental rights.

I moved my family back to Washington State, to a small town called Lakewood, which is a forty-five-minute drive from Seattle. I bought a five-bedroom house, which had become our home. I worked as a senior nurse on the pediatric floor at the hospital, but was called to the E.R. if a trauma came in. It had only happened twice in the three years I was there.

We visit Forks a few times a year when we go and take flowers to Gran and Grandpa's grave. As they say, time heals all wounds, and I've accepted what Charlie had done to me and have moved on without hating myself or him. I also added two more roses to my tattoo; one for Charlie and the other for Renee.

Angela and Ben were now living in Vermont. Ben was head hunted by a computer company, who made him an offer he just couldn't turn down. Angela is now pregnant with twins that are due in two months.

Tia and Liam never ended up marrying. Once they had finished their residency they moved to Ireland. Tia found it hard to settle there, but Liam was happy to be with his family again, so he stayed. He is now married to his childhood sweetheart, Alannah, and has a boy named Justin.

Tia came back to the States and moved to New York. She works in the ER at Lenox Hill Hospital. She is still single, and intends to work her way to becoming head of the department. She has visited a few times.

Emmett left New York, and Rose, when he was offered a job for the San Francisco 49ers. We saw him on TV when he first joined, but have heard nothing from him for the past four years.

Jay went on an exchange program to England at Saint George's Hospital in London. It was in the trauma unit in their E.R., or the accident and emergency department, as they call it. It was for two years, but I haven't heard anything from him since.

Ant got married to a girl named Gabriela or Gabby. It was an arranged marriage, which worried me, but he assured me it was all good. The wedding was beautiful, and Katie loved spending time with her Uncle; she's his princess.

It's been seven years since I last saw Edward. I know I love him, but I'm not sure if I'm still "in love" with him.

I still stalk the internet, and whenever I see a picture of Edward, he's with Esme. I haven't seen anything of Alice since Esme and Alistair's wedding, but I saw that Edward had gone with Doctors Without Borders to some war-torn country, straight after he qualified. That was over three years ago, and I prayed every night for his safe return. I checked the internet weekly, but I didn't find anything about him either coming home or if he was safe. I did, however, hear of several doctor's being attacked, and some who had died.

I often thought about contacting Esme and asking her, but I was sure he would have a girlfriend or even be married by now. I didn't want to cause problems for him, or hurt to myself.

Rose sold her practice, and left New York. She came to live with me two years ago; we now live together, and are bringing the children up as a family. People think we are gay, and that suits us just fine. She works in the child psychology department here at the hospital. Believe it or not, she is the coach of Garrett's little league baseball team. Rose loves it, and so do a few of the fathers.

Today started out much like any other day in our hectic life.

"Garrett, hurry up. You have to eat before you go to school. You're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom. I couldn't find my bag. It was in Katie's room again. She has got to stop taking it, Mom," Garrett said looking annoyed.

"I know, honey; I'll speak to her about it later. Don't forget you are to stay at school until Auntie Rose comes to get you. She's at your school today, and she will take you straight to practice," I said as I pushed his glasses up his nose.

"No, Mom, I haven't forgotten," Garrett replied, rolling his eyes.

Garrett threw his bag in the corner of the kitchen, before going to the counter, and picking up the toast; taking it over to the table, as I got the peanut butter and jelly out of the fridge.

Taking his seat, he poured himself a glass of orange juice, and dived into his bowl of Fruity Pebbles. I watched as he fidgeted in his seat. He did this when he was embarrassed.

"Are we still having an Easter Egg hunt next Saturday after the game?" he asked, blushing.

"Of course. I should be off work in time to watch your game," I said smiling.

"I would like to invite Rachel," Garrett sheepishly said.

"Do we know Rachel?" I asked, trying not to laugh, as I looked over my cup at Rose; who also happened to have a smile on her face.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mom. She sits next to me in class. She's my friend," Garrett said, his ears now red.

He reminded me so much of Edward when he was awkward like this, which made me smile more.

"Sure, she can come. Get her number so I can make arrangements with her mom," I told him.

"Thanks, Mom, but she really isn't my girlfriend," Garrett said again.

I nodded, then looked at Rose.

"Rose, did you ask Sarah about picking Katie up from daycare and then dropping her off with you? I'm not going to be able to get there in time," I asked.

"Yes, she said it wasn't a problem, and before you ask, I told her that Katie is only three, and still needs to be in a car seat," Rose answered, as she buttered toast for Katie.

"Good. After the last time I almost had a heart attack when she turned up at the hospital with Katie running backward and forward in the back seat. I am only asking her because I'm desperate," I said, shuddering at the thought of her carelessness.

"I know. We are really going to have to come up with a better person as our emergency back up." Rose sighed.

"Come on, let's hurry, or you'll miss your bus, Garrett. I want to stack the dishwasher before we leave. I hate coming home to dirty pots after a long day," I said as I grabbed a piece of toast, before putting the juice in the fridge, and going into the utility room to put a load of clothes into the washing machine.

Rose had started to load the dishwasher as Garrett put away the peanut butter and jelly.

"Come on, Garrett. You have five minutes. Put your shoes on, and get to the corner before you miss your bus again. I'll be late for my first appointment if I have to drive you to school," Rose shouted over her shoulder as she slipped her shoes on.

I kissed Garrett as he hurried out of the door, followed by Rose; who grabbed her car keys as she passed.

"See you later, Bella!" she shouted as she rushed Garrett to the corner.

I usually had lunch with Rose at the hospital if I could get off the floor in time.

"Come on, Katie. Let's get you in the car. Are you going to play nice at daycare today?" I asked her. She was having problems with sharing, and was a little mean to one of the boys yesterday.

"Yes, Mommy, I share. Sharing is caring, right?" Katie said, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"That's right, honey. Sharing is caring. Make sure you share today, please," I told her firmly.

Checking my watch, I realized I was running five minutes late, and I still had a ten-minute drive to daycare. I was hoping Katie's key worker wouldn't insist on talking to me. I could only give them enough time to let them know that she would be picked up by Sarah. Luck was on my side; she had three other parents who needed to talk to her.

I managed to get on the floor before handover. We had Beau, the pediatric resident doctor, on the floor today. We still had an opening for a senior doctor that they were having trouble filling. So, we had to put up with this young idiot; he was slacking as he seemed to think he could charm his way through life.

He'd already had sex with a few of the nurses on our floor, and had no shame boasting about his conquests—which he was going to be told about later today. He would be lucky if he was allowed to stay at the hospital.

I had the job of speaking to Sophia, one of the student nurses, for her behavior after the handover. No parent should have to try and explain about sex because of the crude way they were speaking to each other in front of the children. She was going to be invited to leave the floor, and she was also going to be written up for her behavior. She had no right even thinking of becoming a pediatric nurse, acting this way.

The floor was full, we didn't have a spare bed, and we still had patients due to be admitted for surgery. I was hoping the doctors would discharge some of the kids. We seemed to have the rounds of a virus. Diarrhea and sickness were sweeping through the schools, and a few children had become badly dehydrated; they were being nursed in isolation. I got two of the younger nurses, who were single, and had no children, down to work with those kids. The last thing I needed was for me to catch it and pass it onto my kids.

I sat at the nurse's station trying to find beds, or at least space to put beds. I missed just being a regular nurse, sometimes.

Sighing, I got up to check that two children had been prepped for the theater. As I walked down the corridor, I heard someone clicking their fingers. Turning expecting to see a child, I was speechless to find it was an adult. But what was more annoying was she was doing it to me, as if she was calling a dog.

"You, nurse, come here, now!" Mrs. Smyth shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smyth. Are you talking to me?" I asked, not believing how rude she was being.

"Of course. Can you see anyone else?" she abruptly said.

"What can I help you with?" I asked trying to smile.

"Abigale needs to go potty," she said, waving her hand.

"There is a bathroom in your room. Is there a problem with it?" I replied, thinking of how long it would take to fix the bathroom—or worse still, a room we couldn't use until it was fixed.

"Not as far as I'm aware, but my daughter is ill, and needs taking in a wheelchair," Mrs. Smyth spoke slowly, as if she was talking to someone who didn't understand.

"Your daughter is not ill. She's come in for a tonsillectomy, and she will be going home tomorrow. She hasn't had a pre-med; in fact, I don't believe her doctor has been to see her yet. She is perfectly capable of walking a few feet to the bathroom," I told her.

"But she needs looking after," Mrs. Smyth huffed.

"We are looking after her. I have to check on a couple of patients who are ill, then I'll call her doctor," I replied, trying to keep my temper. "But you can take her to the bathroom yourself. At the age of ten, I think she is more than capable of taking herself." I walked away towards the children's room I needed to check; this was going to be a long day.

It was a quick turnaround of children on the floor. We no sooner discharged a kid, getting the room cleaned, before there was another one waiting to take the bed. But, thankfully, there was no more isolated patients, and one by one they were getting discharged; allowing the cleaners to clean it completely before it could be used again.

I never met Rose for lunch before she did her outreach clinic at school. In fact, my lunch was a sandwich, which I ate while doing paperwork.

"I'm going now, Christy. Are you going to be okay?" I asked, worried. Christy was a newly qualified nurse, and it was going to be the first time she was working the twilight shift, unsupervised.

"Bella, go. You're going to be late. Rose is probably pulling her hair out. I'll be fine; it's not like I'm totally on my own." Christy laughed.

"Okay, sorry. I worry." I smiled back.

I slipped my jacket on as I walked out of the door, towards my car. I couldn't wait to get home to take my shoes off.

"BELLA!" someone shouted.

Turning towards the voice, I saw one of the residents running out of the E.R. I saw the panic on his face.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, looking down at my pager to see if I had not heard it go off.

"You have to come to the E.R. Doctor Sinclair sent me to get you. One of your children has been brought in; they were in an accident," he said breathlessly.

"What happened? Which one?" I panicked.

"It's a girl," he told me.

"Katie—what happened!?" I shouted. "Is Doctor Hale with her?" I ran towards the E.R.

"No, it was her babysitter," he replied.

I ran, panicked, through the door to the ambulance bay.

"Bella, over here, now," Nat, one of the E.R. nurses yelled.

I looked on, horrified as I saw Katie covered in blood, unconscious, laying strapped on a gurney in a neck brace; her head cushioned with blocks taped around it. Just by looking at her leg I could see that her femur was fractured. The resident doctor and a nurse were just about to pull it in place and put a temporary cast on.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Your sitter put her in the car and didn't strap her in. She was busy talking on her cell and didn't notice Katie had managed to open the car door, roadside. She fell out in front of a car, which hit her. Bella, she has bad head injuries and a possible spinal injury. Her femur is fractured, and her shoulder is dislocated. We have a helicopter on the way. She is going to be airlifted to Seattle Children's Hospital," Doctor. Sinclair told me as he held my hands.

I nodded my head, turning around as I heard my name being called.

"Bella, I've just heard. I haven't said anything to Garrett. He thinks I have an emergency at the hospital—what's going on?" Rose panicked, looking at Katie on the gurney.

"Rose, she's being airlifted to Seattle. I have to go. I'll call you when I know anything. Don't scare Garrett. I don't want him to see her like this," I told her as she pulled me into a hug.

The doctor grabbed her arm, pulling her away from me.

I followed the gurney to the roof.

**Meanwhile at Seattle Children's Hospital.**

"We have a three-year-old girl coming from Lakewood. She fell out of a car, onto the road and has been hit by another vehicle. She has head injuries, possible spinal injuries, a fractured femur, and a dislocated shoulder. She will be here in seven minutes. Go and see if the boss is still here, and ask him if he wants us to call the on-call doctor," A nurse shouted across from the nurse's station in the ICU.

A few minutes later the doctor came running down the hall from his office.

"Get a bed ready in room one. Jenny, you take the parents to the parent's waiting room. Get them to sign all the consent forms. Sal, you're with me. Tell the CT to be ready to accept a child for a full body scan," the doctor shouted as he pulled on a gown.

Quietly as always, he made his way to the roof with his staff, waiting for the helicopter.

"There they are, doctor," Sal said as they all rushed forward.

He helped lift the child on her backboard onto the gurney, strapping her securely as they ran to the elevator. Looking back, he saw a nurse trying to catch up with them.

"Where are her parents?" Jenny asked Bella.

"I am her legal guardian. I just came out of work, she was supposed to have been taken to my friends," Bella babbled.

"Come this way to the parent's room," Jenny said, as she moved her towards the elevator. Once inside the room she opened a file.

"Could you sign these forms? I don't need to explain them to you, do I?" Jenny asked as she started filling out paperwork.

"When can I go to Katie? It's not that I don't understand what is going on," Bella asked. "I'm a trauma nurse."

"The doctor will come and see you as soon as he has done whatever treatment needs doing. He doesn't usually keep the parents waiting long. He's a fill-in for the nine months while Lucy is on maternity leave, but he's excellent at his job." Jenny said.

She closed the file and I could tell by the way she sat she was going to start to gossip.

"He's very quiet and good-looking. But, he doesn't date and believe me we have tried. Although, he wears a wedding band and has a picture of his daughter and wife, no one has ever seen either of them. We think they might have died." Jenny shrugged. "Have you ever worked here in Seattle? You look really familiar?"

"No, I've never worked in Seattle," Bella snapped. "Do you always gossip about staff to patient's parents? This doctor apparently likes to keep his life private, and if you want to become a good nurse, it might serve you better to concentrate on your work and less on people's private lives."

Getting up, Jenny walked towards the door. "Help yourself to drinks, and there are sandwiches over in the fridge should you need anything to eat. I don't think the doc will keep you waiting long." She huffed, leaving the room.

"What do we have?" the doctor asked, as they lifted Katie onto the bed.

"This is Katie Dwyer; she's a three-year-old. The babysitter picked her up from daycare, and didn't put her in a car seat. Katie opened the car door on the road side, and fell out. She was hit by a car, Doctor," Sinclair explained.

"Why wasn't she strapped into a car seat?" the doc growled.

"The police officer who came in with her told us, her babysitter was arguing with her boyfriend on her cell," Doctor Sinclair told him.

The doc shook his head in disbelief.

"As you can see she has a severe head injury, dislocated shoulder, and a fractured femur. We're worried about a spinal injury. Her sister is her guardian, and one of our best nurses in our hospital. So, please do all you can," Sinclair went on to say.

"I always do everything I can for my patients, regardless who the family is," the Doctor abruptly said. "Have a safe trip back."

Turning back to his staff, he moved Katie's hair from her face.

"Let's get her across for a CT scan, please," he quietly asked.

He helped to push her across the CT room,

"Okay, munchkin, there's nothing to be frightened about. We are going to take special pictures of you so I can see what boo boos you have. I'll see you in a few minutes," he quietly spoke to Katie as he held her hand. "I'll be right over there on the other side of the glass."

He left her to go into a room where the monitors were, and anxiously watched the screen as the scan took place.

"There at the bottom, her spine, a sharing injury. There is two fractured vertebrae, and a blood clot pressed in her spinal cord. Her hip is broken as well, and her lung needs to be reflated and drained," he murmured to himself.

He helped her back to her room in the ICU. "There doesn't seem to be any nerve damage to her shoulder. We can put her shoulder back in place," he told Sal.

He carefully pulled and twisted until the shoulder went back in. "There we go, munchkin. That will feel better soon," he said squeezing her hand.

Leaving her room, he walked to a computer before bringing up Katie's CT scan.

Picking up the phone he placed a page call for Simon Carter, the spinal specialist, to see if he wanted to operate on the base of her spine before it did any damage. He turned to go back to her room while he waited for Dr. Carter.

"Could you get everything ready? I need to put in a chest drain. Have they removed the debris from her head wound, and stitched it up?" he asked, after viewing the x-ray that had come with her.

"No, doctor, it's still open," Sal replied.

"Get a tray set up. We need to clean the wound and stitch it closed," he instructed, moving Katie's dark brown hair away from her face. "You have beautiful hair, munchkin. It smells of strawberries."

First the doctor cleaned and put in the chest drain on her side. It was followed by the sound of air coming through the tube, and then by blood.

Two other nurses helped to carefully roll Katie on her side. Taking off her block the doctor ran water from an IV into the wound, as all the road debris fell out. It took twelve stitches to close the wound. Putting back the blocks he placed another line in her little arm to run an IV with anti-biotics to help stop infection.

He took a cloth and patiently cleaned all the dry blood from her face and hands.

"There we go. All clean. Now we can see your beautiful face," he told her.

"We could have done that, Doc," Sal said to him.

He smiled back at them.

"Hi, Simon. I think this little munchkin is going to need your help. Come and look at the films," he said as he walked over to the computer.

Agreeing, Simon went to get himself ready for theater.

"What's her sister's name? Did you leave her in the parent's room? Do you know where her parents are or why the sister has guardianship?" he asked Jenny.

"No, I didn't ask. So you know, she's a pediatric nurse, and by the look of her badge, she is senior staff as well. She told me she was a trauma nurse. She actually had the nerve to reprimand me. I don't envy you speaking to her, doctor," Jenny said with a smile.

"How do you know she's a pediatric nurse?" he asked, recalling the dark-haired nurse that came with Katie.

"Well, I think the scrubs with Mickey Mouse on them gives it away a little. It's also written on her name badge," Jenny told me.

He turned, taking off his gown, and walked towards the parent's room.

"Great, she is probably going to be one of those nurses who will tell me how to do my job. This is all I need, after the day I've had," he mumbled to himself.

**Bella**

I pulled out my cell to call Rose. I had been sitting in the waiting room for just over two hours, and no one had come to tell me anything.

"Rose, how is Garrett?" I asked.

"He's okay. A bit worried. What's happening? Do you need us to come tonight? It will only take us an hour?" Rose anxiously asked.

"No, don't come. You're not going to be able to go in and see her. Rose, she has a gaping big hole in the back of her head. They haven't told me anything. No one knows a thing about this doctor, only according to a nurse, he's a maternity cover and is good looking. As if his looks have anything to do with his competence. What if he's an incompetent doctor and doesn't know what he's doing? No one seems to know a thing about him. What if he isn't used to looking after trauma patients? They wouldn't let me go through when we got here. Rose, if Phil finds out he could try and get Katie back from me." I sobbed.

"Bella, you're strong. Just think about everything you have been through. Sinclair said this guy is an excellent doctor. He has come here from abroad. Wait until he has been to see you, and call me. I'll keep my phone with me. I told Sarah. She hasn't heard the last of this," Rose said to me.

"Okay, Rose, I'll call when I know anything. Give Garrett a hug from me, and tell him I love him."

"I will do, Bella. I love you," Rose whispered.

"Love you too," I replied, closing my phone.

I stood looking out of the window into Seattle, whispering a prayer to myself as I cried.

I heard the door open. I smelt the familiar cologne before he even spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Dwyer…"—I knew that voice. I would know that voice anywhere—"I'm Doctor Cullen," he said.

I turned around.

"Edward," I said as tears ran down my face. I felt instant relief.

"Bella!" a shocked Edward said.

**Thanks, as always, to my beta Mr. G and Me, for her patience in making this readable. Also, my pre-reader Klcivinski for taking the time to read this for me. Any mistakes are all mine.**


End file.
